FANTASMAS DEL PASADO
by mariicarmen.boliivar
Summary: — ¿Qué pasa, Beaufort? ¿Qué tiene? — me señala algo desconcertado. —Jacob Black abuso de ella, estaba esperándote para ir a poner la denuncia. —Beau está decidido. —un momento, esto no lo puede saber nadie. No cuando estoy por lanzar un nuevo producto al mercado. —se torna alarmado. —papá es Bella, es tu hija. Acaso ella no es importante. —Beau le grita colérico.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma. _

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Aléjate de mí, bájate… ¡No por favor!_

Despierto empapada en sudor, en mi pecho se siente algo a punto de explotar, todo dan vueltas a mi alrededor y no logro reconocer donde estoy. La cabeza me duele enormemente ha de ser por la cruda que apenas comienza, y junto a mi está alguien acostado completamente desnudo.

_¡Mierda! es Mike - _digo para mis adentros

Con gran pesadez me levanto de esa cama mugrienta y muy dentro ruego por no haberme acostado con el novio de Jessica. Sigilosamente alcanzo las zapatillas que están regadas al otro lado de la habitación y salgo de ahí.

La sala era otro cuento, botellas regadas en la alfombra y un amplio festín de jeringas reposaban todavía en una vieja mesita de café. Personas dormidas por todos lados adornaban los pasillos.

_La fiesta de ayer sí que había sido una locura._

Mientras busco la manera de salir de ahí miro a Jessica recostada en el pecho de Alec. Sin ningún tipo de compromiso no me molesto en despertarlos ellos no eran mi problema en absoluto. Con cuidado abro la puerta del departamento y casi salto para huir por las escaleras.

El sol hoy no es mi amigo, prácticamente me derrite la retina, sigo sin saber dónde estoy, solo recuerdo que estaba muy drogada cuando Alec me trajo.

Miro a todos lados y me decido por ir calle abajo mientras rebusco en mis bolsillos consigo mi celular apagado como lo dispuse ayer para que mi molesto hermano no me localizara sigo buscando y doy con diez miserables dólares.

Exasperada y harta de caminar detengo a un chico más o menos de 15 años.

—Hola, ¿podrías decirme dónde estamos? — pregunto con un poco de vergüenza.

—esto es Brooklyn. —este me mira como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

Sin decir si quiera gracias me dejo caer en plena acera como mierdas había llegado al otro lado del puente, estaba a una hora de Manhattan y la única forma que tenía para regresar era llamando a Beau

Resignada enciendo mi celular y sin más le marco al tercer pitido contesto

—Isabella me puedes decir donde mierda estas —grita por el celular.

—Beau estoy bien sí, estoy en Brooklyn podrías venir por mí —mi tono es calmado no quiero estresarme tan temprano.

— Iré por ti pequeño problema, espérame cerca de la estación del tren —su voz toma el tono pacifico de siempre

—Perfecto ahí te espero. —cuelgo mientras miraba a donde carajos era la estación del tren.

Beaufort Swan era mi hermano mayor, él se había convertido en mi protector desde que nuestra madre murió y nuestro padre no tuvo tiempo de criarnos gracias a sus negocios millonarios.

Beau como comúnmente lo llamo es todo lo contrario a mí. Alto, musculoso pelo al rape y con increíble personalidad. Graduado de la universidad de Nueva York en economía. Todos en el mundo de los negocios conocían a Beaufort como uno de los genios en telecomunicaciones. Adorado por todos mi hermano sí que encaja perfectamente en ese mundo de ricos.

Escasamente él y yo compartimos el mismo color de ojos verdes al igual que nuestra madre obviamente en lo demás no nos parecíamos en nada.

Siempre fui la niña a quien todos le tienen lástima porque no conoció a su madre, está que al alumbrarla falleció. La chica con problemas que fue expulsada de diferentes internados en Europa y que cuando creció siguió siendo igual, un verdadero problema.

Aun así Beau nunca le ha importado lo que digan los demás de mí, o eso me ha hecho creer todo este tiempo.

No me dejó sola cuando nuestro padre me confinó a un departamento fuera de su perfecto mundo y de él, al enterarse que estrellé mi auto repetidas veces en la casa de su mejor amigo.

Esa fue la primera vez que Beau desafió a nuestro padre todo estaba claro para él, si yo me iría el iría detrás de mí. Mi hermano hace mucho tiempo había tomado la decisión de convertirse en mi sombra él no me dejaría sola sabiendo lo que yo era capaz de hacer contra mí misma.

Obviamente siendo la comidilla de la alta sociedad siempre se las arreglan para enterarse de todas mis metidas de pata, pero la intoxicación por alcohol que sufrí solo la sabemos Beau y yo al encontrarme en el piso del baño convulsionando.

No fue nada bonito pero debo admitir que me salvo en ese instante desde ese momento no me deja sola por mucho tiempo a menos que me escape como lo hice ayer en la noche.

Camino por las calles preguntando donde quedan las estaciones de tren en estos momentos me siento algo perdida después de caminar por lo que se me hizo una eternidad llego a la estación del tren y ya el auto de mi hermano estaba estacionado esperándome.

Corro al auto abro la puerta y subo rápidamente al lado del conductor, el aire acondicionado me refresca la capa de sudor que corre por mi frente.

—Bella me tenías preocupado —está molesto puedo verlo en sus ojos.

—Lo sé y lo siento Beau —miento. —en realidad no me importa mucho.

—Cuando acabarás con Jessica Newton y su sequito — rueda los ojos mientras arranca a toda velocidad.

—Beau mantente en tus asuntos —le suelto molesta—Jessica y los demás jamás serian mis amigos.

—Tu eres mis asuntos Isabella — con la vista fija en la autopista.

Me quedo en silencio discutir con Beau era como hacerlo con la pared, el nunca cambiaria de opinión.

Después de un rato en silencio Beau llama mi atención.

—Bell's abrieron las inscripciones en la NYU que tal si paso por unos formularios el lunes y los llenamos juntos — sonríe tratando de convencerme.

—Sabes que Charlie no me dejara estudiar psicología, es derecho o nada más para él —me cruzo de brazos, —siempre la misma conversación.

—solo tienes 19 años bella a los 23 estarías graduada —está esperanzado.

—Beaufort gracias pero no te metas y déjame en paz — grito estresada.

— ahora era momento de que él se quedara callado.

Sé que le preocupaba que no llegara a nada en la vida pero en secreto cada lunes por un año había estado tomando clases en línea ahora estaba esperando mi diploma en ciencias sociales

Hacía con el desastre que llamaba vida lo que me placía pero en algún momento quería convertirme en psicóloga.

Beau se estaciona frente a nuestro departamento y con agilidad salgo disparada del auto, quería estar sola en mi habitación solo para tratar de dormir.

—tan mala compañía soy. —Beau dice mientras me sigue al departamento.

—no eres tú, hoy solo sigo odiando al mundo un poquito más. —abro la puerta de par en par y corro directo a mi habitación.

Rápidamente me deshago de la ropa que llevo puesta y entro al baño al pasar en frente del espejo de cuerpo completo que se encuentra en la pared vi directo a mis brazos habían cicatrices algunas curadas otras recientes quite la mirada rápidamente tan solo verme me provocaban ganas de vomitar.

Comencé a autolesionarme a los 15 años me habían expulsado del último internado en Londres, en ese entonces había conocido a la persona que aparece en mis pesadillas diariamente.

Jacob Black se había convertido en mi tabla de salvación frente al rechazo de mi padre y toda una sociedad, el entendía a la perfección toda mi situación ya que pasaba por lo mismo que yo, él se había vuelto mi todo mientras Beau había sido enviado a la universidad.

Una noche estando sola en casa se escabullo por mi ventana como habitualmente lo hacía ambos nos encontrábamos tumbamos en el la alfombra de mi habitación luego de haber conversado de la misma mierda de siempre Jacob saco un pequeño empaque, era cocaína. Él tomó un poco y no me ofreció se negó rotundamente a que me drogara, y en ese entonces yo le obedecía en lo más mínimo.

Cuando esto le hizo efecto Jake no era el mismo, empezó a besarme y a tocarme donde el jamás había llegado por el momento fue divertido luego todo se volvió rudo cuando rompió mi camiseta junto con mi sostén lo demás es historia.

Jacob abuso de mí y me dejo ahí tirada. Solo se levantó me miro sin expresión alguna y se marchó de la misma forma en que había llegado.

Yo misma limpie toda la sangre que había en la alfombra, nunca nadie hubiera sabido de eso si Beau nunca me hubiese conseguido en el acto frotando una toalla echa mierda. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a mi hermano descargar su ira contra la pared.

Siempre recuerdo esa noche como si hubiese sido ayer, yo me encontraba llorando a mitad de la sala todavía con la ropa hecha girones y llena de sangre.

_—cálmate Bella papá solucionara esto en un momento. —Beau caminaba de un lado a otro. _

_La puerta se abre y es Charlie con algunos tragos encima. _

_— ¿Qué pasa, Beaufort? ¿Qué tiene? — me señala algo desconcertado. _

_—Jacob Black abuso de ella, estaba esperándote para ir a poner la denuncia. —Beau está decidido. _

_—un momento, esto no lo puede saber nadie. No cuando estoy por lanzar un nuevo producto al mercado. —se torna alarmado. _

_—papá es Bella, es tu hija. Acaso ella no es importante. —Beau le grita colérico. _

_—lo siento pero yo no le causare un escándalo a mi socio. Solo por esto. —el sigue sin mirarme._

_—y si la llevamos a un psicólogo no quiero que ella sufra. —Beau voltea a mirarme, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas._

_—Beaufort, ¿te has vuelto loco verdad? —Charlie ríe. _

_Un Swan jamás ha ido a un loquero ella no será la excepción._

Esas fueron sus palabras tan claras mi hermano nunca volvió a ser el mismo, no después de me escuchaba gritar en las noches a causa de mis pesadillas.

Una de esas noches descubrí que ese dolor y asco que sentía hacia mí misma disminuía autolesionándome el ver correr mi propia sangre me reconfortaba tenía el poder de apaciguar mi dolor.

Hoy en día lo seguía haciendo era inevitable y desde que lo hago soy incapaz de verme en el espejo completamente desnuda

Nadie sabía de esto, Charlie siempre recrimino mis horribles suéteres como él les llamaba pero hubiera sido peor si anduviera por ahí enseñando mi brazos lesionados ni siquiera a Beau podía enseñarle tal cosa.

Me doy un duchazo rápido, me visto con lo que encuentro y me tiro a la cama quiero dormir y espero que no tenga más pesadillas por el día de hoy.

Despierto horas después salgo de mi habitación y no veo a Beau por ningún lado es viernes debe de estar con Charlie en alguna cena de negocios, reviso mi celular y efectivamente me había dejado un mensaje diciendo que había salido

El estómago comienza a rugirme así que entro a la cocina y me como una galleta salada sentada en el mostrador cuando acabaría esto, cuando podría ser todo normal bajo de un salto y entro de nuevo a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa hoy no me quedaría encerrada.

Envuelta en una toalla ya maquillada Escojo un vestido negro de mangas y botas hasta la rodilla, ni Jessica ni Alec se habían reportado eso significaba que seguían en resaca.

Luego de estar lista me debatía entre llamar un taxi o llamar a un comodín, así me refería al chico que me tiraba por la semana.

Me había decidido por el taxi cuando entra la llamada de un viejo comodín me rio porque era Tyler el intenso.

—Que pasa —contesto tratando de sonar casual. —el seria quien me llevaría al club.

—alístate preciosa estoy afuera. —trata de sonar seductor.

—estas de suerte ya estaba por salir. — tomo mi pequeño bolso y corro por las escaleras.

Al salir la fría noche me helo la piel así que prácticamente en carreras llego hasta el auto, este ya tenía la puerta abierta para mí con cuidado me deslice y cerré la puerta.

—Hola cariño —digo descaradamente.

—Preciosa como siempre. —Tyler se acerca y besa mi cuello.

—¿A dónde iremos? —pregunto. —estaba llena de lujuria.

—A mi departamento si lo deseas. —me acaricia la pierna descubierta.

— Deja esos halagos para más tarde Romeo —le quito la mano de mi pierna. —sin duda alguna más tarde acabaría revolcándome con él.

—Bien, es hora de irnos la fiesta nos espera. —arranca a toda velocidad.

Tyler estaciona en frente de un club nuevo, estos no eran de la cadena del papá de Alec, este con solo mirarlo me daba mala espina.

—¿Por qué no vamos a otro lado? —trato de sonar relajada.

—Tonterías, aquí nos encontraremos con unos amigos, relájate te divertirás. —me toma de la mano y me ayuda a bajar del auto.

La fila era enorme pero como siempre nada de eso me preocupaba en esta ciudad sabían quién éramos nosotros, El guarura quita el cordel y sin siquiera saludar ya estamos adentro.

El lugar alumbrado por luces de neón y atestado de personas hizo que algo me dijera que no estaba bien estar aquí, las discotecas que frecuentaban siempre eran más exclusivas. En medio de todas aquellas personas logramos llegar al área VIP aún más llena todavía.

Tyler le hizo señas a unos chicos y nos sentamos con ellos no reconocía a ninguno tan pronto como me los presento olvide sus nombres pero si note que el rubio no dejaba de mirarme descaradamente.

Los tragos iban y venían además de la marihuana que alguien me paso me sentía demasiado borracha en apenas unas dos horas con todas esas personas a mi alrededor me sentí ahogada así que prácticamente de un salto me levante y casi corro a la salida de emergencias.

Ya afuera respire profundo saque un cigarrillo y con gran agilidad lo encendí, le di una larga calada, camine un poco y observe que esta salida daba a un callejón por el cual podría salir a la calle principal pedir un taxi y largarme de ahí.

Escuche la puerta detrás de mí y solo era el rubio amigo de Tyler

—Qué quieres —pregunte a la defensiva.

—Hablar contigo solo eso. —avanza hacia mí. —el tramaba algo.

—Aléjate de mí — digo dándole otra calada al cigarro —quería sonar relajada.

—porque no vamos a otra parte. —trata de acercarse más.

—eres sordo o que, aléjate de mí. — me aparto furiosa.

—solo quiero jugar contigo, le he dado a Tyler un buen pago por ti. —está encima de mí.

—yo no soy una prostituta. —llena de ira apago el cigarrillo en su cara y trato de nuevo de entrar a la discoteca, Tyler se las vería conmigo.

Pero al abrir la puerta los otros tres chicos me hicieron retroceder.

_En que mierdas Tyler me había metido. _

—detenla hemos pagado bastante para no tenerla —gritó el rubio.

Entre todos me tomaron y me llevaron más adentro del callejón el rubio rompió mi vestido mi mente volaba a mil por hora pero no tenía escapatoria.

—Te dolerá más de lo que me acabas de hacer —me miró sonriente

Y como en pequeños flashes Jacob vino a mi mente no podía permitir que me hicieran eso de nuevo. Patalee pero era inútil me tenían bien sujetada, lágrimas de dolor corrieron por mis mejillas, estaba acabada.

El rubio se estaba bajando el pantalón cuando de repente cayó al suelo los otros tres rápidamente me soltaron pero al caer me lleve un buen porrazo en la cabeza, no podía ver con claridad en medio de esa penumbra solo podía escuchar gritos y golpes.

Me arrastre tratando de escapar pero se me era inútil las piernas no me respondían mientras la cabeza me daba vueltas, tal vez si me quedaba quieta tendría la suerte de que no me matarían.

El tiempo se me hizo eterno y no paraba de llorar no tenía idea de lo que pasaría conmigo cuando de repente unos brazos fuertes me cargaron en velo comencé a patalear no me llevarían con ellos.

—no te hare daño confía en mí. —el dueño de unos hermosos ojos grises me veía preocupado.

—por favor déjame ir. —no paraba de llorar.

—estas a salvo, no debes porque preocuparte. —su tono es tranquilizador.

Con el corazón a mil por hora y la cabeza dándome vueltas me dejo llevar por una repentina oscuridad tranquilizadora. Me sentía segura.

_Ojala esto sea una pesadillas más. _

* * *

_**Espero les guste. Estaré leyendo sus Reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AVISO LEGAL:**__ Los __personajes de la saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, el drama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total a su idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Despierto bañada en sudor y con el corazón amenazando con salir de las fauces de mi pecho. No sé dónde me encuentro ni siquiera como había llegado aquí.

Miro todo a mi alrededor y todo está bien ordenado un cuarto blanco y aséptico la cama a mi lado está vacía miro hacia la mesita de noche y hay un vaso de jugo de naranja acompañado por un paracetamol.

Alguien lo había dejado con la intención de que me lo tomara así que hago caso y de un solo trago acabo con el jugo de naranja.

Abandono la cama con la intención de buscar mis cosas y largarme no quería ser una molestia para quien tuvo que salvarme de esos desgraciados. Salgo de la habitación con cierto nervio de quien me fuera a encontrar, los ojos grises vuelven a mi mente y trato de sacarlo de mi pensamiento tan rápido como puedo.

Escucho música de jazz que proviene desde el hall no se ve nadie por lo momentos, sigo avanzando con cierto miedo, al llegar a lo que parecía la cocina me detengo olía delicioso, ya mi estómago comenzaba a rugir.

De espaldas a mí se encontraba un hombre más o menos de la edad de mi hermano alto musculoso y con el pelo cobrizo. Manejaba la cocina como si fuera un arte y tontamente yo me hallaba atada a su hechizo.

—me alegro de que hayas despertado, estaba preocupado. —no me mira sigue metido en lo que está haciendo.

—gracias, pero necesito mis cosas para poder irme. —me muerdo la lengua, había sonado algo grosera.

—por lo menos desayuna conmigo he preparado un montón de comida. —se da la vuelta y me mira sin siquiera inmutarse.

— Soy bella —era conveniente de que me presentara.

—que tal bella, soy Edward. —su media sonrisa hace que sienta cosquillas en la panza.

—podrías explicarme que paso ayer. —me sentía algo confundida todavía.

—te explico todo lo que quieras pero antes ve y date una ducha. —su mirada baja directo a mis brazos.

Al tratar de ocultar mis brazos instintivamente miro que no llevo más ropa que mis pequeñas bragas y un sostén.

—lo siento tanto. —nunca me había disculpado con alguien que no fuera mi hermano.

—sube te buscare algo de ropa de mi hermana –dice mientras apaga la estufa.

Corro hacia las escaleras me sentía avergonzada y humillada odiaba pensar que él se estuviera haciendo un montón de ideas sobre mí.

En mi vida me había importado lo que pensara un desconocido.

Corro a su baño y me encierro ahí rápidamente entro a la ducha y el agua caliente relaja mi cuerpo estoy ahí por varios minutos hasta que me digno a salir tomo una toalla y me envuelvo en ella quería escapar de ahí.

Al salir a la habitación hay un suéter y mono de deporte a juego con unas viejas zapatillas mi vestido rasgado y las botas se encontraban en una bolsa al lado. Mierda digo por lo bajito este hombre me salvo de que me violaran y yo le paseo en bragas.

Me visto rápidamente mientras mi mente vuela en lo que paso ayer no paraba de pensar en que ese mal nacido me había vendido la próxima vez que viera a Tyler me encargaría de que sufriera.

Luego de debatirme en salir corriendo y dejarlo ahí o ser educada por una vez en mi vida y sentarme a desayunar con un extraño recuerdo que mi hermano debe de estar volviéndose loco porque no he regresado a casa, no me quedaba más remedio que bajar y preguntarle a este tal Edward por mi celular.

Al entrar de nuevo en la cocina ya él está sentado en la isla con sendos platos adornando la mesa.

—Me alegro de que ya estés vestida —sonríe mientras me siento a su lado.

—Gracias a ti hoy estoy viva —me llevo un poco de beicon a la boca. —tenía mucha hambre.

—Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que paso —me mira cauteloso.

—se quisieron pasar de listos eso fue todo — miento, no podía decirle la verdad.

—Deberías de tener más cuidado al salir, no quiero imaginarme que hubiese pasado si yo no hubiera intervenido —me mira ceñudo y su acento británico sofisticado sale a relucir.

—eres de por aquí —pregunto tomando un pedazo de tortita con la mano.

—soy de Londres hace un mes que llegue —el pincha un trozo de fruta y algo dentro de mí se revolotea.

Miro la hora y son las 8:00 am al carajo yo solo había bajado para pedirle mi celular.

—sabrías si mi teléfono apareció después de lo de anoche. —volvía a sentirme avergonzada.

—sí, y no ha parado de sonar. —lo saca de su bolsillo como si nada.

—Beau va a matarme —digo mientras reviso las 15 llamadas perdidas de mi hermano.

—acaso es tu jefe. —pregunta algo impresionado.

—no tonto es mi hermano. —sigo revisando los infinitos mensajes que también había dejado.

—deberías de llamarlo entonces. —recoge los platos de la mesa.

Lo ignoro por un momento mi hermano debe querer asesinarme, con miedo marco su número y al primer pitido contesto.

—Isabella Swan quieres matarme —Beau grita colérico.

—lo siento, había perdido mi celular. —trato de calmarlo.

—bueno es mejor que aparezcas Charlie quiere hablar contigo. — su voz ha bajado unas octavas.

—Beau por favor no, invéntate cualquier cosa. Dile que estoy enferma. — la ansiedad se apoderaba de mí.

—No, me lo debes así que te espero antes del mediodía aquí. —Beau cuelga la llamada y yo sigo con el celular pegado a la oreja como una tonta.

—disculpa pero se te hace algo muy divertido. —el idiota era un poema.

—la verdad sí, la chica que apenas salve anoche pelea con su hermano como si nada pasara. —ríe tontamente.

—bueno se acabó la diversión, tengo que irme y muy rápido. —tomo la bolsa en mis manos dispuesta a salir corriendo si era necesario.

—A dónde vas —pregunta poniéndose de pie.

—a mi casa a donde más —lo miro extrañada.

—Puedo llevarte —se calza los zapatos y toma las llaves del auto.

— Edward, has sido muy caballeroso y toda la cosa pero puedo defenderme sola — trato de mantener la raya.

—Lo sé, te ves fuerte y decidida, pero créeme yo te llevare quiero asegurarme de que llegues bien —él sonríe y para mí su cara es un poema.

—Bien vamos —le devuelvo la sonrisa y por primera vez en tanto tiempo sonrió con alguien más que no sea Beau.

Edward me encamina hacia la salida bajamos hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo mientras desactiva la alarma de un Audi negro.

—Me encanta este tipo de autos. —le suelto sin más.

—¿Tienes auto? —pregunta sorprendido.

—Tenía, pero es una larga historia. — ruedo los ojos - no quería hablar más al respecto.

Edward Abre la puerta para mí otro rasgo más de ser inglés y sin chistar me subo al auto en un segundo está a mi lado.

El tráfico en Nueva York no variaba en ningún día de la semana ni siquiera por ser sábado las personas dejaban de trabajar.

—¿Puedes decirme en que parte de la ciudad estamos? —pregunto mirando hacia el trafico todavía no podía ubicarme.

—Esto es el distrito financiero Bella —se concentra en cambiar de carril.

—Mencionaste a tu hermana, a ella no le importa que una extraña lleve su ropa —volvía a sentirme avergonzada.

—descuida Edythe no le importara y menos si se la di a alguien que la necesitaba.

—¿Siempre eres así de relajado? – le pregunté – ¿Acaso te dedicas a salvar chicas y llevarlas a tu casa? —este hombre no podía ser perfecto, me rehusaba a creerlo.

—Siéntete afortunada eres la primera chica a quien salvo en este país. —me guiña un ojo.

—¡Que hacías en ese club anoche? — le pregunto sin más.

—Salí con mi hermana y sus ocurrentes amigos, estábamos por irnos cuando te vi. —su voz se endurece, puedo ver como con más fuerza toma el volante.

—Lo siento por hacerte pasar ese mal rato — trago grueso.

—¿Siempre te disculpas tanto? — ríe divertido.

—siéntete afortunado eres la primera persona con quien me he disculpado más de una vez en el mundo. —ruedo los ojos.

—bueno la pregunta del millón, ¿A donde nos dirigimos? —su ánimo ha vuelto.

–Green Wich Village –respondo sin más.

Su rostro se convierte en asombro.

—¿Algún problema? —lo miro ceñuda.

—Tengo entendido que es uno de los barrios más lujosos de por aquí. —su cara se torna como si estuviera haciendo cálculos mentales.

—y acaso eso es algo malo. —enarco una ceja.

—No para nada, solo olvida mi comentario. —se apresura a decir.

—¿Por qué preguntaste si era mi jefe quien llamaba? —pregunto molesta, sabía que esto no iba por donde yo creía.

Edward no contesta, ni siquiera me mira.

—Señor Edward, no soy una prostituta. Y si vivo en un barrio lujoso es porque mi familia tiene el dinero suficiente para comprar toda Nueva York si le da la gana. Lo que pasó anoche y viste esta mañana no significa nada — le grito muy molesta.

—Lo siento, me mira con vergüenza - yo malinterprete las cosas — tartamudea

—Igual que toda la puta gente de esta ciudad, me equivoque al creer que alguien en esta mierda todavía podía ser normal. Pero todos aquí siempre juzgan sin mirar bien — enfurecida le grito mientras lo miro fijamente

Edward no me mira.

Mientras quedamos atascados en un semáforo en rojo sin pensarlo mucho me bajo del auto, no podía seguir al lado de una persona que pensaba que yo era una prostituta.

Cierro la puerta de un porrazo y me dispongo a correr las cuatro cuadras que faltaban para llegar a mi casa, ningún imbécil me menospreciaría de nuevo.

Eso es lo que obtienes cuando te dejas llevar por alguien a quien apenas conoces.

Siempre te juzgaran, nunca se quedaran a conocerte, salen huyendo y te hacen daño.

Llegué a mi departamento sudada y muy molesta, marco el código de mala gana en la puerta y entro, el auto de Beau está estacionado así que supongo que está adentro.

Subo las escaleras y abro la puerta una cabeza se asoma desde la cocina.

—No quiero hablar ahora —le suelto molesta.

Beau me mira cautelo mientras retrocede a lo que estaba haciendo.

Mientras avanzo por mi habitación me saco la ropa y camino hasta el baño la ira que siento hacia mí misma es más grande cada vez que escucho sus palabras en mi cabeza.

Tomo el cúter y hago un pequeño corte la sangre cae en gotas al lavabo hago otro corte algo más profundo y ya comienzo a sentirme relajada.

Me recuesto de la pared y me dejo caer, esos ojos grises no salen de mi cabeza lástima que no los volvería a ver jamás en mi vida.

Me encontraba medio adormecida cuando Beau llamo a mi puerta.

—Isabella en media hora necesito que estemos fuera de aquí —gritó exasperado.

—Cálmate estaré afuera en diez minutos. —contesto de mala gana.

Me levanto de la cama y rebusco en mi closet algo que no ofendiera a Charlie Swan el gran empresario de telecomunicaciones de todo EEUU.

Tomo un suéter negro y la cazadora roja entro en mis jeans ajustados y me calzo las zapatillas de siempre.

Me muerdo el labio ya que mi muñeca arde, se me había pasado la mano con el cúter, necesitaba salir airosa de esto así que corro al baño por gasa y una venda con cuidado envuelvo la herida y la cubro bien con el suéter para que no se vea ni levante sospechas.

Por un momento me observo al espejo y tengo miedo del mostro que veo ahí, grandes ojeras encerraban mis ojos verdes sin ningún atisbo de brillo alguno, parecía una enferma los ojos se me humedecen pero no me permito llorar, el mundo construyó este mostro ahora debían aguantarse.

Me seco la cara, tomo mi celular de la cama y corro fuera de mi habitación

—Beau, vámonos —grito saliendo hacia el estacionamiento.

Mi hermano baja detrás de mí metido en su celular, nos subimos al auto y en un profundo silencio Beau conduce hasta donde se encontraba nuestro padre.

—¿A dónde vamos? — pregunto para romper el silencio.

—Al restaurante favorito de papá te tiene una sorpresa. —medio sonríe

—Oh vamos, odio las sorpresas. —me cruzo de brazos.

—Te aguantas Bella, hoy raramente Charlie se está esforzando en llevarla bien contigo. —Beau se torna molesto.

—Algo te ocurre estas de un humor peor que el mío. —lo tomo de su mano libre.

—Lo siento el trabajo está pesado, llegaron nuevos inversionistas y papá quiere todo perfecto hay mucho que hacer —dice apresuradamente.

—eres Beaufort Swan todo lo haces a la perfección no desesperes — sonrío para darle ánimos.

—¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi hermana? —Pregunta sarcásticamente mientas se ríe.

—Eres un idiota —ruedo los ojos.

—¡Esa si es mi hermana! —me guiña un ojo dejándome en paz.

Finalmente llegamos al restaurante, había venido dos o tres veces en lo que recuerdo. La última vez no fue muy grata, la copa de agua la derrame en la cara de Charlie.

No, nos llevábamos en lo absoluto.

—¿Estas seguro de que quiere verme? —hago una mueca.

—No te preocupes tanto, todo estará bien. Estoy aquí —me toma de la mano.

Charlie y yo nos faltábamos el respeto cada que podíamos vernos pero aun así le tenía algo de miedo, su ira era como ver a un lobo de cacería. Jamás le importaría atacar a quien fuese por su presa.

Ambos bajamos del auto me enganche del brazo de mi hermano y entramos al lugar, estaba más lleno de lo que pensaba así que no me podía permitir ningún tipo de accidentes, no aquí.

Seguimos avanzando por el lugar hasta que llegamos ante él, su cara sin emociones me heló la piel.

—Qué bueno que ya están aquí —dice mientras nos sentamos.

—Hola Isabella —me mira cauteloso mientras toma de su copa de vino.

—Hola Charlie —no podía decirle papá a la cara.

—qué bueno que hayas podido asistir a nuestro almuerzo. — dice secamente

—¿Cómo van los preparativos? —Mira a Beau lleno de orgullo.

El, jamás en su vida podría verme de esa manera.

—Perfectamente, me iré después de almorzar para verificar que todo esté a la perfección —Beau no titubea al hablar

—perfecto, confió en tu buen gusto. —sigue tomando más vino.

El silencio comienza a reinar la mesa, no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacia ahí.

—me he tomado la molestia de ordenar por ustedes espero que no haya inconvenientes —Charlie rompe el silencio.

—Siempre has decidido por nosotros. —murmuré.

—Bella, ¿dijiste algo? Charlie me ve como si espera que lo desafíe.

–En lo absoluto –digo jugando con el salero.

La comida llegó y los tres comíamos en silencio, quería salir de ahí Charlie no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Tu hermano me ha dicho que quieres estudiar psicología. —se endereza en la silla mientras deja el plato a un lado.

—Sí, es lo que realmente deseo estudiar —respondo pausadamente, no quería alterarme.

—Estoy convencido de que es lo mejor, me he dado cuenta de que no tienes madera para ser abogada. Además no quiero una hija sin estudios. —mira por encima de mi cabeza.

—Si es así como me das tu permiso pues estoy de acuerdo. —lo miro con todo el odio que llevo dentro.

—Pues como sea creo que es hora de enseñarte una sorpresa. —se pone de pie rápidamente.

Beau y yo lo seguimos sin chistar el siempre de una u otra forma nos dirigía a su antojo.

—Ten calma, todo va bien. —Beau me susurra en el oído.

Al salir al lado del auto de Beau había un mercedes color negro lustre, tan solo verlo ahí me quedo con la boca abierta.

—¿Te gusta? —Charlie se cruza de brazos.

—La verdad, me encanta. — estoy casi babeando.

—Beau necesita menos responsabilidades con eso de siempre llevarte a todos lados así que aquí tienes, es todo tuyo. — lanza las llaves y con suerte las tomo en el aire.

—Gracias Charlie. —trago grueso, esas palabras me sabían a hiel.

—Otra cosa Isabella. —se voltea a mirarme antes de irse.

—Soy toda oídos —sigo ahí parada sin poder moverme.

—Habrá una fiesta en los Hampton y quiero que vayas. —por un momento su rostro se suaviza.

—Lo siento, pero tengo otros planes. —me muerdo la lengua.

—Cancélalos, pues te iras con tu hermano hoy mismo. No quiero que los demás piensen que eres una Swan renegada. —rueda los ojos y se sube a su auto dejándonos a mí y Beau ahí sin más nada que decir.

—No tengo alternativa, ¿verdad? —hago un mohín.

—Estas amarrada a mí, querida hermana. —Beau se sube al auto dejándome ahí.

Por varios minutos sigo ahí parada como una imbécil así no era como quería pasar mi fin de semana.

Sin poder creerme lo que esta aconteciendo camino hacia el auto me deslizo dentro del y me siento confortable en los asientos de cuero, Pongo la llave en el contacto y el motor toma vida me dejo llevar mientras arranco a toda velocidad.

Me sentía viva al frente de un volante ya no dependía de nadie podía ir a donde yo quisiera.

Llegue al departamento en minutos Beau ya estaba ahí me baje del auto eufórica entre al departamento y corrí a mi habitación rebusque en mi ropa algo decente para mañana.

Mientras me decidía tomé mi neceser y miré de nuevo el armario, me sentía frustrada no sabía que empacar

—Beau llama a mi puerta y entra sin esperar autorización — Puedo ayudarte si gustas —me mira esperanzado.

—Adelante —ruedo los ojos.

—debes de admitir que a veces tengo mejor gusto que tú. —me saca la lengua

—Lo que tú digas Beau —me dejo caer en la cama.

Luego de una búsqueda exhaustiva Beau me arroja un vestido a la cara. Era color turquesa sin mangas y algo holgado.

—qué opinas de ese. —se detiene a mirarme

—lo miro por un momento camino a uno de mis cajones y tomo un suéter blanco de lana. —así está perfecto. —no cambiaría de opinión.

—Bella porque te empeñas en ocultar tus brazos tienes una piel perfecta. —me regaña.

—Beaufort así soy yo y no podrás cambiarlo. —comenzaba a exasperarme.

—Bien bella, empaca eso —pone los ojos en blanco y sale de mi habitación.

A mi pequeña maleta añado unos jeans un par de tenis y un suéter azul eléctrico me siento en la cama cansada mentalmente y algo ansiosa.

Hace Alrededor de dos años que Charlie me había prohibido rotundamente aparecerme en alguno de sus eventos, en los anteriores siempre me presentaba drogada y hasta borracha Beau tenía que sacarme con discreción que obviamente no pasaba por desapercibida.

Debía de admitir que lo hacía a propósito, odiaba aparentar algo que jamás sería.

Añadiéndole una pizca a todo esto Edward no salía de mi puta cabeza, que había hecho el en mí que me hacía tan vulnerable, eso no pensaba ni averiguarlo.

—Bella, ¿estás lista? —Beau se asoma por la puerta.

— Asiento con la cabeza lentamente.

—Podemos irnos juntos… si gustas. —sugiere con intenciones de obtener un sí como respuesta.

—¿Y perderme la grandísima oportunidad de manejar mi nuevo auto?, no gracias. — recojo la maleta y salgo a paso rápido de la habitación dejando a Beau atrás.

—no corras demasiado. —Beau estaba nervioso.

—no te preocupes nos vemos allá. —me despido subiéndome al auto.

Acelero el motor un poco y salgo disparada por las calles de NY lentamente vienen recuerdos a mi mente.

Flashback

Estoy aburrida ni siquiera tengo ganas de ir a lo de Jessica. —Jake y yo nos encontrábamos a las afueras de un edificio abandonado en la zona industrial.

—te parece si le damos que hacer a la policía un rato —deja el cigarrillo a un lado para reincorporarse en el asiento.

—me dejarías hacerlo a mí. —mis ojos se iluminan sin chistar.

—bueno ya que insistes. —se levanta de hombros mientras cambiamos de asientos.

Enciendo el motor y sin importarme nada salgo a toda velocidad.

Fin del flashback

Vuelvo al presente y un nudo en el pecho me oprime dejándome sin poder respirar. Todo aquello quedaba en el pasado.

Apenas logró detener el auto en un semáforo en rojo, los ojos me pican y el corazón me va a mil por hora amenazando con salir de mi pecho. Mi celular suena y rápidamente lo tomo.

—quieres bajarle a la velocidad. —Beau sonaba molesto.

—descuida, yo sé cómo conducir. —trato de sonar relajada.

—nos veremos allá entonces. —este cuelga.

El semáforo se ha puesto en verde y sin pensar acelero a toda velocidad, mientras más rápido llegara más rápido se acabaría este fin de semana.

Veía el paisaje a mí alrededor la hermosa playa en forma de media luna alumbraba todo a su esplendor, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces esta larga carretera había sido testigo de una herida más en mi alma.

Miro el kilometraje y bajo un poco la velocidad estaba yendo a 240K/h. respiro profundo y pongo mi mejor cara ya estaba entrando a los Hampton.

Conocía perfectamente el urbanismo cada rico del país tenía una mansión en este lugar por ende Charlie Swan no era la excepción, al final de la primera vereda ahí estaba la gran mansión blanca de ventanas anchas y amplios balcones. Podía ver todos los camiones estacionados en frente y como personas entraban y salían de ahí.

Esto era algo grande, Charlie no había escatimado en detalle alguno.

Me estacione a un lado de la calle y al bajarme pude respirar el olor a mar, algo me estrujo el cuerpo en miles de sentidos. Un escalofrió tremendo recorrió hasta el escondite más abismado de mi alma, sin chistar saco un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo y lo enciendo.

Estaba fumándome el tercer cigarrillo cuando Beau se estaciono detrás de mí.

—cuando acabaras con ese odioso veneno. —me miro algo molesto.

—el día en que seas más rápido conduciendo. —me doy la vuelta y comienzo a sacar la maleta.

Al entrar a la casa todo estaba igual de como siempre la recordé, nada había cambiado. Subo las escaleras y cada recuerdo se hace más vivido

Mi habitación quedaba a la izquierda del pasillo mientras la de ellos dos en el pasillo de la derecha, una al lado de la otra

Charlie siempre tuvo preferencia hacia Beau de eso no cabía duda.

No culpaba a Beau ni le tenía rencor en lo absoluto, todo siempre fue por Charlie el jamás quiso otro hijo ahí una de las razones por la que no me quiere.

Beau siempre se esforzaba por llenar el vacío de mis padres cosa por la cual siempre estaré eternamente agradecida.

Flashback

—Isabella es hora de que vayas a tu habitación y te duermas. —papá está parado en el umbral de la puerta.

—papi, por favor déjame dormir con Bu, no me gusta dormir sola. —hago un puchero.

—te he dado una orden y espero que la cumplas. —papi no me ve.

Abrazo a Bu y me voy con la cabeza gacha esa cama tan grandota para mi sola.

Fin del flashback.

Entro a la habitación y todo sigue como siempre dejo la maleta a un lado mientras comienzo a desvestirme, tal vez una ducha me relaje.

Al entrar al baño la bañera se ve tentadora entro y me pongo cómoda mientras dejo los grifos abiertos para que se llene, mientras puedo apreciar cada una de mis cicatrices, cada una tenía una historia, comencé a contarlas y ya llevaba más de cincuenta en cada brazo.

Recuerdo la primera que me hice esta ya no se veía tanto pero fue la más dolorosa, también recuerdo lo placentero que se sintió ver la sangre correr y caer en gotas en el suelo, por fin tenía el control de algo en mi vida.

Luego de bañarme salgo al balcón envuelta solo por la bata de baño podía oler la sal marina desde aquí el sol ya había sido tragado por el mar así que el frio de la noche comenzaba a ventear.

Los ojos grises de esta mañana vuelven a mi mente y con sorna medio rio, acaso alguien algún día sería capaz de amarme a mí, con todos y estos miles de demonios que me atormentaban.

—El repetido llamado a mi puerta me saca de mi ensoñación.

—puedes pasar Beau. —no aparte la vista de la hermosa noche.

—quería saber que estabas bien antes de irme a acostar. —me toma de la mano.

—no te preocupes tanto por mí, hermano grande. —medio rio.

—está en mi ser preocuparme por todo. —pasa su brazo por mi hombro.

—Te importaría si bajo un rato a caminar por la playa. —trato a que suene como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso.

—mientras no te metas en problemas está bien. —se torna serio.

—perfecto. —respondo sin más.

—bueno si te da hambre puedes ir directo a la cocina. —besa mi frente y se aleja.

—Beau —titubeo al llamarlo.

—Sí, dime —se da la vuelta para verme.

—mañana no me dejes sola. —más que una petición, era una súplica.

—no tienes por qué preocuparte. —avanza hasta mi para abrazarme.

—gracias por ser tu Beau. —entierro mi cara en su pecho.

—siempre estaré aquí Bell's. —me besa ambas manos y se va.

Luego de que Beau se fuera me vestí con el pijama que había empacado prácticamente solo eran unos shorts viejos y un suéter con mangas de Beau.

Tomos los cigarrillos que están todavía encima de la cama y salgo de la habitación, al bajar todavía seguían arreglando el lugar.

Unos me ignoraban como otros no apartaban la vista de la huésped misteriosa sin siquiera detenerme salí por la puerta trasera que daba directo al jardín solo debía de atravesar la calle para darme de bruces con la arena blanca.

Me quito las sandalias y siento como la arena entre mis dedos automáticamente me relaja, di unos pasos más hasta llegar a la orilla y me deje caer, las olas iban y venían.

Enciendo un cigarrillo y le doy una larga calada.

Muchos se preguntaran porque con tan solo 19 años soy un caos y la verdad de todo mi problema es que nadie ha podido entenderme.

Todos aparecen y juzgan sin saber por lo que he pasado, no pretendo que sientan lastima por mí es solo que no puedo ser de otra manera cuando mi propio padre me rechaza por ser una asesina, para el mate a mi madre al tratar de llegar a este mundo. Soy un mostro algo que no puede merecer su amor ni su compasión. O tal vez eso es lo que siempre me dio a entender

Cuando fui abusada, esa parte pura, buena y algo retraída se esfumó, el miedo siguió ahí, reinando. Pero de la manera más errónea conseguí apaciguarlo. Llegué a la conclusión de que me autolesiono solo porque es lo único que encuentro eficaz para apaciguar el dolor, el dolor que nadie entiende.

Me acuesto con quien me place ya que al hacerlo siento poder sobre mí, siento que puedo manejar las cosas a mi antojo nadie podrá causarme daño jamás y para mi vivir así es bueno.

La pregunta del millón sería, ¿Por qué no salir del circulo vicioso en donde me encuentro? Mi respuesta es sencilla, una parte de mi amaba el dolor porque sabía que lo merecía.

No es el dinero ni los falsos amigos; no es la droga ni los cigarrillos: mucho menos el alcohol que me mantienen amarrada a este círculo vicioso. Es la Bella que se despierta llorando por pesadillas que la atormentan tanto despierta como dormida. Es el rechazo de Charlie, es la impotencia de no poder cambiar porque es demasiado tarde. Tal vez es eso que no me deja avanzar. - Lagrimas caen por mis mejillas y suelto un pequeño sollozo.

Solo soy un desastre.

Me levanto de sopetón el miedo comenzaba a despertar dentro de mí, con rapidez cruzo la calle y corro a la casa odiaba estar sola conmigo misma, me hacía pensar las cosas con claridad.

En mi frenesí por correr a mi habitación choco accidentalmente con alguien del personal.

—señorita Swan, usted se encuentra bien. —la voz de esta señora medio me tranquiliza.

—sí, discúlpeme usted a mí. —mis manos no dejaban de temblar.

—Acompañeme a la cocina, le prepararé un té para que duerma tranquila. —me toma del brazo dulcemente.

—no quiero causar molestias señora. —me dejo caer en un banco de la isla de la cocina.

—llámeme Heidi, y no. Usted no causara nada por aquí. —me guiña un ojo mientras la veo moverse por la cocina.

—tienen todo un banquete para mañana verdad. —miro todo a mi alrededor todavía quedaban unos cuantos preparado los arreglos.

—toques finales solo eso. —Heidi pone zendo plato con dos emparedados de pollo frente a mí.

—¿Qué es esto? —me quedo con la boca abierta.

—Su hermano lo dejo para usted, el me indico que el cualquier momento bajaría. —me guiña un ojo.

—Gracias —digo mientras devoro lo que tengo frente a mí.

Una porción de helado y algunos postres después me sentía calmada y satisfecha.

—¿Se siente mejor? —Heidi se sienta al otro lado de la isla.

—Podría dormir como un bebe. —medio rio.

—Permitame decirle algo. —su mirada cambia.

—Adelante. —miro mis mangas y ellas están en su lugar.

—¿Sabía que es idéntica a su madre? —ahí estaba su cara de compasión.

—no muchas personas me lo dicen, pero sí; lo sé. —trago grueso mientras me pongo de píe.

—¿Ya se va? —Se ve nerviosa, —mi expresión había cambiado completamente.

—debo dormir, pero igual gracias por todo. —le sonrió amablemente y salgo corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Subo las escaleras de dos en dos y entro a mi habitación mientras me lanzo a la cama, me quedo viendo al techo por unos minutos hasta que me duermo profundamente.

Hay una gran tormenta los truenos no me dejan dormir y tengo miedo necesito a mi hermanito conmigo

Beau hace que me duerma rapidito

Con cuidado me bajo de esa cama tan grande y salgo de la habitación con mi mantita bajo el brazo escucho gritos abajo y por curiosa me asomo con cuidado bajando dos escalones

Papi está llorando con una foto de mama en sus manos

Te pedí que no tuviéramos más hijos, pero no me escuchaste esto era cosa de dos René íbamos a compartirlo todo y me dejaste sin opciones, no puedo querer a esa niña la odio René la odio y un trueno estalla

Casi grito pero alguien me tapa la boca me doy cuenta de que es Beau, me hace señas de que no hable y me arrastra hasta arriba de nuevo

Mi corazoncito duele y derramo lágrimas en silencio papi no me quiere digo para mí misma

Beau me toma de la mano y me lleva a su habitación ya en la cama conmigo me abraza fuerte

–Beau porque papi dijo eso –pregunto sin mirarlo

–Bell's a veces los adultos dicen cosas sin pensar –acaricia mi cabello

–Tengo miedo Beau –sollozo

–estoy contigo Bell's ahora duerme sí y otro trueno hace que grite

Me despierto sobresaltada con el estómago revuelto y corro al baño para vomitar todo, estoy temblando. Lagrimas salen sin cesar me recuesto del inodoro y esto no se pasa.

Prácticamente me arrastro hasta mi neceser y tomo una hojilla y ahí en el mismo piso hago un corte de los profundos las sangre corre por todo mi brazo hago otro y este si me duele dos cortes profundos, no se curaran rápido.

Veo mi sangre por todo el piso y eso me calma poco a poco me dejo caer en los fríos azulejos y cierro los ojos ahora estoy mejor

Esta vez despierto porque tocan a mi puerta insistentemente me levanto rápido del suelo

—¿Quien es? —pregunto mientras recojo todo.

—Bella hace más de media hora que te estoy despertando, casi todos los invitados llegaron. —grita Beau por el otro lado de la puerta.

—Beau dame veinte minutos estaré lista —grito mientras abro la ducha y me quito la ropa a las apuradas.

Después de ducharme miro mis heridas están sangrando un poco, rebusco por un poco de gasa y me envuelvo la muñeca.

Corro por la habitación rebuscado por mis tacones después de encontrarlos sigo rebuscando hasta que me pongo el vestido a las volandas junto con el suéter blanco muerdo mi labio ojala no se manche con la sangre, arreglo un poco mi cara y dejo mi cabello suelto es lo mejor que puedo estar

Salgo de la habitación y puedo escuchar la música de fondo, bajo las escaleras y ya escucho murmullos de los que se pasean por el salón principal. Al salir al jardín de enfrente todo esta elegantemente adornado hay toldos por todos lados y meseros moviéndose de un lado a otro miro a Beau casualmente elegante acercándose a mí

—Estas hermosa Bell's –dice besando mi mejilla.

—Gracias, pero no me veo mejor que tú. —le guiño el ojo mientras lo tomo del brazo.

—vamos y saludemos a esos hipócritas. —me susurra al oído y no puedo evitar reírme, así era Beau.

Ambos avanzamos saludando a los hipócritas de siempre las mujeres me miran de arriba abajo buscando algún defecto que criticar. Algunos de sus hijos no son tan santos como parecen otros me los he llevado a la cama cientos de veces, siempre es así. Critican lo mismo que pasa en sus casas y no lo ven.

Sin darme cuenta Beau me lleva hasta Charlie que esta con los mismos bastardos de siempre

Billy Black que me mira sorprendido y los demás.

Weber es un mal nacido prostituye a su hija cuando tiene problemas en el juego.

Newton es el papa de Jessica su hija está peor que yo pero aun así no le importó querer comprarme con algo de droga para que callara.

Sam Uley el sí que me caía bien hasta que lo vi maltratando a su esposa e hijos.

—Isabella sí que está muy grande y muy hermosa. —Billy Black clava sus ojos en mí.

—Gracias, como esta Jacob. — digo mientras lo miro con ojos llenos de odio.

—Bueno, cambiemos de tema a algo más interesante. —Charlie interviene lanzándome una mirada envenenada.

Estaba por retirarme en silencio hasta el mini bar, cuando lo vi. Un hombre rubio alto y medio fornido con un extraño color de ojos grises tan familiares para mí, este hombre yo lo había visto en algún otro lado.

—Carlisle, amigo que bueno que hallas llegado. —Charlie sonríe mientras le estrecha la mano.

—No me perdería tu invitación por nada del mundo. —ríe. Y el alma se me va a los pies, este hombre se me hacía más que conocido.

—Carlisle te presento a mi hija Isabella —Charlie no me mira sé que me ha presentado para no ser descortés

—Mucho gusto señor… —mis palabras quedan en el aire no podía concentrarme.

—Cullen— completa. —pero llámame Carlisle —dice amablemente con ese acentuado acento británico.

Me despido en silencio porque mi cabeza va a estallar, este hombre era igual al Edward que había conocido hace dos días, claro más envejecido pero de seguro eran familiares.

Camino a paso decidido hasta el mini bar cuando tropecé con alguien accidentalmente.

—disculpa lo siento. —trato de sonar gentil.

—Bella, eres tú. —la voz que podría reconocer hasta en el mismísimo infierno me hablaba.

—Edward. —levanto la vista con manos temblorosas.

Y sin duda alguna ahí estaba los ojos grises más intensos que había visto en toda mi vida.

—Cullen que bueno que has llegado. —la voz de Beau detrás de nosotros hace que me enderece.

—listo para otro debate Swan. —Edward cae en risas pero no aparta la vista de mí.

—ustedes se conocen. —Beau esta vez me mira a mí.

—para nada, solo acabamos de tropezarnos. —trato de sonar relajada.

—Bien, me temo que tendré que hacer los honores. —Beau me guiña un ojo.

—Edward Cullen te presento a mi hermana Isabella Swan. —su voz de orgullo me hace temblar.

—es un placer Isabella. —Edward toma mi mano y la besa.

—igualmente Edward. —retiro la mano rápidamente. —mi corazón estallaría de cualquier momento a otro.

—Bella está bien si te dejo sola por unos minutos. —el tono precavido de Beau me saca de mi ensoñación.

—yo iré por una bebida no te preocupes. —le digo mientras me alejo de la mirada inquisitiva de Edward.

Casi corro al mini bar el corazón me latía a mil por hora, Edward era hijo del nuevo socio de Charlie, lo bueno de todo esto es que actuó como si no me conociera. Lo aún mejor es que solo por esta vez lo vería, no regresare a ningún evento de esta elite nunca más.

—Dame un cosmos. —le pido al bar tender.

—¿Eres mayor de 21? —pregunta.

—¿Quieres seguir trabajando aquí o no? —enarco una ceja.

El chico sin dudar me sirvió el trago.

Luego de mi tercer cosmos me sentía relajada y algo bebida. Mientras nadie me molestara en este lugar todo estaría bien. Observaba a mi hermano junto a Edward y con la que suponía que era la hermana de Edward. Él siempre había encajado aquí con todas estas personas, se veía tan feliz yo solo era un estorbo en este mundo tan perfecto para él.

—Ahogando las penas preciosa. —la voz de Tyler hizo que mi ánimo se volviera explosivo.

—¿Qué mierdas haces aquí? —digo entre dientes.

—¿Recuerdas que mi papi y el tuyo son socios? —me guiña un ojo mientras toma un trago de vino.

—Lo siento tengo mala memoria, pero podrías hacerme recordar que mierdas sucedió hace dos noches. —mi voz comienza a alterarse.

—no sé de qué me hablas. —mira hacia otro lado.

—me vendiste Tyler, me vendiste a esos malditos. —exploto en ira.

—cálmate bella, además ellos no te harían algo diferente a lo que hayas echo con la mitad de los hombres en esta ciudad. —se ríe de mí.

No lo soporto más y sin importarme un carajo le lanzo una gran cachetada acompañada de un rasguño en la cara.

—te has vuelvo loca. —grita mientras se retuerce de dolor.

—es para que a la próxima midas con quien te estas metiendo. —estoy a punto de lanzarle el trago en la cara cuando un fuerte agarre me detiene de la muñeca, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la música se había detenido y todos nos miraban.

—¿Te volviste loca? —los ojos de Charlie Swan casi se salían de las orbitas.

—suéltame. —trato de soltarme pero su agarre es fuerte.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar todo? —me grita ahí en frente de todos.

—suéltame Charlie Swan. —las lágrimas pican en mi cara pero no las dejo salir.

—Charlie me lleva fuera de la multitud y entramos a la casa miro por todos lados y Beau no se encuentra por ninguna parte.

—Te irás ahora mismo. —me suelta bruscamente y puedo ver su mano llena de sangre al igual que mi suéter.

—No tienes por qué pedírmelo yo lo hare sin chistar. —trato de correr hacia las escaleras pero no me deja.

—¿Que ocultas en los brazos? —me toma bruscamente de las muñecas y ahí debajo del encaje manchado se ocultaban mis heridas.

—¿Te has vuelto loca, verdad? —comienza a estrujarme.

—suéltame Charlie. —grito y las manos de Beau aparecen apartándolo de mí.

—¿Que paso aquí? —Beau ve mis mangas y las manos de Charlie ya no había nada que decir.

—Bella sube a tu habitación. —Beau me grita mientras trata de calmar a la bestia.

Corro por las escaleras todo se estaba volviendo una pesadilla otra vez, al entrar a mi habitación me deshice del vestido en una sola patada guarde todo en la maleta mientras me vestía con las ropas de ayer mis manos temblaban y mis muñecas sangraban.

Estaba punto de salir de mi habitación cuando Edward entro asustado.

—¿Tu estas bien? —me miró nervioso.

—no te preocupes por mí. —me hago a un lado.

—¿Tienes auto? — pregunta mientras me quita la maleta de las manos.

—Si, pero tú y yo no iremos a ninguna parte juntos. —exclamo a la defensiva.

—Bella no te hagas la valiente y vámonos de aquí. —me empuja hacia afuera

La música había vuelto a la normalidad lo que era irreal eran los gritos de Charlie en su despacho. Bajamos las escaleras a toda velocidad y salimos por el jardín trasero sin dejar huellas. Al otro lado de la calle podía ver mi auto corrí más fuerte ya con las llaves en la mano podía escapar de ahí. Pero Edward fue más ágil y me la quito de las manos.

—¿Que carajos haces? —estoy irritable.

—deja las estupideces y súbete al auto yo conduzco. —me grita eufórico.

Y sin decir nada me subo al lado del copiloto, en mi vida jamás había dejado que alguien me hablara así.

Edward lanzo la maleta en la parte trasera y se deslizo a mi lado encendió el motor y salimos disparados calle abajo.

* * *

**_Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo si es así, haganmelo saber por reviews o comentarios y esta misma tarde les subire el siguiente._**

**_Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron sus Reviews, Me tranquilizaron los nervios._**

**_Gracias a todas las que le dieron Me gusta y los marcaron como Fav. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Mi mente iba y veía en realidad me preguntaba que mierdas había hecho, porque siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo. Lagrimas caían por mi rostro hasta cuando tendría que sufrir de esta manera. En todo el camino el silencio reino el auto me preguntaba que había incitado a Edward a hacer esto por mí. Porque se encontraba conmigo en este auto ayudándome a escapar de esa horrible pesadilla. Podía ver la cara de Tyler en mi cabeza, ese rasguño tardaría mucho en curarse. No podía ni siquiera pensar en cómo mi hermano se sentiría en relación a todo esto.

De un momento a otro el auto se detiene y mi alma vuelve a mi cuerpo sin avisar.

—llegamos. — la voz de Edward hace que respire tranquila.

—gracias. —es todo lo que puedo decir.

—él se baja del auto y sin decir nada más comienza a alejarse, instintivamente me bajo y corro hacia él.

—¿A dónde vas? —estoy ahí parada como una tonta.

—buscaré un taxi y me iré a casa. —se levanta de hombros.

—por favor, ¿podrías quedarte? —trago grueso, jamás pensé pronunciar esas palabras.

—¿Estás segura? —me mira divertido.

—Asiento en silencio. —por ahora no quería estar sola.

Mientras me duchaba y curaba mis heridas Edward se encontraba en mi habitación, no sé cómo carajos le había pedido tal cosa pero él estaba ahí sin siquiera mencionar palabra alguna.

—Wow, sigues aquí, pensé que habías huido por la ventana. —bromeo mientras envuelvo mi cabello en una toalla.

—Me pediste que me quedara y aquí estoy. —su tono es solemne, como si de una promesa se tratase.

—yo no suelo hacer esto, pero quiero disculparme contigo por este desastre en que te he metido hoy.

—no tienes por qué disculparte. —Edward se levanta y me toma de las manos.

— Edward aléjate —digo cortésmente mientras me deshago de su agarre.

—yo soy el que tiene que disculparse, malinterprete tu situación aquella noche. —esta apenado.

—¿Tu primera impresión fue que yo era una prostituta? —enarco una ceja algo ofendida.

—lo fue y lo lamento. —sus ojos grises hacen que se me corte el aliento.

—dime algo y quiero que seas sincero. —camino hacia la ventana.

—pregunta lo que sea. —me mira expectante.

—¿Te estas disculpando porque nuestros padres son socios y amigos? — esperaba el golpe de sus palabras.

—jamás podría hacer algo así. —su tono fue vago y no me miro a los ojos.

—Me doy la vuelta. — Ya a tu familia le fueron con el chisme no es así —comenzaba a irritarme.

—Edward queda en silencio.

—ya les dijeron que soy una chica problema o a ver ya dijeron que soy una drogadicta no es así —estaba más que molesta.

—lo que digan de ti no es importante, yo solo quiero ser tu amigo. —dice mientras se acerca hacia mí.

—nosotros no podemos ser ni amigos ni nada Edward Cullen. —le grito.

—es mejor que me vaya —su tono decae unas octavas.

—es lo mejor para ti. —sentencio.

Edward está a punto de decir algo cuando escucho el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse, _mierda alguien había llegado. _

—nadie puede verte aquí. —chillo mientras lo empujó hacia el closet.

—¿Que haces bella? —dice en voz baja.

—solo quédate aquí por favor. —le suplico mientas cerraba la puerta del closet.

Mientras salgo de la habitación puedo escuchar todavía la voz alterada de Charlie Swan el corazón comenzaba a latirme fuerte. Al entrar a la sala la mirada envenenada de Charlie fue lo primero que me lleve.

Este avanza hasta mí y me toma de las muñecas, mi camisa de tirantes ya no ocultaba nada.

—explícame esto Isabella —me sacude bruscamente.

—Suéltame Charlie. —tiro de el para soltarme.

—¡Estoy harto de ti! ¿Sabes qué significa esto? ¿Sabes lo que dirán? —grita aún más fuerte

—Eso es lo único que a ti te importa. Pero te cuento a mí me importa una reverenda mierda lo que digan de mi —le grito

—papá es suficiente, ya basta. —Beau se mete en medio de los dos.

—Porque no cortas verticalmente y acabas de una vez —despotrica mientras se aleja de mí.

—eso es lo que quisieras pero no puedo ponerte las cosas tan fácil ya te basta con una esposa muerta. —empujo a Beau y avanzo colérica hasta él.

—cállate o no responderé. —me grita de frente.

—Me encargaré de que sufras hasta que mueras Charlie Swan, me encargaré de eso porque ya en el pasado maté a tu querida esposa tu no serás problema —le grito aún más fuerte.

Y tomándome por sorpresa Charlie me da un golpe en la cara y luego otro. Me toma de la camiseta y me golpea aún más fuerte.

—Charlie déjala. —Beau lo empuja mientras caigo al suelo.

—Basura, Retráctate de lo que has dicho —grita y veo el odio en sus ojos

—no puedo hablar me comienza a faltar el aire.

—A la mierda todo esto —grita por última vez y sale hecho furia del apartamento.

Beau me ayuda a levantarme y me duele la cara me limpio la sangre y sigo sin respirar bien

—Bella que es todo esto —me toma de las manos.

—No puedo respirar Beau. —me dejo caer en el sofá y meto la cabeza entre mis piernas

—Te llevo al hospital —pregunta arrodillado frente a mí.

A mi mente viene Edward Cullen encerrado en mi habitación, eso sí que me ponía más mal.

—Bella me preocupas. —ignoro las palabras de Beau la cabeza me da vueltas y todo se ha puesto negro.

Despierto en mi cama Beau está a un costado con un poco de alcohol en la mano

—Gracias a Dios despertaste. —dice aliviado

—Me duele la cara. —hago una mueca.

—Te dio unos golpes bien certeros. —pone cara seria

— el viejito todavía lucha. —medio rio

—el hace lo mismo y nos quedamos en silencio.

Miro hacia el closet Edward podría seguir ahí pero no, la puerta estaba abierta igual que la ventana, eso significaba que había huido de todo ese escándalo.

—Suéltalo –le digo después de varios minutos. —sé que quieres saber el porqué.

—¿Desde cuándo? —dice mirando mis brazos.

—Hace muchos años atrás —logro contestar.

—Como no me di cuenta —se pasa las manos por la cabeza.

—se cómo ocultar mis heridas Beau —me dolía hacerle esto a mi hermano.

—¿Que paso con Tyler Bell's? —me mira sin entender.

—Tyler me la debía, eso fue todo. —mi mente viaja a esa noche, ese rasguño no era nada a lo que a mí me hubieran hecho.

—le dejaste una cicatriz. —me mira cauteloso.

—no diré nada más al respecto. —si Beau supiera, le estuviera dejando dos cicatrices.

—otra cosa, dime de donde conoces a Edward Cullen. —enarca una ceja.

-eso sí que no se te escapó. ¿Verdad? - enarco una ceja sorprendida.

-estoy esperando una respuesta. -se cruza de brazos.

—Digamos que fue oportuno que nos conociéramos —me muerdo el labio esos ojos grises me ponen mal.

—mantente en la línea con él, no quiero tener que patearle el trasero para entienda que eres mi hermanita. —me guiña un ojo.

—Cullen y yo ni siquiera somos amigos. —trago grueso pronunciar esas palabras me dolían.

—Iré por algo de comer se te antoja algo —pregunta levantándose de la cama

—Lo que tú decidas está bien para mí —digo sin más.

—bien traeré algo de Mc Donald's no demoraré mucho. — dejarme sola era un miedo para él.

—ve Beau no tratare de hacer algo más por hoy —le suelto sin más.

Cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse me levante directo al baño me dolía la parte izquierda de mi torso me levante el suéter y pude ver que ya se estaba formando un cardenal

Avancé hasta el espejo y quedé sin palabras por lo que vi, mi mejilla izquierda estaba inflamada, además del pómulo y la barbilla parecían una cosa morada y súper inflamada no podía creerlo Charlie Swan por poco me mat.a

—Bella, ¿donde estas? —escucho gritar a Beau

—Estoy en el baño —le grito de vuelta por primera vez no podía dejar de mirarme estuve minutos parada ahí observándome

—Me asustaste. —su cara era de preocupado.

—Me veo fatal, ¿verdad? —digo sin dejar de mirarme

—No te fijes en eso he pasado por la farmacia por algo para el dolor y la inflamación, mañana estarás mejor —dice tomándome de los hombros

—¿Sabes?, es la primera vez que reacciona así —Charlie jamás me había puesto una mano encima

—No lo justifico, pero lo heriste. Aunque creas que nuestro padre es de acero él no ha superado lo de mamá —sentía siento atisbo de tristeza en su voz.

Beau me encamina hasta la cama mientras me pasa un vaso de agua y me da las pastillas, me las trago de inmediato esto me haría dormir tranquila.

El silencio entre mi hermano y yo mientras comemos no es incómodo pero me da tiempo de asimilar el desastre que he causado hoy

—¿Como era ella? —pregunto mientras me llevo unas papas a la boca

Beau se endereza para mirarme mejor desde donde está.

—mamá era encantadora y muy alegre nunca decía que no y era la única que controlaba a papá. Cuando supo que venias en camino hizo que papá comprara una tienda entera. Me amaba y también te amaba Bell's. —dice con la mirada perdida en otro lugar.

—Lo siento tanto Beau —digo agachando la cara. —le había quitado todo a Beau.

—no lo sientas, jamás te culparé de lo que paso. Desde que naciste te he protegido y siempre lo haré hasta cuando tu no me quieras cerca —me guiña el ojo y termina su hamburguesa

Después de comer Beau recoge todo y sale de mi habitación dejándome ahí sola con mis pensamientos, Edward habrá escuchado toda nuestra pelea que pensará ahora de toda nuestra familia. Me sentía confundida, acaso esto nunca terminaría.

Me levanto de sopetón y salgo hacia la sala de estar, ahí estaba mi hermano descansando de todo este horrible día.

—Beau, ¿estás despierto? —pregunto en un murmullo.

—si Bella, ¿que ocurre? —levanta la vista hacia mí.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo, así como cuando éramos niños? —pregunto con una media sonrisa

—Pensé que no me lo pedirías —dice riéndose

—Ve a cambiarte te espero en mi habitación. —digo mientras

A los pocos minutos ya tenía a Beau en mi habitación con su pijama puesta salta a la cama y en segundos me envuelve en sus brazos de hermano protector

—Duerme bien pequeña —dice besando mi pelo

—igual tu Bu —digo riéndome así le decía cuando no podía pronunciar su nombre

El ríe pero no dice nada

Poco a poco cierro los ojos y todo lo que puedo ver son a unos ojos grises y muchas sonrisas torcidas

Cuando me despierto a la mañana siguiente Beau no estaba y eso significaba que se ha ido a trabajar. Miro a mí alrededor y sí, me encontraba completamente sola.

Con pereza me levanto de la cama y arranco las sabanas, era día de lavar la ropa. Mientras camino al cuarto de lavado no puedo dejar de ver mi rostro, estos moretones tardarían un poco en quitarse.

Mientras todo está en la lavadora entro a la cocina reviso los estantes y solo tenemos cereal, abro la puerta del refrigerador y por suerte aún queda leche, de repente los ojos grises vuelven a mi cabeza. Trato de sacudirlo pero el sigue ahí, me preguntaba si había estado presente en la pelea con Charlie. Respiro profundo y me subo a la alacena mientras seguía comiendo cereal. Porque Edward Cullen tenía que importarme tanto.

Sin pensar más las cosas salgo del departamento y mientras enciendo el auto marco el número de jane, ella era una de mis proveedoras más confiables.

—Como esta mi cliente favorita. —su voz de niña mimada me irrita más.

—Voy por lo de siempre, no me hagas esperar. — le suelto a punto de reventar.

—ya estoy afuera cariño. —dice mientras cuelga.

Jane era de esas típicas rubias esbeltas que usan poca ropa y se acuestan con quien les place, la chica está podrida en dinero al igual que yo. Algunos dicen que vende drogas para no perder el tiempo, otros solo porque sí. Pero la verdad a todo esto es que Jane lo hace para poder reunir lo suficiente y largarse a otro país, ya que su propio padre abusa de ella frente a su madre y no hace en lo mínimo por ayudarla. O tal vez eso fue lo que oí decirle mientras lloraba desconsolada en el baño de la casa de Jessica.

En comparación a mi vida la pobre estaba más jodida que yo.

Al llegar esta afuera recostada de la puerta me detengo pero no apago el motor del auto.

—diablilla me entere de lo que le hiciste a Tyler. —se ríe mientras me lanza el paquete.

—las noticias vuelan, no crees. —miro el paquete entre mis manos.

—no te pierdas bella, eres una de mis pocas clientes. —me guiña un ojo mientras se da la vuelta.

Sin poder esperar más tomo un pitico y lo enciendo mientras le doy unas caladas mi cuerpo comienza a destensarse, me sentía mejor estando así.

Conduzco por las calles sin ningún sentido no tenía a donde ir. Luego de varias vueltas decido por pararme en un parque algo solitario dejo el porro en el asiento trasero y con cierto tambaleo me bajo del auto.

El parque estaba solo, unas cuantas personas solo lo atravesaban, mis mini shorts hacen que se me pase el frio por las piernas, mientras trato de no estremecerme me siento en la banca que tengo más cercana y mientras me dejo caer cierro los ojos y trato de relajarme.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí sentada pero un carraspeo tan familiar me saca de mis más profundas ensoñaciones.

Abro los ojos de golpe y ahí estaba un Edward Cullen de traje elegante sentado a mi lado.

—Oh santa mierda estoy alucinando —digo riéndome

—Bella estas drogada. —no es una pregunta es una afirmación.

—Eso a ti que te importa, tú no eres real —digo riéndome de nuevo

_No podía creer que él estuviera aquí_

—Bella sabes que si la policía te ve así te llevaran a la cárcel —me mira un Edward ceñudo

—No te metas en cosas que no te conciernen. —digo levantándome, necesitaba huir de él. Pero rápidamente Edward me toma de la mano deteniéndome sin decir palabra alguna.

Y sin más Caigo en la cuenta que si es el Edward de verdad y trago grueso

—¿Que haces aquí? —pregunto mirándolo extrañada

—Iba de camino a la oficina y te vi aquí. —se alza de hombros

—no tenías por qué molestarte. —sus ojos me marean un poco

—Bella, ¿Que te paso en la cara? —me trata de tocar pero me aparto

—me caí, es todo. —ahora estoy algo molesta y nerviosa.

—él no dice nada y cierro los ojos de nuevo ya no estoy tan drogada.

—me quedaré aquí hasta que se te pase o por lo menos a que estés más en tus cabales —escucho su voz pausada.

No lo veo a la cara y trato de ignorarlo pero algo muy dentro de mí no me deja, él estaba ahí preocupado por mi mientras yo me comportaba como una niña mal criada.

Minutos después ya no estoy mareada me debato en abrir los ojos o no sabía que él no se había movido ni un centímetro de mi lado, maldigo por lo bajito y abro los ojos tratando de ocultar mi cara hecha un poema pero no podía evitarlo él estaba ahí sentado leyendo un libro tan relajado como se podía.

—Oh, ¿Aacaso ya dejaste de comportarte como una niña? —dice sin alzar la mirada del libro.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —pregunto mirándolo ceñuda

—Porque me preocupas. —cierra el libro y me ve fijamente.

—un consejo, no deberías de preocuparte. —le digo mientras me levanto. —este me imita.

—no debería de dejarte conducir. —me mira ceñudo.

—bueno Edward eso no es algo que debas de decidir así que creo que me iré. —me doy de vuelta para huir como una cobarde que soy.

—Fue tu padre quien te golpeó, ¿verdad? —el tono de Edward es gélido, no muestra expresión alguna.

—Edward estas cosas no son asunto tuyo. —trato de no alterarme prácticamente me tiene acorralada.

—fue un imbécil al creer que no sería capaz de hacerte algo así. —me mira como si me hubiese fallado.

Sin pensarlo demasiado avanzo hasta él y lo tomo de las manos, sin entender porque lo hacía.

—Edward, si quieres hacer algo bueno por mí, es mejor que te mantengas alejado. Y por favor deja de sentir lastima o remordimiento por mí. Ya basta con todos los problemas que llevo encima para que te sumes tú a todo esto.

—él no dice nada y solo se queda ahí parado, por fin le había robado las palabras a Edward Cullen.

Rápidamente huyo de ahí y siento que me romperé de nuevo si el sigue aproximándose así, no podía dejarlo entrar en mi vida. Porque yo sería lo peor que podría ocurrirle. Después de aquel día Edward Cullen había quedado en el olvido, jamás volvió a ser mencionado.

Los días siguieron su curso y mientras se curaban mis golpes no salía del departamento, no podía permitir que me vieran así. Pero luego de varios días el encierro me estaba matando las pesadillas eran peores y ahora algo cambiaba con ellas unos ojos grises me asechaban siempre iban detrás de mi.

El fin de semana en que pude ocultar sin que se notasen mis cardenales bajo el maquillaje me decidí a salir. Era temprano y Beau había salido desde la mañana por negocios pero extrañamente había algo que no me gustaba algo en mi pecho una extraña sensación que por más que trataba de ignorar no se desaparecía.

El timbre de abajo me saco de mi ensoñación así que en carreras salí de ahí no podía quedarme un minuto más encerrada.

—hermosa pensé que jamás volverías a llamarme. —Alec me besa las dos mejillas al subirme a su auto.

—lo siento pero tenía que desaparecer. —le guiño un ojo mientras me ajusto el cinturón.

—bueno hoy es tu regreso, así que no descansaras. —se ríe mientras acelera a toda velocidad.

Ya en la discoteca no paraba de bailar, estaba borracha y drogada me sentía de nuevo yo misma, me sentía imparable.

Entrada la madrugada ya todo comenzaba a bajar había quedado con dos chicos para hacer unas cuantas travesuras cuando lo vi ahí parado, él había venido por mí y su mirada me dijo que algo no estaba bien.

—¿Que pasa, por qué estás aquí? —pregunto por encima de la música ensordecedora. Tampoco podía dejar de verlo.

—Es tu hermano Bella, Beau ha tenido un accidente —dice casi gritando en medio de la música.

Mis piernas flaquearon y el corazón se detuvo por un momento, me sentí muerta. Luego vino la adrenalina y tuve unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo.

Edward noto mi expresión y me sacó de ahí tomándome de la mano en pocos segundos estábamos afuera el frío ni siquiera me estremeció.

—¿Qué pasó con Beau? —mi corazón late rápido.

—Beau tuvo un accidente de regreso a la ciudad, su pronóstico es reservado. —Edward me mira sin saber nada más que decir.

—¿Puedes llevarme? —me limpio unas cuantas lágrimas. —Beau tenía que estar bien.

—Claro vamos — caminamos hacia su auto a paso veloz.

—Bella, sé que quieres ver a tu hermano, pero primero vamos por un café algo fuerte. —el tono de Edward es cauteloso.

—Llévame al hospital, te lo suplico. —trago grueso sabía que no estaba del todo en mis cuatro sentidos.

Todo el camino es un tenue silencio.

—Como supiste donde estaba —pregunto después de un rato, podía ver las tenues luces que iluminaban su rostro.

—Tengo mis contactos —medio ríe.

—Quisiera contactos así. —respondo por debajito mientras me sonrojo un poco.

Al llegar al hospital no me pude controlar y entre como alma que lleva el diablo, estaba a punto de hablar con la enfermera cuando un duro agarre me tomo desprevenida.

—¿Qué mierdas haces aquí? —la mirada gélida de Charlie me despabiló.

—tengo derecho a ver a mi hermano. —le digo por lo bajito.

—tú no tienes ningún derecho, así que te largas ahora mismo. —Charlie me conduce hacia la salida.

—déjame ver a Beau, o hare un escándalo ahora mismo idiota. —le clavo las uñas en el brazo.

Edward se ha acercado expectante a la tensa situación que se ha desarrollado.

—Dos minutos, drogadicta. —Charlie me suelta mientras señala donde es la habitación.

Corriendo llego a la habitación de Beau miro por el cristal y está dormido tiene un tubo en la garganta y algunos golpes.

_Mamá que este bien te lo suplico. _

—ya lo viste, ya te puedes largar. —Charlie me toma del brazo de nuevo.

—bien me iré, pero Beau se enterara de esto y te libraras de él. —lo miro ácidamente.

—Cullen, hazte un favor y aléjate de ella, no es buena compañía. —Charlie me mira mientras le dice esto a Edward.

—voy hacia adelante cuando Edward me rodea la cintura con su brazo. —vámonos, ya viste a Beau el estará bien. —me guiña un ojo mientas caminamos hacia la salida.

—tu no entiendes nada verdad, mi hermano es el que está ahí dentro conectado a un sinfín de cables. —medio lloriqueo, si a Beau le pasaba algo mi vida se acabaría.

—lo entiendo, pero tu padre no te quiere ahí. Ya verás que Beau estará bien. —Edward me ha llevado al auto sin siquiera darme cuenta.

—¿Podrías llevarme a casa? —le pido algo avergonzada. Ya estaba haciendo mucho por mí.

—¿Acaso pensabas que te dejaría ir por tu cuenta? —me mira como si estuviera loca.

Mientras viajábamos por las calles casi desiertas de Nueva York ninguno dice nada. Ambos teníamos cosas en que pensar o por lo menos mi cabeza estaba en un debate sin fin.

—Llegamos. —su voz me devuelve a la realidad.

—Gracias de verdad, no cualquiera se toma este tipo de molestias. —le regalo una amplia sonrisa.

—prométeme que no harás locuras mientras estés sola. —su tono es serio.

—no debes porque preocuparte, hasta que mi hermano no vuelva no causare problemas. —levanto la mano derecha en símbolo de juramento.

Sin esperármelo Edward me toma del cuello y me besa su boca junto con la mía se fusionan como si ya se conocieran. No podía y no quería apartarme de él, en toda mi vida jamás había probado una droga tan adictiva. El beso se acaba y ambos nos miramos sin entender lo ocurrido.

—¿Que has hecho Edward? —me limpio el labio, todavía eufórica.

—Lo siento bella, fue solo un impulso. —por segunda vez Edward Cullen quedaba sin palabras.

—espero puedas controlar tus impulsos, así que por favor no te me vuelvas a acercar. —abro la puerta del auto y salgo de un brinco.

Corro hacia la puerta mi corazón amenazaba con salir de mi pecho abro la puerta y sigo corriendo por las escaleras. Al entrar al departamento me dejo caer en el suelo mi respiración es errática no por correr sino porque Edward Cullen me había besado y se sintió como el jodido infierno.

_Tenía miedo de que las llamas me consumieran._

* * *

**_Un enorme saludoooo! ❤️ Disculpen si desapareci, aqui les traigo una recompensa DOBLE CAPITULO!_**

**_GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! SUS OPINIONES ME HACEN SENTIR QUE NO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO DEL TODO MAL. JAJAJA_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Luego de calmarme corro a la ducha necesitaba quitarme este olor a alcohol y a droga, salgo envuelta en una toalla y veo el amanecer asomarse por mi ventana. Me dejo caer en la cama y miro al techo, Edward se me estaba metiendo en la piel y sería muy difícil de sacarlo.

No dormí, por más que trataba de conciliar el sueño no podía, tenía que saber de Beau. Me levante de la cama y corrí a vestirme necesitaba verlo.

Luego de vestirme decentemente llame a Charlie jamás lo había hecho en toda mi vida.

—¿Que quieres? —su gélida voz ya no me parecía sorprendente.

—quiero saber de Beau. —trago grueso.

—él está bien, así que no molestes. —dice y rápidamente cuelga.

Esto no me impresiona así que tomo las llaves del auto y salgo disparada yo misma debía ir al hospital. Mientras conducía mi mente viajaba al beso de anoche, esos ojos grises no me dejaban en paz por un momento. Estaciono el auto y me alivio al ver que el auto de Charlie no se ve por ningún lado. Respiro profundo y me bajo del auto decidida ver a Beau.

Al entrar pongo mi mejor cara y le sonrió al enfermero que se encuentra en la recepción.

—Buenos días, ¿Een que puedo ayudarla? —su voz cansada me hizo bajar aún más la guardia.

—podría ver al paciente Beaufort Swan. —le doy mi mejor sonrisa.

—el señor Swan tiene las visitas restringidas. —responde mientras observa la pantalla del monitor.

—lo, se pero podrías hacer una excepción, vengo de muy lejos. —trato de batir las pestañas lo más que puedo.

—sin excepciones, lo lamento. —el enfermero me ignora.

Estaba a punto de recordarle a su madre cuando el habitual carraspeo me detuvo.

—Hola Alex, ella está conmigo. ¿Podrá pasar verdad? —la voz de Edward tan autoritaria hace que me voltee instintivamente.

—Señor Cullen, claro que sí. —el enfermero se ha puesto rojo.

—Miro a Edward extrañada. — el enfermero era gay.

—Adelante Bella, estaré aquí afuera. —Edward esta serio.

Sin detenerme más corro a la misma habitación de anoche abro la puerta y entro para ver a un Beau dormido. Lentamente avanzo hacia él y me siento a su lado mientras le tomo la mano un poco fría. Estaba conectado a unos cables pero ya el tubo no estaba.

—Bu, despierta. Estoy aquí. —lloriqueo un poco.

—no puede despertar, los médicos le han inducido un coma por los golpes que llevo. —un Edward recostado de la pared me hace brincar.

—¿Tan grave es lo que le pasó? —mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—una costilla rota y algunas contusiones, pero estará bien. —Edward avanza hacia mí y me toma de la mano.

—¿Por qué siempre estás cuando necesito a alguien? —no podía seguir siendo fuerte.

—porque los amigos son así. Están cuando más los necesitas. —con su mano limpia mis lágrimas.

—no quiero que sientas lastima por mí. —me muerdo los labios para no meter la pata.

—¿Cuándo vas a entender que no siento lastima por ti? —me riñe juguetonamente.

—solo amigos, ¿verdad? —lo miro indecisa.

—así es, y es mejor que vayamos por un café. —mira la hora en su reloj de lujo.

—no quiero dejarlo. —beso la mano de Beau.

—Él estará bien, no te preocupes. —me hala para levantarme.

Rápidamente me acerco a Beau y le beso la mejilla despidiéndome.

Al Salir de la habitación vienen unos cuantos doctores hablando. Sorpresivamente uno de ellos me reconoció al igual que yo lo hice. Nuestras miradas sin ningún pudor se cruzaron y sentí como si los años jamás hubiesen pasado.

_Lo siento, el no sobrevivió._

Esas palabras vinieron a mi cabeza y un frío estremecedor me recorrió el cuerpo dejándome completamente helada. Así que avanzo el paso hacia la salida. Estoy a punto de subirme al auto cuando Edward me detiene.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —me mira extrañado.

—lo siento pero recordé que tengo cosas que hacer. —mis manos temblaban.

—quedamos para un café. —su tono es suplicante.

—dame espacio. Lo necesito. —me subo a toda prisa al auto, mi pecho ardía como el demonio.

Arranco a toda velocidad y mientras dejo el hospital, ni siquiera sé a dónde me dirijo. Ese día viene a mí una y otra vez, las lágrimas no dejan de correr por mis mejillas. Mientras mi vida pasa como una película en mi cabeza la cara de Jacob hace presencia y freno el auto de repente. El pecho me arde y no paro de llorar.

Me limpio las lágrimas y me llevo la mano a la boca había llegado al cementerio donde él se encontraba. Era una cobarde jamás podría entrar y ver donde reposaba, yo era la culpable y eso nunca cambiaria.

Después de tanto tiempo seguía siendo la misma chiquilla que entro a urgencias aquella tarde.

Los días pasaron y no volví a visitar a Beau no podía entrar al hospital y volver a sentirme así. Llamaba al hospital y solo me decían que se estaba recuperando. Desde ese día no había vuelto a ver a Edward y eso estaba bien. Era otra cosa por la cual preocuparme.

Me encontraba tirada en el sofá cuando alguien toco el timbre, aquí jamás tocaban el timbre. Me levante rápidamente y mire por la ventana. Edward Cullen estaba ahí paradote casi en medio de la calle.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —digo levantando el intercomunicador.

—Me debes un café. —su tono es juguetón.

—Edward déjame en paz. —contesto molesta.

—ahora somos amigos, tu misma me lo dijiste. —desde la ventana podía verlo sonreír.

—dame cinco minutos y ya bajo. —le digo mientras salgo corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Rebusco entre mis ropas hasta que consigo algo decente y eso eran los jeans de siempre, un suéter turquesa acompañada de la cazadora de Beau y los tenis de siempre. Arreglo mi cabello un poco y tomo mi celular.

Corro hacia la puerta y bajo las escaleras tratando de actuar normal, _era difícil esconder el latido de mi corazón. _

—tardaste una eternidad. —Edward rueda los ojos.

—eres un exagerado. —miro a otro lado.

—estas algo pálida deberías salir más. —se burla de mí.

—bueno, no hagamos tantos rodeos y subámonos al auto. —camino en esa dirección.

—¿Quien dijo que iríamos en auto? —ríe mientras camina calle abajo.

— No me harás caminar, ¿verdad? —hago una mueca.

—La verdad, es mi completa intención. Así que apresúrate esta algo lejos de aquí. —apresura el paso calle arriba.

Cuando logro alcanzarlo ambos vamos en silencio, este no era incomodo pero era extraño ir con él al lado. Edward emanaba protección.

—Hoy no llevas traje. —miro sus jeans y camisa azul marino con los puños arremangados

—Me di un día libre. —se carcajea, como si fuera lo más arriesgado del mundo.

—¿Acaso los empresarios se permiten eso? —trato de sonar irónica.

—los que nos permitimos tener una vida sí. —también es irónico

—me rio en silencio y no digo nada más.

Seguimos caminado al parecer el viaje es algo largo pero no me quejo, era mejor que estar devanándome los sesos pensando en todo y en nada a la vez.

—Los ingleses siempre son así de estirados y refinados. —me rio por lo bajito. —No dejaba de ver su postura tan elegante al caminar

—creo que se debe a las muchas tazas de té que tomamos al día. —se echa a reír.

—viví en Londres y todos son tan educados, no se compara a vivir aquí. —recuerdo esos años de internado.

—Bella, yo no siempre fui así, también me metí en problemas. —se torna serio. Como si estuviera recordando esos días.

—No aprobaste un examen o algo así. —trato de bromear para mantener el ambiente.

—Cuenta correr casi desnudo y drogado por una plaza entera. —levanta una ceja esperando mi aprobación.

—Okey, has ganado. —levanto las manos en rendición.

—Hemos llegado —dice apuntando al otro lado de la calle.

—Nunca he venido a este lugar. —estoy sorprendida, era una pequeña cafetería con el nombre de BELL'S

—Entremos, te encantaré. —Edward me toma del brazo y entramos.

El pequeño lugar es acogedor tiene un gran ambiente huele como la casa de la abuela Swan y me gusta. Rápidamente nos sentamos en una mesa de la esquina mientras nos acomodamos llega una mesera.

—Hola Edward, que te sirvo hoy. —la amable chica rubia se ruboriza y eso no me gusta.

—Lo de siempre Ann. Pero esta vez para dos. —Edward le guiña el ojo mientras se concentra en mí.

—La chica me mira y de pronto no se ve tan amigable. —

—perfecto Edward, llámame si quieres otra cosa. —dice mientras va y atiende otra mesa.

—¿Frecuentas mucho el lugar? —pregunto mientras todavía veo a la rubia con cierta molestia.

—Vengo desde que me mude a NY. —juega con la azucarera entre sus dedos

—Cuéntame de ti. —esta conversación se me estaba haciendo más interesante.

—Como sabes soy de Londres, me gradué en Oxford tengo una hermana, gemela. Se llama Edythe y es diseñadora de modas. —hablaba con orgullo.

—¿Tienes una gemela? —mi cara de asombro es inevitable.

—shh, déjame terminar. —me riñe

—Edythe vive entre mi departamento y en el de mis padres, así que constantemente el mío es un desastre. —rueda los ojos.

—¿No extraña la ropa que me prestaste? —lo miro divertida.

—ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de eso. —ríe tan tranquilo.

—¿Que más haces para divertirte? —hago comillas con mis dedos.

—Practico polo y natación, soy un amante de los libros además de amar la naturaleza. —me regala una media sonrisa.

Me quedo en silencio, Edward trataba de venderme su vida perfecta, pero sabía que había algo más. ¿Cómo lo sabía? En cada palabra que decía siempre trataba de convencerse así mismo.

La rubia llega con el pedido de Edward dos trozos de tarta de mora y dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

—¿Se te ofrece algo más Edward? —la rubia bate sus pestañas sin pudor alguno.

—Gracias Ann, cárgalo a mi cuenta por favor. —dice mientras me pasa una taza de chocolate.

—Espero te guste, me tome el atrevimiento de pedir por ti —le quita una mora a la tarta con esos habilidosos dedos.

—Descuida debe estar riquísimo, miro la taza de chocolate con los malvaviscos y un poco de crema. — tomo un sorbo y me acuerda a mi abuela está casi como lo preparaba ella.

Miro a Edward y está riéndose, se acerca a mí y me limpia la crema de los labios su roce hace que sienta una corriente electrizante por la piel.

—Tenías bigotes de crema. —dice todavía riéndose.

Mis mejillas se sentían hirviendo, odiaba que me hicieran sentir así, Vulnerable. Así que me limito a tomar de la taza y darle pequeños pellizcos a la tarta.

—¿He dicho algo que te ha incomodado bella? —Edward me ve cauteloso después de acabar su chocolate.

—quiero recordarte algo, que ya te he dicho y es que no soy buena compañía. —trato de morderme la lengua, sé que arruinaría todo.

—no me importa lo que digan de ti. Conocí a una bella que no le importa nada más que su hermano, una bella que ama reírse y se sonroja. Esa es la bella que conozco y es con la que me quedo. —sus palabras salen tan sinceras que se me arruga el corazón.

—cuando veas al mostró salir, te aseguro que tu saldrás corriendo. —me rio irónicamente, mis ojos se habían puesto llorosos.

—Te equivocas. —Me toma de la mano. —yo batallare con él para que te deje tranquila y vuelvas a ser tú.

Nuestras miradas se conectan y sé que es una promesa que él jamás podrá cumplir. No por él, veo su sinceridad. Sino por mí, cuando Charlie dice que soy un problema la verdad si lo soy de eso no cabe duda.

La tarde ha caído y caminamos de regreso a mi departamento las luces de los faroles han comenzado a encenderse y pienso en que todo fuera diferente si mi vida no fuera un perfecto caos.

—¿Que harás más tarde? —le pregunto, mientras veo a mis pies. Estaba demasiado avergonzada.

—creo que trabajar un poco desde casa. —me codea divertido.

—¿Quieres subir? tal vez prepare algo de cenar. —me muerdo el labio. Que estaba haciendo.

—me encantaría. —su sonrisa es la más genuina.

Estábamos por cruzar la esquina cuando vi el auto de Charlie estacionado en frente del departamento, su escolta aguardaba afuera.

—Mierda Charlie está aquí. —trago grueso mientras revisaba mi celular. No tenía ninguna llamada perdida.

—Ocurre algo. —Edward me mira alarmado.

—Charlie ya debe de saber que estoy contigo, no sé porque ha venido pero es mejor que te vayas. —mis manos temblorosas lo empujan hacia su auto.

—está bien, me iré pero solo porque tú me lo pides. —resopla mientras entra al auto.

—Gracias Ed —estoy aliviada, ahora tendría que enfrentarme a Charlie.

—Oye, Bella. — Edward me llama desde la ventanilla del auto.

—¿Que ocurre? —estaba apurada y exasperada.

—Me disculpo por todo lo anterior, pero no me disculpare por haberte besado. —su media sonrisa está ahí.

—Idiota. —le digo riéndome y corro hacia la entrada.

—¿Que ha pasado? —le pregunto al escolta de Charlie.

—Los señores Swan están esperándola adentro. —no me mira.

Subo las escaleras de sopetón, eso significaba que Beau estaba aquí, mi hermano había regresado. Al entrar miro a Beau sentado en el sofá su cara demacrada sigue ahí y tiene una faja alrededor de sus costillas.

—¡Oh por Dios! gracias al cielo estas aquí. —me arrodillo y le beso las manos.

—¿Te volviste religiosa mientras no estaba? —se burla mientras besa mi mejilla.

—¿Hace mucho que llegaste?, solo salí a caminar. —me limpio unas cuantas lágrimas.

—descuida, ya estás aquí y es lo importante. —me toma de la mano sonriente.

—Isabella tenemos que hablar de algo. —Charlie aparece en escena con algunos papeles en su poder.

—tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, no después de lo que hiciste. —no lo miro me concentro en los golpes de Beau.

—¿Que hiciste papá? — Beau se ha puesto serio.

—Me restringió las visitas al hospital —miro a Charlie con rabia.

—Siempre estaba borracha y drogada, no hacía nada ahí si no tenía los cinco sentidos claros –Charlie alza la voz.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso Charlie? —me levanto molesta.

—solo lo preocuparías, por una vez cuida de él. —me grita

—claro, tu si haces un buen trabajo de padre, ¿no es así? —lo desafío.

—De alguna manera aprenderás a tener modales y a controlarte cuando te hable. —me mira furioso.

—¿Volverás a golpearme? —avanzo hasta él.

—No, mañana mismo te mudaras conmigo. —dice ácidamente.

—¡Eso nunca! —miro a Beau que esta con la cara roja de la ira.

— Beau, solo así lo permitirás. —lo tomo de la mano.

—yo soy tu padre, yo decido por ti, además Beaufort se ira a Chicago mañana.

—¿No lo ves?, está convaleciente y tú ya lo enviaras lejos. —mi cabeza es un caos.

—está decidido Isabella, así que empaca. Mañana te quiero en mi casa temprano. —Charlie sentencia y sale por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¿Que mierdas fue eso? —le grito a Beau.

—Silencio Bella. Esta vez no puedo hacer nada, estoy de manos atadas. —grita poniéndose más pálido de lo que estaba.

—Te prometo que me cuidare sola, no hare más locuras. —me paso las manos repetidamente por la cara sin saber qué hacer.

—No, sabes que no puedes y si te pasara algo yo jamás me lo permitiría. —Beau se levanta y puedo ver el sacrificio en sus ojos

—Beau… yo —no puedo hablar tengo un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo siento tanto Bella. —trata de avanzar hacia mí pero salgo corriendo a mi habitación.

Corro al baño y rebusco hasta que encuentro el cúter hago un primer corte, veo la sangre correr por el lavabo luego trato de hacer otro pero las manos de Beau me detienen.

—Para, carajos bella para cada vez que te cortas me estas cortando a mí. —su cara se pone de todos colores.

—¿Te sientes bien, Beau? —ambos estamos llenos de sangre.

—llama a Aro por favor. — Beau se deja caer en el suelo.

Me agacho y rebusco en sus bolsillos hasta que doy con su celular. Temblando marco el número de su mejor amigo y al primer pitido contesto.

—Beau hermano, voy de camino a tu casa. —la voz familiar de Aro inhunda el altavoz.

—Aro soy Bella, Beau se ha puesto mal. Por favor ayúdame. —estoy más que nerviosa al ver mi hermano casi sin color.

—Estoy llegando. —dice y me cuelga.

Camino de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer mi mano seguía sangrando pero no le prestaba atención Beau era lo que me preocupaba en esos momentos. Ver a mi hermano en ese estado me hace sentir una completa basura.

Aro entra y yo corro a recibirlo este al verme se queda perplejo.

—Yo no soy el problema, es Beau. —le indico donde está.

—el avanza conmigo y me ayuda a levantarlo.

—¿Que te pasó debilucho? —Aro lo recuesta en mi cama.

—Solo ayúdame idiota. —Beau medio ríe pero no me ve.

Me salgo de la habitación mientras él lo revisa, mientras yo me dejo caer en el sofá tengo la mano envuelta en una toalla. Como todo se podía poner tan malo en cuestión de segundos. No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero Aro Vulturi me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Solo fue el esfuerzo, estará bien. —este se sienta a mi lado.

—¿Está dormido? —le pregunto sin poder verlo a la cara.

—Correcto, le di un calmante, dormirá como un bebe toda la noche.

—Gracias Aro. —trago grueso.

—No he terminado, ahora faltas tú. —me toma del brazo delicadamente.

Diez minutos después Aro Vulturi ha terminado con las cinco puntadas en la muñeca.

—ahora si puedes agradecer. —se levanta mientras me guiña el ojo.

Acompaño a Aro hasta la puerta y camino hacia mi habitación, se veía tan tranquilo mientras dormía. Con cuidado me escabullo a su lado y me quedo ahí cuidando del hasta que me quedo dormida.

Me despierto sobresaltada, unos ojos verdes me miraban fijamente. Ni siquiera se inmutaron cuando desperté.

—Buenos días. —digo mientras trago grueso.

—Buenas madrugadas querrás decir. —Beau medio ríe.

—qué hora es. —pregunto estrujándome los ojos.

—Apenas las 3:00am. —mira hacia el techo.

—Perdóname por todo esto. —no sabía que más decir.

—Llena tus maletas, deberás irte temprano. —Beau se levanta con dificultad y sale de mi habitación dejándome con la cabeza hecha un nudo.

No podría volver a dormir, así que me levante de la cama y empecé a hacer las maletas, no tenía escapatoria. No después de este desastre.

A las seis en punto estaba con las maletas hechas y yo lista para irme a casa de Charlie Swan.

—Bella es mejor que ya tengas todo listo. No quiero más problemas. —Beau entra a las 7:00am a mi habitación.

—Ya está todo listo. —le digo mientras sigo mirando la avenida desde la ventana.

—Te esperaré abajo entonces. —Beau estaba sorprendido.

Respiré profundo y traté de calmarme no quería que Beau y yo nos despidiéramos así. Al salir de mi habitación la puerta está abierta y lo veo llevando las maletas sé que todavía no está bien de su costilla así que Tomo dos maletas de la sala y bajo con ellas él está parado ahí esperando me ayuda a subirlas a mi auto y cierra el capo con un suave golpe

—yo conduciré, no permitiré que hagas tantos esfuerzos. —le quito las llaves del auto.

—Bella yo… —Beau está a punto de hablar pero lo detengo.

—No hagamos esto más difícil señor machista. Súbete al auto y ya. —le digo mientras abro la puerta para subirme.

—Ven aquí. —Beau me hala hacia él y me abraza fuertemente.

—Te lastimaras. —trato de no llorar.

—Escúchame cabezota, odio pelear contigo y aun odio más que tenga que irme así. Eres mi bebé, mi pequeña Bella. —besa mi pelo.

—Perdóname Beau, soy una idiota y jamás aprenderé. —lloriqueo en su hombro.

—Beau me aparta y me toma de los brazos. —prométeme que no harás una locura, prométeme que Charlie no me llamara diciendo que te paso algo. —mi hermano comenzaba a llorar.

—Beau yo… —tengo un nudo en la garganta.

—Isabella Swan promételo. —me mira con esos ojos verdes tan intensos

—está bien Beau lo prometo. —digo abrazándolo de nuevo.

— perdóname por gritarte esto de ser padre joven no es fácil. — bromea y me abraza aún más fuerte.

—Te estás haciendo daño tu costilla no ha sanado. —trato de regañarlo.

—Estaré bien bella. Solo quisiera que fueras pequeñita como cuando papá te llevo a casa así podría cuidar mejor de ti. —me limpia las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—Dejemos las cursilerías, tienes un vuelo que tomar. —lo aparto de mi para subirme al auto.

Mientras me abrocho el cinturón mi celular comienza a vibrar rápidamente y lo reviso y hay un mensaje.

_**Espero que todo vaya bien me he metido en la oficina de tu hermano a rebuscar entre sus cosas por tu número de teléfono **_

Rápidamente se quién es

_**Yo: Las cosas podrían ir mejor, me estoy mudando al departamento de Charlie.**_

_**Edward: te gustaría que pase por ti y comemos en algún lado. **_

_**Yo: los amigos no salen en citas Edward.**_

Rápidamente responde

_**Edward: me gusta romper las reglas de vez en cuando ;)**_

Me rio por su respuesta

_**Yo: Esta bien te esperaré en la entrada.**_

—¿Por qué me vez con esa cara? — Dejo mi celular a un lado y miro a mi hermano.

—Dime tu, ¿Quien te pone los ojos de mosquitos? —estaba modo padre.

—Beau, ¿que estupideces dices? —ruedo los ojos mientras arranco calle arriba.

* * *

_**¿Bella estara cediendo con Edward? ¿Que piensan de que Bella se mude con Charlie?**_

_**Recuerden que Amo leer lo que opinan. Asi que espero sus comentarios❤️**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:_**_ Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibido su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

**_._**

**_Fantasmas del Pasado._**

**_._**

* * *

El distrito financiero era muy diferente a mi pequeño lugar cerca de todo, autos finos y personas trajeadas iban y venían de todos los lugares.

Cuando llegamos al edificio de Charlie, me sentí en un profundo compromiso. No sabía que me esperaban dentro de esas puertas.

—Puedes aparcar en la esquina hacia la izquierda, esa plaza hasta la otra esquina es de papá. —Beau me indica mientras desacelero.

Nos bajamos del auto y solo tomo mis dos maletas mientras Beau camina hacia el ascensor.

—080672 es el código para usar el elevador, marca la terraza y llega directo al apartamento. —Beau me guiña un ojo mientras me muestra el proceso.

—Quien más vive en este lugar. —Estoy sorprendida.

—El alcalde y algunos ministros. —Beau se levanta de hombros.

_Para el todo esto es normal._

Las puertas se abren dejando a la vista las comodidades que disfrutaba Charlie Swan. Una amplia sala de concepto abierto en colores cromados acompañaba el lugar miro hacia la izquierda y hay una gran escalera en forma de caracol que llevaba a una segunda planta. Trago grueso y sigo observando todo a mi alrededor.

—Papá ya llegamos. - Beau grita mientras acomoda mis maletas en la entrada

—Charlie aparece desde el ala derecha, su despacho puedo intuir.

—Bien, Isabella estas en casa. —Dice amargamente, sus ojos me escrudiñan

—Bella. —Beau llama mi atención.

—Te escucho. —Lo miro sonriente

—Recuerda tu promesa. —Dice mientras besa mi frente y yo abraza.

—Llámame cuando puedas. —Le susurró al oído.

No te preocupes cariño. —Beau me pega más hacia él.

—Beaufort, el chofer espera. —Charlie interrumpe nuestro abrazo.

—Adiós papá. —Se despide con un gesto de mano.

—Charlie no dice nada mientras Beau entra al ascensor. Las puertas se cierran y estoy sola con el ogro.

—Heidi por favor ven. —Charlie llama a no sé quién no sabía que alguien más vivía aquí.

Desde lo que parece ser la cocina entra la misma mujer que conocí en los Hampton

—Te presento a mi hija Isabella se quedara con nosotros un tiempo. —Le dice mientras revisa su Tablet.

—Ya la Señorita Bella y tú nos conocimos, pero igual bienvenida. —Heidi me guiña un ojo.

—Gracias Heidi por lo menos me siento con alguien familiar. —Le digo mientras agarro mis maletas.

—Vamos Bella te enseñare tu habitación. —Heidi me indica las escaleras mientras yo la sigo.

En la planta alta hay tres habitaciones y una mini sala de estar al final del pasillo.

—Te recomendaría la del medio tiene una vista hermosa. —Sonríe abriendo la puerta.

—Confió en ti. —Le sonrió ampliamente.

Ambas entramos y en verdad es perfecta se ven casi todos los edificios desde aquí, además de toda la habitación me encantaba.

¿Quieres que te ayude a desempacar? —Pregunta mientras rueda mis maletas hacia la cama.

—No te preocupes todavía no tengo la intención de desempacar. —Me dejo caer en la cama. —Charlie de algún momento a otro me correría.

—Bueno si necesitas algo estaré en la cocina. —Se despide mientras cierra la puerta lentamente.

Observar todo a mí alrededor, es como si Charlie supiera exactamente lo que me gusta, paredes blancas con un color tenue oliva, una portátil nueva estaba encima del escritorio metalizado de la esquina. Tenía como distraerme si llegaba a necesitarlo.

Mi celular comienza a vibrar e instantáneamente sonrió porque ya sabía quién era.

_**Edward: Te espero en Central Park en una hora. Sin tardes**_

Pensé que iríamos a algún lugar cerca de aquí, me alzo de hombros y corro hacia mis maletas necesitamos ponerme algo más decente

Luego de rebuscar y rebuscar, me decidí por unos pantalones negros a algo de sol así que estaría bien, y por un suéter verde militar me calzo los tenis y dejo mi pelo suelto tomo mi bolso de mano.

Por un momento me miro al espejo y me rio de mi misma. Algo comenzaba a cambiar.

Salgo de mi nueva habitación ya con las llaves en la mano, pero un Charlie sentado en la mesa del comedor me detiene en seco.

¿Saldrás? —Pregunta alzando una ceja

—Iré a comprar unas cosas. —Trato de sonar relajada.

—Eso puede esperar, siéntate a comer —señala la silla del frente.

—De verdad no tengo hambre —me niego. No quería hacer esperar a Edward.

—Siéntate Isabella. —Habla autoritario.

—Lo siento pero no, regreso por la tarde. —Sentencio mientras corro al ascensor.

Charlie y yo comenzábamos con mal pie esta nueva convivencia, pero él no podía imponerme cosas a lo que yo no estaba acostumbrada.

Mientras avanza hacia mi auto pensaba en la promesa que tan solo hace unas horas había hecho con mi hermano. Técnicamente no estaba quebrantándola porque Edward no era un problema. Así que con algunos remordimientos de conciencia me subo al auto y salgo a toda velocidad de ahí. El tráfico era terrible en el distrito financiero, todos querían salir a la hora pico y eso me atrasaba aún más. Luego de una inmensa cola pude salir a la autopista y escabullirme de ahí. Miraba el reloj en el tablero a cada instante, realmente iba retrasada.

Al llegar al Parque Central estacione el auto y me quedaré pensando solo unos segundos. Este era otro cambio, habríamos tenido alguien con un lugar a menos que hubiera sido para tener sexo, emborracharme y drogarme.

Con nervios me bajo del auto y camino un poco perdida, este lugar era inmenso así que no tenía idea de dónde podría encontrar. Las personas iban y venían mientras yo me encontraba un poco fuera de lugar, no acostumbraba visitar estos sitios. Al poco rato mi celular comienza sonar y contesto rápidamente.

¿Dónde estás ?, hace un rato que camino sin saber a dónde ir. —Me paso las manos por la frente. —Comenzaba a sudar.

—Me gusta tu cara, cuando no eres tu quien controla la situación. —Se ríe a carcajadas por el altavoz.

—Edward acaso me estás viendo. —Miro a mi alrededor.

—Fecha la vuelta por favor. —Su tono cambia, estaba nervioso.

Le hago caso y mi corazón se detiene, Edward estaba a la sombra de un hombre con una canasta de picnic a su lado.

—Día de picnic. —No puedo colgar.

—Así es, así que sube de una vez. —Me cuelga mientras puedo verlo reír.

Camino con paso rápido hasta el, su media sonrisa me deslumbra de inmediato, estar con él es como si estuvieras muy cerquita del sol.

—Siéntate. —Me indica mientras se deja caer en una manta roja típica de picnic.

—Pensé que iríamos a algún lugar. –Me siento con las piernas cruzadas mirándolo directamente.

—Preferí estar más a solas contigo pase por comida italiana, perdona por siempre escoger por ti. —Se disculpa.

_Joder su sonrisa me descolocaba como decirle a alguien así que no _

No me importa si trajiste lasaña. —Trato de ser divertida.

—Gracias al cielo que acerté. —Respira aliviado mientras que de la cesta saca sendas bandejas de lasaña y una canastilla de pan junto con unas sodas.

—Sí que pensaste en todo. —Estoy sorprendida por tal atención.

—Casi nunca se me escapa ningún detalle. —Se lleva un gran trozo de lasaña a la boca.

Ambos Comemos en silencio, realmente esto era lo bueno de pasar tiempo con Edward Cullen, nuestros silencios jamás serán serios. Nuestra compañía era más que suficiente.

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos. —Me toma de sorpresa mientras acababa con mi refresco.

—Pienso en mi hermano. –Logro decir.

—Regresará pronto, Bella. —Trata de animarme.

—Yo me refiero a; si Charlie lo obligó, o simplemente el tomó la decisión. —Lo miro en busca de una respuesta, el sabría trabaja con ellos.

—Beau se ofreció en primer lugar, claro todos apoyaron su decisión. Es el más hábil en ese campo. —Me mira como si no fuera de una gran sorpresa.

—Eso me deja tranquila. —Suelto el aire que no sabía que retenía.

_Charlie no tuvo que obligarlo, pero este no me dejaría a mi suerte, sabiendo lo que soy capaz de hacer. Ahí estaba el porque me había mudado con nuestro padre._

¿Qué le tienes miedo, Bella? —Edward me mira ceñudo.

—A veces tengo miedo de alejarlo de mí. —–Miro hacia donde las personas pasan caminando.

¿Nunca ha pensado en salir de todo en lo que andas involucrada? —Miro su preocupación, cree que ha metido la pata.

—Muchas veces para ya contarlas, pero creo que soy masoquista. —Me alzo de hombros para mantenerme relajada.

¿Tu padre siempre ha sido abusivo contigo? —Edward estaba cavando profundo.

—Jamás había pasado algo así. - lo miro directo a esos hermosos ojos grises

No entiendo como todos se encuentran así de ti, eres todo lo contrario. —Acaricia mi mejilla dulcemente.

¿Acaso no me escuchas Ed ?, esta parte de mi no durara por mucho tiempo. —No puedo dejar de mirarlo.

—Yo sé que sí, mientras este cerca de ti te ayudare. —Edward se acerca y se sus intenciones.

—Ya escuchó esas palabras y créeme no quiero pasar por lo mismo. —Mi aliento y el suyo se entremezclan.

—No pienso jugar contigo, estoy siendo sincero. Palabra de Boyscaut —ríe mientras levanta la mano en juramento.

—Espero no arrepentirme. —Y sin más lo beso.

Edward me correspondió el beso y ambos nos fondos en un nuevo mar de sentimientos, jamás pensé que llegaría a sentir esto por alguien.

—Los amigos no se besan Bella. —El pega su frente con la mía, le costaba respirar.

—Yo no quiero ser tu amiga y sé que tú tampoco quieres que sea sea. —Así que sin más lo vuelvo a besar.

Esta vez es un beso tierno, no desesperado tiene algo más algo que nunca había sentido ambos nos separamos y estoy rojo por mis dos impulsos de haberlo besado.

_Tarde o temprano que pagaremos esta factura._

—Me gusta cuando te sonrojas. —Me mira como un niño ve una dulcería.

_Plena fascinación_ .

¿No tienes que ir a trabajar? —Pregunto rompiendo el encanto que nos rodea.

—Si me pides que me quede, lo haré. —Y ahí está esa sonrisa torcida tan suya.

No, tengo que trabajarme en una casa desempacar. —Me a poco se me estaba metiendo en la piel.

—Bien nos veremos entonces. —Se levanta y me enfrentan la mano.

—Estoy bien, me quedare un rato más si no te importa. —Le sonrió ampliamente.

—Bueno me iré. - toma la canasta mientras lleva una de sus manos al bolsillo trasero del pantalón. _Se ve tan sexi._

—No te preocupes, estaré bien. —Lo calmo, sé que no quiere irse.

—Si se te ofrece algo no dudes en llamarme. —Me guiña el ojo.

—Vete Edward estaré bien. —Me río de él.

—Joder está bien me iré. —Se da la vuelta y lo miro partir.

Pego mis rodillas a mi cuerpo y apoyo la barbilla en ellas las intenciones de Edward eran buenas pero no para una persona como yo, rota y sin saber amar

Él era un hombre que cualquier mujer desearía y ahí va queriendo salvar a algo insalvable

No me doy cuenta que estoy derramando algunas lágrimas por fin creía haber encontrado lo que buscaba pero no puedo corresponderle no le convengo y jamás seré buena para él.

No me doy cuenta que él estado horas sentado hasta que oscurece mi celular vibra y me imagino que es Charlie lo saco y hay un mensaje de Jessica

_**Estamos en mi casa ven hay muchos dulces nuevos que te esperan.**_

Con dulces se refería a las drogas eso significaba que había cambiado de proveedor, lo que pensé en Beau. Pero al carajo por una última vez no haría daño.

Me levanto de ahí y prácticamente corro hasta mi auto tal vez drogándome se me olvidó el tema Edward por un rato.

Al llegar a la casa de Jessica todo se ve tranquilo hay unos cuantos autos afuera y se escucha algo de música. El verdadero infierno se encuentra adentro. Mientras avanza hacia la sala algunos ya están en el suelo súper drogados, unos pocos se mantienen en pie.

Camino hasta la cocina y Jessica está sentada en la barra besándose con Mike al verme se alegra.

—Sírvete lo que quieras. —A su lado hay una gran variedad comienzo con algo de coca y de ahí el desastre total.

Miro todo borroso a mi alrededor y tengo mucho calor la botella de vodka que me tomó me ha dejado borracha.

Jessica vino con una jeringa y yo he metido en el baño no se ni que droga de mierda me metió lo que sé es que me siento muy mal.

Un calor me sofoca y quiero quitarme la ropa miro a todos a mi alrededor y están esparramados en el suelo

Me arrastro como puedo hasta la salida no puedo respirar bien me siento mal el aire me refresca un poco pero sigue ahí la falta de aire rápidamente sé a quién llamar

Saco mi celular y con dedos temblorosos le marco a Edward al tercer pitido contesta

—Estoy pasando por tu apartamento voy camino al mío. - su sonrisa invade el auricular.

—Edward ... ¿puedes venir por mí no me siento bien? —Mi voz sale en un vahído.

—Bella, ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué te ocurre? - esta alarmado.

—Estoy en casa de los Stanley ven por mí por favor. —Tracto de gritar el pecho me duele.

—Estoy dando la vuelta bella voy en camino, respira por favor. —Está desesperado.

Guardo mi celular y yo dejo caer al lado de mi auto donde pueda verme, el pecho me duele y no tengo fuerzas para nada.

La vista me va y me viene no sé cuánto tiempo pasa pero me levantan en brazos

—Estoy aquí, Bella. —Edward ha llegado por mí.

—Gracias por no dejarme. —Sonrió débilmente. El pecho me arde.

—Estarás bien. —Bea mi frente mientras yo sube a la parte trasera de su auto.

Yo solo asiento y me siento segura, así que me dejo ir por esa obscuridad que tanto me llama

Cuando abro los ojos estoy en el hospital lo sé por el dispositivo ruidoso que controla mi ritmo cardíaco y por el tubo que tengo pulsado a la boca.

Entra un doctor junto con la enfermera a revisarme.

—Qué bueno que haya despertado señorita Swan. —Está concentrado en mi historial médico.

—Miro mis ropas y solo llevo una bata de hospital mis brazos están al descubierto instintivamente trato de taparlos.

—Tranquilícese venimos a quitarle la sonda gástrica –el doctor sigue hablando con naturalidad.

La enfermera procede a retirar el tubo de mi boca cuando la puerta se abre de sopetón Charlie Swan entra colérico con un Edward preocupado detrás de él.

¿Qué pasa aquí? —Dice el medico molesto.

—Soy su padre, ¿qué ha pasado? —Charlie trata de hablar con naturalidad cuando se le ve que quiere arrancarme la cabeza.

—Por favor señor Swan es mejor que esperen afuera. Su hija está bien. —El doctor habla pausadamente.

-All Right. —Charlie me lanza una mirada envenenada y sale con Edward tras del.

Después de retirarme el tubo puedo hablar la enfermera ha salido y el doctor me examina de nuevo.

—Isabella sabes que esas heridas en tus brazos son tumbas. —Me mira ceñudo

—Lo sé, doctor. —Logro decir.

—La intoxicación de narcóticos también es grave. —Me mira expectante.

—Me reincorporo en la cama y trato de poner mi mejor cara.

Doctor, discúlpeme si mis palabras son frecuentes a ofender pero estoy consciente de que lo que hago es perjudicial para mi salud. Claro está son signos de depresión y adicción pero si yo trata de buscar ayuda en algún centro médico de esta localidad, el hombre colérico que vio entrarme en la mataría antes, así como lo oye.

Y sabe usted que no lo denunciaré porque ese hombre que está afuera. Es el hombre más influyentemente rico de toda Nueva York así que gracias por atenderme quisiera que me trayectoria el acta de alta médica para irme de una vez y de nuevo le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas.

—El doctor queda sin palabra alguna solo solo queda irse y traer lo que le pide el pedido.

Debía tratarlo así de ninguna manera dejaría que Charlie tuviera problemas y no significaba que yo me importara, me importaba mi pescuezo y el de mi hermano esto sería un escándalo que podría terminar así así por primera vez y espero que sea la única mantendría las apariencias.

Luego de firmar el alta médica y recetarme analgésicos salí de la habitación Charlie estaba caminando de un lado a otro.

Edward al verme avanzó hasta mí que rápidamente fue interrumpido por Charlie quien me tomo del brazo sacándome del hospital casi corriendo. Este venía detrás de mí todavía estaba preocupado.

Sin un ápice de comprensión Charlie casi me lanza su auto abre la puerta por mí y me encierra, el no entra. Está mirando a Edward que viene hacia nosotros

—Edward Cullen, aléjate de mi hija te lo anunciará una vez no lo volveré a hacer —Charlie habla molesto

—No tiene derecho a tratarla así. —Edward le grita puedo verlo desde la ventanilla del auto.

—Ella no es tu problema hijo. Sino el mío, Isabella no piensa con claridad así que aléjate por el bien de tu padre. —Charlie esta exasperado.

—Quiero ayudarla no entiende eso. —Edward da un paso hacia adelante.

—Nadie puede ayudarla ni siquiera yo. —Se da media vuelta y entra al auto.

Edward está parado ahí, el auto arregla y Charlie me mira con ira otra vez pero no dice nada.

Al llegar al departamento me tomo del brazo y me hace entrar ya adentro me da un gran empujón pegándome de la pared mientras me toma el cuello.

—Golpea Charlie Hazlo. —Le grito, no había hablado desde que estaba en el hospital.

—Él tiene el puño levantado apuntando a mi cara, sus ojos negros son un profundo charco.

—Hazlo, completarías el cuadro. Joven drogadicta violada por un imbécil y ahora golpeada por su padre. —Mis ojos quieren derramar lágrimas pero no me lo permito.

—El afloja su agarre y yo me deja ir.

—Si sirve de algo lo siento si, lo siento muchísimo no sabía qué acabaría así —sollozo.

—Vete Isabella lárgate de mí maldita vista. —Grita metiéndose a su despacho.

Subo las escaleras abatida y me encierro en mi habitación todo esto era un desastre completamente llore y llore hasta que no sé cómo me quedé dormida.

Despierto por el incesante sonido de mi celular me estrujo los ojos y contesto

¿Qué demonios pasaron? —Beau esta colérico.

¿Qué te refieres? —Me reincorporo en la cama, no pensé que Charlie le avisaría.

—Bella, Edward Cullen me llamó, estuviste en el hospital. —Me grita aún más.

—Solo fue un pequeño accidente Beau, estoy bien. —Trato de calmarlo.

—Estas faltando a tu promesa y solo tengo 24 horas fuera del estado. —Sigue gritando.

—Beaufort, lo siento sí. —Le grito.

—Esto tengo que hablarlo con papá. —Baja la guardia.

—Ni se te ocurra, meterás en problemas a Edward. —Ahora si estaba preocupada.

¿Por qué tienes que preocuparte por él? —Su tono cambia, ahora esta asombrado.

—Él es mi nuevo amigo así que no lo arruinas. —Me muerdo la lengua. Edward estaba metido en muchos problemas ahora mismo.

Beau se queda en silencio mientras espero que me siga regañando miro por la ventana ya estaba cayendo el anochecer.

¿Tú estás bien? Respira profundo.

—Sólo fue un susto, Beau. —Trato de sonar tranquila.

—Me preocupas tus metidas de patas. —Resopla frustrado.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo? —Tracto de cambiar de tema.

—Esto es un infierno. —Su tono cae unas octavas.

—Sé que puedes con eso. —Trato de darle ánimos.

—Tengo que irme Bella, pero no creas que esto se me ha pasado. —Su tono se vuelve duro.

—Te amo hermanito. —Reprimo las lágrimas.

—También te amo. —Dicho esto Beau cuelga.

Por un momento miro mi celular y sin pensarlo más le marco a Edward al primer pitido contesto.

-¿Cómo estás? estoy preocupado —Su tono reflejaba lo que deciden.

—¿Cómo demonios se te llamaremos llamar a mi hermano? —Tracto de sonar calmada.

—Él necesitaba saber esto así que se lo dije. —Se ha puesto serio.

—No tienes ningún derecho Edward no sabes el problema que casi ocasionas. —Camino de un lado a otro por la habitación.

—Lo siento Bella, trato de ayudar. —Esta resignado.

—Edward aléjate de mí, por lo que más quieras no me busques. —Corto la llamada.

Lanzo el celular en la cama mientras camino de un lado a otro, requirió alejarlo de mi otra vez.

* * *

_**Buenas noches apareci❤️ Gracias a todas por sus Reviews😘**_

_**No sean tan rudas con charlie, les prometo que todo poco a poco cambiara entre el y Bella. **_

_**Espero disfruten el Cap y como siempre las espero en los comentarios💕**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**_ _ Los personajes afectados a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibido su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_._

**Fantasmas _del Pasado._**

.

* * *

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde el hospital y como prometí me quedaría encerrada en mi habitación, la ansiedad se había apoderado de mí y fumaba como una maniaca, no era igual a la marihuana pero me mantenía la cuerda.

—Bella tu padre te espera para almorzar. —Heidi grita desde detrás de mi puerta.

—En cinco minutos bajo. —Respondo de mala gana, últimamente no estaba de humor.

Me levanto de la cama, estaba cansada de ver hacia el techo. Tomo mi celular y reviso mis mensajes ahí estaban tres de Edward aparte de sus cinco llamadas por la mañana. Tarde o temprano él tuvo que entender que no lo quería cerca de mí y era por su bien. Mientras bajo las escaleras me siento del peor ánimo, este ritual se repite dos veces al día, ya que en la cena Charlie casi nunca estaba. Era tan tedioso solo verle la cara al estar sentado actuando como si yo no existiera. Pues en eso se había convertido desde que había llegado del hospital. Me siento en el asiento de siempre y mientras el sigue metido en su Tablet yo me miro las uñas, no tenía nada que decir.

Diviso a Heidi desde la cocina caminando hacia nosotros con platos de pollo frito y puré de patatas para mí y para Charlie algo de pasta carbonara. Le doy las gracias a Heidi en silencio y yo dispongo de una esquina lo más rápido que mi boca me lo permite.

Ambos vieron metidos en nuestros mundos cuando dejaron la tableta a un lado y me miraron.

—Esto llegó a mi oficina. —Me afecta un sobre tamaño carta con el sello de la NYU.

—Mierda, el certificado. —Digo en voz baja.

—Asumo que es tuyo, ya que lleva tu nombre. —Enarca una ceja.

—Si, es mío. —Se lo arrebato de las manos para abrirlo apresuradamente.

Y ahí estaba:

**_Certificado entregado a Isabella Swan por la culminación del año de capacitación en Ciencias Sociales_**

—Es mi certificado en ciencias sociales, un requisito para psicología. —Se lo muestro levantándolo frente a mi cara.

—Es muy interesante que hayas tenido tiempo para esto. —Me lo quita de las manos para leerlo mejor.

\- si así me felicitas pues gracias. —Contesto de mala gana.

—A lo que también iba es que hay un evento y quiero que me acompañes. —No me ve está concentrado todavía en el certificado

No tengo nada que ponerme. —Soy sincera.

—Pensé que dirías eso así que toma. —Deja el certificado a un lado y saca su cartera tendiendo la tarjeta de American Express negra.

—Puedo comprar lo que quiera. —Enarco una ceja.

—Compra lo que quieras, no escatimes en gastos. —Me mira por un momento mientras tomo la tarjeta en mis manos

—Bien estaré lista. —Dejo la tarjeta en la mesa y sigo comiendo.

Él no dice nada más y doy nuestra conversación por terminada.

Luego de que Charlie se encuentra fuera de su trabajo, tome el certificado y lo deje arriba de mi escritorio. Qué bonito se siente estar orgulloso de uno mismo.

Corro al baño y yo doy una corta ducha, era hora de arreglarse e ir de compras.

Ya lista bajo las escaleras de sopetón buscando a Heidi para despedirme.

—Vuelvo más tarde. —Le grito mientras entro al ascensor.

—Cuídate Bella. —Alcanzo escuchar a Heidi decir.

Me rio de lo maternal que podría llegar a ser cuando mi celular comienza a sonar miro la pantalla y era Edward ruedo los ojos agobiada y lo mando a buzón, tal vez si lo que esta noche terminará con esto de una vez.

Conduzco hasta Soho y como siempre las calles abarrotadas al igual que las tiendas, logro estacionarme en una plaza vacía y comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro buscando en las vitrinas algo que me fascina, amaba la moda más odiaba salir de compras sola.

Estaba por darme por vencida cuando vi, un hermoso vestido rojo con mangas de Gucci. Me debato entre entrar o no pero el vestido valdría la pena cada centavo.

Al entrar soy abordada por un asistente de piso.

¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —Me mira de mala gana.

—Quiero el vestido de la vitrina. —Le señalo.

—Cuestas cinco mil dólares. —Dice como si no lo podría comprar.

No te preocupes quiero ese rojo y uno en dorado para ti. —La miro desafiante.

—Señorita Swan, ¿todo está bien? —La gerente se me acerca obviamente sabia quién era yo.

—Pues no, lastimosamente todavía existen personas que solo se llevan por la fachada. —Miro de arriba abajo a la idiota de la asistente.

No se preocupe yo misma la atención. —La gerente se pone a mi disposición.

Rápidamente me lleva un probador junto con el vestido que él pedido. Al ponérmelo me queda como un guante, perfecto me digo a mi misma mientras me veo al espejo.

Salgo del probador con el vestido puesto algo le hizo falta a mi out fit. Rebusco por los aparadores por un cinturón cuando alguien me hace tropezar.

—Fíjate por donde caminas. —Despotrico a la defensiva. Pero rápidamente me trago mis palabras. Era Edward ...

¿Qué haces aquí? —Me mira sin poder creerlo.

¿Acaso no es obvio ?, estoy comprando un vestido. —Enarco una ceja medio indignada.

—Si, lo siento soy un tonto. —Se rasca la cabeza.

De la nada aparece una esbelta chica melena cobriza y con los ojos azules mas profundos que había visto.

—Por fin te conozco. —Esta me envuelve en un abrazo.

Me quedo paralizado sin saber que hacer, Edward ve mi reacción y comienza a reír.

—Bella, ella es mi hermana Edythe. —Nos presenta todavía con cierta sorna.

—Un gusto conocerte Edythe. —Me alejo un poco de ella.

—Yo estoy encantado, Edward no deja de hablar de ti. —Esta codea a Edward en modo diversión.

—Oh, no lo sabia. —Mi cara se siente como el mismo infierno.

—Eso es lo de menos, me encanta ese vestido. Lo usaras hoy verdad. —Me mira de arriba a bajo.

—Pues creo que si. —Me muerdo el labio, ahí estaba Edward viéndome como un bobo.

—No te avergüences Bella, eres hermosa. Además el único fisgón es mi hermano. —Se echa a reír. —Edythe si que era todo lo contrario a Edward.

—Nos encanto verte pero ya tenemos que irnos. —Edward hala a Edythe del brazo.

—Nos vemos en la noche Bella, Ed te espero en el auto. —Edythe sale disparada por la puerta de la tienda.

¿Podemos hablar, Bella? —Edward trata de tomarme de la mano.

—Creo que es lo que estamos haciendo. —Me pongo a la defensiva, tardé semanas evitándolo y aquí estaba.

—Primero quería disculparme, él mencionó en casa y bueno le entusiasmaba conocerte. —Pasa su mano por el pelo ya alborotado.

—Descuida me cae bien. —En eso no mentía.

¿Por qué me tiene estado evitando desde que saliste del hospital? —Sus ojos grises no paran de mirarme.

—Tenemos que ponerle un fin a todo esto, yo no te convengo. —Me doy pellizcos yo no quería que acabara.

—Esto ni siquiera ha cambiado Bella, no me dejas pasar esas murallas. —Se pone algo molesto.

—Exacto, y no tengo intenciones de dejarte entrar. —Me muerdo la lengua.

¿Por qué no hablamos en la fiesta sí? no te apresures - me mira desesperado

—Edward ya te lo dije solo querrás convencerme de lo contrario. —Resoplo exasperada.

—Siempre quiero hacerte cambiar de opinión, Bella. Tengo que irme, pero por favor hablemos esta noche. —Toma mi mano y siento una corriente viajar por todo mi cuerpo.

No digo nada más y corro director a los probadores necesitamos salir de ahí. Veo mi cara roja en el espejo de cuerpo entero y me rio de mi misma. Esto de seguro no acabaría bien. Luego de comprar el vestido y los zapatos me siento afuera de un Starbucks con un café helado y un cigarrillo hoy estarían todos los empresarios adinerados de Nueva York y el país, los mismos que vieron la escena en los Hampton. Eso me ponía aun mas nerviosa y ansiosa.

Revisaba mis contactos cuando entro la llamada de mi persona favorita en todo el mundo.

—Me alegra escuchar tu voz. —Le digo mientras apago el cigarrillo.

—A mi también, lo siento por no llamar, pero esto sigue siendo un caos. —Lo escucho ajetreado.

¿Algo que quieras saber, Beau? —Esta llamada traía algo mas.

¿No puedo solo hablar contigo? —Se hace el ofendido.

—Te conozco Beaufort. —Asevero.

—Pues bien, papá me llamo y pues yo dije que te llevaría al evento. —Estaba preocupado.

¿Tienes miedo de que lo arruine de nuevo? —Enarco una ceja.

—Sólo quiero que te andes con cuidado. —Trata de ser suave.

No tienes de que preocuparte. —Se analiza ofendida.

—Lo siento Bella, pero el estrés y el no saber que me haces pone de mal. —Comienza a sonar al Beau de siempre.

—Te demostraré que si puedo comportarme. —Esto se tornaba serio.

No tienes porque hacerlo bella. —Beau trata de disculparse.

—Hablaremos luego Beau. —Corto la llamada.

Se que desde siempre le había fallado a mi hermano pero yo había tenido más o menos bien para no caer en las provocaciones de nadie en este evento, la demostración de ellos ya mi misma que estaba en lo correcto.

Me subo al auto y conduzco a la peluquería mas cercana necesitó producirme completamente. Cuando logro salir del salón ya esta oscureciendo conduzco a toda velocidad hacia el departamento de Charlie al llegar Heidi deambulaba por la sala al verme se quedo boquiabierta.

—¿Crees que quedé bien? —Miro mi cabello arreglado en ondas de un solo lado junto a un pequeño tocado.

—Si así te ves sin vestirte todavía, créeme que te veras hermosa. —Heidi da saltitos de felicidad.

—Gracias Heidi. —La tomo de la mano mientras corro hacia las escaleras.

Me dejé caer en la cama aun era temprano, no había señales de Edward y mucho menos de mi hermano. Los mensajes de los chicos invitan a la discoteca no paraban de llegar, pero hoy no lo arruinan así que apague el celular y lo dejemos a un lado.

—Isabella en veinte minutos estamos saliendo. —La voz de Charlie detrás de la puerta me hace pegar un brinco.

—Okey, estaré lista. —Respondo mientras comenzaba a retocarme el maquillaje.

Saqué el vestido rápidamente de la bolsa y seguía gustando del, así que con manos temblorosas me vestí y corrí al espejo, me seguía encantando. Me calcé los tacones de charol dorados, ya estaba lista. Salgo de la habitación y bajo las escaleras el corazón me iba a mil por hora y solo era la idea de ver a Edward. Bajo las escaleras y mi encuentro con un Charlie caminando de un lado a otro al verme se detiene y queda estupefacto.

—Puedes ir caminando hacia el auto. —Me mira de reojo y sigue caminando de aquí para allá.

-All Right. —Trago grueso y marco el elevador.

—Que tengas linda noche Bella. —Heidi se despide.

—Gracias Heidi. —Por un momento quise que esa voz fuera de la de mi mamá.

El chofer esperaba por nosotros, sin decir nada me subo al auto y enciendo mi celular de nuevo, los nervios y la ansiedad se apoderaban de mi estaba por escribirle a Beau cuando un peso a mi lado me hizo voltear, Charlie ya estaba a mi lado . El auto sale del sótano y entramos a las calles de NY. Mientras nos llevaban a donde quiera que nos dirijamos podría notar como me miraba de reojo. Jamás necesitaron las agallas de algún día para hacerme un cumplido como.

Bella realmente te ves bien.

Entre Charlie y yo siempre vivirían los incomodos silencios que reinaban todo a nuestro alrededor.

Mientras el chofer se acercaba mas al centro no me quedaba la duda de que nos dirigíamos al Tipton. Todos los empresarios tienen acciones en ese lugar, además era uno de los hoteles que tenia la mejor vista en todo Manhattan.

El auto se estaciona y las cámaras me encandilan con sus flashes, aquí estaba todo el gremio reunido. Charlie salió primero mientras un reportero lo detuvo para entrevistarlo yo yo escabullía del auto y entraba en volandas al hotel. Podía escuchar la música desde la recepción, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Charlie entró junto conmigo, finalmente los botones marco el piso 20.

La terraza, dije para mis adentros.

Odiaba un poco los ascensores y más cuando te subían de sopetón causándote un cosquilleo en el estomago, era como si estuvieras montado en una montaña rusa. Realmente odiaba la sensación.

Al abrir las puertas el lugar estaba atestado de personas los conocía casi a todos no era de esperarse otra cosa.

—Compórtate. —Charlie sisea mientras yo tomo del brazo.

—Solo déjame en paz. —Me suelto de él y avanzo hacia la barra.

Como era costumbre Charlie fingió y se fue con su círculo de inversionistas. Me envió en la barra y pude estudiar cada una de las caras que se encontraban en el lugar.

Las mas resaltantes eran las Denali con sus vestidos escotados y caras operadas. La mayor de ellas, Tanya. Ella siempre quiso amargarme la vida cada que podría en las reuniones de nuestros padres, esta vez tuvo las mismas intenciones en sus ojos. Me fije en la familia de Tyler, así todavía disfrutaba del gran rasguño que le había hecho, así le quedaba claro que no volvería a acercarse a mi.

Los demás eran irrelevantes, solo personas adineradas que querían pertenecer a un círculo social muy tóxico.

¿Qué no veo ese perfecto trasero rosado? —La voz casina de Alec me hace despertar.

Exactamenteque haces aquí? —Me rio divertida.

—Socializando que mas puedo hacer. —Se levanta de hombros.

—Este no es tu tipo de ambiente. —Le digo mientras pido un Martini.

—Lo se, lo que me interesa saber es ... ¿por qué no te veo en mis fiestas? —Se cruza de brazos.

—Me estoy limitando a ciertas cosas. —Le guiño el ojo. Alec era una especie de amigo, lo conozco desde los inicios de este caos.

—¡Oh vamos! No me digas que estas volviendo una chica aburrida. —Verda los ojos.

—No es por mucho tiempo. —Me llevo todo el trago a la boca.

—No hay comités pero Edward Cullen viene hacia ti. —Lo mira de arriba a bajo.

—Descuida, hablaremos luego. —Me doy la vuelta y ahí están los ojos grises mas intensos que jamás había visto.

—No me canso de decirte lo hermosa que eres. —Besa mi mejilla.

¿Vienen para hacerme cambiar de opinión? —Enarco una ceja.

—Algo así, pero por ahora quiero que bailes conmigo. —Me hala hacia él para llevarme a la pista.

¿Y tu familia? —Pregunto buscándolos visualmente por el lugar.

—Mamá tuvo trabajo. Los otros dos Cullen están en su hábitat natural. —Bromea mientras se refiere a su padre y su hermana.

—Tú también te relacionas muy bien en este hábitat. - yo muerdo la lengua. No quería empezar tan pronto una discusión.

—Digamos que se me da bien, mas no es de mi completo agrado. —Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Yo en cambio ni que quisiera podría encajar. —La música se torna mas movida.

¿Por qué te empeñas en eso Bella, solo sé tu misma? —Edward me da una vuelta muy rápida haciéndome caer en sus brazos.

No te lo anuncia más. Solo aléjate. —Lo miro a los ojos, eso era un sacrificio completo para mi.

—Y yo seguiré sin hacer caso. Me encantan los problemas como tú. —Edward me besa la nariz.

Ambos estamos metidos en nuestra burbuja, como podría sacarlo de mi si ya estaba adherido a mis huesos. Edward se estaba ganando mi corazón como si fuera un trofeo.

—Hola Bella. ¿No me presentas a tu amigo? —Tanya Denali nos saca de nuestra burbuja.

—No tengo porque hacerlo. —Me pongo a la defensiva.

—Bueno, ya que no lo haces lo haré yo. —Me clava la mirada desde ese ajustado traje negro.

—Se quien eres, así que no me interesa. —Edward le hace el desaire mas grande que ha visto en mi vida.

No te hagas el interesante, Edward Cullen. —Esta se pone roja de la rabia.

—Si nos disculpas Bella y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar. —Edward le da la espalda y yo lleva a una de las mesas.

—Te ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —Yo seguía sin poder creerlo.

—La conozco Bella, se que clase de persona es y si, la rechacé. —Estaba molesto.

—Tu me ha hecho la noche, jamás pensé que viviría para verlo. —Me rio mientras trato de disimular tanta alegría.

—Nadie te pisoteará nunca más Bella. —Y sin previo aviso me besa en los labios.

—Tortolos no quiero romper su burbuja, pero todos los miran. —Edythe aparece de la nada envolviéndonos en un abrazo.

¿Nadie está rompiendo las reglas o sí? —Edward enarca una ceja.

—Bueno abuelo, solo quería decírselos. —Levanta las manos en zoom de paz.

¿Por qué no van y estiran las piernas un rato? —Codeo a Edward para que se lleve a Edythe a bailar.

—No estaríamos mal cascarrabias. —Esta lo hala hacia la pista y puedo ver como se pierden entre los demás.

No quería demostrarle a Edward que me preocupaba lo que dijeran los demás pero al involucrarlo conmigo ya lo estaba metiendo en cientos de problemas, tenia miedo de que llegara a los oídos de Jacob Black.

—¿Con que eres la chica de Cullen ahora? —Tyler se recuesta de la mesa frente a mi.

—No pensé que tenias los pantalones para acercarte a mi. —Estoy a la defensiva de nuevo.

—Cuéntame, ¿qué se siente la abstinencia? —Carcajea.

—Es mejor que te alejes de mi, si no quieres otro rasguño de mi parte. —Le guiño el ojo tratando de ignorarlo.

—El papelito de niña buena no te durará Bella, así que cuídate. —Me mira con odio y se aleja.

La noche prosiguió sin novedad, no tomé más de tres tragos por prudencia además de las ocurrencias de Edythe me dejaban sin aire de tanto reírme, también ver el rostro de Edward tan radiante, tan feliz no podría creer que era gracias a mi.

Charlie disimuladamente tenia la vista clavada en mi Tyler no volvió a acercarse en ningún momento y Tanya siguió viendo a Edward desde lejos, se que lo quería para ella el deseo le irradiaba del rostro, pero no me importaba Edward nunca le correspondía o al menos eso me lo había encontrado hace un par de horas.

—Isabella, es hora de irnos. —Anuncio Charlie mientras se acomodaba el traje.

—Si, claro. —Enseguida me levante no quería empezar un numerito.

—Charlie deja que se divierta, son jóvenes. —Intervino Carlisle, esa sonrisa ilumino toda la noche.

—Llega temprano. —Charlie me miro dudoso pero a la final se marcho.

—Gracias Carlisle. —Le digo mientras tomo la mano de Edward.

No te preocupes, yo también debo irme. —Se despide de nosotros y también se pierde en el elevador.

¿Quieres ir a otra parte? —Edward besa mi frente.

No tenemos nada mal. —Medio sonrió.

—Los acompañaría pero primero no quiero ser mal tercio y segundo tengo otra fiesta a la que ir. —Mientras se desprecia a Edythe me da un largo abrazo.

—Salgamos de aquí y tuvimos bastante drama por esta noche. —Me aprieta la mano y salimos casi corriendo hacia su auto.

En el camino las luces de todos los edificios seguían encendidas, algo que me gustaba de la gran ciudad era su majestuosidad ante el mundo, nunca me lata de este espectáculo de luces.

—Legamos. —Anuncia mientras apaga el motor.

—Estamos en tu departamento. —Enarco una ceja.

—Acaso estas pesando pervertidamente. —Se ha puesto ceñudo.

—Confió en ti. —Le digo mientras me bajo del auto.

Entramos en su departamento y todo estaba igual como la primera vez que desperté aquí. Automáticamente me ruborizo, Edward ya me ha visto semidesnuda.

—Iré por algo de vino a la cocina, ¿quieres algo? —Pregunta quitándose la americana.

—También una copa de vino, por favor. —Lo miro expectante se que no le gusta que tome.

—Bien Bella, pero solo una. —Ríe mientras entra a la cocina.

Con cierta curiosidad camino por la sala de estar, los retratos en una encimera me han llamado la atención, hay una foto de Edward pequeño lo se por sus hermosos ojos grises. También hay una de Edythe y sus padres. Edward realmente es idéntico a su madre solo que sus ojos no son azules como los de Edythe. Me topo con la foto de una chica, es castaña con ojos color chocolate, admitir que compartíamos cierto parecido.

—Fisgoneando, ¿no es así? —Edward ríe tras de mi.

¿Quien es ella? —Pregunto tomando la foto entre mis dedos.

Rápidamente se le cambia un poco el semblante, se notaba que hablar sobre ella era incomodo.

—Mi ex novia, Isabel. —Se le quiebra un poco la voz.

¿Por qué sigues teniendo una foto de ella? —Quiero saber, nadie guarda una foto solo porque si.

—Es una larga historia, no quiero hablar de ella. —Se estruja la cara.

—Es tu ligue, ¿verdad? Se siguen viendo, ¿no es así? —Las preguntas salen sin ningún filtro.

—Bella, Isabel esta muerta. No tienes porque comportarte de esa manera. —Su expresión es dura y dolida.

—Edward lo siento mucho. Yo y mi bocota. —Realmente estoy apenada.

—Descuida, luego te contaré de ella. —Me extiende la copa de vino.

No tienes porqué contarme de ella. —Niego, todavía me siento mal por lo que dije.

—Esta bien, ahora si me dejas mostrarte la sorpresa. —Se exaspera.

—Sorpréndeme. —Tracto de levantarle el animo.

Edward me conduce hasta la ventana que da con la escalera de incendios.

—Te ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —Lo miro sin poderlo creer.

¿Acaso te ha vuelto una gallina? —Me saca la lengua.

—Las cosas que hago por ti, Edward Cullen. —Verdo los ojos mientras tomo su mano.

Sin soltarme de la mano subimos los tres tramos de escaleras en silencio, este saca una llave de su bolsillo y abre la puerta que tenemos en frente.

—Sorpresa. —Dice halándome hacia la azotea.

¿Qué es todo esto? —Estaba maravillada.

Frente a mi se perdió el jardín más perfectamente cuidado que jamás había visto. Rosas rojas, blancas y hasta girasoles adornan todo el lugar. Al rincón había un sillón blanco debajo de un toldo tipo carpa del mismo color, acompañado de un mini bar y un reproductor. Todo esto acompañado con las luces de Nueva York le dio ese toque de pedacito de cielo en medio de la gran ciudad.

¿Te gusta? —Edward me suelta y camina hacia el reproductor.

—Me encanta, es mágico. Estoy fascinada.

—Era del dueño del edificio, yo quise recuperarlo. Me encanta la naturaleza. —Ríe mientras la música de jazz inunda el lugar.

¿Quieres otra copa de vino? —Se acerca a mi para tomar mi copa.

—Solo un poco nada mas. —Le guiño el ojo mientras camino hacia el barandal de seguridad.

El aire frio me pegaba en el rostro y todo desde aquí se vio tan pequeño los autos en la calle solo eran pequeñas luces. Sin pensarlo mas me subo al barandal y extiendo los brazos, me gustaba la sensación de estar a punto de caer, la adrenalina era otra de las cosas que me hacía sentir viva.

—¡Mierda! Bella, ¿qué haces? —Edward corre hacia mi horrorizado.

¿De qué hablas? —Me rio enérgica.

No te muevas. —Me abraza con sus brazos forzados mientras me pega al para bajarme.

Pensaste que iba a saltar? —Puedo ver los nervios en su rostro.

—Sé que no lo harías pero mejor estas aquí conmigo. —Me abraza fuerte.

—Eres un tonto. —Le beso la mejilla.

¿Quieres seguir bailando conmigo? —Pregunta esta vez mas relajado.

No me gusta bailar, pero a ti con esa sonrisa es imposible negarse. —Pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Me gusta que no puedas decirme que no. —Pega mi frente con la suya.

¿Qué ganas con todo esto, Ed? —Pregunto sin abrir los ojos no quiero que esto se rompa.

—Te gano a ti. Tu eres lo que yo quiero. —Puedo sentir el peso de esas palabras.

—Yo no se como responder a eso. —Trago grueso.

—Cuéntame de ti. cuéntame lo que callas, lo que te atormenta. Te prometo que no saldré corriendo —puedo escucharlo reír.

—Mi padre me culpa por la muerte de mi madre. —Doy un largo suspiro mientras abro los ojos y puedo ver sus ojos grises fijos en mi.

Toda mi vida desde que tengo memoria he vivido de internado en internado. Se que no me quiere cerca y es por la manera en la que me observa, su ira y su desprecio se apoderan del cada vez que me tiene cerca. Jamás llegará a ser lo suficientemente bueno para ser su hija.

Crecí siendo tímida, admítelo a veces lo sigo siendo. Las personas me veían como un bicho raro una exiliada de mi propio hogar. Fue entonces cuando cumplí 15 que cambie drásticamente. Comencé a tomar y fumar, las drogas junto con las hojillas vinieron después.

Nadie nunca me dijo que parara así que fui libre. Libre para vivir con las reglas que yo había creado. En este mundo de ricos puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo esta a tu alcance.

Muchas veces pude alejarme de todo esto pero no quise, simplemente porque nadie podría entenderme cuando despertaba por las madrugadas llorando sin poder respirar solo porque las pesadillas no me dejan en paz. Hice algo en el pasado y jamás me perdonaré por ello.

A veces pienso en la muerte y en lo fácil que seria no existir todos vivirían una vida tranquila sin mi.

—No vuelvas a decir eso ultimo. Jamás permitiré que haya una locura como esa. —Me toma de la barbilla y puedo ver lo conmocionado que esta.

—Yo no quiero hacerte daño, porque sé que algún momento lo haré –no me doy cuenta que estoy llorando.

–No lo harás Bella y si llegases a hacerlo, me alegraría que fueses tu. —Seca mis lagrimas.

—Soy una egoísta, no puedo dejarte ir. —Me concentro en esos hermosos ojos grises que solo me ven a mi.

—Entonces no lo hagas, soy todo tuyo. —Esa hermosa media sonrisa ilumina todo dentro de mi y sin mas lo beso.

Mientras Edward y yo nos besábamos estaba cerrando un trato, y eso solo significaba que había un nuevo pasajero en esta montaña rusa que yo llamaba vida.

Nos encontrábamos acostados en el sillón mirando hacia la espesura de la noche como siempre cada uno metido en sus pensamientos cuando mi celular vibro era Charlie, no quería contestar pero lo hice.

Exactamentepasa algo? —Pregunto cautelosa.

—Son las tres de la mañana, te recuerdo que hay reglas. —Como siempre esta molesto.

—En 10 minutos llego estate tranquilo y cuelgo.

¿Tienes que irte? —Edward besa mi frente mientras yo abraza mas a el.

—Si, sino el ogro se murió más verde. —Rio mientras yo pongo de pie.

\- Te llevaré a casa. —Se levanta y yo toma de la mano.

Mientras íbamos en el auto no dejaba de pensar en como era llevar una relación con alguien, había tenido una vez, así que esto si que me ponía los pelos de punta.

—Tierra llamando a Bella. —Edward me saca de mis pensamientos.

—Gracias por traerme. —Estaba sorprendida de lo rápido que llegamos.

¿Estarás ocupado mañana? —Me toma de la mano para besarla.

—Mi agenda esta vacía. —Me gustaba bromear con el.

¿Te invito a almorzar a casa de mis padres aceptando? —Espera mi reacción.

—Saltamontes vas muy rápido. —Estoy horrorizado.

—Solo piénsalo, si aceptas paso por ti al medio día. —Me acaricia la mejilla.

—Esta bien, lo pensaré. —Seguía dudando.

—Bueno, es mejor que subas no quiero que tengas problemas. —Besa mi frente.

—Espero que puedas dormir después de lo que te conté— río mientras abro la puerta del auto

—Dormiré como bebé sabiendo que mañana volveré a verte. —Me guiña un ojo.

—Si que te gusta romper las reglas. —Me río de nuevo y salgo del auto.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, Charlie está sentado en el sofá con una taza de té en las manos.

—Hasta que llegas. —Dice sin expresión alguna.

—Si, así que iré a dormir. —Paso de largo no estaba para sus escenas.

—Oyeme Isabella. —Trata de llamar mi atención.

No me doy vuelta, sabia perfectamente que iba a decir.

—Estás jugando con fuego y te quemaras, además de quemar a todos.

—No tengo idea de que hablas. —Me hago la tonta.

—Te advierto que, un escándalo más dónde Edward Cullen estará involucrado y no volverá a pisar Estados Unidos nunca. —Su tono es frio y cortante.

No tengo miedo de quemarme Charlie. Y descuida, el me importa tanto que si es posible lo alejaré de mí antes de que las llamas lo alcancen a él.

Sin decir otra palabra subo las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Charlie no podrá quitarme este pedacito de felicidad que no tenia desde hace mucho.

* * *

_**¿Por qué creen que Edward no puede hablar de su ex muerte?**_

_**¿Creen que Tanya Denali se trata de metros en la relación de Bella y Edward? **_

**_Las espero en los comentarios. 💕_**

**_Saludos❤️_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

El sonido de mi celular hace eco por toda mi habitación despertándome de golpe mientras tanteo hasta la mesa de noche y con gran pesadez contesto.

—Hola. —logro decir detrás de un gran bostezo.

—Pequeña dormilona veo que no te has levantado aún. —las risas de Edward por el intercomunicador me despabilan.

—Estás en lo cierto, y no planeo levantarme todavía es muy temprano. —tapo mi cabeza con el edredón.

— Bella son las 11:00 am, además acordamos que me acompañarías a casa de mis padres. —su tono es juguetón.

— ¡Oh mierda! lo había olvidado Ed. —doy un brinco de la cama.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que si irás? —casi ruega.

—Claro, ya estoy más que retrasada. —camino de aquí para allá.

—Paso por ti en una hora. —sabía que había ganado.

—Estaré lista cuanto antes. — le digo, mientras miro el desastre de mi closet.

—Ansío verte amor mío. —ríe mientras cuelga.

Dejo el celular a un lado y sigo esculcando entre mis cosas no había nada decente para ir a casa de los padres de Edward.

Minutos después me decido por una falda larga hasta la rodilla color blanco tomo un suéter color azul claro y zapatillas a juego. Dejo todo encima de la cama y corro al baño a darme una ducha con agua tibia para relajar los nervios. Finalmente, suelto mi cabello que cae en ondas y decido dejarlo así. Me maquillo lo necesario para tapar las ojeras de anoche. Me visto con lo que había escogido y estoy lista.

Mientras calmo mi respiración veo el reloj y tengo tiempo para desayunar algo ligero. Bajo hasta la cocina y voy directo a la nevera tenía mucha sed, miro por todos lados pero no consigo a Heidi, era domingo - tal vez este de permiso - dije para mis adentros.

Mientras como una manzana camino hacia la sala de estar casi me ahogo cuando veo a Charlie cara a cara, seguía en pijama.

— ¿A dónde vas Isabella? —me mira ceñudo.

—Los Cullen me han invitado a almorzar con ellos. —era la verdad.

— ¿Carlisle te ha invitado? —está sorprendido.

— ¿Algún problema con eso Charlie? —enarco una ceja.

—Recuerda lo que te dije hace pocas horas, no quiero problemas. —su tono es serio y lúgubre como siempre.

Estaba a punto de llevarle la contraria cuando mi celular vibró, era un mensaje de Edward.

_**Edward: me adelante un poco estoy afuera.**_

—Nos vemos luego. —le digo a Charlie mientras lo esquivo para salir.

_Era hora de encontrarme con mi pedacito de felicidad. _

Al salir el día está muy bonito, es la primera vez que me fijo en cosas como estas. Edward está esperándome recostado a su auto.

—Hola bonita. — me recibe en sus brazos y me besa tan tiernamente que siento revoloteos en mi estómago.

—Nos vimos hace seis horas ¿cómo puedes extrañarme tan rápido? —estaba sorprendida.

—Recuerda que siempre te quiero cerca. —besa mi nariz.

— ¿Y si no le caigo bien a tu madre? —me muerdo el labio.

—Te adorará Bella, de eso no hay duda. —Edward deja pequeños besos por toda mi cara.

—Eres un idiota. —me rio y doy la vuelta para subirme al auto.

En el camino vamos algo callados, obviamente estábamos tan nerviosos que yo no podía dejar de jugar con mis mangas, a ellos ya les habían hablado de mí. Sin darme cuenta salimos del distrito financiero a algo más tranquilo como Greenwich Village el mismo lugar donde vivía con Beau.

—No sabía que vivíamos tan cerca. —digo al pasar por el frente de mi antiguo apartamento.

—Pasaba por aquí todos los días solo para tener una excusa por si te veía. —se muerde el labio nervioso.

Edward estaciona frente a un hermoso dúplex color marfil, s_í que tenían gusto para vivir._

— ¿Estás nerviosa? —pregunta mientras me ayuda a bajar del auto.

—Para nada. —trato de morderme la lengua.

—No tienes por qué temer. —me pasa un brazo por la cintura tratando de darme seguridad.

Edward abre la puerta y nuestros oídos son inundados por la música clásica, todo en el lugar estaba finamente decorado, arañas de cristal y todo ese tipo de cosas que ves en las revistas de hogar.

—No sabía que te maravillabas tan rápido. —bromea.

—Tengo buen gusto para los interiores. —lo codeo mientras observo unos cuadros.

—Vamos, deben de estar en la terraza. —me toma de la mano y subimos las escaleras.

La pequeña terraza no se comparaba a la hermosa azotea donde estaba con Edward hace unas cuantas horas, pero igual no dejaba de ser sofisticado y bonito.

—No temas. —Edward susurra en mi oído.

—Han llegado. —la madre de Edward deja el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado para abrazarme.

—Un gusto conocerla, Señora Cullen. —le correspondo el abrazo.

—Tonterías Bella, llámame Esme. Me alegra de que estés aquí. —me toma de ambas manos entusiasmada.

_Ya sabía de donde había salido la espontaneidad de Edythe. _

— ¿Dónde está Edythe? —Edward pregunta mientras abraza a su madre.

—Está en su habitación, ve por ella. —Carlisle dice mientras se acerca.

— ¿Cómo estás Bella? —me da un gran abrazo.

—Muy bien Señor Cullen. —respondo todavía nerviosa.

— ¿Qué te he dicho?, dime Carlisle. —me regala una media sonrisa.

_Esto también era de familia. _

—Vamos cariño, siéntate conmigo. —Esme me lleva hasta unas grandes hamacas.

—Seguiré en el asador, las dejo. —Carlisle se despide con la espátula en la mano.

—Edward me ha hablado maravillas sobre ti. —me pasa un vaso de té helado.

—Seguro puras exageraciones. —me sonrojo.

—No seas modesta eres una buena chica. —puedo ver cierto atisbo de convencimiento.

—Ustedes son muy amables, sé que les han hablado de mí. —miro a Carlisle está concentrado en la parrillera.

—Lo que digan los demás no nos importa. Tú le has demostrado a Edward todo lo contrario. —su palabra es firme.

—Él es especial. —vuelvo a sonrojarme. —no acostumbrara a hablar así.

—Mi chico es noble, pero cambiando de tema. ¿Charlie sabe que estás aquí? —inquiere con cierta preocupación.

—Sí, lo sabe. Pero las cosas con Charlie son complicadas. —no me gustaba hablar sobre él.

—Edward me comento algo sobre unos golpes. —me mira expectante.

—No sabía que lo había hecho. —estoy avergonzada y algo molesta.

—Descuida sólo yo lo sé, el cree que puedo ayudarte. Como sabes, soy psicóloga. —su mirada es comprensible.

—Lo sé, y para mí no es fácil hablar de estas cosas. —agacho la cabeza, esto me avergonzaba.

—Lo siento Bella, no quería hacerte sentir mal. —me toma de las manos.

—No pasa nada. —trato de poner mi mejor sonrisa.

— También me comentó que quieres ser psicóloga. —su humor vuelve.

—Me fascina la idea de poder ayudar a las personas con problemas. —este si era mi fuerte.

—Te aseguro que vas a enamorarte de esta profesión, verás que no se trata de sólo escucharlos sino de idear un plan para ayudarlos a superar esas etapas de dificultad. —su mirada está llena de abnegación.

—Charlie dice que eso es basura. —ruedo los ojos mientras escucho mentalmente sus comentarios.

—Lucha por tus sueños Bella, no permitas que nada ni nadie se interponga entre ellos y tú. —Esme me guiña un ojo mientras señala que tenemos compañía.

—Bella me alegro de que hayas venido. —Edythe me rodea en un tierno abrazo.

—Okey chicas, ¿qué tal si pasamos a almorzar? —Carlisle interrumpe nuestra conversación.

Enseguida nos dirigimos a la mesa, y mientras almorzábamos podía ver la devoción de Edward por sus padres, las ocurrencias locas de Edythe y como sacaba a Edward de sus cabales, todos eran muy divertidos y por primera vez me sentí aceptada en un lugar. Podía ser yo misma.

—Edward, quiero mostrarte una presentación para mañana. —Carlisle se levanta de la mesa.

—Regreso enseguida. —Edward besa mi mano y se va, dejándome con Esme y Edythe.

—Las puedo ayudar con los platos. —me levanto de hombros.

—Eres nuestra invitada Bella, claro que no. —Esme se niega.

—Insisto, quiero ayudar. —retiro los platos de la mesa y cojo camino hacia la cocina.

Esme fregaba, yo enjuagaba y Edythe secaba. Nos divertíamos una sana práctica entre chicas.

—Toma Edythe —le extiendo los platos.

—Bella, ¿qué te paso? —la mirada de Edythe viaja a mis brazos.

Miro mis brazos descubiertos estaba tan distraída enjuagando los platos que no me di cuenta cuando me arremangue el suéter.

—No es nada, lo siento. —dejo los platos a un lado y me bajo las mangas.

—Sólo son cicatrices Edythe, no tienen por qué impresionarte. — Esme habla en tono autoritario.

— ¡Oh Bella! lo siento, no me mal intérpretes. —Edythe estaba realmente avergonzada.

—Descuida, no es nada. —bajo la cara.

—Edythe, ¿por qué no vas con tu padre y tu hermano? — Esme la regaña.

—Bella, lo siento. De verdad discúlpame. —se veía confundida, pero nunca más que yo

—Disculpa Bella, Edythe no creía sobre los rumores de tus cicatrices. — Esme me mira apenada mientras comienza a secar los platos.

—Descuide la entiendo, yo reaccionaría igual si mi hermano saliera con una chica como yo. —trato de no ponerme más sentimental de lo que ya estoy.

—No nos mal interpretes Bella, no te juzgamos. – Esme trata de hacerme sentir mejor con sus palabras.

— ¿Quiero preguntarle algo? — le pregunto indecisa, pero era el mejor momento.

—Adelante, cariño. —me anima.

— ¿Están de acuerdo de que esté aquí? ¿Que esté con Edward? —espero su respuesta.

—Cariño, estamos más que de acuerdo, además mi hijo no había podido querer a alguien más después de Isabel y bueno llegaste tú. — Esme habla con cierta melancolía.

—Es la ex novia de Edward, ¿no es así? —recuerdo la conversación de anoche.

—Sí, es así. ¿No te ha hablado de ella? —pregunta extrañada.

—Sólo la mencionó una vez. —me alzo de hombros.

—Edward todavía debe superar varias cosas. —asevera con la mirada perdida.

_Esta chica seguía siendo parte de Edward._

— ¿Mamá todavía con los interrogatorios? —Edward aparece de la nada junto a Carlisle.

—Hablábamos cosas de chicas, cariño —Esme cambia de ánimo en un instante.

—Bien chicos, los dejaremos solos. —Carlisle se lleva a Esme hacia la sala de estar.

—Sé que te he dejado sola, así que discúlpame. —Edward besa mis manos.

—Descuida me la he pasado muy bien. — no mentía al respecto.

—Tengo que hacer unas cosas para mañana, es mejor que te lleve a casa. —hace una mueca, sabía que no quería llevarme.

—No te preocupes, no quiero que te aburras tan rápido. —bromeo mientras me pongo de pie.

Mientras avanzamos hacia la sala Edythe vuelve a sorprenderme.

—Lo lamento mucho Bella, por favor no te vayas. — me toma del brazo como una niña pequeña.

—Tengo que irme, no quiero que Charlie se moleste. — hago una mueca.

—Me encantó conocerte Bella. Puedes venir cuando gustes. — Esme se despide con un abrazo muy maternal.

—Gracias por todo. —camino hacia la salida mientras Edward se despide de sus padres.

Mi mente iba desde el momento incómodo con Edythe hasta la novia muerta de Edward. Me preguntaba si yo estaba cien por ciento dispuesta a dejar todo mi mundo por Edward, la ansiedad se apodera de mi cuerpo y me hace temblar un poco. Tenía tanto en que pensar que no estaba segura de nada.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunta mientras me abre la puerta del auto.

—No pasa nada, Ed. —miento. —Pasaba de todo.

En todo el viaje no dije ni una sola palabra, ni muecas, absolutamente nada. Literal, estaba inexpresiva. La ansiedad y el dolor de cabeza se apoderaron de mí. Y no había espacio de nada más.

—Te noto callada y distante. ¿Acaso ocurrió algo que no te gustó? —lleva el ceño fruncido.

—Tu familia es genial, Edward. —le regalo una sonrisa genuina.

—Entonces, ¿qué te ocurre? — estaba confundido.

—Edward, déjame en paz. —me cruzo de brazos, ya estaba por llegar a casa y comenzaba a exasperarme.

Al estacionarse al frente del edificio de Charlie salgo disparada por la puerta, no quería hablar con él.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? —Edward me toma del brazo.

—Yo no sé nada de relaciones Edward, ¿crees que esto funcionará? —le grito en la cara.

— ¿Y tú crees que yo sí? No había nadie más hasta que apareciste tú. —sus gestos se suavizan.

—Tu madre mencionó a Isabel. —le suelto sin más.

— ¿Y qué hay con eso? — se pone a la defensiva.

— ¿Tan grave fue lo que pasó que no quieres hablar de ella? —ya estaba realmente alterada.

—Bella yo no te presiono para hablar de tus cosas, así que no me presiones para hablar sobre Isabel. — sabía que había metido la pata al decir eso.

—Bueno, hablando de presiones, es mejor que no me busques otra vez. —me doy la vuelta y entro al edificio.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y doy gracias a Dios porque no encuentro a nadie corro por las escaleras hacia mi habitación necesitaba condenadamente un cigarrillo. Había pasado una semana desde que Edward y yo habíamos discutido, él no volvió a llamarme y yo no me atrevía a hacerlo. Las llamadas diarias de Beau me ayudaban, pero con el pasar de los días la ansiedad me dominaba.

—_Eres mi chica, nadie ni nada podría hacerte daño estando conmigo. —Jacob comienza a besarme y rompe mi blusa._

—_Vamos, para. Bájate… aléjate de mí. — ¡no por favor!_

Despierto sudorosa y agitada, miro a mí alrededor y respiro profundo seguía en la habitación que había adoptado como hogar. Mis manos temblaban y mi cabeza solo pedía drogas. Me levanto de un santiamén de la cama tomo las llaves del auto y salgo corriendo de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado no quería tropezarme con Heidi casi de puntitas camino por la sala estaba a punto de entrar al ascensor cuando unas manos me detuvieron.

— ¿A dónde vas Bella? —Heidi me mira preocupada.

—Necesito salir, siento que me volveré loca. —trato de esconder mis manos temblorosas.

— ¿Por qué no vas a ducharte mientras te preparo algo de comer? —trata de llevarme hacia las escaleras.

—Lo siento Heidi, pero tengo que salir. —me suelto de su agarre y entro al elevador.

Al subirme al auto sabía que ya me estaba metiendo en problemas y no me importaba en lo absoluto, lo que necesitaba era borrar las pesadillas de mi cabeza.

Mientras esquivo el tráfico marco el número de Jessica al último pitido contestó.

—Pensé que los muertos no hablaban. —ríe por encima de la música alta.

—Dime que tienes nuevos dulces. —no hablaba Bella sino la ansiedad.

—Pensé que habías dejado esas cosas. —se burlaba de mí.

— ¡Oh vamos Jessica! ¿Tienes o no? —estaba desesperada.

—Te espero en mi casa. —me cuelga la llamada.

Conduzco como una loca hacia su casa, ahí estaba todo lo que necesitaba. Enseguida me estaciono en frente de la casa de Jessica y por un momento mi cordura regreso. _Esto no estaba nada bien. _Pero mis ansias eran más grandes que otra cosa, así que me bajo del auto directo a la entrada. Como siempre el lugar estaba repleto de personas unos me saludaban otros solo me observaban, había regresado la intocable.

—Que rápida eres. —Jessica se tambalea con una cerveza en la mano.

—Dejémonos de juegos, Jessica. —miro a mi alrededor.

—Mike te espera en el baño con algo nuevo. —me señala el pasillo detrás de ella y sin pensarlo avanzo.

Me encuentro tirada en uno de los sofás con los demás chicos todo me causa tanta risa, me sentía yo de nuevo. El efecto de la coca se pasaba rápido así que la botella de vodka se había hecho mi amiga.

—Oye Bella, ¿es cierto que tú y el Cullen andan? —Jessica me pasa un porro de marihuana.

— ¿Quién dice eso? —enarco una ceja.

—Todo el mundo, chica. —Mike se cae a carcajadas.

Mi mente me trae a Edward y a Beau esto que estaba haciendo era terrible, pero nadie podría entenderme. _Nadie ha sufrido lo que yo tuve que sufrir. _Me levanto del sofá y como puedo camino hacia la salida.

— ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? —todos gritan detrás de mí.

—no respondo, era hora de regresar a casa.

No sé cómo demonios llego al departamento sigo drogada y todo lo veo doble no podía evitar reírme de todo, ni siquiera podía estacionar el auto miro hacia la entrada y ahí estaba Heidi junto con Edward hablando, este se veía realmente molesto.

Como puedo me bajo del auto, quería saber ¿Qué diablos hacia aquí? ¿Por qué volvía después de haberme abandonado así sin más?

— ¿Que pasa aquí? —me recuesto de la pared.

—Bella, ¿qué te ocurrió? — Heidi me mira horrorizada.

—Nada, estoy bien. —miro a Edward, este no sabe qué decir.

—Estás completamente drogada, ¿verdad? —su voz decae unas octavas.

—Es un secreto, no se lo digas a nadie. —pongo mi dedo índice en sus labios mientras me rio.

— ¡Heidi, prepara la tina y una taza de café enorme! —le ordena mientras sin darme de cuenta me carga en su hombro.

—Edward bájame, puedo caminar. —lo golpeo en la espalda.

Él no dice nada me sigue ignorando.

Al entrar al departamento me baja dejándome en la sala.

—Eres un idiota, ¿cómo puedes venir aquí después de que me ignoraste una semana? —trato de empujarlo, pero me voy de bruces contra el suelo.

—Estás peor de lo que pensé. —no me mira mientras me levanta del suelo.

—Edward, no es la primera vez que me drogo puedes dejarme en paz. —le grito sentándome en las escaleras.

— ¿Por qué te saliste así? Heidi me llamó preocupada. —está molesto.

—Yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca así que déjame en paz. —me arrastro por las escaleras quería encerrarme en mi habitación.

— ¿A qué demonios juegas, Bella? —este me levanta de la muñeca y puedo ver la ira en su rostro.

—No juego a nada, tú no sabes que pasa aquí adentro. —le señalo mi cabeza.

Él está ahí parado sosteniéndome sin poder entender.

—Las pesadillas se hacen más reales cada vez que no me drogo porque no puedes entender eso. —le grito ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Es mejor que te lleve a tu habitación. —puedo ver el desagrado en su rostro.

—Déjame en paz de una vez. —me llevo las manos a la cara podía ver a Jacob ahí parado detrás de él.

—Vamos Bella, por favor. —su tono se vuelve idéntico a la voz de Jake.

—No me toques. —comenzaba a ver Jacob por todos lados.

—Bella, soy yo déjame ayudarte. —Edward me toma de la cara y por un momento puedo concentrarme solo en su voz.

—No dejes que me toque. —le suplico.

—Sólo estamos tú y yo. —no deja de mirarme mientras me carga en velo.

—Dile que me deje en paz. —cierro los ojos podía ver sus ojos negros encima de mí.

—No hay nadie cariño, no te pasará nada. —siento como deposita un beso en mi cabello.

Edward me lleva directo al baño y me sumerge en la tina caliente con todo y ropa puesta. Lo puedo ver, como se quita la americana y se sube las mangas hincado frente a mí.

— ¿Puedo bañarte? —espera mi permiso.

—Por favor. —logro responder.

Este toma el champú y pone un poco en su mano con eso comienza a masajear mi cabello mi cuerpo se relaja pero no dejo de llorar, estaba echando a perder todo otra vez. El baño fue en silencio yo no podía verlo a la cara y el sólo se concentró en la espuma del jabón. Por varios minutos que se me hicieron eternos pude observar a un Edward con la mirada perdida sentado a mi lado sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Ya el efecto de las drogas había desaparecido dejándome un grandísimo dolor de cabeza por todo lo que había causado.

—Ed… sácame de aquí, tengo frío —le pido sin todavía poder verlo a los ojos.

Él se levanta y me saca de ahí chorreando.

— ¿Puedes desvestirte? —pregunta todavía con la mirada perdida.

—Yo solo asiento. Señal clara para que salga del baño.

Mientras me desvisto no puedo dejar de verme en el espejo, toda yo era un simple desastre. A mi mente viene el escándalo de hace unos minutos y trato de sacudir esos pensamientos. Cuando estoy completamente desnuda me envuelvo en mi bata de baño y me debato entre salir y enfrentarlo o quedarme ahí como la cobarde que era. Respiro profundo y tomo la manilla de la puerta pero algo me detiene, Edward estaba hablando por teléfono.

—Ella ya apareció y está bien. —suelta un enorme suspiro.

Edward queda en silencio tal vez escuchando la respuesta.

—No puedo dejarla sola, dile a papá que siga distrayendo a Charlie. —se torna preocupado.

Mas silencio…

—No te preocupes mamá, todo está como si no pasó nada. —la habitación queda en silencio y creo que es el mejor momento para entrar.

— ¿Todo bien? —estoy lo más tranquila que puedo.

—Mis padres distraen al tuyo para que no venga hacia acá. —mira su celular.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —estoy extrañada.

—Te desapareciste y pues no quería decirle a Charlie. Así que Heidi me llamó. —por primera vez en mucho rato esos ojos grises se concentran en mí.

—Lo siento, nunca quise que te vieras involucrado. —me muerdo en labio sin saber que más decir.

—Te quiero y me preocupas. —se levanta mientras me extiende una taza de café.

— ¿Acaso te vas? —dejo la taza en la mesa de noche.

— ¿Quieres que me quede? —me mira asombrado.

—No quiero estar sola —hago un puchero.

—En este caso iré a esconder mi auto y asegurarme de que todo esté bien y regreso contigo. —está de mejor humor.

—te espero aquí entonces. —me siento en la cama.

—Duerme, estaré aquí cuando despiertes. —este me guiña el ojo y sale por la puerta como una flecha.

Poco a poco me dejo caer en la cama abrazo mi almohada y cierro los ojos la voz de Jacob seguía presente pero solo como un odioso musical de fondo en una película. Me quede dormida primero lentamente y luego de golpe me entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo.

_Estoy en mi habitación Jacob entra y me besa sin más, me gusta es lo que buscaba. Pero se vuelve brusco me rompe la ropa y comienzo a gritar no hay nadie que me ayude aléjate, bájate de mí –grito desesperada._

Abro los ojos agitada esta era la pesadilla que venía atormentándome desde hace semanas, trato de calmar mi respiración y miro a mi alrededor lentamente me doy cuenta que Edward está a mi lado en la cama.

— ¿Sucede algo? —me frota la espalda.

—Estas aquí — le digo mientras me doy la vuelta para abrazarlo.

—Te dije que no me iría. —besa mi frente.

—Soy una imbécil —me acurruco en su pecho.

—no digas tonterías. —con sus dedos hace círculos por mi espalda.

—Necesitamos hablar, fui una estúpida contigo. —comienzo a lloriquear.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar de eso amor. —me toma de la barbilla para que lo mire.

—No me dejes, cada vez que no estas nubes negras se esparcen a mi alrededor —lagrimas salen sin control.

—No te dejare sola nunca más. Esta semana para mí fue la peor del mundo. —asume con gran apatía.

—Para mí lo fue aún más. —mi mente no dejaba de viajar hasta hace unas cuantas horas.

—Cuando amanezca hablaremos de esto, ¿te parece? —besa mis labios dulcemente.

Me quedo en silencio mientras me pego más hacia él. Todo esto era como si de un cuento se tratase. Esta vez despierto por el inmenso vacío que hay en mi cama, Edward no estaba miro el reloj en la pared y apenas son las seis de la mañana. Salgo de mi habitación esperanzada en poder alcanzarlo, pero escucho la voz de Charlie y me detengo en seco. Esto de escuchar conversaciones se me estaba haciendo un hábito.

—Fue una mala noche, ¿verdad? —Charlie interroga a alguien que no distingo de donde estoy.

—Todo fue mi culpa, no le diga nada. —la voz pasiva de Edward me sorprende.

—Se lo dije a tu padre y ahora te lo digo a ti. De esto no saldrá nada bueno. —escucho como su voz se alza.

—Bella solo necesita a alguien que vea por ella, es todo. —trata de explicarle.

—Esas son puras tonterías, así que no arruines tu vida, muchacho. —puedo escuchar al ascensor cerrarse.

Bajo los últimos escalones y me quedo ahí inmóvil sin saber siquiera que hacer por más que trataran de ocultarle las cosas a Charlie él siempre lo descubriría.

—Hola cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? —Heidi avanza hasta mí para abrazarme.

—Siento mucho lo de anoche. —la abrazo fuerte, me sentía perdida.

—Vamos, te preparé algo rico de desayunar. —me ayuda a levantarme de las escaleras.

Mientras engullía un enorme plato de Cereal no dejaba de pensar en lo de anoche y en la manera en que afectaba a todos los que estaban cerca de mí. Por el bien de mi hermano y de Edward debía de mantenerme al margen por lo que restara de vida al menos.

—Heidi, voy a salir. —me pongo de pie mientras dejo el plato en el fregadero.

—Bella, yo no sé si sea buena idea. —estaba preocupada.

—Te prometo que no me meteré en problemas, sólo iré a comprar algunas cosas. —le guiño un ojo y salgo de la cocina a toda prisa. Tenía una idea y esperaba que eso me calmase.

Conduzco fuera del distrito financiero mientras me dirigía al lado artístico de NY, algo que me distraía en la adolescencia era pintar. Tal vez retomar este hábito me mantendría fuera de las calles por un tiempo. La tienda de pinturas dónde siempre compraba estaba abierta y eso fue algo esperanzador, lo tomaría como una señal. Me bajo del auto y sin chistar entro al lugar, estaba como lo recordaba cuadros, marcos y sin fines de lienzos en blanco.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? —la chica detrás del mostrador me sonrío.

—Sí, voy pintar un cuadro y necesito materiales. —camino por el lugar, estaba realmente animada.

Mientras escogía los lienzos y la pintura que llevaría, mi celular no dejaba de sonar. Exasperada miro la pantalla y era Edward.

—Ed, ¿qué pasa? —contesto mientras señalo el caballete negro de la esquina.

—Estoy en tu departamento, ¿dónde estás? —su tono es serio.

—Estoy comprando unas cosas, dame media hora para llegar. —le pido y me dirijo a la caja para cancelar todo lo que había comprado.

—No tardes, Bella. —dice y cuelga.

Lo sentía extraño, pero claro todavía teníamos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Mientras salgo de la tienda con las bolsas repletas y el caballete bajo el brazo extrañamente tuve la sensación de como si alguien me observara, miré a todos lados y dejé la paranoia a un lado. Subí las cosas a la parte trasera del auto y me apresuré en conducir, no quería hacer esperar a Edward mucho tiempo.

El camino a casa de Charlie fue más corto de lo que pensé, mientras entraba al estacionamiento vi el auto de Edward, me estacioné a su lado y con gran agilidad bajé las cosas que había comprado.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor Heidi y Edward compartían una taza de café mientras cuchicheaban.

—Disculpa la tardanza, podemos hablar arriba. —no me detengo y subo las escaleras con todo esto en las manos.

Dejo todo en la pequeña sala de estar mientras comenzaba a armar el caballete junto al lienzo.

— ¿Que es todo esto? —Edward esta impresionado.

—Hace mucho pintaba para distraerme, desde hoy volverá a ser mi pasatiempo. —digo mientras apilo las pinturas a un lado.

—Esto realmente me parece maravilloso. —se queda ahí parado observándome.

— ¿Sobre qué querías que habláramos? —me detengo por un momento frenando mi entusiasmo.

—Ya no es importante. —avanza hasta mí y me besa en la frente.

—Escuché tu conversación con Charlie esta mañana. — le comento porque no quería que tuviéramos secretos.

—Charlie se enteró de lo que ocurrió anoche así que iba a reclamarte y lo detuve. —suelta un gran suspiro.

—Era yo la responsable de todo, no tú. —niego con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero no quería más dramas por esto. —pone los ojos en blanco.

—Supongo que se enteró de que tú y yo estamos juntos. —enarco una ceja.

—Eso también, no le pareció que durmiera aquí contigo. —hace una mueca.

—Esto es una locura. —no puedo evitar reírme. Charlie de padre celoso era toda una Azaña.

—También quería que saliéramos a cenar, pero prefiero que nos quedemos aquí, me gustaría verte trabajar. —deja besos por toda mi cara.

—De ninguna manera me veras pintar. —las manos me sudaban tan solo de pensar tenerlo como público.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos? —se levanta de hombros.

— ¿Qué tal si vemos una película y yo le pido a Heidi amablemente que nos prepare algo rico de comer? —me pongo de puntillas para besarlo.

—Me parece genial. —Ambos nos fundimos en un intenso beso.

Edward, Heidi y yo nos encontrábamos recostados en el sofá con un grandísimo bold de palomitas de maíz mientras veíamos una ridícula pero cómica película romántica. Tener a Edward recostado de mi regazo no tenía comparación alguna, mientras estuviera cerca la ansiedad se mantendría a raya. Pero todo fue interrumpido cuando Charlie apareció en escena con su cara cansada llena de mal genio.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —nos mira como si fuera una aberración.

—Sólo vemos una película. —respondo mientras la ponía en pausa.

—Cullen es tarde, deberías irte. —Charlie se concentra en Edward.

—Es mi invitado y se va cuando yo lo diga. —comenzaba a molestarme.

—No Bella, tu papá tiene razón. —se levanta del sofá mientras se arregla un poco la ropa.

—Nos vemos mañana, ¿verdad? —me levanto y avanzo hacia el ignorando a Charlie.

—Mañana y todos los días que quieras. —este me besa en la frente y se mete en el elevador.

Cuando las puertas se cierran me doy de vuelta y sigue Charlie parado en el mismo lugar desde que llegó.

—¿Algo más que quieras decir? —levanto los brazos exasperada.

—Sigues jugando con fuego y te quemarás. —sus ojos negros me miran fijamente.

—Por primera vez ten un poco de fe en mí. —le grito mientras me dirijo hacia mi habitación.

Charlie no dice nada más, solo recibo silencio de su parte como siempre, al entrar a mi habitación me lanzo en la cama mientras miraba al techo. Tarde o temprano acabaría despertando de esta pesadilla.

* * *

_**Holaa Amores 3 **_

_**Bella por fin le ha dado una oportunidad a Edward ¿Cuanto durara?**_

_**¿Isabel seguira siendo un secreto para Bella?**_

_**¿Charlie podra darle el voto de confianza a Bella?**_

_**Nos vemos en los comentarios. 3 :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Un mes después._

—Bella hace dos días que no bajas, voy a subir. —Escucho los pasos de Heidi por las escaleras.

—Son tonterías necesito terminar esto. —Enciendo el quinto cigarrillo de la mañana.

Hace todo un mes completo que venia trabajando en una pintura, me sentí realmente emocionado.

—Aquí te traje algo para que almuerces. —Heidi llega hasta la pequeña salita que tomo como mi estudio.

—Gracias, no debiste molestarte. —Tomo el plato y le doy un mordisco a la hamburguesa.

—¡Retrataste a tu madre! - Heidi está ahí perpleja admirando el lienzo casi terminado.

—Comenzó como mi autorretrato y finalmente, pinté a mi madre. —Me levanto de hombros.

—Charlie destruyó todas sus fotografías, ¿cómo pudiste retratarla tan exacta? —Me mira sin comprender.

—Todos me han dicho que me parezco a ella, así que empecé por ahí. —Realmente lo había logrado.

—Tienes talento. —Edward avanza con la mirada fija en la pintura.

_Como demonios había entrado sin haber ser escuchalo._

-¡Bueno! Podrían dejar de fisgonear todavía le faltan detalles. —Me levanto y la tapo con la manta protectora.

—Eres una odiosa. —Heidi me saca la lengua mientras me deja a solas con Edward.

—Hola cariño. —Este me toma la cintura y me besa.

—¡Que bueno que estés aquí! —Le muerdo el labio mientras paso mis brazos por su cuello.

—Bella ... —Edward me regaña.

—¡Oh vamos no seas un aburrido! —Lo suelto molesta.

_Desde hace meses no sabía que era tener sexo._

—Tu eres una aprovechadora. —Se hace el ofendido.

¿Acaso robaré tu virtud? —Le sigo el juego.

—Eres una tonta. —Me carga en velo para besarme.

Nuestros besos se intensifican y mientras yo tengo cargada la temperatura aumenta, comienza a besarle el cuello y nos hace caer en el sofá, estoy encima de el así que empiezo a desabrochar su camisa mientras no dejo de besarlo. Puedo sentir sus manos viajar por cada parte de mi cuerpo. Comienzo a frotarme encima de él y ¡BINGO! Ahí estaba lo que buscaba, una erección. Pero rápidamente Edward se detiene en seco y yo baja de él.

—Cálmate, por favor. —Su voz agitada solo logra excitarme mas.

—Me ha rechazado. —Realmente me consideró ofendida.

—Te deseo, pero no podría aquí en tu casa. —Se levanta y trata de acomodarse el pantalón.

—Vamos a tu departamento. —Le pido aun lujuriosa.

—Bella no te apresures, quiero que cuando pase sea especial. —Me regaña, si que estaba molesto.

—Como quieras señor aburrido. —Me rindo, Edward era tan conservador.

—Hoy no podre venir, tendremos una junta hasta muy tarde. —Hace una mueca, sabia que me mosqueaba rápido.

—Se te están acumulando Cullen. —Le advierto.

—Te lo recompensaré. —Me guiña un ojo y se da la media vuelta.

Respiré profundo encendí un cigarrillo y con la primera calada me animé para terminar la pintura. Luego de trabajar toda la tarde y tragarme toda la comida que no comía desde hace dos días me ocurrió algo cansada, así que fui a darme una ducha y recosté un admirador un rato el retrato de mamá, era extraño, pero sentí su su mirada puesta en mi. Estaba segura de que si podría verme desde allá arriba, no estaba orgullosa en lo absoluto. Lentamente cerré los ojos y me quedaré dormida con la idea de que algún día no muy lejano la volvería a ver.

Sentía como si las horas pasaban muy rápido, no se que horas eran pero estaba seguro de que no me había arropado antes de quedarme dormida, giro la cabeza y ahí estaba Charlie Swan sentado al otro extremo del sofá observando la pintura.

—Lo siento, no quise despertarte. —Dice sin siquiera voltearse.

No digo nada, esto era como un sueño.

—Nos conocimos en la primaria, sus hermosas coletas y su increíble entusiasmo de ver el mundo me atraparon. Desde ese entonces jamás volvimos a separarnos. Ella era divertida, ocurrente y muy inteligente. Me sacaba del mundo cuadrado en el que vivía. Ella era el amor de mi vida. —Voltea a verme y sus ojos negros están húmedos.

_Charlie seguía sufriendo como si fuera el primer día._

—Ojalá mis disculpas la búsqueda traer de vuelta, pero se que no pasará. —Apenas logro hablar.

—Nos amaba y te amaba. —Traga grueso.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —Dejo la pregunta en el aire.

—Yo sé todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, Bella. Sé que tienes talento, sé porque ella también lo tenía. Respira profundo.

No lo sabía. —Tracto de hacerme mas pequeña, mi pecho duele.

—Te pareces tanto a ella que a veces cuando veo, el corazón se me estruja y el pecho comienza a dolerme. —Su mirada sigue concentrada en mi y por primera vez no veo odio.

—Deberías de tener cuidado con un ataque cardíaco. —Rio por lo bajito.

—Duerme, apenas son las 3:00 a.m. —Me guiña un ojo mientras se levanta y se va.

En toda mi vida jamás había visto este lado de Charlie Swan, ni siquiera con Beau. Tal vez eso era bueno y las murallas entre mi padre y yo comenzaban a flaquear.

Despierto por el incesante vibrar de mi celular, lo busco desesperadamente hasta que lo consiga en el suelo.

—Bella, te he estado llamando toda la mañana. —La voz chillante de Edythe retumba por todo mi cerebro.

—Lo siento, pero sigo en cama ¿Qué hora es? —Me cuesta abrir los ojos.

—Medio día, dormilona. —Se echa a reír

—Vaya, sí que es tarde, ahora dime ¿que pasa? —Me levanto del sofá con el cuerpo adolorido.

—Como bien sabes mañana es la fiesta anual de beneficencia y no tengo nada que ponerme. —Escucho su entusiasmo de nuevo.

¿Qué hora quieres que nos veamos? —Camino hacia mi habitación.

—A las 3:00 pm en la Quinta Av ¿te parece? —Pregunta. Podía escuchar el sin cesar de un salón de belleza.

—Perfecto, ahí estaré. —Cortó la llamada y comienzo a arreglarme.

Luego de ducharme y vestirme con lo primero que encontré bajo a comer algo, Heidi está sacando del horno una enorme tarta de moras.

—Yo quiero un trozo, por favor. - la sorprendo mientras dejo un beso en su mejilla.

—Es para la cena, así que tienen que esperar. —La deja en la mesa para que se enfríe.

—Entonces espero. —Rebusco por algo de comer en la alacena.

—Hay pastel de pollo en el microondas, cariño. —Heidi lo saca por mi.

—Desde que vivo aquí me he convertido en una inútil. —Algo que era muy cierto.

—Es mi trabajo volverte una inútil. —Ríe mientras hace que me sienta junto a la cocina.

Luego de comer y platicar boberías con Heidi me encuentro saliendo del departamento, iba con tiempo de sobra así que no me importaba un poco de tráfico. Mi celular comienza a sonar y activo los manos libres.

—Hola cariño. —La voz de Edward inunda todo el auto.

—Hola Ed, ¿dónde estas? —Pregunto mientras me cambio de carril.

—Aún en la oficina, pensé que podríamos vernos más tarde. —Su tono se vuelve seductor.

¿Qué tienes planeado? —Me muerdo el labio tratando de contenerme.

—Te sorrenderé. —Amaba su risa.

—Voy en camino a encontrarme con Edythe compraremos algunas cosas y nos vemos después de cenar, ¿te parece? —Miro el auto detrás de mi y veo que es el mismo desde que salí del departamento.

—Con cuidado Bella, te quiero. - se despide.

Mientras sigo fisgoneando al auto de atrás, la persona se me hacia conocida pero no podría ver su rostro, el resto importancia y conducir a mi destino.

Luego de estacionarme comencé a deambular por las tiendas mientras esperaba a Edythe, hace mucho que no salía y tenía la extraña sensación de alguien espiándome, tal vez eran efectos de la sobriedad en la que me mantenía.

Mi celular vibró de nuevo, aunque esta vez era Beau quien hacia acto de presencia.

—Hola hermanito. —Me alegraba de escucharlo.

—Bella, ¿en que andas cariño? —Se escuchaba preocupado.

—Ando de compras para la fiesta de mañana, ¿por qué? —Estaba extrañada.

—Que bueno, solo quería que anduvieras con cuidado. Ya sabes instintos de hermano protector. —Seguía preocupado por algo.

—Todo bien, Beaufort. —Ahora la preocupada era yo.

—Perfecto Bella, hablamos luego. —Beau corta de repente y esto si que me asustaba.

Me quedé por un momento pensando hasta que unos brazos me tomaron de los hombros haciéndome pegar un chillido.

¿Te ha vuelto loca? —Le grito a Edythe muy asustada.

—¡Oh lo lamento! no pretendía asustarte. —Estaba apenada.

—Disculpa, es que ando con los nervios de punta. —Tracto de disculparme por mi reacción.

—Descuida, vamos por un Dolce que vi desde que llegué. —Me toma del brazo y salimos en voladillas por la calle.

Luego de elegir un sinfín de vestidos me decidí por uno negro con mangas y con toda la espalda descubierta, era algo osado, pero según Edythe me quedaba de infarto. Confiaba en el buen juicio de mi cuñada.

—Edythe, ¿por qué no vamos por una malteada? estoy exhausta —Me dejo caer en la acera con un sinfín de bolsas.

—Si que te cansas rápido, Bella. —Esta bromea mientras me ayudo a levantarme.

Luego, de dos tiempos helados y un cigarrillo, me consideró con energía para seguir comprando, hasta que vi la calle contraria hacia mí. Mi cuerpo se heló y experimentó unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo.

_Jacob Black estaba de vuelta en la ciudad._

—Edythe olvidé que debo hacer algo, nos vemos más tarde, ¿si ?. —Tomo las bolsas como puedo para salir corriendo.

¿Te sientes bien, Bella? —Esta me sujeta preocupada.

—¡Claro! No te preocupes. —Le guiño un ojo.

—Bueno, mándame un texto cuando llegues a casa. —Me suelta pero se que no se ha comido todo el cuento.

Al llegar a mi auto siento unas inmensas ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué mierdas hacia Jacob Black de nuevo en la ciudad?

Conducirme distrae de mis pensamientos, hace cuatro largos años que no tienen tiempo a Jacob. Estaba cambiado, pero no lo suficiente como para no reconocerlo. Al llegar al departamento habíamos tenido un sentido de paz y seguridad en toda la vida. Dejo las bolsas en el sofá y camino de un lugar a otro trato de calmarme.

_El no se acercaría, no después de lo que le hice a la casa de su familia._

Eso era lo que me repetía en la cabeza, el no sería capaz. Mantendría la compostura para guardar las apariencias de su familia.

—Bella, ¿ocurre algo? —La voz de Heidi me saca de mis pensamientos.

—Eh ... si todo está bien. —Trato de verme tranquila.

—Charlie llegará de un momento a otro, así que ve a subir las cosas y lávate las manos. —Me guiña un ojo y regresa a la cocina.

Le hago caso sin chistar y mientras dejo las cosas encima de la cama entro al baño por una ducha bien fría. Esto me calmaría. Siento en agua correr por todo mi cuerpo y comienzo a ver pequeños flashes de aquellos años y de como empezar todo.

_Comienzo del flasbach._

_Apenas había llegado del último internado, Charlie se había dado por vencido hizo que tuvieran tutorías en casa para poder terminar la secundaria._

_Me llegó en el jardín con un libro en las manos cuando vi llegar. Sabia quien era, toda mi vida lo había visto. Era Jacob el hijo de Billy Black, socio y mejor amigo de Charlie._

\- _Hola Bella, ¿te acuerdas de mi? —Titubeó un poco al hablarme._

\- _¿Que quieres? —No lo miro, simplemente no podría._

\- _Siempre te la pasas sola, ¿por qué no ventas? ¿Acaso le temes a las personas? —Su tono es algo burlón._

\- _No me gustan las personas y no me gustas tú. —Trato de sonar firme._

\- _Pues lo siento, solo quería saludarte e invitarte a una fiesta cerca de aquí. —Se arrodilla frente a mi y cierra el libro que tengo en las manos._

\- _¿Qué demonios haces? —Al instante me pongo roja._

\- _Vendré después de nuestros padres se vayan a su pequeña fiesta, de verdad quiero que me acompañes. —Me toma de la barbilla para que lo mire._

\- _Espero no te canses de esperarme. —Lo empujo lejos de mi._

\- _Mo tengas miedo en verme, juro que no te haré daño. - Me guiña un ojo y entra a la casa._

_Esa noche Jacob estaba estacionado detrás de la casa, después de que Charlie me salpé por la ventana._

\- _No pensé que te atreverías. —Me mira asombrado._

\- _Me gusta el peligro. —Lo miro divertida._

\- _Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de nada. —Me toma de la mano y salimos disparados en el auto a toda velocidad._

_Fin del flashback._

Caigo en la realidad de nuevo mi pecho arde y no se en que momento me volvió bola en el suelo. No _permitiré que me haga daño. _Me pongo de pie y salgo de la ducha era hora de enfrentar la realidad.

Como tenía planeado verme con Edward no dudé en colocarme algo de lencería negra debajo de un holgado suéter gris acompañado de mis jeans ajustados de siempre. Bajo las escaleras hasta el comedor y puedo ver a Charlie ya sentado.

—Empezaste sin mi. —Estaba sorprendida.

No pensé que estuvieras en casa. —Se alza de hombros.

—Respeto tus condiciones. —Me dejo caer en el asiento de siempre.

Heidi aparece con grandes platos de carne con chile, su especialidad.

—Huele delicioso, Heidi. —Le digo agarrando el tenedor de una vez.

—Gracias, Bella. —Deja los platos y se retira.

—Hablando de condiciones, tengo una para mañana. —Me mira muy serio.

—Te escucho. —Literalmente no entendía que camino tomaría esta conversación.

No quiero que te metas en problemas. —Trataba de sonar relajado.

—Descuida, además Beau me vigilará como un halcón. —Bromeo de lo sobreprotector que puede llegar a ser Beau.

—Isabella, Beaufort no vendrá mañana. —Charlie sonaba a que no estaba convencido del todo.

—Mierda, ¿por qué? —Suelto el tenedor, no me lo esperaba.

—Todavía hay asuntos que resuelven. —Charlie mira a otro lado, así que era una mentira completa.

No te creo nada. —Estaba realmente molesta.

—Hay otra cosa que en realidad es lo que me preocupa. —Su voz comienza a tensarse.

—Suéltalo de una vez. —Se me había quitado el hambre por completo.

—Jacob Black ha regresado, y recordamos el incidente de hace cuatro años porque es mejor que mantengas al margen. —Se recuesta de la silla.

_Por un momento mi mente vuela muy lejos._

_Escena retrospectiva._

_Habían transcurrido cuatro largas semanas luego de Jacob me violara, estaba enloquecida así que iba a cada fiesta para encararlo. Pero el muy mal nacido se había escondido como el cobarde que era._

_Una tarde estaba completamente drogada y no tenia los cinco sentidos claros, mi alma estaba rota y dolida. Las pesadillas se habían apoderado de mi tranquilidad así que sin pensarlo mucho conduje hasta su casa._

_Espere y espere hasta que lo vi llegar, no estaba solo. Estaba con una puta de su sequito._

_La ira y la adrenalina se apoderaron de mi cuerpo y encendí el motor del auto. Acelere lo mas que pude y me estrelle contra su auto. El impacto hizo que me golpeara el frente con el volante pero no me importo, retrocedí y la segunda vez que me estrelle lo hice contra la puerta de su casa, convirtiendo la entrada en escombros. Ver su cara llena de asombro y sin ningún atisbo de arrepentimiento me impulso a seguir haciéndolo, no una, sino dos, tres veces. En fin hasta que el auto no sirvió para nada._

_Lo que paso después de eso no fue la gran cosa, Llego la policía con los padres de Jacob y Charlie._

_Todo el mundo se entero de lo que le hice a la casa de los Black, Charlie evito que los Black levantaran cargas así que me repudio y me envió lejos de su mundo perfecto arrastrando a Beau conmigo._

_Días después me entere que la misma noche de lo ocurrido Jacob había abandonado el país._

_Fin del Flashback._

¿Acaso tienes miedo de que arme un número delante de ese mal nacido ?. —Enarco una ceja molesta.

—Por una vez entiende que estas fiestas son solo para negocios, los demás invitados son de relleno. —Se levanta de hombros sin saber que mas decir.

—Mientras no se me acerque, te aseguro que todo estará bien. —Pongo la manos en la mesa y yo levanto de golpe.

¿A donde vas? —Se exalta.

—Un lugar lejos de ti y donde Jacob Black no sea el tema de conversación. —Entro al ascensor y huyo de ahí lo mas rápido que puedo.

Mientras camino hacia el auto llamo a Edythe esta contesta al instante.

—Me había preocupado, ¿estás en casa? —Pregunta cautelosa.

—Estoy saliendo de ella, dime que estas en el departamento de Edward. —Ruego porque sea así.

—Acabo de llegar. ¿Ocurre algo? —Se que esta preocupada.

—Ya estoy por llegar. —Cuelgo y yo subo al auto.

El corto tramo que tuve que manejarme sirvió para drenar un poco la rabia que manejar en esos momentos.

Al estacionar el auto Edythe ya estaba esperándome con las puertas abiertas.

¿Te sientes bien, Bella? —Esta preocupada.

—Edward aun no llega, ¿verdad? —Cambio de tema mientras entro a la sala de estar.

—Me dijo que pasaría comprando algunas cosas primero. —Se levanta de hombros y me extiende una copa de vino.

—Cocinemos ¿si? quiero distraerme en algo. —Le pido mientras empuja hacia la cocina.

Una hora y media mas tarde el pollo estaba en el horno, la mesa puesta y dos botellas de vino acabadas.

—Edythe, ¿estás cocinando? —Edward nos sorprende al entrar a la cocina.

—Estoy haciendo lo único que me dejó hacer Bella. —Esta prepara el puré de papas.

Exactamenteque haces aquí? te esperaba mas tarde. —Me besa el cuello.

—Quise sorprenderte preparándote la cena. —Me levanto de hombros, estaba mas calmada.

—Gracias, huele delicioso. —Besa mi pelo.

—Agra consideró a Edythe, ella me ayudo. —La miro luchando con el puré todavía.

—Bella no me dejo hacer casi nada. —Hace un puchero.

—Lo mío es la cocina. —Le quito el negrita y termino por ella.

—Bueno, estaré en mi habitación, me llaman cuando sea la hora de cenar. —Dice dejándonos a Edward ya mi a solas.

¿Todo bien el día de doy? —Pregunta abrazándome por detrás.

—Perfectamente. —Muerdo mi labio.

—Bella, date la vuelta ¿sí? —Me toma de la cintura.

Le hago caso y paso mis manos por su cuello.

¿Algún problema de Algún? —Pregunto concentrándome en esos hermosos ojos grises.

—Es que no me canso de ver tu hermoso rostro. —Ríe.

—Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? —No puedo evitar reírme.

—Tu idiota favorito. —Sin mas me besa apasionadamente.

—Tengo un regalo para ti, claro después de cenar. —Le muerdo el labio mientras lo aparto de mi.

—Eso sí que suena tentador. —Me mira lujuriosamente mientras saca el pollo del horno.

Cenar con los Cullen era otra cosa, jamás dejaban hablar y eso era bueno mantenían mi cabeza muy lejos del tema Jacob Black.

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos. —Edward me saca de mis ensoñaciones mientras recoge la mesa.

¿Sabes si Beau vendrá a la fiesta de mañana? —Enarco una ceja.

Lo que había dicho Charlie seguía en mis pensamientos.

No, tu padre se rehusó a dejarlo venir. —Estaba igual o mas extrañado que yo.

—Pensé que eran mentiras. —Dejo salir un gran suspiro.

¿Acaso te lo evaluado? —Estaba sorprendido.

—Por eso estoy aquí —ruedo los ojos.

—Sabía que algo andaba mal. —Comienza a molestarse.

—Cálmate, no pasa nada. Él sabe que estoy aquí, ¿a dónde mas iría? —Loo tomo del rostro para que me vea.

—Edythe, ¿podrías encargarte de esto? —Edward deja los platos apilados a un lado y me toma de la mano.

_Ya sabia a donde me llevaría._

—Edward, ¿por qué la prisa? —Me río mientas me lleva escaleras arriba hasta la azotea.

—Tengo algo para ti. —Estaba emocionado.

Al entrar todo estaba tenuemente alumbrado y la champaña enfriándose encima del mini bar me adelantaban lo que me esperaba esta noche.

—Bella, tengo algo que preguntarte. —Me besa apasionadamente.

—Adelante, señor romántico. —Digo cuando recupero el aire después del beso.

—Ya tenemos varios meses saliendo. Respira profundo.

-¡Ceniza! ¿Por qué eres tan tradicional? —Me tapo la cara enrojecida.

No interrumpas. —Estaba nervioso.

Me quedo en silencio en señal de que lo escucharía.

¿Quieres ser oficialmente mi novia? —Esta ahí paradote sin nada mas que decir.

Me quedo muda unos segundos, jamás me habrían hecho este tipo de preguntas. Jamás pensé llegar tan lejos con alguien.

—Estoy esperando una respuesta. —Levanta la mano aun nervioso.

—Deberías saber la respuesta. —Avanzo hasta él y lo beso.

Edward se había metido en mi piel como nadie jamás lo había logrado, este amor era puro y sincero.

—Tengo algo para ti. —Saca una cajita de terciopelo rojo de su bolsillo.

No me digas que es un anillo. —Mi corazón sube hasta mi boca.

—Dejemos eso para después. —Me guiña un ojo mientras abre la cajita por mi.

Dentro de ella había una cadena fina de oro y colgando de ella un diamante en forma de corazón de un color no muy común.

¿Por qué negro? —Lo miro explicamente.

—Porque es como tu, único y muy raro. —Se echa a reír.

—Gracias por la observación. —Medio rio, no paraba de observarlo.

—Prométeme que jamás te lo quitaras. —Me lo quita de las manos para ponérmelo.

—Oh vamos, te encargaste de que combinara con todo lo que uso así que no tendré problemas. —Me levanto de hombros.

—Te quiero Bella, te quiero mucho. —Me da la vuelta y yo besa en la frente.

—Bueno, ahora es mi turno de regalarte algo. —Camino hacia la champaña y sirvo dos copas.

¿Qué estás haciendo? —Su mirada divertida no deja de seguirme.

—¡Salud, Edward! —Cocho mi copa junto con la de él mientras le doy un largo trago.

—Despacio ¿sí? —Se vuelve precavido.

—Ya basta de tanto formalismo. —Me saco el suéter gris para dejar a la vista el encaje negro.

Esa noche Edward y yo con gran rapidez nos deshicimos de nuestras ropas, rápidamente sentirlo. El calor de nuestras pieles y la sincronía del vaivén de nuestros cuerpos era algo que jamás había sentido con alguien más.

_Sorprendentemente me había enamorado de Edward Cullen._

* * *

_**Holaaa Chicas Aparecí (estuve de cumpleaños y la celebracion fue larga) JAJAJA❤️**_

_**CHARLIE MUESTRA UN LADO AMABLE❤️😍 QUE OPINAN? **_

**_JACOB REGRESO! CREEN QUE TRATE DE BUSCAR A BELLA? _**

**_QUERIA DARLE LAS GRACIAS A CADA CHICA QUE SE DETIENE A DEJARME SU REVIEW❤️ PARA MI SU OPINION ES IMPORTANTE 😘_**

**_LAS CHICAS QUE SE QUE ESTAN PERO SIGUEN EN SILENCIO , ANIMENSE QUIERO SABER QUE PIENSAN! AYUDENME A NO SENTIRME TAN LOCA. _**

**_BESOS😘😘😘_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

—Cuéntame, ¿que tienes planeado para hoy? —Edward y yo nos encontrábamos acostados en su cama después de haberlo hecho un par de veces más.

—En una hora tengo que irme a trabajar. —sonaba como si no quisiera levantarse jamás de la cama.

—Son las 7:00am así que tenemos una hora para seguir divirtiéndonos. —me subo encima de él y empiezo a besarlo.

—Tú eres insaciable, ¿verdad? —me muerde el cuello mientras no deja de jugar con mis senos.

Pero el sonido ensordecedor de nuestros teléfonos sonando al mismo tiempo rompe completamente el momento.

—Es Charlie. —ruedo los ojos mientras contesto.

Edward se quedó mudo mientras contestaba su celular.

—Es hora de que regreses al departamento. —su dura voz me pone los pelos de punta.

—¿Pasó algo? —no entendía porque estaba tan molesto.

—¡Es una orden, Isabella! —cuelga sin mas.

—Tengo que irme. —le hago señas a Edward mientras me vestía.

—Este me hace señas de que le diera un segundo.

Me visto rápidamente y me hago una coleta alta, los recuerdos de hace unas horas no podrían ser borrados por el mal genio de Charlie Swan.

—¿Quién te llamó? —le pregunto mientras deja el teléfono a un lado.

—Pasó algo en la empresa, no debes preocuparte. —se calza los bóxers.

—¿Pasarás por mi para irnos al evento? —pregunto mientras me aseguro de que no he dejado nada.

—Creo que no podré, pero de seguro nos encontraremos allá. —me guiña un ojo mientras avanza hacia mi.

—Bien, nos veremos entonces. —me pongo de puntillas y lo beso.

Mientas bajo las escaleras rápidamente me encuentro con Edythe en el pasillo.

—Bella, ¿por qué te vas tan temprano? — Edythe me mira sorprendida.

—Charlie me llama y no quiero problemas. —me levanto de hombros.

—Nos veremos en la fiesta. —dice sonriente.

—Así será. —me despido con un beso en la mejilla.

Al salir del departamento la luz me llega directo a los ojos a toda prisa me subo al auto y conduzco directo al departamento de Charlie. Al llegar, entro a la sala de estar y no se ve nadie por ningún lado. Estaba por subir las escaleras cuando me detienen tomándome del brazo.

—¿Crees que te llamé para no hablar contigo? —la cara enardecida de Charlie me daba un mal augurio.

—aquí estoy, habla de una vez. —me suelto bruscamente de su agarre.

—me iré de la oficina directo a la fiesta así que no podré venir por ti. —dice sin más.

—Ajá y eso me afecta ¿en que manera? —lo miro sin todavía entender.

—Eso quiere decir que no podré vigilarte como me gustaría, así que te pido que no te metas en problemas. —su mirada tan penetrante hace que me de escalofríos.

—¿Eso era todo Charlie? —enarco una ceja mientras doy un paso mas hacia la escalera.

Este no dice nada mas y doy nuestra conversación por terminada. Subo hasta mi habitación y me dejo caer en la cama. Trato de llamar a Beau, pero me manda a buzón. Con algo de sueño me saco los zapatos y me quedo rápidamente dormida.

Cuando despierto ya era entrada la tarde me dolía un poco la cabeza, pero no le di importancia, seguía sin llamadas de Beau eso era aun mas extraño. De Edward tenia 3 llamadas perdidas así que rápidamente le escribí.

_**Hola Ed, todo está bien. Lo siento soy dormilona me duele algo la cabeza, pero descuida. Nos vemos esta noche.**_

Mientras me despabilo enciendo un cigarrillo y le doy una larga calada, rogaba que Jacob Black no se me acercara en toda la noche. Porque indiscutiblemente él estaría allí. Luego de acabar con el cigarrillo entro en el baño, era hora de darme una ducha. Estaba terminando con mi cabello cuando llamaron a mi puerta.

—Adelante, Heidi. —le digo mientras sigo mirándome al espejo.

—Cariño, te traje un poco de pollo frito no has comido nada desde que llegaste. —su preocupación invade a esos ojos tan maternales.

—Gracias Heidi, pero he venido muerta del sueño. —le doy un gran mordisco al pollo.

—¿Te cansaste mucho anoche? —levanta una ceja.

—¡Heidi, por Dios! ¿qué me has creído? —la miro horrorizada.

—Sé que no eres una niña, Bella. —suena suspicaz.

—Okey, si me canse mucho anoche. —todavía no podía creer que hablaba con Heidi sobre eso.

—Bueno, dejaré que comas y te sigas arreglando. —me pellizca la mejilla y sale de mi habitación.

Hago una pausa y mientras devoro lo que tengo en el plato intento llamar a Beau y este sigue con el celular apagado. Termino de comer y me lavo los dientes, era hora de é de ocultar mis ojeras de anoche con mucho corrector, pero se me fue imposible, mi cara por si sola decía _tuve mucho sexo con Edward Cullen._

Luego de vestirme me vi al espejo y vi todo el trabajo ya terminado, no había quedado tan mal el pelo estaba en un hermoso trenzado recogido solo algunos cabellos sueltos para que no se viera tan arreglado, me coloque algo de perfume y bajé. Sabia que tendría que llegar sola ya que Charlie era el verdadero anfitrión a todo este espectáculo.

—Heidi, ¿dónde estas? —gritaba mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Estoy en la cocina, Bella. —la escuche gritarme de vuelta.

—¿No tienes otro sitio donde pasar el rato? —bromeo mientras me acercaba mas.

Pero al llegar al último escalón quedé sin habla.

—Hermosa como siempre, ¿no crees Heidi? —Beau codea a esta que no para de reír.

—¿Cómo demonios estás aquí? —corro hacia el para abrazarlo.

—¿Acaso no me extrañaste? —me aprieta más a él.

—Cada día hermano. —trato de retener las lágrimas.

—Estoy aquí y por esta noche seré tu sombra. —me susurra al oído.

Me alejo para verle la cara y ya entendía el porque estaba aquí, _Jacob Black_

—Me gusta tu estilo. —Beau iba con un traje a medida azul eléctrico.

—A veces hay que modernizar. —hablaba el egocéntrico Beau.

—Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero ya deberían irse. —Heidi nos empuja hacia el ascensor.

—Nos veremos más tarde. —le guiño el ojo.

Ya en el auto Beau no para de decir lo bien que le esta yendo en chicago y como el ambiente es tan relajado en comparación a NY. El estaba tan sumergido en lo que me contaba que por un momento paso algo por alto.

—¿Charlie sabe que estas aquí? —lo interrumpo a media oración.

—Es algo complicado. —se rasca la cabeza.

—No me mientas Beau, todos dijeron que no vendrías. —estoy seria esperando una respuesta.

—Papá y yo discutimos así que no, no lo sabe. —suspira algo irritado.

—Es porque Jacob Black está en la ciudad, ¿no es así? —enarco una ceja.

—¿Cómo sabes…? —se queda callado.

—Lo vi mientras estaba de compras ayer con Edythe. —trago grueso.

—Júrame que no se te ha acercado. —frena el auto de sopetón.

—No y no creo que lo haga. —estaba nerviosa.

—Por ningún motivo te quiero cerca de el. —me advierte muy furioso.

—¿Es por eso que viniste? — sabía que mi hermano no me dejaría sola.

—Eso y porque realmente te extrañaba. —me toma de la mano y la besa.

—Eres el mejor. —le beso la mejilla.

—Bueno, ahora hablemos de tu y Cullen. —me mira de reojo.

—¿Quien…? malditas bocas de los chismosos. —no puedo evitar reírme.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad? —sigue sin mirarme y su voz se vuelve algo dura

—Si Beau, Edward y yo salimos. —me cruzo de brazos, desearía a Edward aquí en estos momentos.

—Tendré que darle una charla sobre que cosas no hacer con mi hermana pequeña. —Beau usa su tono hostil.

—Oye, cero platicas, no hemos hecho nada malo. —trato de calmarlo.

_Lo que paso anoche no tenia nada de malo._

—Igual él y yo tendremos una pequeña conversación. —me mira de reojo concentrándose en la fila de autos delante de nosotros.

Llegamos al evento en el salón de fiestas mas caro de NY. Beau estaciona y me ayuda a bajarme del auto. Todas las miradas se concentran en la entrada de los hermanos Swan. Hoy seríamos la comidilla de toda la semana.

—Que rápido empezarán con las críticas. — Beau me toma de brazo mientras avanzamos entre los flashes y la multitud.

—Estás en Nueva York querido. —ruedo los ojos mientras entramos.

El lugar esta repleto de periodistas y millonarios la música de orquesta esta por todos lados los meseros vienen y van, mientras tanto yo busco a Edward por algún lado y no logro verlo. Beau y yo seguimos avanzando por toda la multitud saludando y regalando sonrisas falsas hasta que llegamos hasta Charlie. Cuando nos mira casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas.

Beaufort, que bueno verte. —sonríe hipócritamente, su mirada irradiaba desaprobación.

—Lo mismo digo papá. —Beau lo mira desafiante.

_Después de todo el niño bueno comenzaba a revelarse._

—¿Por qué no hablamos un rato? —Charlie prácticamente me echa con la mirada.

—Los dejo solos, buscaré a Edward. —huyo de ahí, esa pelea estaría buena.

Comienzo a deambular entre la multitud. Tomo una copa de champaña y le doy pequeños sorbos cuando me toman de atrás por la cintura ese tacto no era el de Edward me doy la vuelta rápidamente y casi se me cae la copa de las manos.

—Estás mas hermosa de como te recordaba. —Jacob Black estaba ahí vestido con un traje de etiqueta.

Mi mundo se paralizó incluyendo el poder hablar.

—¿Acaso no me extrañaste? —me pega más a él.

Mi cuerpo tiembla, miro a los lados y puedo ver a Tanya Denali sosteniendo en mi dirección una copa en alto.

_Esto había sido idea de ella. _

—¡Oh por Dios! no me digas que las drogas te dejaron muda. —hace un puchero.

—suéltame. —se me quiebra la voz al decir esto.

—oh vamos porque no bailamos y recordamos viejos tiempos. —me guiña un ojo.

—Si no quieres que hagamos una escena suéltame ahora mismo. —recobro la compostura.

—¿No escuchaste que la señorita te pidió que la soltaras? —Edward aparece. esta serio y con las manos empuñadas.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —Jacob sigue sin soltarme.

—Eso no importa, ahora suéltala. —me toma del brazo y Jacob afloja su agarre.

—Nos veremos luego, Bella. Después que este se vaya. —mira a Edward con odio mientras desaparece dentro de la multitud.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? — Edward me da la vuelta esta preocupado.

—Si, no pasó nada. —trato de mantener la compostura.

— Estás pálida. — Edward esta asustado.

—No es nada Ed, te lo juro. —miro mis manos que no paran de temblar.

—Vamos a sentarnos, Edythe y mi mamá nos esperan. —me hala hacia el y salimos de ahí a algo mas apartado.

—Hola cariño, hace mucho que no me visitas. — Esme me abraza fuertemente.

—Lo siento tanto Esme, ahora sólo me la paso en casa. —me disculpo mientras abrazo a Edythe.

—Te dije que ese vestido te quedaría de infarto. —no para de sonreír.

—Te pondré mas atención en las compras. —bromeo mientras acabo la copa de champaña.

Las copas iban y venían y no estaba borracha en lo absoluto, pero si algo mareada Edward y Beau fueron absorbidos por el corporativo así que entre Esme, Edythe y yo nos hacíamos compañía.

—Oye Bella, ¿podrías presentarme al guapetón musculoso con el que estabas hablando? —Edythe no le quita la mirada de encima a Jacob.

—¡No! —le digo en un impulso desesperado.

No podía soportar como todos saludaban a Jacob Black el hijo prodigo de Billy Black.

—Okey, ¿eso a que viene? —Edythe me mira sorprendida.

—Lo siento Eddy, pero créeme no quieres conocer a Jacob. —le tomo la mano y le doy unas palmadas.

Me daba asco de solo pensarlo, el desgraciado me había arruinado la vida y ahí estaba paseándose en frente de mi del brazo de Tanya Denali. No dejaban de cuchichear, algo tramaban y no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

—¡Hasta que apareces! —exclamo mientras Beau cae a mi lado rendido.

—Lo siento, pero muchas personas, muchos negocios. —rueda los ojos divertido.

—¿Quieres bailar, Bella? —Edward reclamaba mi atención.

—¿Porque mejor no bailas con Esme? es hora de que esto se ponga divertido. —trato de poner mi mejor cara.

—¿Aceptas mi invitación mamá? —este me ignora y le tiende la mano a su madre.

—Claro hijo, es hora de estirar las piernas. —le sonríe y se van hasta la pista.

—Yo iré al baño, ustedes también deberían bailar. —me pongo de pie empujando a Beau para que baile con Edythe.

—No deberías ir sola. —Beau me hace señas, Jacob no dejaba de verme.

—No te preocupes hermanito, estaré bien. —me acomodo el vestido y camino en dirección a los baños.

Estos estaban solos, así que respiré profundo y me miré al espejo. Todavía llevaba la cara de espanto. Mojé mis manos y las pasé por mi frente y cuello, me sentía débil cuando lo vi de nuevo recostado de la puerta.

—Ahora eres un acosador. —lo miro molesta.

—¿Estás saliendo con el Cullen? —cierra la puerta detrás de él.

—¿También averiguas sobre mi vida? —ruego los ojos, no quería que viera mi debilidad.

—Estoy impresionado con la habilidad que tienes para fingir que no eres una puta drogadicta.

—¿has estado siguiéndome? —me rio nerviosa.

—Así es, desde hace días te vigilo. —se levanta de hombros.

_No estaba loca, alguien si me seguía. _

—Es mejor que me vaya, no tengo porqué hablar contigo. —trato de esquivarlo, pero de un momento a otro me toma del cuello y me pega contra la pared.

—Aléjate de Cullen por tu bien Bella, te estaré vigilando. —pasa su boca muy cerca de la mía.

—Eres un imbécil. —logro decirle aunque no podía respirar.

—Eres mía. —Jacob planta un ligero beso en mis labios y siento unas inmensas ganas de vomitar.

De repente la puerta se abre por una patada y es Beau corriendo hacia Jacob, este lo toma de los hombros y lo aleja de mi. Inhalo aire cuando me suelta el cuello y sin mas tengo unas inmensas ganas de vomitar.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —Beau estampa sus nudillos contra la boca de Jacob.

—¿No me digas que sigues creyendo que es una victima? —Jacob se limpia la sangre de la boca.

—¡Es mi hermana imbécil! —Beau lo levanta y lo golpea de nuevo.

Jacob es mas hábil y empuja a Beau haciéndolo caer.

—¡Ya basta por favor! —me meto en medio para que ninguno siga.

—¡Fuera de aquí mal nacido! —grita Beau.

—Esto no acabará aquí, si eres inteligente Bella recuerda lo que te dije. —Jacob se acomoda el saco y sale como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¿Tú estás bien? —Beau me toma del rostro inspeccionándome.

—No te preocupes, no me hizo nada. —estaba temblando.

—No puedes quedarte sola, Bella. — se limpia los nudillos ensangrentados.

—Lo sé, pero promete que no le dirás esto a nadie. —Edward no se podía enterar.

—eso ya lo hablaremos, ahora sal de aquí. —me indica la puerta mientras se envuelve la mano en una toalla.

Me arreglo el vestido y salgo corriendo del baño choco con alguien y es Edward que ha venido por mi.

—¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? —se ve asustado.

—Lo siento, no me siento bien por eso me demoré en el baño. —hablo fuerte para que Beau escuche y no salga.

—Tu hermano te estaba buscando ahora es él quien se ha perdido. —me mira ceñudo.

—¿que tal si lo esperamos afuera?, además el frio tal vez haga que me reponga. —me muerdo el labio, mentir se me estaba haciendo complicado.

—Bella, ¿ocurre algo de lo que quisieras hablarme? —lo noto confundido.

—Para nada Ed, ¿que tonterías son esas? —me rio nerviosa.

Al salir Charlie está hablando por teléfono, éste al verme cuelga.

—¿y tu hermano? —Charlie se dirige a mi.

—lo estamos esperando. —Edward responde por mi.

—¿a quien están esperando? —Beau hace acto de presencia.

—Vamos casa los necesito a ambos. —su tono se endurece unas potencias mas.

—Nos veremos mañana. —Edward me besa en la frente.

—Espero descanses. —le beso en la mejilla.

Camino hacia el auto de Beau y de una me subo, ¿que estará pasando en el mundo de Charlie Swan que me este incluyendo a mi? Beau y yo vamos en silencio por todo el camino al departamento y mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas, Jacob era un potencial peligro y nos los estaba demostrando.

_Déjame, bájate de mi Jake no por favor grito, pero nadie escucha. Luego de que termina se sube el pantalón y sale por la ventana dejándome ahí con unas terribles ganas de morir. _

Doy un sobresalto, me empezaba a quedar dormida.

—Oye, estabas dormida. —Beau me mira preocupado mientras entramos al estacionamiento.

—Algo así. —mi corazón martillaba rápido.

Los tres nos encontramos en el ascensor, el momento mas incómodo hasta ahora. Ninguno era capaz de verse a la cara mientras mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en que demonios Charlie nos diría. Tan pronto las puertas se abrieron salgo en carreras hacia mi habitación, quería evitar a toda costa esta conversación.

—¡No te he dicho que te puedes ir Isabella! —Charlie me grita con su tono tan autoritario.

—Dejemos a Bella fuera de todo esto. —Beau tiene mala cara.

—Es la cereza del pastel en todo esto. —el tono denigrante hace que la piel se me erice de la rabia.

—Acabemos con esto de una vez Charlie. —me doy la vuelta y los encaro.

—He decidido nombrar a Beau jefe en las oficinas de Chicago. —Charlie suelta sin mas.

—Y ya te dije que mi lugar esta aquí —Beau resopla exasperado.

—El punto es Isabella que Beau no se ira si tu sigues aquí. —Charlie se deja caer en el sofá.

—Mi vida esta aquí, Edward esta aquí. —apenas logro decir en un murmullo.

—No tienes de que preocuparte Bella, no nos iremos a ninguna parte. —Beau me toma del brazo tranquilizándome.

—Recuerda que eso no lo decides tu Beaufort. — Charlie arremanga sus mangas como si ya todo esto estuviera planeado.

—¿Dime que esto no es por la aparición de Jacob Black? —miro a Charlie, para mí las piezas comienzan a encajar.

—los Black no tienen nada que ver aquí. —me mira fijamente.

—Escuché decir a Sam Uley que Jacob trabajaría en las oficinas, esto es cierto. —ahora Beau lo encaraba.

—Esas decisiones no te corresponden Beaufort. —podía ver como poco a poco este se enrojecía de la furia.

—Hoy ese mal nacido amenazó a bella, en tus manos corre su seguridad. —Beau explota de la ira.

—¿que te hizo? —noto cierta preocupación en la cara de Charlie.

—me acorralo en los baños. —trago grueso recordando el incidente.

—con mas razón deberían de irse de aquí. —este se acomoda en el sofá.

—no nos exiliaras por culpa de ese mal nacido. —Beau camina de un lado a otro.

—Isabella, ¿no crees que sería lo mejor, así no te meterías en tantos problemas? —su mirada me escudriña y yo realmente empezaba a declinar porque era una buena idea.

—Charlie, te guste o no yo regresaré en 40 días exactamente. Bella y yo volveremos a nuestro viejo departamento y llevaremos la misma vida de siempre. —Beau a dado su ultima palabra.

—Estás echando a la basura un futuro mejor para Isabella, después no me eches la culpa. —este se levanta y camina hacia su habitación.

Mi hermano y yo nos quedamos viéndonos las caras por unos segundos, ¿realmente estábamos haciendo lo correcto quedándonos o lo mejor era huir de aquí y tal vez empezar de cero?

Subimos las escaleras hacia mi habitación en silencio cada quien iba metido en sus pensamientos realmente lo que proponía Charlie estaba bien, pero Edward se quedaría aquí, ¿como podría apartarme de el así tan fácil? Ambos nos lanzamos en la cama todavía sin poder decir palabra alguna.

—Bella, ¡no me digas que estas cambiando de opinión! —Beau me mira pensativo.

—No puedo dejar a Edward —trago grueso.

—¿Con que te has enamorado de ese idiota? —enarca una ceja.

—no tengo porque mentirte. —me levanto de hombros.

—mi vida esta aquí, los recuerdos de mi infancia están en esta ciudad. —suspira tratando de saber que hacer.

—Jacob se ha vuelto peligroso. —no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza.

—cuéntame, ¿que te dijo ese idiota? —podía ver todavía la ira en sus ojos.

—me pidió que me alejara de Edward. —yo realmente sabia el porque.

—Tendrás escoltas, no saldrás sola a ningún lado, Bella. —hablaba Beaufort Swan no mi hermano.

—Es algo exagerado, ¿no lo crees? —trato de suavizar las cosas.

—si se te acerca de nuevo juro que lo mataré, Bella. —este se levanta y la impotencia le embargaba.

—Edward me cuidará. —le guiño un ojo.

—mañana mismo lo pondré al tanto de todo. —se pone de pie.

—Claro que no, jamás le dirás lo que pasó con Jacob. —me reincorporo en la cama.

—Entonces, ¿como te cuidará de él? —me grita molesto.

—Me cuidará como lo esta haciendo desde que no estas, júrame Beaufort Swan que no le dirás nada. —comenzaba a mosquearme.

—No lo prometeré, pero respetaré tu silencio. —se da la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta.

—Oye, ¿a dónde vas? —no quería dormir sola.

—iré a hacer algo de trabajo, necesito liberar la presión . —me guiña el ojo y sale de mi habitación.

* * *

_**Holaaa Amores❤️ Les traigo un regalito! DOBLE CAPITULO❤️**_

_**UN MILLON DE GRACIAS A CADA CHICA QUE SE HA DETENIDO A DEJARME SU REVIEW LO APRECIO MUCHO❤️ EL SABER QUE LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA ES MI UNICO PAGO. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

.

* * *

_Veo mantas llenas de sangre una tras otra. Lloro inconsolablemente mientras no paro de pensar en que lo maté. _

_Nunca me lo perdonaría el era lo único que quería. Yo lo quería y lo maté…_

Despierto llena de sudor encuentro a un Beau dormido a mi lado. Trato de respirar profundo pero no dejaba de temblar y el asco que sentía por mi misma me desespera así que corro al baño y vomito todo en el retrete.

La cabeza me da vueltas y me abrazo a mi misma no paraba de llorar desconsoladamente. Rápidamente rebusco por un cúter y hago lo que hace meses no me permití hacer, pero esta era la única manera en que podía apaciguar esa jodida sombra que me sigue. La sangre chorrea de mi brazo derecho duele como el demonio, pero me siento mejor, la ansiedad se va poco a poco.

Escucho unos pasos viniendo en mi dirección y era Beau horrorizado admirando la escena.

—Bella, ¿que demonios has hecho? —este se agacha con una toalla para envolverme el brazo.

—Lo siento tanto, perdóname. —no puedo dejar de llorar.

El regreso de Jacob Black me afectaba mas de lo que había llegado a pensar.

Despierto por el suave roce de los besos de Edward en mi cara. _Así llegase a estar muerta los reconocería en el mismísimo infierno. _

—¿que haces aquí? —me despabilo mientras terminaba de abrir los ojos.

—tu hermano me llamo. —me dice al oído mientras no deja de acariciarme.

—¿se ha ido? —me recuesto en la cama.

—esta abajo hablando con Charlie. —Edward se aleja un poco de mi.

—todavía siguen peleando. —me llevo las manos a la cara dándome de cuenta de la fina venda que envuelve mi muñeca.

—¿Que paso anoche, Bella? —Edward me pregunta tratando de sonar tranquilo.

—Nada en lo absoluto. —me muerdo la lengua tratando de mentir.

—Pensé que tu podías decirme porque Beau esta tan molesto con que el hijo de Billy trabaje en la compañía. —me mira de reojo.

—No lo sabía. —vuelvo a mentir.

—Entonces, ¿tampoco me dirás que te paso en la muñeca? —se cruza de brazos.

—lo siento. —trago grueso, se me hacia difícil esconderle tantas cosas.

—¿acaso no confías en mi? —lo miro y esta ofendido.

—Edward no digas eso, es que simplemente esos no son mis asuntos. —trato de desviar el tema.

—pues te diré que yo tampoco quiero que trabaje con nosotros, se quiso pasar de listo contigo anoche. Y preferiría que no se te acercase. —frunce el ceño, realmente le incomodaba.

—Edward, el no intento nada… —trago grueso debía evitar que posara su atención en Jacob.

—el tiene su interés puesto en ti, así que no trates de negarlo. —comienza a refunfuñar.

—no tienes porque preocuparte, no dejaré que se me acerque de nuevo. —repudio la idea de tenerlo cerca.

La mirada de Edward me indicaba que no estaba al cien por ciento convencido de lo que le decía, pero el no se podía enterar. ¿Que pensaría de mi? ¿que pensaría del tremendo fracaso que era yo?

—Bella, ¿podrías venir por favor? —escucho la voz de Beau desde el pasillo.

—espérame aquí ya regreso. —le digo a Edward mientras me levanto de un brinco.

—¿ahora que paso Beau? — respondo mientras me acercaba a las escaleras. Acaso Charlie lo habría convencido.

— Estoy aquí tonta. —Beau me llama desde la salita de estar.

—ya se lo que dirás, así que no lo digas. —me ponía roja, Beau había visto la pintura.

—Gracias, gracias por recordarme lo hermosa que era. —Beau traga grueso mientras no deja de ver a Renne Swan en esa pintura.

—la pintura es tuya, puedes ponerla donde quieras. —me levanto de hombros mientras trataba de no ponerme cursi.

—eso lo decidiremos cuando regrese a la ciudad. —se limpia las pocas lagrimas que han corrido por sus mejillas.

—no tienes que abordar un avión. —me abrazo a mi misma, odiaba estos momentos.

—si gracias por recordármelo. —avanza hasta mi para abrazarme.

—solo falta un mes. El tiempo pasará volando. —Trato de darle ánimos.

—lo se, ya sabes lo que me preocupa. —besa mi frente.

—no pasara nada. Descuida. —ni yo misma estaba segura de eso.

Era entrada la tarde Beau hace horas que se había ido y Edward no dejaba de jugar con mi cabello mientras veíamos una película desde mi cama.

—¿Por qué no vamos a cenar? —me suelta de repente.

—Convénceme. —enarco una ceja.

—unas hamburguesas muy grasientas acompañadas de unas buenas cervezas. —le pone pausa al televisor mientras toma su celular.

—me convenciste con las cervezas. —me rio mientras me subo a su regazo.

—mis amigos de Inglaterra están en la ciudad ¿te parece si salimos con ellos? —podía ver el temor en sus ojos, hace mucho que yo no salía de fiesta.

—Claro, así tendré una idea de como son los ingleses normales. —no puedo dejar de reírme.

—te prometo que la pasarás genial. Alice y en especial Emmett se mueren por conocerte. —besa mi frente y se levanta de la cama mientras me deja a un lado.

—okey, ¿a donde vas? —esto sonaba divertido.

—tengo que buscar a Edythe, no planeo dejarla fuera de esto. —el si que estaba entusiasmado.

—¿pasaras por mi? —comienzo a pensar en que debería de usar.

—Por supuesto que si, nos vemos en un rato amor. —Edward sale disparado como una flecha.

Me quedo acostada por un rato pensando en la noche anterior y en mi hermano. Este secreto tarde o temprano saldría a la luz. Jacob había regresado así que eso era inevitable.

—Edward tenia prisa, ¿sucedió algo? —la voz de Charlie recostado en mi puerta hace que pegue un grito.

—¿Acaso quieres matarme? —mi corazón late fuerte, el jamás subía silenciosamente.

—Te hice una pregunta. —enarca una ceja, sorprendentemente iba vestido con jeans y camisa negra y una chaqueta, jamás lo había visto vestido de esta manera.

—Fue a cambiarse saldremos mas tarde. —estoy esperando su reacción.

—me parece bien, hace mucho que no sales. —me mira ceñudo. Como si estuviera pensando en algo mas.

—¿también tienes planes? —me reincorporo en la cama, no podía dejar de verlo.

—algo así, quería decirte que no regresaré hasta mañana en la tarde. —suspira como si quisiera decirme algo mas.

—¿Charlie te sientes bien? —el no actuaba así.

—Me iré, cuídate y no des tantos problemas. —este se da la vuelta y se va por el pasillo.

Me levanto de la cama y lo sigo rápidamente, había algo mas que necesitaba decirle.

—Charlie, espera por favor. —trago grueso, jamás habría echo esto.

—¿que pasa? —me mira extrañado

—solo quería decirte que… espero que la pases bien. —me levanto de hombros mientras me abrazo a mi misma. Ni en mis peores días hubiera creído poder hacer esto.

—Gracias, Bella. —su tono tan gentil, me hela la piel. —Charlie y yo jamás pensamos que estaríamos en esta situación.

—Bueno me iré a arreglar. —señalo mi habitación y prácticamente salgo en carreras.

Me calzaba los tenis cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, la foto de Edward alumbró la pantalla e inmediatamente contesté.

—Estoy abajo, ¿puedes bajar? —la emoción en su voz se hacia realmente contagiosa.

—dame cinco minutos, ya bajo. —respondo mientras me echo una miradita en el espejo.

_Camisa roja a cuadros, jeans ajustados y mi cazadora negra hacían el juego perfecto. El cabello suelto y enmarañado le daban el toque final a todo mi atuendo. _

Bajo las escaleras corriendo, Heidi no estaba, por alguna extraña razón volvería por la mañana así que no había problema si no llegaba esta noche. Me rio para mis adentros, esta noche haría unas cuantas travesuras con Edward. Las puertas del ascensor se abren y corro al auto de Edward me subo del lado del copiloto y ahí esta mi persona favorita.

—Hermosa como siempre. —besa mis labios dulcemente.

—Te extrañé. —le acaricio la mejilla mientras no dejo de mirarle a los ojos.

—okey, tortolos arranquen por favor. —la chillona voz de Edythe me toma por sorpresa.

—lo siento, Eddy. —me acomodo en el asiento y me abrocho el cinturón.

—esto es para ti, hoy hace frio. —esta me coloca un gorro de lana negro.

—que lindo de tu parte. —nadie que no fuese Beau se había preocupado tanto por mi.

—eres mi cuñada favorita por ende mi hermanita pequeña. —Edythe si que podía llegar a ser muy cursi.

—bueno, démonos prisa, los chicos ya nos están esperando. —Edward arranca a toda velocidad mientras salimos del estacionamiento.

El otoño comenzaba a asomarse con su frio característico, las personas en la calle comenzaban a usar bufandas y chaquetas.

—¿puedo saber a donde iremos? —me mostraba muy entusiasmada con esta salida.

—es un lugar nuevo, tiene pocas semanas pero según Edythe sirven las mejores comidas grasosas. —Edward mira a Edythe por el retrovisor.

—Te lo aseguro, el lugar es de Rachel Black y su esposo. Han hecho un buen trabajo con el lugar. —Edythe sonaba confiada. Pero yo me había perdido en el apellido Black.

—Rachel Black, la hija de Billy Black. —me rasco la nuca rogando que se tratara de otra familia Black.

—correcto Bella, tu si que conoces a todo el mundo aquí. —Edythe Bromea.

—¿algún problema? —Edward me mira preocupado.

—no, descuida. —trago grueso.

Sólo había tratado a Rachel dos veces en mi vida, ella era mas mayor que Jacob así que cuando pudo se mudo a Virginia, no tenía ni la menor idea de que ella estaba de vuelta. Algo si tenía muy claro, Jacob de seguro estaba ahí. El local quedaba en Greenwich algo alejado del centro de NY, eso era algo bueno. Todo era mas tranquilo desde aquí podías ver el rio Hudson en todo su esplendor.

—Es aquí Edward, estaciónate rápido, ya puedo oler la carne desde aquí. —Edythe si que estaba emocionada.

—tranquilízate Edythe, gracias al cielo que Alice vino. Es la única que la controla. —Edward bromea mientras estaciona.

Nos bajamos del auto y una corriente de frio me hela el cuerpo. Esta noche compartiría unas buenas cervezas y una buena compañía, nada podría arruinarlo. El lugar era algo rustico, tenia semejanza a bar de universitarios claro mas sofisticados, desde fuera se podía ver que estaba repleto.

—¿Los ves por algún lado? —Edward le pregunta a su hermana.

—Deben estar arriba, sabes como es Emmett. —Edythe rueda los ojos.

Edward no me suelta la mano mientras subimos las escaleras, mientras yo me concentro en buscar a una sola persona capaz de echar a perder esta noche.

—¡por fin llegaron! —la voz estruendosa de un grandote pelinegro me hizo pegar un saltito. —Tu debes de ser Bella. —este me hala hacia el y me abraza fuertemente.

—¿eres Emmett? —pregunto sin querer meter la pata.

—un gusto por fin conocerte bella. —su acento ingles y su estrepitosa risa resuenan por todo el lugar.

—no me la espantes, va a salir corriendo. —Edward se estrecha en un gran abrazo con el grandote.

—Emmett no los acapares para ti solos. —una menuda chica con facciones de duendecillo se acerca hasta nosotros.

—Hola Bella, soy Alice. —esta me abraza como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

_Ya me imaginaba porque era la mejor amiga de Edythe._

—Encantada de conocerlos chicos. —me caían bien pero no era mi costumbre ser tan familiar con las personas.

—Vamos Rose y Jasper nos esperan en la mesa. —Emmett nos conduce hacia una mesa al rincón.

Al llegar a la mesa Edythe estaba instaladísima con una rubia toda extravagante al lado de ella se encontraba también otro rubio mas o menos de la contextura de Edward.

—Hermano te ha sentado bien américa. —el rubio, Jasper se levanta y abraza a Edward.

—Rose, ¿como estas? —Edward se dirige en dirección a la rubia.

—Edward. Me alegro verte. —ella asiente mientras me ve fijamente.

—Ella es Bella, chicos. —Emmett me señala mientras toma asiento al lado de la rubia.

—hemos escuchado mucho sobre ti. —Jasper me mira con esos ojos azules tan penetrantes.

—Edward tuvo que haber exagerado. —le digo mientras tomamos asiento.

—por lo menos no exagero en lo bonita que eres. —Rosalie no deja de verme.

—ya basta, van a lograr que se ponga roja. —Edward me toma de la barbilla y me besa.

—Buenas noches, ¿como están? —esa voz tan familiar hace que me duela el pecho.

—Hola Jake, has venido. —Edythe se pone de pie mientras Jacob la saluda con un beso en la mejilla. Éste toma asiento y Edythe comienza con las presentaciones, Emmett ha arrugado la cara pero trata de disimularlo, entendía que no le caía en gracia.

—Bueno, ¿que vamos a pedir? —éste toma el menú.

—una ronda de cervezas. —Jacob le grita a uno de los meseros.

—Esa es la actitud. —Jasper lo corea.

—¿Como estas, Bella? —Jacob fija la vista un momento en mi.

—Bien. —digo a secas.

—Edythe no me dijiste que traerías compañía. —Edward ve a Jacob desafiante.

—lo siento Edward es mi culpa, Edythe me comento que vendrían y yo la quise acompañar. —este sonríe ampliamente disculpándose.

_Este maldito enfermo era tan audaz para engatusar a las personas._

Edward no dice nada y gira la cabeza hacia mi. —¿te encuentras bien? —esta ceñudo.

—te lo pido, que esto no dañe nuestra noche. —le beso en los labios.

Las cervezas y las hamburguesas llegan y con eso el ambiente se destensa un poco. Aunque no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Jacob, no entendía como Edythe había caído tan rápido.

_Claro de la misma forma en la que caíste tu, idiota. Me regaña mi subconsciente._

—Edward y ¿cuándo volverás a Londres? —Jasper saca el tema que Edward y yo jamás habíamos tocado por miedo.

—pues no creo que sea pronto, Bella esta aquí. Y no la dejaré. —este responde besando mi mano.

—Edward te has vuelto todo un romántico. —Rose ríe con cierta sorna. —ésta si que no me caía para nada.

—¿y llevan mucho tiempo saliendo? —jake se fija en mi con esos ojos oscuros.

—casi 5 meses. —Edward le responde con cierta molestia.

—que bien por ti bella, no pensé que eras de las que asientan cabeza. —ríe descaradamente.

—el burro hablando de orejas. —le digo, esto comenzaba a volverse muy incomodo.

La noche siguió su incomodo curso, lamentablemente no podía quitarle la mirada a Jacob de encima. Me preocupaba Edythe. Jacob era un peligro para ella. ¿Pero como podía decírselo sin verme comprometida?

—Ed, deje mi celular en el auto, ¿podrías prestarme las llaves? —me muerdo el labio. Odiaba mentirle pero necesitaba recuperar el aire.

—¿quieres que te acompañe? —esta indeciso mientras me extiende las llaves

—no te preocupes solo cruzaré la calle. —le guiño el ojo mientras tomo las llaves.

Con gran agilidad avanzo entre las otras mesas, bajo las escaleras y puedo sentir la mirada de Edward en mi espalda. Estaba por salir cuando me encontré con Rachel Black.

—¿Isabella Swan? —pregunta dudosa.

—¿Que tal Rachel? —la saludo lo mas neutral posible.

—oh, como has cambiado. ¿Que tal la estas pasando? —su sonrisa es genuina, tal vez no era como los demás Black.

—te felicito el local es estupendo. —trato de alagarla.

—gracias de verdad que esto es un nuevo reto. —se lleva las manos a la cabeza dramatizando la situación.

—Hermanita, no sabia que estabas aquí. —la voz de Jacob detrás de mi me hela la piel.

—Jacob, ¿tu que haces aquí? —ella lo mira extrañada.

—Estoy con Isabella y unos amigos. —este me pasa el brazo por el hombro.

—Me gustó verte Rachel, si me disculpan tengo que ir al auto. —me zafo del agarre de Jacob y salgo volando por la puerta de salida.

Miro a los lados y cruzo casi corriendo al auto abro la puerta del copiloto tomo el celular y cierro la puerta. Trato de respirar profundo, no entendía porque el me estaba haciendo esto.

—¿seguiremos jugando al gato y al ratón? —Jacob esta detrás de mi.

—¿porque haces esto? —me doy la vuelta y lo encaro.

—Te lo advertí, aléjate del Cullen. —avanza un paso mas hacia mi.

—Si no lo hago, ¿que me vas a hacer? —lo desafío.

—¿No quieres averiguarlo, Bella? —este se levanta la camisa y puedo ver una pistola en su cintura.

—¿te has vuelto loco verdad? —tenia los pelos de punta.

—tu no lo entiendes pero Cullen le pertenece a alguien mas. —suspira mientras se levanta de hombros.

—¿A quien? a Tanya Denali. No seas egoísta Jacob. —no entendía porque ella siempre se metía en mis asuntos.

—te la pongo fácil amor mío, o ¿te alejas de el o yo planto un balazo en su lindo pecho? —este saca la pistola y me apunta directo al corazón.

—¡¿Bella, todo bien?! —Edward grita desde el otro lado de la calle.

—Si Ed, todo bien. —me hago a un lado de Jacob que ha guardado la pistola con gran agilidad.

—¿que haces con el Black ahí afuera? —me pregunta cuando llego hasta el.

—me estaba pidiendo disculpas por lo que paso en la fiesta es todo. —trato de fingir, pero la verdad estaba aterrada.

Ya sabia que Jacob era capaz de muchas cosas pero esto iba a otro nivel y yo solo quería huir. Pero primero antes de huir debía de averiguar porque Tanya Denali estaba encaprichada con Edward.

Estuvimos un rato mas con los chicos, pero mi mente no dejaba de atar cabos y pensar en este problema en el cual me estaba metiendo. Debía alejar a Edward para tenerlo a salvo. Tenia que pensar en un plan y eso debería ser rápido.

—Vas muy callada, ¿paso algo? —Edward me saca de mis pensamientos mientras nos dirigimos hacia su departamento.

—es solo que no me gusta que tu hermana salgo con Jacob. —no lo miro, se encontraría con el pánico que comenzaba a apoderarse de mi.

—créeme que si odiaba que estuviera cerca de ti, ahora que este saliendo con Edythe literal me pone los pelos de punta. —realmente estaba molesto.

—Edward cuéntame algo, que tanto conoces a Tanya Denali. —trago grueso, me estaba yendo a las primeras.

—De nada bella, solo la he visto dos o tres veces es todo. —suena confundido.

—Humm! Esta bien. —no digo nada mas. Estaba segura que aquí había algo mas.

—¿Sucede algo con Tanya, Bella? —Edward apaga el auto y me mira fijamente.

—No es nada, Ed. —le tomo la mano y le beso para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo verdad? —sus ojos seguían con desespero a los míos.

—Lo se amor, lo se. —trato de regalarle mi sonrisa mas genuina.

Esa noche Edward y yo hicimos el amor ambos nos necesitábamos, uno era el complemento del otro.

_Camino por calles que no me llevan a nada, mi pecho arde como el mismísimo infierno pero no dejo de correr algo malo estaba pasando y no podía entender que era. Escucho tres disparos y mi cuerpo se detiene, frente a mi Jacob tenia una pistola en la mano y yacido en la acera Edward estaba tirado en un charco de sangre. Miro mis manos y están ensangrentadas. _

Abro los ojos y pego un enorme grito, Edward esta sobresaltado a mi lado doy un brinco fuera de la cama y corro al baño vomitando todo en el retrete. Miro mis manos y ahí esta la sangre, no paro de temblar.

_No me toques. No me toques. No me toques. No me toques. No me toques._

—Bella, ¿que esta pasando? —Edward esta acuclillado frente a mi.

—Edward, yo lo siento. Te juro que jamás permitiría que alguien te hiciera daño. —le toco la cara porque todavía me siento en un sueño.

—Cariño estoy bien, estoy aquí contigo. —este besa mis manos tratando de calmarme.

—Tienes que alejarte de mi Edward, no quiero que te pase algo por mi culpa. —no puedo dejar de llorar.

—No te dejaré Bella, no lo haré. — comienza a mecerme en su regazo.

Jamás me perdonaría si Jacob llegase a lastimar a Edward, así que debía de poner en práctica lo único bueno que sabía hacer. Tal vez si volvía a hacer de las mías Edward se cansaría de mi y me dejaría.

No dormí no después de esa terrible pesadilla. Me encontraba en la cama con un Edward rendido, _Verlo dormir era como mirar a un Ángel. Así que _con cuidado me levanto de la cama me visto rápidamente y le doy una ojeada a Edward, odiaba lo que iba a hacer. Pero era la única salida que tenía.

La mañana estaba fría en NY me aferré a mi chaqueta y caminé calle abajo, no me tardé mucho en llegar al departamento de Charlie al entrar no había rastros de nadie por todo el lugar me saqué los tenis y subo con gran pesadez las escaleras. Mientras subía podía oler el humo de un cigarrillo, ¿acaso me estaba volviendo loca? Trague grueso y abrí la puerta de mi habitación.

—Pensé que llegarías mas tarde. —Jacob estaba sentado en mi cama con uno de mis cigarros en la mano.

—¿como entraste? —trago grueso, mis piernas comenzaban a temblar.

—eso no importa, lo que importa es que no me hiciste caso y dormiste con el Cullen. —saca la pistola y la pone encima de la cama.

—estos nos son asuntos tuyos así que lárgate. —le grito desesperada.

—claro que son mis asuntos pequeña puta. —no lo veo venir pero estampa su mano en mi cara.

El dolor es infernal, me tambaleo pero no llego a caerme. Entonces Jacob me toma del cuello y me lanza al suelo. lo tengo encima de mi puedo sentirlo. A esto lo acompaña un inmenso asco.

—atrévete, viólame con tus cinco sentidos. —le grito mientras no puedo descifrar su mirada.

—eres una basura, no sirves para nada. —vuelve a golpearme en la cara.

—acaso te lo dices a ti mismo. —le escupo en la cara, la boca me sabia a sangre.

Este comienza a asfixiarme con sus manos puedo sentir como me hace falta el aire comienzo a golpearlo pero es como si estuviera golpeando una pared, este ni se inmutaba. Mi visión se torna borrosa y creo que es el fin de todo, pero a lo lejos escucho la voz de Heidi llamándome y de repente vuelvo a respirar.

Me ruedo a un lado y comienzo a toser como loca tratando de tragar todo el aire que se me fuese posible. Puedo ver el miedo en sus ojos y como sale corriendo de mi habitación, como puedo me arrastro hacia algo donde pudiera sostenerme y poder levantarme.

—Bella, ¿quien es ese chico que va… oh por Dios que te paso? —Heidi corre para ayudar a levantarme.

—No es nada, no te preocupes. —respondo pausadamente, mi pecho iba a mil por hora.

—¿Él trató de lastimarte? —estaba mas que alarmada.

—No, insisto no es nada. —me limpio las lagrimas y tomo las llaves del auto.

—¿a donde vas bella? —esta trata de retenerme.

—regreso pronto, no puedo estar un segundo mas aquí. —me suelto de su agarre y salgo de mi habitación.

—¿Que le diré a tu padre si pregunta por ti? —Heidi viene detrás de mi.

—no le digas nada, no me has visto. —llego hasta el ascensor y me meto en él.

Mientras bajo al sótano no puedo dejar de llorar me abrazo a mi misma y aun así no me sentía tranquila. Ya en el auto marco el único numero que no me preguntaría que pasaba.

— No pensé que volvería a escuchar tu voz. —se ríe con sorna.

—Alec dime que tienes algo bueno. —respiro profundo.

—Ven a mi casa, la fiesta acaba de empezar. —dice sin mas y cuelga.

Alec vivía en uno de los condominios mas lujosos de la ciudad y siempre ofrecía fiestas privadas para sus mas allegados por no decir sus compradores mas ricos.

Mientras conducía podía ver como la pantalla de mi celular no dejaba de mostrarme la foto de Edward. Fueron 10 llamadas hasta que lo apague.

Al llegar a la casa de Alec este estaba afuera esperándome. Con un vaso en mano.

—Swan si que tienes mal aspecto. —este me extiende el vaso cuando llego hasta el.

—solo quiero olvidar. —reprimo las lagrimas y le doy un largo trago al vaso de Vodka.

—tus deseos son mis ordenes preciosa. —este me pasa la mano por la cintura y me lleva hasta dentro.

No se cuanto tiempo duró mi estadía en la casa de Alec, el sentido del tiempo no existía aquí. Lo mas tremendo es que el efecto de las drogas no duraban en mi organismo por lo tanto seguía consumiendo mas y mas.

—No quería preguntar, pero ¿que te pasa Bella? —Alec se tumba a mi lado en la cama.

—Jacob Regresó. —trago grueso.

—Eso lo sé, ¿que tiene que ver con que estés así? —me mira extrañado.

—es una larga historia y si estoy aquí es porque no quiero hablar de eso. —comienzo a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas.

—si no puedes contarme, lo siento pero no puedes seguir aquí. —Alec esta serio.

—es un chiste verdad. —lo miro atónita, el no era así.

—se que nunca hemos sido grandes amigos pero siempre me he preocupado por ti. —podía sentir la honestidad en lo que decía.

—si claro, drogas a tus amigos y te preocupas por ellos. —ruedo los ojos molesta.

—te llevaré a tu casa, así que levántate. —me lanza los jeans que me había quitado para estar mas cómoda.

Estaba sobria cuando llegamos al departamento de Charlie hace dos días que me había desaparecido y me imaginaba que las cosas allá dentro estarían que arde.

—¿quieres que te acompañe? —Alec en realidad si se preocupaba.

—Descuida no es la primera vez que hago esto. —ruedo los ojos.

Ambos bajamos del auto y este me entrega las llaves de mi auto junto con mi celular.

—¿cómo te iras? —estaba agradecida, pero jamás se lo diría.

—ya pedí un taxi así que no te preocupes. —me da un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Camino hacia el ascensor marco el código y estoy adentro tenia que seguir con mi plan no debía de desistir, la vida de Edward estaba en riesgo.

Las puertas se abren y Charlie estaba reunido con algunos hombres y a su lado esta Edward.

—olviden todo aquí esta. —su cara de preocupación mezclada con alivio hacen que se me estruje el corazón.

—¿donde estabas, Bella? —este me abraza, pero yo sigo fría e inmóvil.

—No entiendo, ¿cual es el escandalo? —respondo tan fríamente como puedo.

—Bella, gracias al cielo que llegaste. —Heidi corre a abrazarme.

Podía ver a Charlie con esa mirada tan familiar, era el rechazo. Eso significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien y que estábamos volviendo a lo de antes.

—iré a mi habitación, Heidi si me llevaras algo de comer serias la mejor. —no miro a Edward este no sabia que decirme.

Mientras subo las escaleras puedo sentir todas las miradas en mi, pero que mas podía hacer sin que todo el mundo se enterase de lo que Jacob me había hecho. No volvería a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

Entro a mi habitación y puedo verlo ahí sentado en mi cama, reprimo las lagrimas y rápidamente corro hacia el baño necesitaba asearme. Luego de estar metida en la bañera como una media hora me armo de valor y salgo de ahí, al pasar por el espejo veo mi pómulo derecho morado y todavía las manos de Jacob marcadas en mi cuello, me amarro bien el cinturón de la bata de baño y salgo a mi habitación. Al ver a Edward sentado en la cama pego un grito.

—¿quieres matarme? —mi corazón va a mil por hora.

—quiero que hablemos. —se pone de pie y trata de acercárseme.

—yo no quiero hablar con nadie. —debía mantenerme firme.

—Heidi me comento que alguien estuvo aquí el día en que saliste con mucha urgencia. —se da la vuelta y camina la habitación.

—¿eso es importante? —trato de hacerme la que no sabe nada.

—¿quien te golpeo bella? —este me mira fijamente.

—tropecé con un mueble en casa de Alec. —me doy la vuelta y rebusco una pijama en uno de los cajones.

—¿esto también te lo hiciste en casa de Alec? —me toma del brazo y me retira el cabello a un lado dejando al descubierto los moretones.

—¿te has vuelto loco? —lo empujo a un lado.

—dime quien vino y te hizo esto, dime y lo matare con mis propias manos. —grita muy molesto.

—por un demonio lárgate de aquí. —grito el doble de alto.

—no, hasta que me digas que paso. —se cruza de brazos.

—Lárgate, déjame sola. —me encierro de nuevo en el baño.

—Bella, sólo quiero ayudarte, no te dejaré. —Edward golpea la puerta.

—Edward déjame sola, solo vete y olvídate que existo. —me dejo caer en el suelo y estallo en un mar de lagrimas.

_Todo comenzaba a ir mal otra vez._

* * *

_**Cuando creemos que todo va bien. Pasa esto😭😭😭**_

_**Espero sus opiniones sobre la aparicion de Jacob. **_

_**Que esten bien. Saludos❤️**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

El pasar de los días transcurrió lleno de tensiones, pero eso no impidió que siguiera haciendo de las mías. Me escapaba del departamento por horas, regresaba entrada la noche o sino al otro día. Esto dependía de cuan drogada o borracha me encontrara.

Lo bueno a todo esto es que Jacob no volvió a acercarse a mí y Edward entendió que necesitaba alejarse de mí.

Despierto sudorosa y con mucha ansiedad otra vez estaba la pesadilla de Edward muerto y yo era la culpable. Entro al baño me lavo la cara y los dientes ni siquiera tomo la molestia en ducharme, necesitaba drogarme y lo necesitaba ahora.

Bajo a toda prisa las escaleras en cuanto no me encontrara ni con Charlie ni con Heidi todo estaría bien. Al llegar al ascensor el carraspeo tan familiar me hizo dar la vuelta.

— ¿acaso te has visto en un espejo? —Charlie se encuentra sentado leyendo el periódico desde su Tablet.

—No son tus asuntos, Charlie. —trago grueso, esto sería un gran drama.

—No comes, no duermes y ahora ni siquiera te bañas. Debería de preparar el mausoleo familiar. —no me mira, sigue metido en su Tablet.

—Mira Charlie, yo sé lo que hago. —realmente me hacía esa pregunta todos los días.

—entonces sabes que sacrificarte no servirá de nada, ¿verdad? —ahí estaban esos ojos oscuros encima de mí.

_¿A caso podría saberlo?_

—Te repito, se lo que hago. —me doy la vuelta y entro al ascensor.

Me encontraba en casa de Jane tenía todo el día desaparecida extrañamente no tenía llamadas de Edward y eso tal vez era un alivio.

En lo que no dejaba de pensar era en la corta conversación que Charlie y yo tuvimos, si Tanya quería a Edward yo le estaba dejando el camino más fácil. Por otro lado conocía el grado de locura que podía alcanzar Jacob y sabía que él no estaba solo jugando.

_Flashback. _

_Jacob y yo acabábamos de llegar una de esas tantas fiestas callejeras en el distrito industrial. Pasábamos saludando cuando uno de los chicos me toqueteo el trasero. _

— _¿que acabas de hacer idiota? —Jacob lo toma por el cuello. _

—_oh vamos amigo, comparte a esa puta. —este ríe medio drogado. _

— _¿quieres que la comparta? —Jacob repite lentamente. _

—_así es, te la puedo cambiar por drogas. —este no me quita la mirada de encima. _

—_ella no está en venta. —lo suelta y con la mano izquierda le lanza un golpe directo al rostro. _

_Todos en el lugar se apartan mientras Jacob le destrozaba la cara a ese sujeto dejo de golpearlo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente aun así no dejo de patearlo hasta que el pobre vomito sangre. _

_Fin del flashback._

Miro una vez más la hora en mi celular solo por esta noche dejaría perder el tiempo para poder regresar a casa ya bastante me había atormentado por hoy. Luego de una hora más escuché como desde adentro de la casa gritaban

_**Fuera Ropa, Fuera Ropa, Fuera Ropa.**_

Ahí estaba mi señal para retirarme, pero al darme la vuelta un Edward colérico me sorprende.

— ¿qué haces aquí y como me encontraste? —realmente estaba impresionada.

—trate de que no me importase pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados cuando sé que puedo ayudarte. —sus ojos rojos irradiaban rabia.

—lo siento pero tú no puedes hacer nada por mí. —me levanto de hombros ya derrotada.

—Charlie me llamo esta mañana, aunque no lo creas le preocupas, está a punto de llamar a tu hermano para que venga por ti. —estaba tratando de mantener la compostura.

— ¿Es tan difícil para ti entender que no te quiero cerca? —le grito sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿a quién proteges bella? —se acerca a mi rápidamente.

— ¿de qué demonios hablas? —me hecho hacia atrás. No podía permitir que cruzara esa barrera.

—Charlie me lo dijo. Te autodestruyes porque tratas de salvar a alguien más. —me toma de ambos brazos.

_Edward me confirmaba que había subestimado a Charlie por completo._

—lo que quiero saber ¿es a quien demonios cuidas? —me estruja un poco.

—suéltame por favor. —no quería enloquecer, estaba yendo muy lejos.

—no, nos iremos a casa ahora mismo. —este me carga en velo y me saca de ahí subiéndome a su auto.

— ¿te has vuelto loco? ¿Quién vendrá por mi auto? —le grito muy molesta.

—El chofer vendrá por él, no te preocupes —no me mira se concentra en la carretera.

No pronunciamos palabra alguna en todo el trayecto a dónde demonios nos dirigiésemos, comenzábamos a entrar de nuevo a la ciudad cuando su celular interrumpió el silencio entre nosotros dos.

—no te preocupes mamá, ya la encontré y está bien. —este responde rápidamente.

_Hasta los Cullen se empezaban a preocupar por mí._

—si mamá está bien, la llevare a casa. Hablamos luego. —Este cuelga la llamada y sigue metido en la carretera.

Después de unos minutos pude divisar su edificio obviamente entendía que iríamos a su departamento. Apenas se estaciona me bajo del auto de ninguna manera entraría ahí, no me quedaría a solas con él. Y a estas alturas no me importaba caminar hasta el departamento de Charlie.

— ¿a dónde vas? —me grita mientras sigo caminando sin voltear.

Apuro el paso cuando escucho sus pies detrás de mí, pero es más rápido y me toma del brazo bruscamente.

— ¿por qué me estás haciendo esto Isabel? Si te pierdo de nuevo no lo soportare. —Edward tiene la cara de un niño asustado.

— ¿cómo me acabas de llamar? —haberme llamado por su ex muerta hace que me den ganas de golpearlo.

—Bella, yo lo siento… —deja la palabra en el aire algo confundido.

—Maldita sea Edward dime quien es esa chica muerta —le grito muy furiosa.

_Necesitaba respuestas ahora mismo._

—entremos al departamento, te explicare todo. —puedo ver su nerviosismo.

—aquí estoy bien. —me cruzo de brazos pensando en que podía decirme.

—Bella deja de ser testaruda por una puta vez en tu vida y entra conmigo al departamento. —vuelve al tono molesto.

Solo por esta vez le hago caso y entramos al departamento, este estaba todo revuelto como si alguien se hubiera vuelto loco rompiendo todo.

— ¿qué paso aquí? —me quedo boquiabierta.

—eso no importa ahora. —dice mientras no deja de caminar de un lado a otro.

—estamos adentro así que habla. —me dejo caer en lo que queda de sofá.

—Isabel Stewart, fue mi novia de toda la vida. Pelo castaño ojos color chocolate y una sonrisa encantadora. Ella era perfecta amaba la vida y siempre fue muy feliz. Pero sus padres repentinamente murieron en un accidente de tránsito. Isa no se recuperó en lo absoluto, no la abandone me metí en los lugares más retorcidos por ella, comenzó a drogarse y tomar como loca. Solo para olvidar.

Edward hace una pausa puedo ver como se ha ido al pasado dejándome aquí con un nudo en el estómago.

—Isabel llego hasta el fondo arrastrándome junto con ella ya que empecé a hacer lo mismo. Una noche estábamos en un bar, ambos estábamos drogados y borrachos. Solo la descuide por un segundo solo un segundo. Cuando la vi de nuevo estaba en un ataúd, había salido del bar y unos tipos la arrastraron hasta el callejón la violaron y le cortaron el cuello. —Edward derrama una lágrima.

—ella murió por mi culpa. —se arrodilla frente a mí.

—cuando te vi, tenías cierto parecido así que cuando vi a esos chicos detrás de ti, no lo dude. No me pasaría lo mismo dos veces. No sería otra vez un asesino.

—Tu no la mataste, Ed. —Toco su rostro. No sabía que más decir.

—Lo hice, Bella. No la cuide, yo era lo único que tenía. Lo único y le falle. —no para de llorar.

—shh no digas eso, ¿sí? —instintivamente lo abrazo, odiaba que se sintiese así.

—por eso te protejo tanto Bella, no quiero que tengas el mismo destino que Isabel. No quiero perderte. —besa mi pelo mientras su mano sube y baja por mi espalda.

—Edward lo siento pero yo no soy Isabel, yo no soy buena para ti —yo jamás podría ocupar el lugar de ella.

—Lo sé, jamás serás como ella. Pero yo me he enamorado completamente de ti. —sin más excusas me toma de la barbilla y me besa.

_Jamás podría resistirme a esos labios. _

—A quien proteges Bella. —nuestras frentes están unidas.

—te protejo a ti, solo a ti. —apenas murmuro no podía encontrarme con esos ojos grises.

—Deja de hacerlo, más daño me haces cuando estas lejos de mí. — susurra en la comisuras de mis labios.

—Tu no entiendes el tamaño de esta carga. —me separo de él para que pueda mirarme.

—Entonces explícamelo. —Se cruza de brazos.

—No puedo, no puedo hablar de eso. —el fuego dentro de mi comienza a arder.

—En ese caso tendrás que esforzarte más, porque no te desharás de mí. —me toma de la barbilla.

—Ya no me quedan fuerzas para alejarte. —me lanzo a sus brazos para poder besarlo.

_Con esta confesión me rendía completamente. _

Alejar a Edward de mi vida era un acto de egoísmo, era causarle daño a él pero en especial a mí.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —me pregunta después de un rato.

—Si, hace días que no pruebo bocado. —trato de ser sincera.

—demonios Bella, comenzare a prepararte algo. —se levanta del sofá.

—no tienes por qué molestarte. —odiaba sentirme culpable.

—sube a darte una ducha, todos mis pijamas están a tu disposición. —me guiña un ojo y corre a la cocina.

No puedo evitar sonreír como una tonta, él era un pedazo de cielo que para bien o para mal había sido enviado para estar a mi lado.

Corro hacia las escaleras porque en realidad necesitaba una ducha. Luego de asegurarme que ya no había ni un rastro de mugre en mi cuerpo salgo envuelta en una toalla rebuscando en los cajones de Edward por unos boxers y un suéter negro que era mi favorito. Al bajar las escaleras puedo escuchar como habla por teléfono.

—no, no está drogada ni borracha. Está bien. —su tono es de gran molestia.

Edward hace una pausa como esperando una respuesta.

—oh vamos, este tema se puede esperar hasta mañana. —resopla enfurecido.

Todo queda en silencio de nuevo.

—Hasta mañana. —escucho como avienta el celular en la isla de la cocina.

— ¿Acaso era Charlie? —camino lentamente hacia él.

—si, como te dije se preocupa por ti. —me toma de la cintura y me sienta en la isla de la cocina.

—Edward seamos honestos, lo que de verdad le preocupa es que amanezca muerta y eso llegue a la primera página de los periódicos. —ruedo los ojos.

—bueno dejemos eso para mañana, ahora me concentrare en que comas. —besa mi frente y coge un tenedor.

— ¿todo eso lo preparaste tan rápido? —podía ver fruta, Waflles y Omelets.

—así es, todo para mi hermosa novia. —toma el plato de frutas y me lleva un bocado a la boca.

—yo no merezco esto. —siento mi corazón estremecer de tanta ternura.

—mereces esto y mucho más, cariño. —Edward deposita un casto beso en mis labios mientras sigue dándome de comer.

Esa noche dormí tranquila, no tenía ganas de huir. Me sentía en casa.

* * *

**_Holaaaa a todas! Disculpen mi ausencia pero la universidad me ha consumido. :(_**

**_El capi es algo corto pero espero que lo disfruten. 3 _**

**_Las espero en los Reviews 3_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Despierto por los incesantes besos con los que Edward consigue su cometido.

—Buenos días Ed. —abro los ojos y doy una larga estirada.

—te traje el desayuno antes de irme a la oficina. —pone la bandeja encima de mi regazo.

—Oh no, debiste Ed. —le beso en la mejilla.

—quiero consentirte. —se sienta a la orilla de la cama mientras me ve comer.

—tengo que ir a lo de Charlie. —me llevo una cucharada de cereal a la boca.

— ¿porque no te quedas aquí conmigo? —se ha puesto nervioso.

— ¿me estas proponiendo que viva contigo? —de repente se me ha ido el hambre.

—no, bueno sí. No lo veas de esa manera puedes ir y venir, pero, ¿qué tal si duermes aquí? —Edward no dejaba de balbucear.

—me encantaría vivir aquí contigo. —no había duda de que me encantase la idea pero más me tranquilizaba el saber que Jacob no podría entrar aquí.

_Esto sería una nueva aventura que solo quería experimentar con él._

—Crees que Charlie tenga alguna objeción. —este se pone aún más nervioso.

—No estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo. —me echo a reír por los nervios.

—déjame eso a mí. —me guiña un ojo y se pone de pie.

— ¿te iras? —hago un puchero.

—tengo que trabajar pero nos vemos en la noche, ponte bonita iremos a cenar solos tu y yo. —su deslumbrante sonrisa me hacía tan feliz.

—Te quiero Ed. —me quedo ahí observándolo.

—Te quiero mucho más amor mío. —este me lanza un beso y sale de la habitación.

Luego de haber desayunado y de darme una larga ducha me llevo con la sorpresa de que Edward ha comprado ropa para mi eran unos simples jeans y un suéter verde, pero esto me hacía más que feliz, de verdad se preocupaba por mí.

Me miro en el espejo y las ojeras se habían apoderado de mi cara, pero a pesar de eso traía una mejor pinta que la de hace unos días atrás respiro profundo y salgo de la habitación, necesitaba regresar al departamento de Charlie. Para mi sorpresa mi auto se encontraba en frente con las llaves pegadas al contacto subí y arranque hasta el departamento.

Al llegar Heidi se encontraba limpiando la sala de estar.

—gracias a Dios que ya estás aquí. —corre a abrazarme.

—estuve en casa de Edward, no debiste preocuparte. —le correspondo el abrazo.

—Charlie me pidió retenerte aquí por lo menos hasta la hora del almuerzo. —me ve un poco apenada.

—No te preocupes, no tengo planes de salir. —la tranquilizo.

—Perfecto iré a preparar algo rico para ti. —me empuja hacia las escaleras.

Entrar a esa habitación me produce ciertos escalofríos todavía podía escuchar su voz a lo lejos, tan solo pensar en el me producía terror.

Me fumaba un cigarrillo mientras observaba el paisaje desde mi ventana, quería ver más allá de los edificios, quería ver que había más después de ese infinito mar.

—Bella, Charlie te espera. —Heidi se asoma por la puerta entreabierta.

—bien, ya bajo. —le doy una última calada al cigarrillo antes de apagarlo en el cenicero.

Mientras bajo las escaleras me llevo la sorpresa de que no solo seriamos Charlie y yo en este almuerzo.

—si hubiera sabido que tendríamos visitas me hubiera vestido mejor. —digo mientras le doy un corto abrazo a Carlisle.

—Esta hermosa como siempre Bella. —Carlisle besa mi mejilla.

—Esto salió de repente mil disculpas. —Charlie le guiña un ojo a Edward.

_Jamás había visto esas señales de complicidad. _

— ¿qué ocurre aquí? —abrazo a Edward.

—creo que hablar con tu padre me costará más caro de lo que pensé. —ríe por lo bajito.

—pueden pasar a la mesa, el almuerzo está servido. —Heidi me toma por sorpresa.

—claro, adelante. —Charlie acompaña a Carlisle hasta la mesa.

— ¿En qué demonios nos metiste, Ed? —trago grueso.

—no te niegues y creo que estaremos bien. —besa mi mano y ambos nos sentamos en la mesa.

El almuerzo fue en silencio Edward y yo no dejábamos de vernos mientras que Charlie y Carlisle hablaban de sus negocios. Esto realmente me ponía nerviosa y ansiosa.

—Bella… —Carlisle llama mi atención.

—Si, dime. —me concentro en esos ojos azules.

—Edward le comentó a Charlie que quieren vivir juntos. —este entrelaza las manos y me mira fijamente.

—Sí, así es Carlisle. —trago grueso, quería matar a Edward.

—lo siento si esto se sale del tradicionalismo que ustedes acostumbran, pero considero que le haría bien a Bella. —jamás había escuchado a Edward hablar en ese tono tan serio y tan formal.

—el noviazgo jamás es igual que la convivencia. —Charlie me mira seriamente.

—no deberían preocuparse yo estaré yendo y viniendo no será permanente. —me alzo de hombros.

—pensé que eso ya estaba pasando. —Charlie me mira confundido.

—oh por favor no me digan que están considerando un matrimonio. —puedo ver las reacciones de ambos padres.

—no el matrimonio pero si un compromiso formal. —Carlisle asevera.

—papá lo que hablas es serio. —Edward se desabrocha la corbata.

— ¿y acaso la relación con Isabella no es seria? —Charlie le clava la mirada encima.

_Nunca había visto a Charlie tan paternal._

—okey, ¿si aceptamos el compromiso nos dejaran en paz? —respiro profundo tratando de lidiar con la tensa situación.

—aceptamos pero queremos el compromiso en un rango de tres meses. —Carlisle se pone de pie.

—con todo respeto papá… —Edward me mira sin saber que decir.

—deja de temblar Edward ya está decidido. —Carlisle le palmea la espalda a su hijo.

—nos veremos en la noche Isabella. —Charlie se despide junto con Carlisle.

—no digo nada, solo me quedo ahí parada observando a Edward.

—Que acabamos de hacer. —se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

—no lo sé, pero creo que la hemos cagado. —de repente el sofá parece cómodo y me dejo caer.

—comprometerme contigo jamás será un error, ¿me entiendes? —se arrodilla frente a mí.

—te acaban amarrar con este gran problema. —me apunto a mí misma.

—descuida ¿sí? todo estará bien. —besa mi frente.

—cambiemos de tema. — hablar de esto no era bueno.

— ¿de qué quieres hablar? —se sienta a mi lado.

_Sentía que de un momento a otro mi cabeza explotaría._

— ¿qué tal van las cosas en la empresa? —trato de averiguar sobre Jacob.

—bien, pero no como yo quisiera. —hace una mueca.

— ¿algún problema de inversión? —quiero llegar al fondo.

—siento como si la empresa se dividió en dos desde que Jacob comenzó a trabajar. —hace una pausa pensativo.

—me quedo en silencio, la mayoría de los socios le temían a Jacob y a su familia.

—Es bueno tiene el don de convencer pero algo en él no me encaja. —la mirada de Edward se torna confundida.

—no te preocupes, veamos cuanto le dura el puesto hasta que meta la pata. —ruedo los ojos.

— ¿conoces mucho a Jacob? —ahora me mira fijamente a mí.

—lamentablemente más de que lo que debería. —respiro profundo.

_Flashback._

_Nos habíamos escabullido a un edificio abandonado, nos gustaban estos tipos de escondites._

—_Tengo algo que contarte. —_ _enciende un cigarrillo mientras lo veo debatirse entre hablar o no. _

—_soy toda oídos. —le quito el cigarrillo y le doy una larga calada. _

—_Billy cree que tengo talento para eso de los negocios, si tengo suerte puedo alcanzar a tu hermano en esto. —realmente podía verlo entusiasmado. _

—_Eso quiere decir que comenzaras la universidad. —No podía creerlo. _

—_Así es, mientras tanto seré el ayudante de Billy. —los ojos de Jake se iluminaron al decir esto. _

_Ojala esa felicidad le hubiera durado mucho más a Jake que solo un mes, ya que comenzó a vaciar las cuentas de Billy y este le descubrió. _

_Quisiera ver a Jacob de nuevo sonreír en vez de eso lo miro lleno de ira y con dos costillas fracturadas. _

_Fin del flashback. _

—tierra llamando a bella. —Edward me mira confundido.

—lo siento, los fantasmas aparecen cuando quieren. —le beso la mejilla.

Estuvimos conversando un rato más hasta que tuvo que regresar a la oficina, lo que no podía sacarme de la cabeza es como Billy podía confiar en Jacob después de lo que hizo.

_Algo más había detrás de todo esto. _

— ¿todo está bien, Bella? —la voz de Heidi logra sacarme de mis pensamientos.

—Creo que me acabo de comprometer. —miro mi mano desnuda.

— ¿y el anillo, porque tan íntimo? —Heidi casi chilla.

—Oh vamos solo llegamos a ese acuerdo, por los momentos no habrá anillo. —me aterraba un poco la idea.

—Cariño alégrate, ya verás que todo será para mejor. —trata de levantarme el ánimo.

—Crees que yo sea buena para casarme y todo lo que arrastra todo eso. —hago una mueca.

—No porque en el pasado te hicieron creer que no valías no significa que sea cierto. Serás buena para todo lo que tú quieras. Solo ten fe. —Heidi me abraza fuerte.

_Tal vez ella tendría razón. Tal vez era hora de encontrar esa fe en la que jamás he creído._

* * *

_**Compromiso? A caso creen que Bella este lista para este paso? **_

_**Este cap también es algo cortito pero prometo compensarlo en el siguiente. ! **_

**_Disfrútenlo_**_**, y las espero en los Reviews. **_

_**Ya quiero saber que piensan.! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Había revuelto toda la ropa en mi habitación nada me gustaba para la cena, la pérdida de peso me estaba pasando factura, mi ropa me quedaba dos tallas grandes.

—estoy arruinada. —me desplomo en el suelo sin saber qué hacer.

_Debía haber salido de compras, me regañaba mi subconsciente._

— ¿Que va mal, Bella? —Heidi aparece de repente en la puerta.

—toda la ropa me queda enorme. —miro el closet rebuscando algo más.

—el enterizo negro es muy bonito tal vez si me dejas ajustarlo no me quite mucho tiempo. —lo recoge mientras puedo verla estudiarlo con la mirada.

— ¿confeccionas ropa? —me quedo asombrada.

—Se de todo un poquito. —se levanta de hombros.

—El blazer blanco funcionará también. —la miro esperanzada.

—síguete arreglando yo compongo esto en unos minutos. —toma el blazer y sale de mi habitación en volandas.

_Heidi era como una especie de madre, o al menos así pensaba que eran ya que nunca pude tener una. _

Mientras me seguía arreglando podía ver mi huesudo cuerpo acompañado de esas horribles cicatrices en mis brazos, podía ver como sobresalían los huesos de mi clavícula acentuando mi delgadez, podía ver lo hondo y oscuro de mis ojos, era como si no hubiera un atisbo de brillo en ellos.

En esto era en lo que me había convertido y lo más terrible es que todavía seguía sin tocar fondo. Solo pensaba en como todo esto acabaría.

—Bella creo que está listo… ¿por qué sigues ahí sentada cariño? —Heidi queda parada a mitad de mi habitación sin saber qué hacer.

—Soy horrenda, ¿verdad? —me limpio unas cuantas lagrimas que no llegan a derramarse.

—tonterías cariño, levántate ya todo está listo. —me extiende la mano.

Mientras me vestía no podía creer que el enterizo me quedara a medida cuando me calce los tacones y el blazer el atuendo estaba completo.

—bendita sean tus manos Heidi. —la abrazo no podía creerlo.

—no me agradezcas lo hago con todo el gusto del mundo. —me pelliza lo que me quedan de mejillas.

—bueno, me apresuraré Edward debe estar por venir. —me limpio las lágrimas.

Cuando por fin termine de arreglarme mi celular suena y automáticamente contesto.

—ya estoy lista. —mi ánimo se reavivaba.

—estoy abajo, Bell's. —Edward también sonaba animado.

Rápidamente cuelgo y me doy otra miradita en el espejo.

—Crees que me veo bien. —no sé porque me sentía nerviosa.

—Disfruta la noche cariño. —Heidi me empuja hacia la salida para que me apresure.

Bajo las escaleras a las volandas y entro en el ascensor, cuando las puertas se abren lo primero que puedo ver es a él recostado de su auto. El traje a medida no le daba justicia a tanta belleza. _Él era mi príncipe de cuentos. _

—Estas guapísima. —dice cuando llego hasta él.

—Tú y tu traje me están opacando. —me echo a reír.

—no me canso de mirarte. —me toma de la cintura mientras me besa.

—Te quiero, tonto. —lo aparto de mi sino no iríamos a cenar.

Ambos nos subimos al auto, no sé a dónde me llevaría, pero estando con él no me importaba si bajaba al infierno porque sabía que estaría segura.

—A donde iremos tan formales. —me impacientaba rápido.

—Es una sorpresa cabezota. —ríe mientras sigue concentrado en el camino.

Nos alejábamos un poco de la ciudad cuando lo vi, era un restaurante de cinco estrellas con increíbles terrazas al aire libre.

—Donde quedaron los bares y comida callejera. —bromeo mientras me desabrocho el cinturón.

_Éramos tan relajados en cuanto a frecuentar lugares._

—esta noche es especial, junto a mi chica especial. —besa mi sien mientras me ayuda a bajar del auto.

Luego de que Edward le entregara las llaves del auto al valet Parking nos disponemos a entrar. El lugar era cogedor música de orquesta y un techo abovedado hacía que el lugar fuera espectacular.

El anfitrión nos condujo por el gran salón y podía identificar unas cuantas caras hasta que Tanya Denali y yo cruzamos miradas de odio, esta estaba acompañada por toda su familia.

—Que gusto verlos. —Eleazar estrecha la mano de Edward.

—es un placer para nosotros. —este le devuelve el saludo.

—Hermosa como siempre Isabella. —Este no me quita la mirada de encima al igual que las otras que lo acompañan en la mesa.

—Gracias. —es lo único que puedo decir.

_Los ojos de Tanya viajaban desde Edward hasta mí y viceversa. _

—Si nos disculpan ocuparemos nuestra mesa. —Edward me toma de la mano mientras me saca de ahí.

_No odiaba a los Denali pero con Tanya eso sí que era otra historia. _

El anfitrión nos condujo hasta una terraza privada, desde aquí podíamos observar al Hudson acompañado de una hermosa luna nueva. Además el lugar estaba ambientado con luces y muchas rosas rojas y blancas.

—Edward, ¿a qué se debe todo esto? —estaba maravillada.

—quiero consentir a mi chica especial, es todo. —besa mi mano y ambos tomamos asiento.

—la ciudad de Nueva York es tan grande, no entiendo cómo podemos coincidir con los socios de Charlie y sus familias. —Resoplo agobiada por tener tan cerca a Tanya.

—si, y hablando de eso tengo algo que contarte. —su cara cambia un poco.

—alguna otra novedad en la oficina. —pregunto mientras me concentraba en el.

—Recibí una invitación de Eleazar Denali a una de sus fincas en Napa este fin de semana. —juega con un salero entre sus manos.

— ¿Acaso irás? —odiaba la idea de que Edward estuviera cerca de Tanya.

—No, además tú te negarías a ir así que no tiene sentido que yo vaya. —me toma de la mano.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Edward? —no comprendía a donde quería llegar.

—Pues que no entiendo los esfuerzos sobrehumanos de Eleazar para mantenerme cerca de Tanya. —suelta molesto.

_Ella estaba encaprichada y haría lo que fuera por tenerlo._

—Yo si lo entiendo. —Trato de desterrar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

—A ver, ilumíname. —se cruza de brazos.

—Es abogada, bonita, rica y todos los hombres matarían por acostarse con ella. —me levanto de hombros sin decir nada más.

—Pero no es tú, tal vez tenga cientos de cualidades. Pero tú eres a quien yo quiero. —besa mi mano.

Nos quedamos por unos segundos en silencio, ahí estábamos de nuevo en nuestra pequeña burbuja, realmente no podía entender como este hombre me quería tanto pero lo hacía.

De pronto se nos acercaron dos meseros uno con el vino y el otro con un carrito lleno de platos.

— ¿en realidad tenías esto planeado? —estaba impresionada.

—Te lo dije, rara vez se me escapan los detalles cariño. —su amplia sonrisa se me hace incontrolable.

Mientras cenábamos no podía dejar de ver cierto nerviosismo en su rostro, el brillo en sus ojos iba más de lo normal. Edward estaba lleno de esplendor.

— ¿por qué estás tan feliz? —me llevo un poco de helado a la boca.

—tenerte frente a mí me hace feliz. —ahí estaba de nuevo esa media sonrisa.

—Edward siento que me pones en un pedestal y sabes muy bien que yo no soy especial. —se me hace un nudo en el pecho, él era demasiado perfecto para mí.

—tu eres lo único que necesito así que no te menosprecies. —sus palabras sonaban tan honestas que no podía tener ni un atisbo de dudas.

—siempre dices lo justo para dejarme sin palabras. —inevitablemente me sonrojo.

—Bueno ahora quiero hablar de lo que paso en el almuerzo. —se pone algo serio.

—No me malinterpretes pero es algo ridículo. —hablar sobre el compromiso me aterraba.

—Explícate mejor cariño. —trata de no reírse.

—somos jóvenes, podemos hacer miles de cosas sin estar casados. ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora? —esa era mi explicación.

—Podemos seguir siendo jóvenes y todo lo demás con una argolla. —ríe sin preocupación.

— ¿dime que hoy podre quedarme contigo? ¿No me harás dormir sola o sí? —hago un puchero.

—sabes la condición que nos han impuesto. —sonríe divertido mientras le hace señas al mesero.

—oh vamos, no es que no quiera pero es muy precipitado. —quería evadir el tema a toda costa.

—Debo preguntarte algo, y quiero que seas honesta. —sus ojos se clavan en mí.

—Te escucho. —verlo tan serio me asustaba un poco.

— ¿Bella, no te gustaría pasar una vida larga y feliz conmigo? —el mesero ha llegado junto a una botella de champaña.

_Mi corazón y mi mente estaban de acuerdo pero yo aún no podría pronunciarlo en voz alta. _

—Los finales felices están sobrevalorados, Edward. —respondo sin poder despegar la vista de la botella.

—Bueno Bella, veámoslo así. —saca una cajita de terciopelo negra y la pone en mi mano.

— ¿qué haces? —trago grueso sabía que había ahí dentro.

—nada, solo quería preguntarte algo. —me mira serio.

—Edward… —me costaba pensar con claridad.

—Bella, ¿te comprometerías a pasar un tiempo muy largo y feliz conmigo? —Edward abre la caja y deja a la vista un gran diamante azul con pequeños diamantes blancos incrustados.

_Mierda, doble mierda…_

—Esto llevo preparación. ¿Así que fue lo de hoy…? —exhalo con fuerza.

—Lo de hoy solo fue un pequeño preaviso de mi parte además Charlie quería saber que pensabas. —se echa a reír.

—Edward esto es demasiado, ¿cómo Charlie acepto tal cosa? —estaba hiperventilando.

—fue difícil pero él cree que yo soy lo único que te calma. —su voz se torna seria.

—Edward por favor… —mis manos no dejaban de temblar.

—estoy esperando una respuesta cariño. — se levanta con el anillo en mano para arrodillarse frente a mí.

_Estaba a punto de saltar al vacío y sin vacilar lo haría por él. _

—está bien Ed acepto, si acepto. —lo abrazo sin saber más que decir.

—hoy soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. —me coloca el anillo en el dedo y me besa.

El ruidos de unos fuegos artificiales y los aplausos de las personas que nos miraban me devolvió a la realidad, Edward y yo nos habíamos comprometido.

—que le diré a Beau. —estaba conmocionada, no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterase.

—Esa será tu única tarea. —me extiende una copa de champaña para brindar.

—yo… yo jamás pensé que alguien me quisiera tanto. —me llevo las manos a la boca.

—sé que tienes miedo, yo también estoy asustado. Pero juntos somos fuertes Bella, podemos irnos de aquí, podremos conocer el mundo. —todo eso sonaba realmente tentador.

—Te amo, no me dejes caer. —le tomo la cara para besarlo.

—No te dejare, lo prometo. —me besa dulcemente.

Mientras íbamos en el auto no dejaba de mirar la gran roca que ocupaba mi dedo anular era precioso, exagerado pero precioso.

—te gusto, ¿verdad? —besa mis dedos.

—me encantó, la verdad. —me muerdo el labio jamás me gusto lo ostentoso. Pero esto me fascinaba completamente.

—era de mi bisabuela, el abuelo me lo dejo antes de fallecer. —verlo hablar de su joya familiar me enternecía aún más.

Cuando llegamos al departamento me quedé con la boca abierta había un camino de rosas y muchas velas a lo largo de las escaleras.

— ¿qué has hecho, Ed? —empezaba a amar las sorpresas.

—quiero celebrar nuestra primera noche como prometidos. —me besa el cuello.

—Te amo tanto. —le beso rápidamente.

—creí escuchar esa palabra en el restaurante, pero ahora sí que la escuché bien. —me carga en velo.

—ten cuidado o nos vamos a caer. —no paro de reírme.

—conmigo estas a salvo. —sigue besándome.

Edward y yo hicimos el amor esa noche, en todo el sentido que abarcan esas palabras, no fue sexo sino amor. Ambos nos entregamos el uno al otro con deseo y mucha pasión. Jamás me había sentido tan amada profundamente y con Edward había conseguido la plenitud que mi alma hace mucho tiempo necesitaba.

_Las sombras comenzaban a echarse para atrás dejándome probar un poquitín de felicidad. _

Edward deposita besos por toda mi espalda con la intención de despertarme, pero hace rato que ya estaba despierta no dejaba de mirar como el sol se asomaba por nuestra ventana.

—buenos días. —me doy la vuelta para besarlo.

—Buenos días hermosa prometida. —me atrapa en sus brazos.

—Te amo tonto. —rio.

—jamás podre cansarme de esas palabras. —me da la vuelta y se posiciona encima de mí.

—quieres jugar un poco más. —mi voz suena juguetona.

—Todo el día si quieres. —besa mi cuello.

Antes de que pudiéramos empezar cualquier cosa nos vemos interrumpidos por el incensar de nuestros teléfonos.

—qué demonios pasa. —miro el nombre de Beau en mi pantalla.

—Edythe no deja de marcar. —Edward se debate entre contestarle a su hermana o no.

—Hablare con Beau. —respiro profundo y contesto.

—hola hermanito. —trato de sonar como siempre.

—explícame cómo demonios tú y Edward aparecen en Facebook comprometiéndose. —grita colérico.

—okey no te puedo creer. —me quedo atónita.

—te he enviado el video. —estaba realmente molesto.

Mientras lo pongo en altavoz, miro a Edward con la misma expresión que tenía hace cinco segundos. Reproduzco el video mientras Beau sigue en la línea y efectivamente alguien había capturado el momento en que Edward se arrodillaba frente a mí.

—Beau yo te lo iba a decir. —tartamudeo.

— ¿Cuándo? El día antes de la boda. —grita.

—Cálmate no es para tanto. —le regaño.

—Charlie que dirá de esto. —ahora sonaba preocupado.

Sin previo aviso Edward me arranca el teléfono de las manos.

—Charlie ya está al tanto de todo esto. —Edward le contesta.

—eres un idiota Cullen, ya verás la golpiza que te daré. —Beau brama.

—relájate hermanito, estamos haciendo las cosas bien. —bromea.

—espera que llegue a NY, quiero ver si tienes los mimos pantalones para hablarme así. —Beau cuelga.

Edward y yo nos miramos en silencio por un momento y luego rompemos a reír.

—que fue todo eso. —me dolía el estómago de solo reírme.

—un hermano mayor muy celoso. —Edward rueda los ojos mientras se coloca una camiseta.

—Edythe, ¿Qué te dijo? —no podía ser por lo mismo.

—increíble, pero también me envió el video. —le resta importancia.

Edward y yo nos habíamos convertido en una pareja viral por las redes sociales.

— ¿y qué haremos ahora? —me levanto de la cama y camino hacia el baño.

Una cosa era compromiso, otra muy diferente era hablar sobre una boda.

—a que te refieres con eso. —Edward entra mientras me desvisto para entrar a la ducha.

—tienes una fecha en específico para nuestra boda. —el ruido de la regadera me hace ganar tiempo.

—No había penando en eso. —se rasca la cabeza mientras se me une a la ducha.

—Eso pasa cuando no controlas tus impulsos. —me doy la vuelta para no verlo.

—todo saldrá bien, nadie tiene porque apurarnos. —besa mi hombro.

Edward había hablado con sus padres para reunirnos a almorzar todos juntos incluyendo a Charlie que por raro que parezca acepto ir.

—Como que no tienen una fecha. —Esme casi se ahoga con el vino.

No entendía porque teníamos que casarnos justo ahora.

—madre es muy pronto, debemos planear poco a poco las cosas. —Edward es cauteloso.

—ustedes no deberían de preocuparse nada más por decidir a donde quieren ir de luna de miel. —Carlisle estaba decidido.

—no quiero una boda ostentosa, solo quiero algo familiar. —me remuevo en la silla.

—Tonterías, todos deben de estar ahí. —podía ver el brillo de felicidad en los ojos de Esme.

—mamá por favor. —Edward estaba más que incómodo.

Charlie clava sus ojos en mí y luego en los de Edward.

—A caso estas embarazada. —este me apunta con el tenedor mientras come.

—No, que tonterías dices. —casi pego un brinco de la silla.

Por otro lado Edward estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

—entonces que se casen cuando quieran, total ya bella tiene el anillo en el dedo. —este le da un largo trago a su copa de vino.

_Por una vez en la vida Charlie me apoyaba con algo tan importante para mí. _

Ya habían pasado dos largas semanas desde nuestro compromiso, la noticia le dio la vuelta al mundo y todos no paraban de hablar de ello, hasta mi hermano que seguía sin tomarlo del todo bien no dejaba de mencionarlo cada vez que hablábamos.

Ahora que todo empezaba a estar tranquilo Edward y yo estábamos considerando buscar un centro de rehabilitación en Londres. El trabajo de Edward seria la excusa perfecta para que nadie se enterase de mis terapias.

_Y tal vez así comenzar de nuevo._

Nos encontrábamos tumbados en la cama, veíamos televisión cuando su celular comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente.

—Es Domingo, ¿quién será? —se levanta y mira la pantalla.

— ¿Quién es? —le hago señas.

—Buenos días, Charlie. ¿Ocurre algo? — contesta lo más formal mientras me mira confundido.

—Sí, seguro. En breve estaremos allá —Edward corta la llamada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —me levanto rápidamente.

—Pasó algo en Londres y necesita que hablemos en persona. —comienza a vestirse rápidamente.

El celular suena de nuevo y rápidamente vuelve a contestar.

—Welch ¿qué pasa? —habla en tono serio.

— ¿Mi padre sabe sobre esto? —está incrédulo.

—No hay otra forma hablaré con él y saldremos por la mañana. —Edward cuelga se ve preocupado.

—Okey, ahora si me estas asustando. —me calzo los zapatos y estoy lista.

—Una empresa aún no identificada, ha hakeado nuestro sistema. Han robado el proyecto en que tu padre y el mío han trabajado desde hace meses. Esto pone en riesgo todo bella. —se pasa las manos repetidas veces por el pelo en zoom de nervios.

— ¿Que harán? —estoy sorprendida.

—Todavía no lo sé, Welch uno de nuestros socios en Italia ya está viajando a Londres, nosotros tendremos que hacer lo mismo. —toma la laptop de la mesita de café.

—Vamos a casa de Charlie, no perdamos más tiempo. —esto sería un grave problema.

En pocos minutos nos encontrábamos atravesando la sala de estar de Charlie podía escuchar los gritos que provenían de la oficina.

—Es mejor que te quedes aquí, está colérico. —respira profundo y camina directo a la oficina.

—Cariño, ¿Pasa algo malo? —Heidi me sorprende mientras baja las escaleras.

—Al parecer hay un problema en Londres. —me dejo caer en el sofá todavía escuchando los gritos de Charlie.

—Iré a preparar café, ¿por qué no me acompañas? —no me mira, ella también escucha a Charlie muy alterado.

—Si es mejor, así nos ponemos al día. —me levanto y ambas caminamos hasta la cocina.

—Y cuéntame, ¿cómo ha estado todo por aquí? —me sirvo un vaso de agua.

—Pues bien, aunque Charlie ha actuado muy extraño estos días. —enciende la cafetera y saca dos tazas de un gabinete.

— ¿Puedes ser más específica? —no entendía que podría tenerlo preocupado.

—Pues el señor Black y su hijo estuvieron el viernes, Charlie y el señor Black discutieron muy fuerte. —sonaba a que estaba muy impresionada.

— ¿y Jacob que hizo comento algo…? —comenzaba a alterarme esto no me gustaba.

—Se mantuvo al margen, pero si estaba muy observador. —se da la vuelta y nos sirve el café.

—Bella, ¿dónde estás? —Escucho a Edward llamarme.

—En la cocina. —le grito mientras me tomaba el café.

—Tenemos que hablar. —suspira molesto.

—Esa es mi señal. —Heidi toma su taza de café.

— ¡Oh no! Heidi yo necesitaré mucho de tu ayuda en este tema. —Edward avanza hasta nosotras, estaba avergonzado.

—Suéltalo Ed. —ya me hacía una idea de lo que sería esto.

—Tu padre y yo viajaremos esta misma noche y no quisiera que te quedaras sola en mi departamento. —hace una mueca, odiaba dejarme sola.

— ¿Quieres que me quede aquí con Heidi? —sonrío, será como los viejos tiempos.

—Así es, me quedaría más tranquilo. —podía ver el asomo del estrés.

—Eso no será un problema, ¿cierto Heidi? —le paso un brazo por encima del hombro.

—Sabes que tú y yo somos un equipo. —sonríe ampliamente.

—Bien, vamos a mi departamento y empacaré lo necesario. —me toma de la mano.

Los gritos habían cesado y Charlie no se veía por ningún lado, mientras entramos al ascensor puedo ver realmente lo que a Edward le estresaba esta situación.

— ¿Más problemas? —pregunto algo dudosa.

—Más que eso Bell's. —resopla.

— ¿Beau ya lo sabe? —pienso en mi hermano también debe de estar así.

—Beau, ya está en Londres. —su tono es sepulcral.

Ambos seguimos en un no tan incómodo silencio, Edward se iría y las puertas de mi mundo volvían a abrirse respiré profundo cuando sentí la inmersa ansiedad subiendo por mi garganta.

— ¿Sabes lo que realmente me preocupa? —Edward rompe el silencio cuando llegamos al departamento.

—Que me quede sola. —enarco una ceja.

—Así es Bella, tengo mucho miedo. —me acaricia la mejilla.

—Tonterías, me mantendré fuerte. —trato de sonar convincente, tenía miedo de mí misma.

Mientras Edward preparaba su maleta, recogí las pocas cosas que tenía aquí; como mi libreta de dibujos y una Tablet, este problema no me daba buena espina. ¿Quién sabe cuándo lo volvería a ver?

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —Edward vestía un traje clásico que no le hacía a semejante belleza.

—Debe ser porque te amo. —me muerdo el labio, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

—Te amo Bella. —se sienta a mi lado para besarme.

—Te estoy extrañando. —hago un puchero.

—No quiero dejarte sola. —hace una mueca.

—Te llevo aquí. —me llevo su mano a mi pecho. —no estoy sola.

—Bueno no nos pongamos más cursis porque si no, no me iré. —dramatiza.

Mientras entrábamos de nuevo al departamento de Charlie las maletas estaban a un lado, lo busqué con la mirada y pude visualizarlo hablar en un tono muy bajo con Heidi. Al vernos volvió a su dura armadura.

—Estoy listo. —Edward le hace ademan de irse.

—Bien nos vamos, no perdamos tiempo. —este me da una mirada rápida y toma las maletas.

—Heidi, te la encargo mucho. —Edward me besa en la frente.

—La cuidaré te lo prometo. —esta le regala una amplia sonrisa.

—Y yo te prometo que todo estará bien. —me pongo de puntillas y lo beso.

—Te llamaré cada que pueda, Bell's. —besa toda mi cara.

—Vete todo estará bien. —trato de animarlo mientras veo la cara de ogro que pone Charlie.

Edward me da una última mirada desde el ascensor, las puertas se cierran y ahí iba mi protector.

—Entonces quedamos tú y yo. —me doy la vuelta y ambas nos sonreímos.

—Tengo palomitas de maíz en el microondas, tú busca una película que ver. —corre a la cocina.

Algo era muy claro y es que con Heidi jamás me aburriría.

Eran las nueve de la noche y el tercer bold de palomitas de maíz estaba llegando a su fin. Me sentía algo cansada pero no lo suficiente para irme a dormir. Revisaba mi celular cuando vibro en mis manos, era Edythe.

—Buenas noches, Edythe. —contesto rápidamente.

—Cuñada hermosa estoy con unos amigos y pensé en ti. —se escuchaba mucho ruido y estaba completamente borracha.

—Edythe quieres que vaya por ti o algo así. —esto no me daba buena espina.

—Distrito Industrial, acaso ya lo olvidaste. —ahora quien hablaba era Jacob.

—Jacob, sácala de ahí. —trato de calmarme.

—Ven por ella, no creo que me contenga mucho tiempo sin hacerle nada. —escucho gritos vitoreando y este cuelga.

* * *

**_Holaa mis amores! Algo tarde pero les traje nuevo capi..._**

**_Ed y Bells han dado el paso... por fin! _**

**_USTEDES QUE OPINAN?_**

**_Jacob esta decidido en dañar a alguien, creen que le haga algo a Edythe?_**

**_BUENO AMORES COMO SIEMPRE LAS ESPERO EN LOS REVIEW. _**

**_TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE SE DETIENEN A COMENTAR_**

**_USTEDES SON MI PAGO! (RECUERDEN QUE ME AYUDAN A NO SENTIRME LOCA, NI SOLA EN ESTA AVENTURA)_**

**_DE NUEVO. GRACIAS. _**


	14. Chapter 14

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

— ¿ocurrió algo bella? —mi cara de espanto tuvo que haberla asustado.

—Jacob esta con Edythe. —brinco del sofá para tomar mi chaqueta.

—Y que hay con eso, les paso algo. —esta seguía sin entender

—Heidi creo que Edythe está en peligro, iré por ella. —mis manos no dejaban de temblar.

—Bella, ¿cómo vas a ir sola? —casi chilla.

—No te preocupes, no me pasará nada. —me cierro la chaqueta y tomo las llaves del auto de Edward.

—No tardes, por favor. —la preocupación estaba tatuada en su rostro.

Entro al ascensor y corro hasta el auto cuando las puertas se abren, respiro profundo y enciendo el motor, Jacob era un demente y tenía que darme prisa.

Conduzco a toda velocidad el distrito industrial no quedaba cerca en lo absoluto luego de treinta largos minutos me adentro en las oscuras calles de los edificios abandonados un sinfín de recuerdos vienen a mí, pero rápidamente los disipo cuando veo la camioneta de Jacob estacionada al final del paso.

Con cautela apago el auto y me bajo cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Sabía cómo era este bajo mundo así que estaba preparada para cualquier cosa. Con paso decidido camino en dirección a la estrepitosa música, veo botellas vacías y personas en la entrada.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? —un grandulón pelirrojo se pone en medio de la puerta.

Estaba a punto de darle cien dólares en colaboración cuando otro grandote moreno no me dejo hablar.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? ella es _Dark Quenn._ — este me ve como si fuera una gran celebridad.

_Comienzo del Flashback. _

_Fondo, fondo, fondo… todos me vitoreaban mientras consumía una larga línea de cocaína sorpresa. Cuando termino me limpio sólo un poco la nariz. _

—_la nariz no le sangro. —Aúlla Alec. _

—_Bella es la única que logra inhalar una línea así por completo. —Jessica aplaude como loca. _

—_las personas desalmadas no pueden morir. —grita Laurent. _

—_Te equivocas mi alma es completamente negra. —tomo un largo trago de vodka. _

—_entonces eres la Dark Queen. —sentencia Alec. _

—_un brindis por Dark Queen. —todos gritan a mi alrededor. _

_Fin del Flashback. _

—Entonces, como sabes quién soy puedes dejarme pasar, ¿verdad? —trato de sonar ruda.

—Para ti lo que quieras. —se hace a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Camino entre la multitud, ellos deberían de seguir aquí miro por todos lados hasta que doy con el lugar favorito de Jacob.

— ¿Con que Dark Queen está aquí? —grita entre la música.

Miro a Edythe completamente dormida a un lado de él.

— ¿Qué demonios le diste? —me siento a su lado tratando de despertarla.

—lo primero que te ofrecí a ti hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo. —me toma de la muñeca.

_Flashback. _

— _¿Jacob dónde estamos? —me aferro a su mano, tenía algo de miedo. _

—_Solo es una fiesta Bella, si sigues juntándote conmigo todos tus días serán así. —se echa a reír mientras caminamos dentro de la multitud. _

_Podía sentir como la adrenalina corría por todo mi cuerpo concentrándose en mi pecho. Nunca pensé que escaparme de Charlie me traería hasta aquí. _

—_en que piensas tanto pequeña tonta. —Jacob trata de sacarme de mis pensamientos. _

—_No es nada. —me avergüenzo rápidamente. _

—_abre la boca. —me ordena dejando a la vista dos pequeñas pastillas rosadas. _

—_Qué es eso. —me echo para atrás. _

—_Solo es algo para que te sientas en ambiente. —me guiña un ojo y hace que me las trague. _

—_A caso me has drogado. —no podía creer lo que había echo. _

—_Solo es éxtasis, no te preocupes solo será por esta vez. —me toma de la cintura y besa mis labios. _

_Ese se había convertido en mi primer beso… _

_Fin del flashback. _

— ¿Con que es cierto, te comprometiste? —aprieta más su agarre haciéndome volver a la realidad.

—Pensé que en esta ciudad las noticias volaban. —trago grueso, me hacía daño.

—Te lo advertí, ahora todo lo que amas me encargaré de destruirlo. —me mira con firmeza.

—Veamos si puedes lograrlo. —su agarre es fuerte, pero me zafo de él.

—Edythe vamos, despierta. —le doy pequeños golpes en el rostro.

—Es inútil, está completamente drogada. —ríe mientras se toma una cerveza.

Ignoro sus palabras así que me armo de valor y tomándola de un brazo la halo hacia mí así intentando levantarla ya que ésta si apenas se mueve.

—Nos estamos viendo, Bella. —Jacob me grita cuando le he dado la espalda.

Camino con Edythe a rastras por entre las personas algunos me miran feo, otros ni siquiera se dan cuenta de mi presencia. Al llegar a la puerta, está el mismo grandulón que me dejó pasar.

—Oye, ¿podrías ayudarme con ella? —medio rio nerviosa.

—Claro, no tiene una buena pinta. —hace mala cara al verla.

Me quita a Edythe del brazo y la carga en velo mientras a las apuradas abro la puerta trasera del auto.

—Gracias, de verdad, mil gracias. —le agradezco cuando veo a Edythe más que dormida en el auto.

—no te preocupes, eres una leyenda y de verdad me alegra que hayas podido salir de aquí. —este seguía viéndome como una celebridad.

—Tú también podrías salir de esto. —le ánimo.

—No todos nacemos en una cuna de oro, chica. —me abre la puerta y se aleja otra vez a la fiesta.

Mientras conducía no dejaba de pensar en lo que ese chico me había dicho, yo estaba desperdiciando mi vida mientras tenía la oportunidad de ser mejor plantada en mis narices. Le doy un vistazo a Edythe desde el retrovisor y veo que esta despierta.

—Qué bueno que despiertes. —me siento aliviada.

—Perdóname. —su voz arrastrada me indica que sigue dopada.

—Hablaremos mañana cuando estés en tus cinco sentidos. —doy la conversación por terminada.

Bajarla del auto y meterla en el ascensor no fue tan difícil cómo lo pensé, cuando las puertas se abrieron Heidi estaba en pijamas.

— ¿Que le paso? —mira a Edythe toda asustada.

—Solo está drogada, la llevaré a mi habitación. —sigo con Edythe a cuestas por las escaleras.

—Bella, no sé qué decir. —me mira cunado le saco la ropa y le pongo una de mis pijamas.

—ya estas a salvo, así que duerme. —le guiño un ojo y la dejo en la cama.

— ¿Dónde la encontraste? — Heidi viene con una taza de café en la mano.

—En una fiesta con la persona más indeseable del planeta. —el mullido sofá de la salita de estar me llama para que me acueste.

—Bella, prométeme que no saldrás de aquí. —seguía asustada.

—Te lo prometo, lo que no puedo prometer es que los problemas vengan a mí. —me levanto de hombros.

—Esperemos que no tengamos problemas. —suspira y me deja tirada en el sofá.

Despierto por el vibrar de mi celular, rápidamente contesto sin siquiera ver la pantalla.

—Hola cariño, disculpa que te llame tan temprano, pero ¿has hablado con Edythe? —Esme sonaba muy preocupada.

—No te preocupes Esme, Edythe durmió conmigo en el departamento de Charlie. —Me pongo de pie y camino hasta mi habitación —Efectivamente Edythe todavía dormía.

—Gracias al cielo, ayer salió con ese tal Jacob y me dejó preocupada. —ahora si sonaba más tranquila.

—Descuida, cuando despierte le diré que te llame. —trato de tranquilizarla.

—Gracias cariño, cuídate. —amaba ese tono tan maternal de Esme.

Dejo el celular en la mesita de noche y me siento al lado de Edythe esta empieza a removerse y abre los ojos.

—Buenos días, dormilona. —le sonrío.

—Buenos días, ¿Dónde estoy? —se ve desorientada.

—Te traje anoche de aquella fiesta al departamento de Charlie. —trato de hacerla recordar.

—Oh Bella, lo de anoche… —Edythe se lleva las manos a la cara.

—en que pensabas Edythe. —no podía creerlo de ella.

—estaba con Jacob y este me dio una pastillitas además fume algo de marihuana. No pensé que me pondría tan mal. —hablaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—claro que no pensaste. Lo que te pudieron hacer anoche en ese nido de ratas no quiero ni imaginármelo. —estaba molesta.

—No es para tanto, Jacob me conto que cuando estaban juntos también te llevo ahí. —me mira incrédula.

—y ves en lo que me convertí. —casi grito.

—Él es tan encantador, es tan protector. —se reincorpora en la cama para mirarme.

—Jacob no es buena compañía Edythe, así que te pido que te alejes de él. —soy firme, la quería y me dolería si le llegase a pasar algo.

—Él dijo que dirías eso —suena confundida.

—Jacob y yo nos conocemos perfectamente bien así que no me extraña que te lo diga. —respiro profundo.

—Jamás me había sentido tan enérgica, tan audaz. —podía ver en sus ojos la emoción de la primera vez.

—Créeme que jamás volverás a sentirte así, Edythe hazme caso y aléjate de Jacob. —le tomo la mano.

— ¿Por qué lo odias tanto? —me suelta sin más y es como si me cayera un látigo en la espalda.

_Porque me violo y me rompió el corazón, por eso. _

—Edythe si quieres acabar como yo hazlo, pero no arruines la vida de tu hermano ni la de tus padres. —abro el cajón de la mesita de noche y le lanzo un colirio.

— ¿Qué es esto? —su ingenuidad me da cierta gracia.

—Es un colirio, aplícate un poco, sino Esme se dará cuenta. —ruedo los ojos y salgo de mi habitación.

Mientras desayunaba waffles con mermelada, Edythe baja con la ropa puesta de ayer.

—Ven, necesitas comer. —le hago señas para que se siente.

—Desayunaré en casa, gracias Bella. —ahí estaba esa cara de vergüenza, era como tener a Edward aquí.

— ¿quieres que te lleve? no traes auto. —me levanto para llevarla.

—No te preocupes ya pedí un taxi. —se excusa.

—Está bien te dejare ir, Esme te espera. —caigo de regreso en la silla.

—Oye, de verdad gracias. —Edythe avanza hasta mí para abrazarme.

—Eres mi única amiga así que siempre tratare de cuidarte. —le correspondo el abrazo.

—Tú crees que estará bien. —Heidi pregunta cuando las puertas del ascensor se cierran.

—Espero que por su bien y el de su familia lo esté. —me abrazo a mí misma.

_No me gustaba para nada en lo que se estaba metiendo Edythe. _

Había salido muy temprano a trotar, hace una semana que Edward no estaba y correr era la única manera en la que podía controlar mi ansiedad, claro fumaba como el demonio, pero no saldría corriendo por drogas.

Paso por una tienda cercana y compro unas cuantas golosinas últimamente mi habito era comer gomitas de colores, salgo corriendo por la calle solo me quedaban dos cuadras para llegar al departamento, Crazy In love inunda mis audífonos y rápidamente contesto la llamada, era Edward.

—Buenos días, cariño. —me encontraba de muy buen humor.

—Te escucho agitada, ¿qué andas haciendo? —pregunta muy curioso.

—trotando, me mantiene en forma. —me muerdo el labio, lo extrañaba.

—me alegra escuchar que estas bien. —sonaba muy complacido.

— ¿Cómo va todo? dime que regresarán pronto. —estaba esperanzada, ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

—Bella esto es un caos, todo está realmente comprometido. —ahí estaba de nuevo el Edward tenso.

—Odio escuchar eso, Ed. —eso significaba otras semanas sin él.

—Hablamos pronto, entraré a una junta. —escucho voces a su alrededor y cuelga.

La situación de la empresa realmente sonaba muy mal. Pero confiaba en que lo solucionarían pronto. Sigo corriendo por las calles quería llegar al departamento y darme una buena ducha pero al ver el auto estacionado de Jacob en la entrada la piel se me pone de gallina,_ que demonios buscaba aquí_ pensé.

Respire profundo y entre en el ascensor, al abrirse las puertas miro a Heidi caminando de un lado al otro.

—Gracias al cielo que apareces. —estaba nerviosa.

— ¿qué paso? ¿Quién está aquí? —miro un bolso tirado en el sofá.

—El hijo del señor Black está aquí, no sé cómo entro. —sus manos temblaban.

— ¿dónde está ahora? —miro por todo el lugar.

—En la oficina de Charlie. —me indica con temor.

Corro hacia la oficina y efectivamente estaba ahí, rebuscando entre unos papeles.

— ¿Que mierdas haces aquí? —le grito furiosa.

—Buenos días bella, ¿así recibes a un viejo amigo de la familia? —deja de rebuscar en los cajones.

— ¿Que buscas, acaso Charlie sabe que estas aquí? —la mano derecha comenzaba a temblarme

—Sí y mejor que no lo consultes con él, mi padre dijo que todo está de miedo en Londres. —se levanta y camina hasta mí.

— ¿qué hace ese bolso de viaje en mi sala de estar? —retrocedo unos paso.

—me quedaré aquí unos días nada más. —me mira con esa sonrisa malévola que tanto asco me da.

—No, de ninguna manera. —grito.

— ¿y quién lo va a impedir, acaso tú? estúpida. —me agarra de la cintura pegándome a él.

—Suéltame basura. —lo empujo sin importar si me hago daño.

—ya veremos quien cede. —sale de la oficina de Charlie.

— ¿Qué harás? —grito detrás de él.

—Instalarme, pequeña imbécil. —toma su bolso y sube las escaleras.

—Sal de aquí ya Jacob, llamare a la policía no me importa hacer un escándalo. —le grito mientras subimos a la planta alta.

De repente se da de vuelta y me pega a la pared tomándome del cuello.

—Cállate si no te mataré aquí mismo. —aprieta con fuerza.

No puedo respirar me está asfixiando y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo.

—Entendido, Bella. —besa mi frente y me suelta.

Caigo al suelo por falta de aire mis pulmones, reprimo las lágrimas no sabía qué hacer. Paso cinco largos minutos tirada en el suelo hasta que me recupero y bajo a la cocina.

Al entrar Heidi me ve con cara de espanto, Jacob era un ser despreciable.

— ¿Estás bien, que te hizo? —mira mi cuello rojo.

—Estoy bien, pero te imploro que por nada del mundo me dejes sola con ese maniático.

—Bella, llamemos a la policía. —está más que asustada.

—no puedo, esto sería un escándalo. Beau y Edward no dudaran en venir y ellos necesitan resolver los problemas de la empresa. —camino de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Que buscaba en la oficina de Charlie? —habla por lo bajito.

—No tengo ni la menor idea, pero lo averiguaré —trago grueso.

Ese día vigilé todos los movimientos de Jacob no dejaba de hablar por teléfono y podía escucharlo teclear desde su computador, saber que lo tenía a tan pocos metros de mi me daba mucho miedo y sobretodo asco.

* * *

_**Holaaaa a todas, APARECI! **_

_**Edythe se esta metiendo en terreno peligroso, ¿ustedes que creen?**_

_**Disculpenme se que el cap es algo corto pero espero los disfruten. **_

_**Un beso y un abrazo para todas las que me dejan sus Reviews, adoro todo lo que escriben. **_

_**Gracias por seguir aqui conmigo. **_

_**Sin mas nada que decirles. Las espero en los comentarios. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron peor entraba y salía de la oficina de Charlie siempre maldiciendo o pateando algo. Además tomaba como loco es como si se sintiera presionado por encontrar algo.

Comencé a dormir con Heidi en su habitación en el momento que el olor a marihuana impregno toda la planta alta, Jacob comenzaba a reavivar su verdadero ser.

Pasados dos días Jacob se había esfumado, pero sabía que volvería había dejado todas sus cosas me debatía entre entrar y revisar sus cosas cuando mi celular hizo que diera un brinco.

—Cariño que bueno escucharte. —suspiro aliviada.

—Bell's te extraño. —su voz se escuchaba cansada, hace semanas que no teníamos una conversación.

—No más que yo Ed, ¿cómo va todo? —pregunto esperanzada de que pronto volverá.

—Todo poco a poco regresa a la normalidad, tal vez en unos días o en una semana estaremos de regreso. —se escucha algo más animado.

—Por favor dile a Beau que también lo extraño mucho. —hace un mes que no hablaba con él.

—Beaufort habla de ti todos los días, él también te extraña. —me asegura.

—Me muero por tenerlos a los dos aquí conmigo. —me muerdo en labio para no llorar. Esto ha sido un infierno.

—Ten paciencia saltamontes, dime ¿cómo estás, Todo va bien verdad? —suena cauteloso.

—no te preocupes, no he hecho ninguna locura. —me sentía orgullosa por eso.

—Bella, eso me hace estar más tranquilo. —suelta un suspiro.

—No te preocupes por nada todo anda bien por aquí. —automáticamente me muerdo la lengua, había un problema y se llamaba Jacob Black.

—Tengo que irme Bell's, necesito hablar con los abogados. —suena apresurado.

—Cuídate, Ed duerme algo, descansa. —Sabía que no lo estaba haciendo.

—Dormiré tranquilo cuando te tenga a mi lado. —ríe.

—Te amo, Bella. —la llamada se corta.

Me quedo por un momento pensando en todo este problema y si por alguna razón los Black tenían que ver con esto, me armo de valor y corro a la habitación de al lado, todo está hecho un desastre así que con cuidado me siento en la cama y enciendo la laptop cuando la pantalla se enciende hay un sinfín de carpetas no sabía por dónde comenzar así que decidí pasar toda esa información a mi celular conecté el USB y comenzó la descarga, era pesada y tardaría unos minutos.

Esperaba impaciente, pero de una vez por todas sabría que buscaba Jacob. Estaba por terminar la carga cuando escucho muchos ruidos y escucho algo romperse el corazón me iba a mil pero todo se había cargado dejé la laptop en su sitio y abrí la puerta pero me llevé una sorpresa Jacob estaba subiendo las escaleras completamente transformado sus pupilas iban y venían estaba drogado hasta los tuétanos.

— ¿Qué haces ahí dentro? —grita colérico.

—Sólo revisaba si te habías largado. —trago grueso.

—Mientes maldita, ¿qué hacías ahí dentro? —me toma del brazo.

—Nada, así que suéltame. —lo empujo.

—Tú sabes dónde está, ¿verdad? —su mirada era de un lunático.

— ¿De qué hablas? —no entendía nada.

—Vamos, tu maldita sirvienta no sabía así que tu si debes de saber. —me toma por los cabellos y bajamos las escaleras.

— ¿Que le hiciste a Heidi? —grito cuando veo todo revuelto en la sala de estar.

—La mandé a dormir un rato. —ríe perversamente.

— ¿Dónde está, Jacob? —lloriqueo sin cesar.

—Vamos, muévete. —me empuja hasta la oficina.

— ¿Que buscas? —trato de alejarme de él.

—La maldita caja fuerte de Charlie. —grita aún más colérico.

—Yo jamás he entrado aquí. —mis manos tiemblan.

Sin previo aviso Jake me estampa la cabeza hacia la pared.

—Dime ¿dónde demonios está? —sigue gritando.

—Te juro que no lo sé —lloro mientras siento la sangre correr por mi mejilla.

—Eres patética, eres una basura. —me empuja hacia el suelo.

Por un momento me da la espalda rebuscando entre los cuadros y lanzo mi celular debajo de los sofás, ahí estaría más seguro.

—Sabes, si no me quieres decir te tendré que sacar las palabras una por una. —me levanta tomándome del cuello.

—Jake por favor no me hagas daño, sé que no lo quieres hacer. —trato de calmarlo.

—Te equivocas Bella, te haré daño y mucho si no me dices donde tu padre guarda los documentos importantes. —pasa su lengua por mi boca.

En su descuido le pateo la ingle y aprovecho en salir corriendo, estaba por entrar al ascensor cuando me tomo de los cabellos y me lanzó al suelo. Lo tengo encima de mí y me está haciendo daño con su peso, le doy pelea, pero es más fuerte, en nuestro forcejeo recibo un golpe en el ojo que me desconcierta duele como el demonio.

—Quédate quieta o si no te irá peor. —grita cerca de mi cara, apesta a alcohol.

Pero no me detengo comienzo a golpearlo de nuevo, pero el idiota me toma de las manos y me levanta del suelo subiéndome a empujones hasta la parte de arriba.

— ¿Dónde quieres hacerlo en tu habitación o en la mía? —me mira deseoso.

—Me das asco. —logro escupirle la cara.

Me toma por el cuello pegándome a la puerta de mi habitación, me está asfixiando, pero con mis últimas fuerzas entierro mis uñas en su cara. Automáticamente me suelta y trato de respirar me arrastro lejos del, pero de nuevo se abalanza sobre mí y comienza a golpearme duele mucho no aguanto más.

Rompe mi camiseta y se lo que quiere hacer lo pateo grito con todas mis fuerzas y solo por un momento nuestras miradas se juntan y abruptamente se detiene.

_Ahí estaba mi Jacob, debatiéndose entre salir de la oscuridad o no. _

—por favor. —lloriqueo.

—No le pidas piedad al diablo. —su mirada malévola había regresado.

Todo era inútil, el malnacido me golpea y es lo último que recuerdo.

No se hace cuanto estoy despierta pero no me puedo mover me duele todo escucho el crujir de una puerta y no veo a nadie, tampoco puedo moverme ni gritar solo estoy ahí.

—Bella, ¿dónde estás? —escucho los gritos desesperados de Heidi.

Lagrimas salen sin cesar no podía moverme me dolía cada parte de mi cuerpo.

—Bella, por favor responde. —las pisadas por las escaleras se hacían más fuertes.

—Heidi… —trato de gritar, me ha traído a la realidad.

—Heidi, ¡Auxilio! —grito de nuevo me duele todo.

Miro vagamente a Heidi subir las escaleras tiene un corte en el pómulo y su camisa está llena de sangre, miro su expresión de horror tallada en sus ojos.

—Todo estará bien cariño, él ya se fue. —se arrodilla ante mi está temblando y no para de llorar.

_Debo de verme terrible ese malnacido casi me mata._

Heidi pasa la mayoría del día curándome no me permite verme al espejo tan terrible era mi estado y de alguna forma no verme sería mejor.

—Bella, cariño. ¿Que buscaba ese psicópata? —esta me da una cucharada de sopa.

—no lo sé, el mencionó la caja fuerte de Charlie. —hago una mueca al tratar de levantarme.

— ¿a dónde vas? debes permanecer acostada. —trata de detenerme.

—necesito mi celular, tengo algo que mostrarte. —pongo más de mi parte y logro levantarme.

Ambas salimos de su habitación y a paso lento llegamos a la oficina esta seguía revuelta, trago grueso no quiero pensar en esto de nuevo.

— ¿Dónde lo escondiste? —Heidi ve todo el desastre horrorizada.

—Ayúdame a mover el sofá. —trato de empujar

Entre las dos logramos rodar el sofá y efectivamente ahí estaba mi celular. Gracias al cielo no le había pasado nada.

—antes de que Jacob llegara logré descargar toda la información que había en su laptop. —me costaba respirar.

— ¿Y ahora que harás con eso? —me mira sin poder entender.

—Se la daré a Beau en el momento indicado, él sabrá qué hacer con esto. —me llevo el teléfono hacia el pecho.

—Pero tu hermano se preguntará como la obtuviste. —en pocas palabras tendría que contar lo que había pasado aquí.

—no te preocupes yo buscare la forma. —en estos momentos mi cabeza no quería pensar en eso.

Al pasar de los días Heidi se encargó de que el departamento quedara tal cual y como estaba sin rastros del desastre que hubo aquí. Pero con respecto a mí, no pudo hacer mucho mi alma se caía a pedazos y las pesadillas no me daban tregua. Despertaba en medio de la noche y me quedaba ahí pasmada ni siquiera podía llorar.

Heidi se había convertido una madre protectora para mí no me dejaba sola por mucho tiempo y se lo agradecía en silencio, no estaba en mis cabales así que podía cometer una gran locura.

Me encuentro sentada en la bañera el agua caliente relaja mis músculos, pero aún no dejo de contar los cardenales que mapeaban mis piernas añadiendo también los que contorneaban mis senos, me daba asco en tan solo pensar que Jacob estuvo dentro de mí.

—Iré por unas toallas limpias. —Heidi se levanta dejándome sola en la bañera.

Tenía curiosidad de mi aspecto esta mujer no dejaba que me reflejara con nada. Con temor me levanté y puede contemplarme en el espejo. _Ahora lo entendía. _ Mi ojo seguía morado tenía el labio partido y todo mi cuello estaba lleno de chupetones. Me lleve las manos a la boca, quería gritar pero simplemente no podía. ¿_Cómo ocultaría todo esto?_

—Bella lo siento tanto. —comienza a llorar.

—No es tu culpa tarde o temprano pasaría algo así. —no era la mejor manera de consuelo, pero a mi si me funcionaba.

— ¿Qué le diré a tu padre? —está asustada.

—NADA. —casi grito. —yo me encargo de llamar a Beau y averiguar cuándo volverán.

—Bella, deberíamos de denunciarlo. —trata de insistir.

—No Heidi, no volveré a hablar. Nadie me creerá. —mi pecho arde.

— ¿Cómo que no te volverán a creer? —esta me mira incrédula mientras me envuelve en la bata de baño.

—Ya pasó una vez y Charlie no hizo nada, no volveré a hacer el ridículo. —la miro a los ojos y puedo ver el desconcierto.

—No diré nada porque me lo estás pidiendo, pero que te quede claro que no estoy de acuerdo. —me seca la cara mojada con la toalla.

—Gracias. —le beso la mejilla, guardar silencio es lo único que podía hacer por mí.

Esa tarde mientras Heidi preparaba mi tarta favorita, me arme de valor y marque el número de Beau. Al primer pitido contestó.

— ¿Qué tal, extraña? —estaba muy animado.

—Hermano, ¿cómo estás? —ahí estaba el nudo en la garganta de nuevo.

—muy bien bella, ahora que todo se ha solucionado. —suspira aliviado.

—me alegra escucharlo, ¿cuándo volverán? —pregunte rápidamente, esto era más importante.

—Una semana más tal vez deberemos hacer una auditoria en Italia después de eso estaremos en casa. —afirma muy seguro.

—Saluda a todos de mi parte, los extraño. —mis manos comenzaban a temblar.

—Te quiero bella. —Beau corta nuestra pequeña llamada.

Dejo el celular a un lado y respiro más tranquila, el tiempo jugaba a mi favor y tal vez con suerte no se darían cuenta de nada.

— ¿Todo está bien? —Heidi asoma la cabeza desde la cocina.

—Tenemos tiempo. —estaba esperanzada.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo y poco a poco mi plazo se acortaba. Me sentí aliviada cuando el moretón de mi ojo apenas se notaba al igual que la pequeña cortadura en mi labio.

Había uno que otro chupetón a la vista pero el maquillaje solucionaba todo.

— ¿Cuándo te dijeron que volverían? —le pregunté por enésima vez en el día.

—Llegarán el jueves, o sea hoy Bella. —Heidi gritó desde la oficina de Charlie se aseguraba que todo estuviera en orden.

—Pueden llegar en cualquier momento. —caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala de estar.

—Tranquilízate, todo estará bien. —Heidi me tomó de la mano.

— ¿Crees que me veo bien? —no dejaba de buscar algún moretón que hubiese quedado a la vista.

—Estás preciosa. —me codeó mientras seguía arreglando la sala de estar.

Estábamos platicando sobre trivialidades, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ahí estaba Edward vestido de traje y acompañado de mi familia.

Instintivamente corrí hacia él y sin dudarlo me recibe en sus brazos.

—Es como si hubieran pasado años. —besó mi pelo.

—Para mí fue una vida. —tenerlo de regreso era como un sueño.

Edward me suelta y se abre paso para que pueda saludar a los demás.

— ¡Hola Charlie! —realmente estaba feliz de verlo.

— ¿Que tal, Bella? —me mira por pocos segundos.

— Estoy aquí, yo también regresé. —Beau extiende los brazos hacia mí.

—Te quiero Bu. —lo abrazo muy fuerte, sabía que jamás se iría.

—Heidi dime que tú y tus preciosas manos nos prepararon algo de comer, muero de hambre. —Beau me carga hasta el sofá donde nos dejamos caer.

—No Beau, pero ya mismo les preparo algo delicioso. —Heidi corre a la cocina seguida de Charlie.

— ¿Cómo estuvo todo por aquí? —Edward clavó sus ojos grises en mí.

—Perfecto. —me mordí la lengua, odiaba mentir.

—Bueno, yo los dejaré solos me iré a dar una ducha. —Beau se levantó y se fue.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañé. —se sentó a mi lado y me tomó de la mano.

—También te extrañe Ed. —sonreí lo más que pude.

—Luego de comer nos iremos nosotros solos. —Besó la comisura de mis labios.

—Como tú quieras. —mis manos sudaban Edward se daría de cuenta rápidamente de lo que había pasado.

Mientras los tres comían filete con puré de papas Heidi y yo les hacíamos compañía, se veían hambrientos y muy cansados.

—Entonces ¿lograron resolver el problema? —miré a Beau que se estaba devorando el plato.

—No del todo en realidad. Hay un espía entre nosotros. —este miró directamente a Charlie.

— ¿Cómo es esto posible? —estaba asombrada.

—No lo sabemos, pero no logro su cometido de vender todo el proyecto. Aún tenemos el prototipo. —Charlie pinchó un pedazo de brócoli de mala manera.

— ¿Alguna pista de quien pueda ser? —Heidi comentó.

—Tenemos nuestros sospechosos, los Black encabezan la lista. —Edward apenas dijo en un murmullo.

—Concuerdo contigo Cullen. —Beau no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Charlie.

—Gracias por la comida Heidi. —Charlie se levantó de la mesa.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? —susurré.

—Está molesto, todos le dijimos que fue el clan Black acompañados de los Denali pero no nos hace caso. —Beau se puso rojo de la rabia.

Pienso en las posibles pruebas que tenía contra Jacob pero como se las daba sin verme implicada del todo.

—estoy cansado, deberíamos irnos bella. —Edward tapó un pequeño bostezo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

—Sí, es lo mejor. —terminé mi café y me dispuse a levantarme.

—Un momento, ahora que todo acabó tú y yo debemos hablar. —Beau se tornó serio.

—Sé que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. —me levanté rápidamente de la silla.

En el camino al departamento todo fue un completo silencio, trataba de no estar nerviosa ni asustada. Como podía contarle que fui una víctima de Jacob.

— ¿Pasó algo en mi ausencia? —me tomó desprevenida mientras entramos al departamento.

—Todo estuvo bien. — un escalofrío recorrió mis huesos, Jake viene a mí y me sacudo el pensamiento.

—Pues ya que todo está bien, ahora te necesito. —Edward me carga en velo y me lleva directo a la habitación.

Mi pecho comienza a latir muy fuerte en cada beso y caricia de Edward, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pensar de mí. De un momento a otro las ropas comenzaron a desaparecer y el bruscamente se detuvo.

— ¿Qué es esto Bella? —Edward miraba con detenimiento la sombra de un mordisco en mi entrepierna.

—No lo sé, no es nada. —trago grueso tenia pánico.

— ¿También me dirás que esto es nada? — apunta hacia los chupones debajo de mis senos.

—Ya te dije que no es nada. —rápidamente me cubro con las sabanas.

—Esto es reciente, muy reciente bella. —Edward estaba cruzado de brazos a mi lado.

— ¡¿Que insinúas?! —no quería llorar pero estaba a una acusación más de no aguantarlo.

—Estuviste con alguien Bella. —se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

— ¿Cómo crees que yo podría engañarte? —reprimí un grito.

—No lo sé, tal vez drogada… —Edward calló rápidamente sabe que la ha cagado.

— ¡Sal de aquí! —le pedí en apenas un murmullo.

—Bella… yo no quise decir eso. —estaba muy pálido.

— ¡Que salgas de aquí! —le grité con el alma hecha pedazos.

No dormí, no pegué el ojo por un instante. Miraba como el sol salía e iluminaba toda la habitación mi cuerpo desnudo tenía frío, pero no me importo yo solo quería que todo esto fuese una pesadilla para poder despertar de una vez por todas.

— ¿Estás despierta? —puedo escuchar la sigilosa voz de Edward.

— ¿Qué quieres? —no lo miré y seguí admirando el sol que entraba por la ventana.

—Preparé el desayuno. —éste pone senda bandeja encima de la cama.

—Gracias, pero no tengo hambre. —me limpié la cara, por más que quería simplemente no podía llorar.

—Perdóname, no sé qué dije anoche. —se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—No soy una puta Edward, no me acosté con nadie. —me di de vuelta para mirarlo.

—Yo jamás quise decir eso. —me tomó de la cara.

—Pero lo dijiste. —lo aparté de mí y corrí hacia el baño.

Cuando salí de la ducha Edward ya se había ido, el desayuno seguía en la cama y era un desperdicio desecharlo así que encendí la televisión y comencé a comer.

Hoy era un buen día para quedarse todo el día en cama y pensar. Sobretodo pensar en que haría con Edward.

* * *

_**Holaaa chicas quiero comentarles que pense mucho en subir este capitulo, no es uno de mis favoritos. **_

_**Bella tal vez si tuvo las opciones de largarse del departamento, pero no lo hizo simplemente por la curiosidad de que Jacob se moria por conseguir. como dicen por ahi "la curiosidad mato al gato"**_

_**Otra cosa es ¿porque Bella no le cuenta de una vez a Edward? Haganse una idea de que no es facil para nadie hablar sobre el abuso mucho menos para Bella que jamas han hecho nada para defenderla de este desquiciado. Ademas todos estan concentrados en la empresa y en los infiltrados. Asi que Bella odia ser un estorbo. **_

_**Les aviso que vienen capis algo tristes, asi que preparen los pañuelos. **_

_**Sin mas nada que decirles, las espero en los comentarios. **_

_**QUIERO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN DE TODO ESTO. **_

_**GRACIAS POR NO DEJARME SOLA. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Luego de aburrirme de la televisión comencé a limpiar un poco mientras preparaba algo de comer quería que Edward tuviera algo para cuando llegase. La estéreo fue mi compañera toda la mañana a eso de las 2:00pm todo estaba listo y reluciente. Me encontraba sacando la lasaña del horno cuando sentí que no estaba sola mi piel se helo y no quise voltear.

—Huele delicioso. —el abrazo de Edward hizo que gritara.

—¿Qué pasa? —me soltó rápidamente.

—Me asustaste es todo. —me llevé las manos al pecho, realmente estaba asustada.

—lo siento. —da tres pasos hacia atrás.

—Es temprano, ¿qué haces aquí? —me di la vuelta para verlo.

—Hoy habrá una cena así que terminamos temprano. — dijo mientras se desajustaba la corbata.

—Preparé lasaña, pero está bien ve a tu cena. —me levanté de hombros y caminé hacia al otro lado de la isla por espacio.

—Eres mi prometida, se supone que debes de acompañarme. —su tono es sepulcral.

—¿De verdad lo soy?, pensé que era una puta drogadicta. —mi voz sube unas octavas, todavía me sentía ofendida.

— ¿Perdóname si, jamás quise decir eso? —camina hacia mí.

—Iré Edward, pero no me toques. —me doy la vuelta y camino hacia las escaleras.

Rebusco en el pequeño closet que había mudado al lado de las cosas de Edward pero no tenía nada decente que ponerme, ir al departamento de Charlie significaba rebuscar en uno aún más grande donde ya no tenía nada nuevo.

—Edythe envió esto. —Edward entra con un forro negro de Dolce en sus manos.

— ¿Qué es esto? —abro rápidamente el cierre y me encuentro con un vestido azul eléctrico.

—Pasé por casa de mi madre primero, ella dijo que no tendrías nada que ponerte esta noche así que me lo dio. —se levanta de hombros.

— ¿Acaso se volvió psíquica? —no lo puedo creer.

_Remordimiento de consciencia tal vez. _

—son mujeres, ustedes se entienden. —se hecha a reír.

—Gracias Ed. —me muerdo el labio quería decir algo mas, pero no podía.

—Estaré en la sala por si necesitas algo. —se lleva las manos a los bolsillos.

Odiaba este muro invisible entre los dos pero que más podía hacer sino esperar que pasase la tormenta o sino ahogarnos en ella.

—Bella, ¿estás lista? —Edward golpea la puerta de la habitación.

—Dame cinco minutos. —hace rato que estaba lista pero no paraba de verme en el espejo.

¿Acaso fingir que todo estaba bien mientras mi relación se iba al demonio era lo correcto? o ¿Acusar a Jacob y crear una lucha de titanes me haría mejor persona? Respiré profundo puse mi mejor cara y salí de la habitación.

Edward me esperaba cerca de la puerta. Podía ver en sus ojos el amor que decía tenerme el problema era yo, estaba más rota y más dañada que cualquier otra cosa.

—Estás hermosa. —sus ojos centellaban al verme.

—Gracias, Ed. —logro sonreír.

El camino hacia el auto fue en completo silencio, odiaba esto y todo era mi culpa.

— ¿Y dónde será la cena? —pregunto mientras me abrochaba el cinturón.

—En casa de los Black. —Edward no me mira está concentrado en algo que le ha llegado al celular.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —mi corazón late fuerte.

—Sabía que dirías que no. —me mira preocupado.

—okey, no hay problema. —respiro profundo y sigo con mi mejor cara.

Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna en todo el trayecto, me sabía el camino a casa de los Black de memoria y me producían ganas de vomitar el solo hecho de saber que tendría a Jacob frente a frente después de lo que me hizo.

— ¿Jacob también estuvo con ustedes en Londres? —pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa.

—No, Billy nos dijo que él estaría en los Ángeles por asuntos personales. —podía escuchar el desprecio en sus palabras.

— ¿Por eso, son sus principales sospechosos? —enarco una ceja.

—Así es. Jacob no me inspira confianza. —dice de mala gana.

Con esto Edward me confirmaba que sí, Jacob y su padre estaban involucrados en esto. Pero como se lo decía sin confesarles lo que Jacob me había hecho, estaba de manos atadas.

El auto de Charlie ya se encontraba estacionado cuando llegamos, la cabeza comienza a darme vueltas y siento como la gota de sudor rueda por mi nuca.

—No me dejes sola. —le pido a Edward en un arranque de ansiedad.

—Estoy aquí, no te preocupes. —aprieta mi mano por un segundo y la suelta.

Mientras subíamos los escalones hasta la entrada Edward me detuvo sutilmente.

—podemos actuar como la feliz pareja que en algún momento fuimos. —suelta las palabras rápidamente.

— ¿Quieres que finja que estamos bien, cuando somos un completo desastre?—me rio irónicamente.

—Nadie debe saber nuestros problemas. —Su mirada se torna dura.

—le has dado justo en el clavo Papá. —sigo caminando hecha una furia.

_Con esto Edward me confirmaba que era bueno seguir callando. _

Entramos a la mansión Black y el lugar estaba lleno, miré por todos lados buscando a mi hermano cuando unos largos brazos me rodearon.

—Bella, ¿acaso te has olvidado de tu hermano? —Beau me tiene abrazada

—lo siento hermano, los deberes de una mujer comprometida. —trataba de meterme en el papel.

—Más tarde tendremos que hablar de ese anillo. —ve de mala gana a Edward.

—Oh vamos hermanito, yo te pedí permiso. —Edward codea a Beau.

—Aún tengo mis dudas. —lo empuja quedando completamente a mi lado.

— ¿Has visto a Edythe? —le pregunto mientras nos acercamos a Charlie.

—Sí, andaba del brazo de Jacob. —sonaba realmente molesto.

—No me digas que esos son celos. —no podía creerlo.

—No eres la única encantada por un Cullen. —besa mi cabeza mientras ríe.

—Hola Charlie. —saludo mientras habla con Sam Uley.

— ¿Como estas, Isabella? —este apenas me sonríe.

_Jamás había recibido una media sonrisa de mi padre._

—Isabella el compromiso sí que te sienta bien. —Sam no dejaba de ver la enorme roca en mi dedo.

—Gracias. —respondo a secas.

—Aquí estás cariño. —Esme camina hacia mí.

— ¿Esme, cómo estás? —la abrazo fuertemente ignorando al resto.

—Bien ahora que te veo. —presentía que quería hablarme sobre algo.

— ¿Todo está bien? —trato de ser cautelosa mientras la alejo de los demás.

—Es Sobre Edythe… —su aspecto cambia.

— ¿cuéntame que ha pasado? —Edythe se estaba saliendo de control.

—No llega a la casa, me miente y su ropa apesta a marihuana. —jamás había visto a Esme tan desconcertada.

_Sin duda alguna el nombre de Jacob Black estaba grabado en esta nueva actitud de Edythe. _

—Trate de hablar con ella pero no me escucho. —No entendía porque Jacob la quería metida en esto.

—Sé que es mayor de edad pero está arruinando su vida. —Esme lloriquea.

—Encontraremos una solución. —Trato de calmarla pero nos vemos interrumpidas.

— ¿Acaso está pasando algo? —Edythe aparece del brazo de Jacob.

—Le estaba preguntando a Esme por ti. —cambio el tema rápidamente.

—Cuñada estas muy hermosa. —esta me abraza.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste…? —dejo la pregunta en el aire.

—Intuición femenina, hace mucho que no vamos de compras. —se levanta de hombros.

—Gracias, de verdad me salvaste. —hago ademan de estar aliviada.

—Concuerdo con Edythe, estas más que hermosa. — dice Jacob con el descaro que jamás había visto en alguien.

_Imagine tantas formas de matarlo pero sabía que eso jamás pasaría. _

—Bueno si me disculpan iré en busca de mi prometido. —tener a Jacob tan cerca me producía asco.

Camino por el salón en busca de Edward cuando unas fuertes manos me detienen y me llevan hasta un rincón.

—Le dije a Edythe que el vestido te quedaría perfecto. —se muerde el labio intencional.

—Me produces asco. —lo quería lejos de mí.

—Edythe me hace recordarte, tan ingenua y frágil. —me pega más a él.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? —miro a Jacob horrorizada.

—La verdad estaba preocupado por ti. —sonaba tan arrepentido.

—Eres un demente. —no podía creer lo que decía.

— ¿Acaso me dirás que no te gusta rudo? —ahí estaba la sonrisa malévola y la mirada furiosa que siempre llevaba.

—Jamás cambiarás. —me suelto de su agarre.

—tu y yo somos iguales Bella, estamos destinados a la misma mierda —pone su cara en mi mejilla y hace que mire hacia la esquina del otro lado donde Edward y Tanya platicaban.

— ¿Crees que porque llevas ese anillo la detendrás? —no deja que voltee.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! —lo empujo lejos de mí.

—Olvídate de él y vuelve a lado oscuro donde perteneces. —no deja de reír.

— ¡Púdrete Jacob! —me acomodo el vestido y camino en dirección al jardín, necesitaba un cigarrillo urgentemente.

_Muy En el fondo sabía que él tenía razón._

En el jardín no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro mi cabeza era un caos y la escena de Edward y Tanya platicando no me agradaba en lo absoluto.

¿Fingir? No permitiría en que el me convirtiese en una de esas esposas trofeo que tanto he criticado a lo largo de mi vida.

Era una basura por no tener los ovarios bien puestos y contarle todo lo que había pasado pero estaba segura que él no sabría vivir con eso. Si yo a esta edad no sabía ni siquiera como superarlo.

Al finalizar la dichosa cena ya tenía una decisión con respecto a Edward y a mí. Solo rogaba que no me estuviese equivocando.

Llego la hora de irnos y Edward seguía disperso hablando con los otros socios en cambio Beau no dejaba de mirarme sabía que quería decirme algo pero no era el momento.

—Beau, ¿podemos irnos de una vez? —miro hacia la puerta con gran ansiedad.

—Pensé que regresarías con Edward. —esta incrédulo.

—Por favor vámonos de una vez. —no quería despedirme de nadie.

—Bueno andando, tienes muchas cosas que explicarme. —me toma del brazo y caminamos hacia la salida.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Edward nos alcanza ya en el auto.

—Me voy a casa Ed. —no puedo mirarlo a la cara.

—Tu hogar está conmigo bella. —me toma de la mano.

— ¿Que hablabas con Tanya Denali? —lo miro a los ojos.

_Quería que me diera una sola razón para echar todo esto atrás. _

—Ella me abarco, no podía hacerle un desplante delante de todo el mundo. —rueda los ojos.

—Sabes que ella no quiere solo una amistad. —estaba realmente molesta.

— ¿Y eso qué?, estoy contigo. —ríe nervioso.

_Respuesta equivocada cariño…_

—Necesitamos darnos un tiempo Edward. —le suelto sin más.

— ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? —su cara se vuelve roja.

—Te estoy pidiendo tiempo para pensar las cosas, sólo eso. —trato de mantenerme firme.

— ¿Bella porque estas así, que pasó en el tiempo que no estuve? —me toma del brazo pero me zafo de su agarre.

—Alejémonos solo por unas semanas, ¿puedes darme eso? —lo miro y sé que es un sacrificio.

—Sé que hay algo más y esperaré a que me lo digas. —abre la puerta del auto.

—No hay nada más. —me mantengo firme.

—Mientras te decides en contarme, aquí esta esto. —me entrega las llaves del departamento.

— ¿Por qué me las das? —mi cabeza gritaba que me quedara con él.

—Quiero que las tengas, no importa si son las 3:00am o la hora que sea si me necesitas solo ven te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos. —podía ver las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Gracias. —miro las llaves entre mis dedos.

—Bella, vámonos. —Beau interfiere, el momento era muy incómodo.

—Adiós Ed. —no me permito llorar.

—Adiós Bella. —este se da la vuelta y me deja ahí con los pensamientos a mil por hora.

Jugaba con el anillo en mi dedo mientras nos dirigíamos a casa, Beau no me preguntó absolutamente nada en todo el trayecto y estaba más que claro el porqué, necesitaba mi espacio o sino explotaría como una bomba nuclear.

—Cariño, ¿cómo estás? —Heidi es la primera en recibirme.

—Bien, estaré mejor cuando me dé una ducha caliente. —miro a Beau que no quita sus ojos de mí.

—Te prepararé tu habitación. —sale disparada por las escaleras.

— ¿Quieres hablar? —pasa su mano por mi espalda tratando de reconfortarme.

—después del baño. —le guiño un ojo todavía llevaba las llaves en mi mano.

— ¿Paso algo Bella? —la voz de Charlie detrás de mí me sorprende.

—Bella se quedará con nosotros. —Beau responde por mí.

—Por mi parte está bien. —sigue mirándome extrañado.

— ¿Algo más Charlie? —me tambaleo de un lugar a otro.

—Buenas noches a los dos. —sin decir nada más entra a su habitación.

—Vamos, es hora del baño. —Beau me empuja hacia las escaleras.

_Presentía que esta noche seria larga._

Seguía recostada en la tina, el agua caliente había relajado mi cuerpo pero no mis pensamientos, se me era inevitable jugar con la enorme piedra en mi dedo estaba debatiéndome entre lo correcto y en lo creíble. Exasperada me levanto de la tina y me envuelvo en la bata de baño, para mi sorpresa Beau ya estaba esperándome recostado en la cama.

—okey, me has dado un buen susto. —mi corazón late fuerte.

—iré directo al grano, ¿qué está pasando entre ustedes dos? —su mirada inquisitiva me decía que no me dejaría en paz.

—La verdad esto es lo que pasa. —me quito el anillo y se lo lanzo en el regazo.

—pensé que eras feliz. —lo admira como si fuera un gran tesoro.

—Y lo soy, pero para algunos esto no ha sido una noticia muy grata. —pienso en Tanya y en Jacob.

—debo admitir que la noticia no me agrado del todo, pero ¿y eso que? —ahí estaba el tono paternal de Beau.

—oh vamos Beau, soy una adicta y hay muchas cosas de la que no estoy orgullosa. —camino de un lugar a otro.

—No me digas que todavía guardas sentimientos por Black… —le costaba hablar de eso.

—NO, créeme que no. —casi grito, Jacob se me era aberrante cada vez más.

— ¿Entonces que te impide ser feliz? —a Beau le costaba entender.

—Estoy dañada, yo jamás podré ser feliz. —los recuerdos me invaden y puedo sentir un escalofrió recorrerme el cuerpo.

— ¿Crees que por lo que te paso…? —deja las palabras en el aire.

—Beau dilo, Jacob me violó. Y sí, yo jamás seré la misma. —me abrazo a mí misma no podía controlar el temblor de mis manos.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices Bella? —Beau se levanta de la cama y camina en dirección a mí.

—Dame espacio hermano, jamás podré decirle algo así. —retrocedo unos cuantos pasos.

—Vamos Bella, debes soltarlo. —trata de animarme.

—Eso jamás pasará, no puedo. —reprimo un sollozo.

—Estoy a punto de salir e ir a matar a Jacob. —Beau golpea la pared.

—Cálmate, solo cálmate. —le tomo de la cara para que me vea.

—Siempre me culpo por lo que te paso, si tan solo hubiera llegado antes en vez de quedarme en la universidad con mis amigos, jamás hubiera pasado esto. —veo el dolor en sus ojos.

—No te culpes hermano, jamás fue tu culpa. —lo abrazo fuertemente.

—Debes descansar, piensa mejor las cosas. —me toma de la mano y deposita el anillo en mi palma.

—Beau hay algo más de lo que querías hablar. —pregunto mientras pongo en anillo en su lugar.

—Estaba pensando en pedirte mudarnos de aquí. —espera mi reacción.

—Claro a otro departamento, no podemos vivir con Charlie eternamente. —no entendía porque tenía tanta urgencia en consultármelo.

—No hablaba de otro departamento Bella, hablaba de irnos a Italia. —no dice nada más.

—Sabias del compromiso, ¿cómo crees que me mudaría? —no entendía nada.

—Quería que lo vieras como unas vacaciones, mientras yo me instalaba del todo. —se ha puesto rojo de la pena.

— ¿Acaso te irás? —me llevo las manos a la boca.

—Si Bella, necesito otro ambiente y sé que en las manos de Edward estarás bien. —empuña las manos.

—Demasiada información que procesar. —me dejo caer en la cama.

—Piénsalo, ven conmigo y pasa unos meses en un lugar nuevo. —se sienta a mi lado.

—Lo pensaré hermano, ahora déjame dormir. —me arrastro hacia mi almohada.

—Te quiero, Bella. —besa mi frente y se va dejándome con un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

Le pedí tiempo a Edward y eso fue lo que me dio. Hace dos semanas que no cruzábamos palabra se me era duro despertar sin él y más cuando las pesadillas comenzaron a aparecer. Despertaba agitada o a veces simplemente no podía dormir.

Las cortadas en mis brazos siguieron apareciendo no tenía otra manera de apaciguar la ansiedad que me carcomía día a día por dentro.

Era sábado por la noche me encontraba en la sala viendo telebasura cuando Beau salió muy arreglado de su habitación.

— ¿Cómo me veo? —da una vuelta para que lo mire.

—Luces bien como siempre. —medio rio.

—Gracias eso ya lo sé. —hablaba el pretencioso Beaufort.

— ¿A dónde irás? —tenia curiosidad. Mi hermano no acostumbraba salir.

—Los del trabajo me han invitado a un club. —saca su celular para ver la hora.

—Por fin haces cosas de tu edad. —bromeo.

—Los padres jóvenes también tenemos derechos. —pasa su mano por mi cabello para despeinarlo.

— ¿Sabes si Edward irá? —no quería preguntar pero la curiosidad me estaba matando.

—Creo que sí, sino es así lo obligaremos. —ríe mientras camina hacia el ascensor.

—Idiota. —balbuceo mientras me concentro en el televisor.

— ¿No quieres ir? —de pronto se da la vuelta y me mira.

—Es noche de chicos además son tus amigos. —me niego sin siquiera pensarlo

—El Cullen la está pasando realmente mal. —hace un gesto dramático.

—Lo siento, solo necesito más tiempo. —abrazo mis piernas, no quería hablar de eso.

—Está bien, sin presiones. —besa mi frente y se va.

El televisor frente a mi seguía encendido pero ni siquiera lo miraba, pensaba en Edward y cuanto lo extrañaba, tal vez había llegado el momento de hablar. No más secretos, algo dentro de mi sabía que el tomaría bien lo que le diría.

—Bella la cena está servida. —Heidi me saca bruscamente de mis pensamientos.

—Lo siento pero no tengo hambre. —me muerdo el labio mi corazón martilleaba a mil por hora.

Esa noche no pegue un ojo, no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que le diría, estaba a punto de abrirme de nuevo le dejaría todos mis demonios a su disposición de una vez por todas. En estos momentos Jacob no me importaba necesitaba esa media sonrisa de vuelta en mi vida. Si la tenía sabría que todo estaría bien. Mire el reloj eran las dos de la mañana, él dijo que podía ir a cualquier hora además Beau hace rato que había regresado, me imaginaba que el también. Tomo las llaves y bajo hasta la cocina, necesitaba algo en mi estómago para poder armarme de valor, pero rápidamente me sorprendo al encontrar a Charlie en la isla de la cocina sentado con un vaso de leche.

— ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? —pregunta sin mirarme.

—Algo así. —respondo mientras le doy un mordisco a una manzana.

—Me dijiste que lo alejarías de ti antes de que las llamas lo tocaran, así que dime ¿qué pasó? —toma un sorbo de leche.

—No pasó nada. —niego con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no estás con él? —me mira de reojo.

—Planeaba ir ahorita. —miro las llaves en mis manos.

—Muy oportuno. ¿No? —gira el vaso en sus manos.

— ¿Por qué de repente te interesa? —me picaba la curiosidad.

—Me interesa porque ya ni siquiera te veo sonreír. —clava esos ojos color chocolate en mí.

Esta era la segunda vez que Charlie me miraba directo a los ojos sin ningún atisbo de odio.

—Lo resolveré. —aprieto las llaves en mi mano.

—Anda, vete ya. Tal vez aun no esté dormido. —de repente se nota entusiasmado.

—Gracias Charlie. —le digo con cierta amabilidad mientras salía corriendo de la cocina

* * *

_**Hola chicas❤️ **_

_**Lo se , lo siento pero tarde un poco 😭**_

**_No tomen a mal el tiempo que Bella le pidio a Edward, Ya se lleno de valor y le contara a todo lo que ha pasado! _**

**_Espero que todo salga bien. 💕_**

**_LAS ESPERO EN LOS REVIEWS! ❤️_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Me subo al auto esperanzada, por fin me había armado de valor para contarle todo a Edward, se acabarían los secretos y tal vez así podríamos comenzar de cero.

Mientras más me acerco al edificio de Edward me doy de cuenta que no estaba solo su auto estaba delante de un porche rojo, estuve a punto de dar la vuelta pero no me detendría. Tenía que hablar con él sí o sí.

Estaciono a un lado y puedo sentir como mi corazón comienza a martillear fuerte, respiro profundo y bajo del auto directo a la puerta.

_No más secretos entre nosotros. _

Pongo la llave en el cerrojo y en un momento estoy adentro.

Doy pasos silenciosos la música esta alta y en la isla de la cocina hay dos copas a medio beber de vino, algo no estaba bien aquí.

Mientras subía las escaleras podía oír con claridad ruidos extraños, mi mente comenzó a alertarme de todas maneras de que no siguiera, que no sería grato lo que encontraría ahí arriba pero me arme de valor y continúe la puerta estaba entreabierta y efectivamente los ruidos procedían de ahí dentro.

Era la habitación de Edward así que no había equivocación alguna. Respiro profundo y abro la puerta de par en par.

La sorpresa que me llevo no es muy grata, Edward tiene encima a Tanya Denali ambos están desnudos y están teniendo sexo, no se dan cuenta de mi presencia hasta que golpeó fuertemente la puerta.

Al verme se queda pasmado y Tanya se baja de el con una sonrisa triunfante.

Estaba completamente pasmada no puedo ni siquiera hablar y sin esperar otra cosa me doy media vuelta y corro por las escaleras, Edward viene detrás de mí y me detiene a la mitad.

—Bella perdóname, lo siento Bell's perdóname. —está enloquecido, su mirada no era la de siempre.

—Que estúpida fui. —digo dándome la vuelta para salir de ahí.

—Edward me detiene.

—Bella perdóname, no sé cómo diablos llegué aquí. —su aliento a alcohol me marea, realmente se notaba confundido.

—Edward déjala y sube de una vez. —Tanya grita desde la habitación media desnuda.

—Cállate y sal de aquí. —le grita mientras trata de detenerme.

—No es necesario, que se quede. —si las miradas matasen ella estaría muerta.

—Bella déjame explicarte todo. —este trata de abrazarme.

Mis manos tiemblan pero sin pensarlo con todas mis fuerzas estampo mi puño contra su nariz. La mano me duele como el demonio pero no me importa.

—Bella me has roto la nariz. —Edward se lleva la mano a su nariz sangrante.

—No vuelvas a buscarme Edward Cullen, no te me acerques más en tu puta vida. Hazlo y te juro que con mis propias manos te mataré. —lo odiaba, realmente lo estaba odiando.

Sin más que decir le doy otra mirada a Tanya que corre por las escaleras para ayudar a Edward y salgo corriendo de esa horrible escena.

El aire de la fría noche me llega a la cara y sin poderlo evitar grito con todas mis fuerzas, sin pensarlo me subo al auto. La mano me dolía en grandes cantidades creo que me la había torcido, pero eso no me importo para conducir a toda velocidad y huir, huir de mi mundo hecho pedazos.

Conduzco sin sentido por la ciudad no tenía a donde ir mi pecho ardía como el mismísimo infierno la imagen de Edward y Tanya juntos picaba en mis ojos. Trato de calmarme, pero no podía

_Edward me había roto el corazón._

No sé cómo llego a casa de Alec escuchaba una música al fondo así que no dude y entre habían unos cuantos conocidos estos me miraban como si me hubiera vuelto loca pero eso no me importo divisé a Alec hablando con el DJ este al verme se quedó petrificado.

— ¿Que paso que tienes? —Me toma de los brazos sin entender mi presencia en ese lugar.

—Ayúdame a olvidar, te lo pido. Ayúdame. —lloro descontroladamente.

—Vamos a un lugar más privado. —me toma del brazo, sabía que los demás no me quitaban la mirada de encima.

Alec me condujo por un largo pasillo hasta su oficina me sentó en el sillón más cercano y se arrodillo frente a mí.

— ¿Que te pasó en la muñeca bella? —este examina mi mano completamente hinchada.

—Me canse de fingir, ya no puedo más. —las lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas a mares.

—En ese caso que comience la fiesta entonces. —Alec se levanta y saca una jeringa de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

— ¿Qué es eso? —me limpio la cara.

—La solución a tus problemas cariño. —le da pequeños golpecitos y me estira el brazo.

_Lo demás que paso esa madrugada es historia._

Abro los ojos de par en par el sol incandescente me ciega la vista, poco a poco me adapto a la luz y puedo ver que me encuentro tirada en una de las sillas de la piscina.

Mientras me reincorporo el dolor en mi mano se hacía cada vez más insoportable me dolía la cabeza mientras que mi brazo parecía un colador.

_Se me había pasado la mano._

Trastabillo al ponerme de pie pero me sostengo de una maceta. Reviso mis bolsillos y ahí estaban las llaves del auto. Quería despedirme de Alec pero conociéndolo a esta hora debe de estar acompañado por un par de prostitutas.

Me tambaleo hasta el auto el dolor no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Abro la puerta y me deslizo adentro, con la mano buena me doy golpecitos en la cara para despabilarme, me quito el pelo de la cara y enciendo el auto, lamentablemente tenía que volver a lo de Charlie. No tenía a donde más ir.

Las puertas del elevador se abren y puedo observar a mi hermano caminando de un lado a otro con el celular en la mano.

—Por un demonio, ¿Dónde estabas? —Beau mira mi mal aspecto.

—Beau… —sin poderlo controlar me echó a llorar como una niña pequeña.

—Cariño, ¿qué te ocurrió? —Este me abraza instintivamente.

— ¿Qué te pasó en la mano, Bella? —Heidi grita mientras corre hacia mí.

—Creo que me la torcí o tal vez este fracturada. —me sorbo la nariz.

—Sube a darte una ducha, llamaré a Aro para que te examine. —vuelve a estar serio.

Mientras me duchaba no paraba de llorar es como si le hubieran quitado el tapón a un rio mi pecho ardía y solo quería olvidar, olvidar lo que viví anoche.

— ¿Bella estás bien? El doctor ya está aquí. —Heidi grita desde el pasillo.

—Ya bajo. —contesto mientras me vestía con un mono deportivo y una camiseta.

Ya no me importaba si veían mis cicatrices, a la final solo eran eso, Cicatrices.

Mientras bajo las escaleras me doy de cuenta que Charlie ha llegado junto a Aro Vulturi Hijo. Sus ojos van desde la perplejidad hasta la decepción.

— ¿Cómo estas Aro? —saludo mientras me dejo caer en el sofá.

—Encantado de verte Bella. —este toma su maletín y se sienta frente a mí.

—Qué lástima que sean en estas condiciones. —me muerdo el labio no quería llorar.

— ¿Podrían dejarme a solas con Bella? —Aro mira a las tres personas que no quitaban la mirada de mí.

—Avísame si necesitas algo. —Beau camina con Charlie hacia su despacho.

— ¿Cómo pasó esto Bella? —Aro comienza a examinar mi muñeca con cuidado.

—Me tropecé y caí encima de mi mano. —no podía decirle que había golpeado a alguien.

—Sabes tú puño es muy parecido al que quedo estampado en la nariz rota que atendí anoche. —me mira de reojo.

— ¿Que coincidencias verdad? —apenas logro decir.

—Más coincidencia es que el herido haya sido tu prometido Edward Cullen. —su voz es cautelosa pero sabía lo que quería decir.

No digo nada, no sabía que responder a eso.

— ¿Beaufort puedes venir por favor? —Aro se levanta mientras llama a mi hermano.

— ¿Cuál es tu diagnóstico? —Beau no me mira.

—Por suerte solo es un esguince, tendré que ponerle un yeso. —resopla mientras rebusca en su maletín.

— ¿Necesitas algo más? —este se cruza de brazos.

—Sólo un poco de agua, tengo todo lo necesario. —Aro se sienta de nuevo mientras destapa los paquetes de yeso.

—Bien ya te la traigo. —Beau sale corriendo a la cocina.

— ¿Qué color prefieres, rojo o morado? —bromea mientras levanta los paquetes frente a mí.

—Morado, no perderé mi estilo. —apenas sonrió.

—Buena elección. —Aro se hecha a reír.

Luego de que Aro trabajara laboriosamente en enyesarme la mano me dio a tomar unos analgésicos para el dolor.

—Sólo si tienes dolor, no abuses de ellos. —me palmea la rodilla.

— ¿Y si el dolor es el alma, también los puedo tomar? —bromeo para mí misma.

—Otra cosa bella, no abuses de eso. —me toma del brazo y señala a los piquetes de agujas.

—Gracias Aro. —de verdad estaba agradecida por todo, hasta por el consejo.

—Swan, te pasaré la factura. —este estrecha la mano de mi hermano.

—Mil Gracias Vulturi. —Beau lo acompaña hasta el ascensor

Pero de repente las puertas se abren y entra un Edward colérico su nariz tiene una venda y todo alrededor de los ojos esta morado.

_Sí que le había dado un buen golpe. _

—Oh Bella, gracias al cielo que estás aquí. —camina hasta mi ignorando a los demás.

—Aléjate de mí ahora. —instintivamente comienzo a gritar.

Mi hermano me da una mirada rápida y para el todo encaja.

— ¿Qué demonios le hiciste? —Beau lo toma de la camisa y sin pensarlo lo golpea en la cara.

—No te metas Beaufort. Esto es entre ella y yo. —Edward le grita a mi hermano con ira, mientras se limpia algo de sangre de la boca.

—Sácalo de aquí, te lo suplico sácalo de aquí. —me abrazo a mis piernas y comienzo a mecerme, revivía lo de anoche una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

—Ya la escuchaste sal de aquí Edward. —Charlie interviene desde su oficina.

—Pero señor… yo no puedo perder a bella. —Edward apenas puede hablar.

—Sal de aquí mal nacido, fuera de aquí. —Beau lo empuja hacia el ascensor.

—Bella por favor, solo escúchame. —la voz de Edward resuena por todo el lugar mientras Beau lo mete en el ascensor.

Por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzan las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas y su mirada es suplicante. Mi corazón se rompió un poco más cuando las puertas se cierran y no hice nada para que no se fuera.

— ¿Que te hizo, dime que te hizo? —Beau me toma de los hombros y comienza a moverme de un lado a otro.

—Nada, solo déjame llorar. —mi voz salía y todas mis palabras eran una incoherencia.

—Juro que lo mataré. —Beau camina de un lado a otro.

—Tú no harás nada, estos son asuntos de Bella. —escucho a Charlie detrás de mí.

—Por no hacer nada es la razón de que Bella este así. —mi hermano le grita con mucha ira a Charlie.

—Cálmate Beaufort. —Charlie le grita de vuelta.

—Déjenme sola, no quiero ver a nadie. —me levanto del sofá y corro por las escaleras, necesitaba espacio.

Esa tarde llore a mares. Llore por mí, por Edward y por todo el futuro que nos encargamos de destruir.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente aun con los ojos llorosos aunque mi rostro no tenía expresión alguna, no quise levantarme de la cama, ya que no tenía motivos de hacerlo, solo quería estar ahí y no pensar, mucho menos sentir.

Respiré profundo y cerré los ojos podía escuchar su voz gritando mi nombre.

— ¿Estás despierta? —Beau hace que habrá los ojos rápidamente.

— ¿Qué quieres? —apenas si lo miro.

—Te traje algo de comer, ayer no probaste bocado. —entra a la habitación con torticas y beicon en la mano.

—No tengo hambre, gracias. —apenas contesto mientras cierro los ojos de nuevo.

—Lo dejare aquí por si cambias de opinión. —escucho como deja el plato en mi escritorio.

Me concentro en no pensar, si no pensaba no sentía así que me di la vuelta y me eche a dormir, tal vez esto era la cura que tenía para este mal.

Esta vez despierto por las inmensas ganas de ir a vomitar corro hasta el baño y dejo la bilis acompañada con un poco de sangre en el retrete. H_ace dos días que no comía algo decente._ Me digo para mí misma levanto la vista hacia el espejo y me veía terrible abro el grifo y refresco mi cara, seguía viéndome peor.

Al salir del baño miro las torticas de esa mañana en el escritorio y sin pensarlo me llevo una a la boca, la sensación de comida en mi boca me reconforta.

La puerta de mi habitación se abre y la pequeña paz que había conseguido se esfuma.

—Me alegro de que estés despierta. —Beau mira el pedazo de comida en mi mano.

—Beau no quiero ver a nadie. —regreso la tortica al plato.

—Sólo quiero saber ¿qué pasó Bella? —me acaricia el rostro con ese gesto tan paternal.

—Mira Beau… no puedo sí. —me echo a llorar, sentía que el pecho me explotaría.

—Está bien, no te presiono. —levanta las manos en rendición.

—Gracias. —me sorbo la nariz

—Sólo diré que eres buena luchadora. —señala mi muñeca enyesada.

—No mentiré, realmente me siento orgullosa de eso. —me levanto de hombros no sabía más que decir.

—Te dejaré para que comas, recuerda que estoy cruzando el pasillo. —señala hacia la puerta.

—No te preocupes. —tomo el plato y me siento en la cama para terminar de comer.

Luego de comer me sentí mejor pero podía sentir el hueco caliente que tenía en medio del pecho, rebusque en los cajones hasta que di con una cajetilla de cigarros encendí uno y le di una larga calada.

_Cuando pensé que lo tenía todo, la vida se encargó de mostrarme que me equivocaba. _

Retire unas cuantas lágrimas de mi cara y me eche de nuevo en la cama con la esperanza de que mañana pudiera sobrevivir mejor a todo esto.

_Paredes blancas y vacías a mi alrededor, camino descalza y no sé a dónde ir solo sé que tengo que seguir hacia adelante. _

_Escucho el llanto de un bebe y puedo sentir el terror en mi pecho. _

_Tengo que encontrarlo, Tengo que encontrarlo. Tengo que encontrarlo. _

_Corro sin parar por pasillos sin salida, pero no me detengo. Sabía que estaba en algún lado al final del largo pasillo esta una puerta entreabierta sin dudarlo entre y ahí en una cuna estaba él bebe que había escuchado. _

_Piel canela, Cabellos negros como la noche y unos hermosos ojos Verdes… Verdes como los míos. _

_Trate de tomarlo en mis brazos, tal vez así dejase de llorar. Pero al tomarlo la manta que lo cubría estaba ensangrentada al igual que mis manos. _

_Grite muy fuerte y el niño entre mis brazos desapareció. _

Despierto gritando a todo pulmón, miro mis manos y todavía podía oler la sangre aunque solo hubiera sido un sueño. Mi pecho arde y solo quiero llorar. Siento Los brazos protectores de mi hermano envolviéndome en un abrazo y me permito llorar muy fuerte. _Ya no había nadie quien me protegiese de las pesadillas._

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por mi ventana cuando por fin pude calmarme, los brazos de mi hermano me protegieron tanto como pudieron. Pero el hueco que había ocupado mi corazón seguía supurando. Me limpie las lágrimas y me enfrente a la mirada perdida de Beau.

—Lo siento mucho. —entierro mi cabeza en su pecho.

—No te disculpes, no es tu culpa. —me acaricia el pelo.

—Fui una tonta, ¿cómo pude creer que mi vida cambiaría tan fácilmente? —comienzo a llorar de nuevo.

—Todavía puedes recuperar tu vida bella, podemos irnos de aquí. —Beau me toma de la barbilla para que lo mire.

—Acepto, nos iremos de aquí. —me acurruco en su pecho para seguir con mi dolor.

—Llora todo lo que quieras, aquí estoy y no me iré. —besa mi cabeza.

Esa tarde dormí la mayoría del tiempo Beau se había tomado el día así que no se despegó de mi ni un por un segundo temía que saliera corriendo a drogarme. Y efectivamente tenía razón en cualquier momento volvería a explotar.

—Voy a darme una ducha, me siento asquerosa. —bostezo mientras me levanto de la cama.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Beau se reincorpora en la cama.

—No mucha. —respondo prácticamente arrastrando las palabras.

—Eso me basta para que Heidi te prepare algo. —se pone de pie y sale de mi habitación.

Me di mi tiempo para ducharme y pensé si a estas alturas ya todo el mundo sabía lo que paso, De seguro Tanya tuvo que haber regado el chisme por toda la cuidad, en estos momentos debo de ser la comidilla de toda NY.

Reprimí un sollozo y cerré la ducha.

No sabía que vestirse con una sola mano sería algo difícil pero después de diez largos minutos pude vestirme con uno de mis pijamas, estaba sentada frente al espejo tratando de desenredar mi cabello que en los últimos meses había crecido mucho cuando escuche gritos que provenían de abajo.

Rápidamente me puse de pie y salí de mi habitación a medida que avanzaba por las escaleras los gritos se hicieron más fuerte rápidamente reconocí a la voz que tanto rondaba mi cabeza.

Miro a Beau con las manos hechas puños mientras Edward trata de esquivarlos, Charlie esta en medio y Heidi tiene a Edward tomado del brazo. Estos al verme se paralizan.

— ¿Que está pasando aquí? —miro a Beau lleno de ira.

—Ve a tu habitación, me encargaré de todo esto. —Beau concentra su ira en Edward.

—Denme un momento por favor. —Edward se acomoda el saco mientras Charlie quita de en medio a Beau.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —algo dentro de mí no me hacía reaccionar.

_Verlo ahí de pie no manifestaba ningún sentimiento._

—Bella… vine a hablar contigo. —a Edward se le corta la voz.

Venia vestida con el traje de oficina, aunque Todavía llevaba la venda en la nariz y el lila alrededor de sus ojos comenzaba a desaparecer.

—Entiende que yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. —me cruzo de brazos internamente mi cuerpo no creía la seguridad que tenía.

—Por favor. —suplica.

_Él pudo haberme mentido pero esos ojos nunca, veían arrepentimiento genuino. Lástima que ya era tarde. _

—No hagamos más dramas sobre esto. —doy unos pasos hacia él.

Me sentía muy segura con lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Mi familia no podía creer mi actitud si solo hace unas horas no paraba de llorar.

—Me alegra que estés aquí así me ahorro salidas innecesarias. —ruedo los ojos mientras me rio con sorna.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —da los últimos pasos para estar frente a frente.

—Debo de devolverte esto. —me quito el anillo de compromiso y se lo extiendo para que lo tome.

— ¿Acaso estas rompiendo el compromiso? —no lo toma sigue mirándome sin poder entender.

—Exacto, yo no puedo casarme contigo. —dejo caer el anillo en el bolsillo de su camisa.

—Bella… —deja las palabras en el aire.

—Por un demonio quiero que me dejes en paz. —le grito hecha una furia.

Miro a mi alrededor y Charlie tiene los ojos clavados en mí, siento su mirada escudriñarme de adentro hacia fuera.

—Edward ya escuchaste a Bella, así que sal de aquí por favor. —Charlie toca el botón para que el ascensor se habrá.

—No te reconozco. —me mira como si tuviera dos cabezas en vez de una.

—Adiós Edward. —le despido con la mano buena mientras las puertas del ascensor se cierran.

Cuando Edward se fue el ambiente seguía igual de tenso me di la vuelta y mire a Heidi.

— ¿Heidi que hay para cenar? —camino hacia el comedor ruedo la silla y me siento.

— ¿Quieres algo especial? —esta sale del ambiente hipnotizador.

—Mucho pollo frito. —me sobo el estómago, realmente comenzaba a tener hambre.

—Voy corriendo. —sale disparada hacia la cocina.

Beau y Charlie me miraban como si me hubiera vuelto loca. Y tal vez tenían razón. No me sentía yo misma.

Miro el colgante que llevo en el cuello, había sido uno de sus regalos. Era muy hermoso para tirarlo así que lo deje en su lugar.

— ¿Te sientes bien Bella? —Beau toma asiento frente a mí.

—Siento que baje al infierno y no tengo como salir, pero no te preocupes estaré bien. —quito una lagrima traicionera mientras respiro profundo.

_Me preguntaba cuántas veces uno podría morir y volver a la vida en tan corto tiempo._

* * *

**_Hola a todas!_**

**_Aunque todo parezca predecible, no se dejen engañar. _**

**_Muchos fantasmas comenzaran a salir a la luz. _**

**_como siempre les doy las GRACIAS por recorrer este camino conmigo. _**

**_Las espero es los reviews. _**


	18. Chapter 18

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

El días transcurrieron lo más lento que pudieron mi dolor seguía ahí pero se había convertido en algo soportable. Edward no volvió a aparecer y eso era bueno. La última vez raramente me controle si volvía a encontrármelo no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría.

Todos entendieron que debían darme el espacio que necesitaba así que como lo pedí, estuve sola en mi habitación. _Pensando… _

Aro Vulturi había venido por la mañana a quitarme el yeso así que oficialmente era libre, libre de nuevo.

Estaba luchando para calzarme las botas, necesitaba salir y encontrarla, felicitarla porque había ganado. Le había escrito a Alec pidiéndole el favor de que los encontrara por mí, esperaba que me tuviera resultados.

_Mi cuerpo necesitaba venganza, y eso sería lo que conseguiría._

— ¿A dónde vas? —Beau me sorprende recostado de la puerta.

—Lo siento, pero necesito salir. —me levanto de la cama y me miro al espejo, hace mucho que no me vestía tan provocativa.

—Bella estas en tratamiento, no puedes beber. —comienza a regañarme.

—No te preocupes, solo quiero ir a bailar. —no podía decirle que iba de cacería.

—Prométeme que no regresarás drogada. —da unos pasos hacia mí.

—Dame un voto de confianza hermano. —lo miro directamente a los ojos.

De pronto mi celular comienza a sonar como loco y es Alec.

—Te tengo buenas noticias. —podía escuchar la música muy alta.

—Dime dónde. —estaba impaciente.

—En mi club de la quinta avenida, acaban de llegar. —Alec se escuchaba más que impaciente.

Corto la llamada rápidamente, la adrenalina que sentía ahorita no se comparaba a estar drogada.

—Tengo que irme hermano. —le estampo un beso en la mejilla.

—No dormiré hasta que no llegues. —me retiene por un momento.

—entonces prepárate para desvelarte. —le guiño un ojo y salgo corriendo.

Sabía que ir al club con la mano débil sería una desventaja por si Jacob se quería pasar de listo daba gracias al cielo que contaba con Alec y su grupo de guaruras

Con lo que no podía creer es que Tanya tuviera la desfachatez de salir con Jacob y estar a la vista de todo el mundo. _Maldita perra sínica. _

Conduzco rápidamente adentrándome más a la zona lujosa de Nueva York, esto eran ellos, solo basura lujosa.

Como puedo me estaciono y a las volandas me bajo del auto trataba de verme natural y no con ganas de cometer un asesinato, la fila era enorme pero el guarura en la puerta al verme me dejo entrar. Podía escuchar el abucheo de los demás pero eso no importaba.

La pista está repleta, la poca luz no me dejaba mirar más allá de las luces de neón y las personas bailando, pero sabía que estaban cerca. El guarura que está adentro me hace un asentimiento de cabeza y lo sigo el me llevaría a donde estaba Alec.

Debajo de las escaleras de la sala VIP se encontraba una puerta él la abrió para mí y subimos unos cuantos escalones. La habitación era muy amplia un vidrio polarizado iba de pared a pared dejando ver todo lo que pasaba allá fuera, la música apenas podía escucharse, era el lugar perfecto para una oficina secreta.

— ¿Qué bueno que estés aquí? —Alec estaba sentado en un mullido sofá acompañado de una copa de vino.

—Sin ti esto no fuera posible. —me desplomo a su lado.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan? —se pone derecho y me observa.

—Necesito decirle unas cuantas verdades a Tanya, también unas buenas cachetadas. —mi plan era simple.

—Jacob esta con ella. —me mira de reojo.

—Lo sé, él no es mi principal problema ahora. —el ya no tenía nada más que destruir.

—Está bien, has todo el escándalo que quieras y si la cosa se pone fea yo te protegeré. —se levanta sin más y avanza hacia el gran ventanal.

—Antes que se me olvide, necesito unas tijeras. — me pongo de pie y lo sigo.

—Bella… —este me mira cauteloso.

—No apuñalaré a nadie lo prometo. —levanto mi mano en juramento.

—Está bien, las tendré para ti. —suspira.

— ¿Dónde están? —trato de encontrarlos yo misma.

—Es un reservado solo están ellos dos. —apunta hacia el lugar más apartado de la sala VIP.

—Bien, te debo una Alec. —lo tomo de la mano.

—Espero que me pagues con ese gran culo tuyo. — pasa una mirada rápida por el pequeño vestido negro que llevo puesto.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —enarco una ceja.

—Oh vamos bella, somos una especie de amigos. —me empuja hacia la salida.

Ahí afuera la música retumba mis oídos, pero trato de concentrarme en mi objetivo.

Él guarura se convierte en mi sombra, hasta llegar a la sala VIP ahí se desaparece.

Mientras avanzo puedo divisarlo, la maldita rubia estaba encima de Jacob besándose, verlos se me hacía tan obsceno y asqueroso que me daban ganas de vomitar, y aun así sin ser invitada me senté frente a ellos.

—espero no les moleste mi visita. —tomo una copa de champan y me sirvo un poco.

Estos me miran sin poder entender como los había encontrado aquí.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Jacob es el primero en reaccionar.

—Estaba comprando algo de droga y quise pasar a saludar. —cruzo las piernas mientras le doy un largo trago a mi bebida.

— ¿Y eso qué? Lárgate de aquí. —Tanya me mira con intenso odio.

— ¿Por qué no hacemos los pases, ya que han ganado? —me levanto de hombros.

— ¿A qué te refieres estúpida? —esta se pone de pie. _Quería huir._

—Me refiero a todo lo que hiciste para poder quedarte con Edward no es obvio. —ruedo los ojos.

—Él se acostó conmigo porque le funciono mejor que tú, es todo. —despotrica con aires de superioridad.

—Espero que a Jacob también le funciones bien, últimamente consigue sexo solo cuando las mujeres están inconscientes. —le lanzo una mirada envenenada.

—Es mejor que me vaya, no pueden verme aquí con ustedes. —da unos cuantos pasos apurados.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —rompo la copa con la punta de la mesa mientras camino hacia ella.

— ¿Acaso la droga te ha comido el cerebro? —me mira horrorizada.

—Esto se pondrá divertido. —Jacob se acomoda en el sofá.

—Crees que ganaste pero has despertado lo peor de mí. —la amenazo con el vidrio en la mano.

—Bella, ¿sabes que estás haciendo el ridículo verdad? —Jacob no me quita la mirada de encima, empezaba a asustarlo podía verlo en sus ojos.

No me concentro en Jacob, toda mi ira iba por Tanya.

— ¿Qué te has creído para quitarme lo poco que tenía de felicidad? —le grito mientras la pego hacia la pared.

—Tú no mereces nada basura. —despotrica nerviosa.

—Pues tu tampoco. —suelto el vidrio y le lanzo una gran cachetada que la tumba al suelo.

—Maldita drogadicta. —chilla con la boca llena de sangre.

Siento unos brazos rodearme y es Jacob alejándome de Tanya con una sola mano trato de defenderme, pero no puedo él es más grande, estaba a punto de lanzarme al suelo cuando diviso a Alec junto a tres guaruras.

—Suéltala ahora mismo. —Este le apunta con una pistola.

—Tranquilos, no haré nada. —me suelta mientras levanta las manos.

Este se ve acorralado y lo mejor que hace es quedándose en una esquina.

Tanya sigue en el suelo así que camino hacia ella y la tomo del pelo.

—Suéltame, suéltame ahora. —grita mientras trata de defenderse.

La dejo en medio del reservado y me le siento encima esta me da pelea pero puedo con ella, a la final solo era una muñequita pintada.

— ¿Tienes las tijeras que te pedí, Alec? —lo miro muy decidida.

— ¿Estás segura de eso Bella? —duda un poco.

_Había leído mis más oscuras intenciones. _

—No te preocupes por mí. —le guiño un ojo.

Uno de los guaruras me facilita las tijeras y mientras la tomo en mis manos Tanya entiende lo que le haría.

—No lo hagas maldita, no lo hagas. —me golpea en el hombro y por un momento trastabillo

—No te me zafarás. —le golpeó en el rostro con el codo.

Mientras se retuerce de dolor no lo pienso por un segundo más y le corto un mechón de cabello esta aúlla pero no me importa sigo cortando a como se me dé la gana, ella me las pagaría y lo haría muy caro.

—Ya Bella, déjala de una vez. —Alec me levanta de encima de Tanya.

— ¿Por qué tan rápido?, solo fueros unos cuantos mechones. —hago un puchero falso.

Esta había quedado sin unas cuantas capas de cabello y con la cara magullada. Podía verla llorar pero no tanto como llore en estos días.

Los guaruras la levantan rápidamente mi mirada viaja a su piel desnuda, el Crop Top se le había levantado dándome la perfecta vista de sus costillas, del lado derecho justo debajo del nacimiento del seno se alojaba una extraña marca de nacimiento en forma de ovalo, esta era un tono más obscura que su color de piel natural.

Esto a la vista de los demás lo hallarían tan común e irrelevante pero en mi caso esto era verdaderamente extraño él porque era simple. Beau y yo llevábamos la misma marca de nacimiento en el mismo lugar.

— ¿Qué es eso? —me acerco a ella y puedo ver la marca con mejor claridad.

—Nada maldita demente. —se acomoda la ropa.

— ¿Acaso es una marca de nacimiento? —la tomo del cuello hecha una furia.

—No te incumbe maldita. —me empuja y en esos momentos los guaruras se la llevan.

—No busques lo que no se te ha perdido, Bella. —Jacob me mira desde la esquina con cierta satisfacción.

— ¿De qué hablas? —doy unos pasos hacia él.

—De que es mejor que no rebusques en el pasado. —me guiña el ojo.

Estaba por darme la vuelta y marcharme, pero algo dentro de mi explotaría si no hacia esto. Con gran agilidad llevo mi mano hasta el miembro de Jacob y lo aprieto con fuerza, este cae arrodillado del dolor.

—Algún día me pagarás lo que me hiciste. —aprieto con más fuerza sin piedad.

—No te hagas, tu cuerpo me dijo que si te gusto. —apenas puede hablar.

—Eres una basura. —le escupo la cara y lo dejo ahí retorciéndose de dolor.

Alec me toma del brazo y me lleva directo hacia su oficina ahí dentro puedo notar mi mano buena temblar, necesitaba drogarme ahora mismo.

— ¿Que fue todo eso? —Alec clava los ojos en mí.

—Mi venganza, ella se llevó a Edward a la cama. —trato de calmarme, no quería llorar.

—Bella, ¿estás consiente que esto tarde o temprano traerá consecuencias más graves? —abre la nevera del mini bar y destapa dos cervezas.

—Ya nada me importa en esta vida. —me acerco a él y le doy un largo trago a la cerveza.

—Tanya puede que se aleje, pero Jacob no dará tregua después de lo de hoy. —se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

—El seguirá siendo mi problema, no te preocupes por eso. —respiro profundo me sentía mejor.

—La dejaste hecha jirones. —suelta las risas nervioso.

—Lo sé, sé que me pase. —no dejaba de reírme.

_La marca de nacimiento viene a mi cabeza y automáticamente dejo de reírme, esto deparaba peores consecuencias para el futuro. _

—Ahora quiero que me pagues este enorme favor. —se torna serio.

—No me acostaré contigo. —doy unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas niña tonta. —me toma de los brazos

— ¿Entonces qué quieres? —todavía no entendía.

—Quiero que te alejes de este mundo. Ya basta de drogas y alcohol. —sus ojos están llenos de cariño.

—No puedo prometerte eso, pero si prometeré que solo vendré contigo cuando necesite de este mundo. —odiaba ser cursi en estos momentos.

—Me encanta la exclusividad. —besa mi frente.

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan amoroso? —me suelto de su agarre.

—Desde que te tomé cariño. —se levanta de hombros.

—Debo irme, Beau me espera. —miro el reloj y apenas era media noche.

—Te acompañaré hasta tu auto, también me iré a casa. —pasa su brazo por encima de mis hombros y salimos de ahí.

Cuando salimos el lugar seguía a reventar, Alec se aseguró que ni Tanya ni Jacob se hayan quedado para buscar la revancha y acompañados de su guarura me abrió la puerta del auto sin más.

—De nuevo gracias. —me despido mientras subo al auto.

—No te metas en más problemas por favor. —Cierra la puerta por mí.

Jamás pensé que contaría con un amigo verdadero en este mundo donde a nadie le importas si no tienes el dinero, la droga y los contactos suficientes como para resaltar.

Conduzco al departamento un poco más tranquila. Exceptuando la ansiedad de drogarme acompañada del misterio de la marca de nacimiento, Del resto me sentía mejor.

Tanya había pagado por meterse conmigo, No me cabía duda de que esto había sido planeado.

También algo muy dentro de mí me decía que Edward no era del todo culpable en esto, pero mi corazón no estaba listo para perdonar ni siquiera sabía si podría llegar a hacerlo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y Beau camina de un lado a otro con senda taza de café en la mano.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —lo miro extrañada.

—Tenía un mal presentimiento, no podía estar tranquilo. —se detiene para observarme de arriba hacia abajo.

—Estoy bien, te dije que necesitaba un poco de aire es todo. —ocultaba una sonrisa muy dentro de mí.

—Bueno vayamos a dormir, debo trabajar mañana. —me pasa el brazo por el hombro y subimos las escaleras.

Si ponerme las botas había sido un reto sacarlas era aún peor, Beau se reía mientras me veía caer al suelo rendida.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo mi mano será una inútil? —estaba agotada.

—Solo tienes que hacer la terapia, dramática. —sigue riendo.

—Dime algo, ¿quien más tiene esta marca? — señalo el perfecto ovalo debajo de mi sostén.

—Pues que yo sepa, solo los Swan la tenemos. —se levanta la camiseta para observar su marca.

—No es muy común entonces. —mi cabeza no deja de pensar en Tanya.

— ¿Por qué el repentino interés en tu genética Bell's? —Beau me mira ceñudo sin poder entender.

—Sólo son tonterías mías. —niego con la cabeza mientras me recostaba a su lado.

—Pues en ese caso buenas noches. —cierra los ojos y se dispone a dormir.

Esa noche no dormí bien como se me era costumbre, tenía que averiguar porque Tanya tal vez pertenecía a la familia Swan.

_Mi familia…_

Despierto por el incensar de mi celular, abro por poco un ojo y veo que es una llamada de Edward estaba por ignorarla cuando me arme de valor y conteste.

— ¿Qué demonios hiciste? —Grita colérico.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? —respondo todavía adormecida.

—Todo el mundo habla del nuevo corte de Tanya Denali. —grita otra vez.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo tengo algo que ver? —me reincorporo en la cama esta vez atenta a lo que me decía.

—Te conozco, y sé que eres capaz de hacerlo. —su voz tiembla.

—Solo diré que, si pensaste que habías domado al Monstruo, pues estabas equivocado. —doy la llamada por finalizada.

Edward hacia que todo mi ser ardiera en llamas, como podía importarle lo que le pasase a ella. Al revisar mi celular podía ver como el chisme volaba, todos hablaban del brutal ataque anónimo que sufrió Tanya Denali después de pasar la noche en un bar con amigas.

—Qué bueno que estés despierta. —Beau entra vestido listo para la oficina.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —doy un largo bostezo.

—Júrame que no tuviste nada que ver con esto. —me muestra la foto de Tanya con una cara hecha mierda y casi sin cabello.

— ¿Me creerías capaz? —trato de sonar ofendida.

—Bella en serio, ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso? —estaba molesto.

—No tengo nada que ver Beaufort. —me doy la vuelta para no mirarlo.

—Espero que no tengas otra tonta idea mientras voy a trabajar. —cierra la puerta de un portazo.

_Qué manera de empezar el día bella, pensé para mí misma. _

El tema Tanya, se apodero de mi cabeza rápidamente a estas horas todo el mundo sabía lo que había pasado, el no mencionarme en todo este escándalo me pareció una buena estrategia. Tal vez estaba armando un mejor plan para atacar.

—_No rebusques en el pasado Bella. —_la voz de Jacob inundo mi cabeza.

Conocía a los Denali desde que tengo memoria, La relación entre Charlie y Eleazar siempre fue estricta sobre los negocios así que no podía creer que hubiera otra cosa extra involucrada entre ellos dos.

Me levanto de la cama de un brinco y voy corriendo hacia la única persona que podría hablarme sobre 24 años atrás. Esta era _Heidi…_

Bajo las escaleras casi corriendo, esta estaría en la cocina como siempre así que sin chistar abro la puerta de par en par y ahí estaban Heidi y Charlie ambos sentados en la Isla, este tenía la mano puesta encima de la de ella.

—Buenos días, disculpen si interrumpo algo. —estaba muerta de la pena pero sobre todo sorprendida.

—Dile al chofer que pase por la tintorería, eso es todo. —Charlie no me mira sale pirado detrás de mí.

— ¿Bella se te ofrece algo? —esta se pone de pie para darme la espalda.

—Necesito hablar contigo. — sacudo la cabeza para borrar la escena de mi mente.

—Estoy algo ocupada. —miro como se mueve por toda la cocina.

—Esto es urgente. —la tomo del hombro para que me vea.

—Te escucho. —sus ojos estaban llenos de vergüenza.

— ¿Conoces a Charlie de toda la vida verdad? —estaba muy entusiasta.

—Trabajo con él hace 25 años. —rueda los ojos.

— ¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de Carmen Denali por aquí? —mi cabeza no para de dar vueltas.

—Yo no debería decir esto. —se muerde el labio.

—No diré nada, así que por favor cuéntame. —la miro ansiosa por saber.

—Más o menos para los años en que nació tu hermano se rumoró que Charlie y Sacha Denali tuvieron un amorío. —podía notar que ella no creía una palabra de eso.

— ¿Con que Charlie el muy puro hacía de las suyas? —mi cabeza comienza a atar cables sueltos.

—Bella él amaba a tu madre, jamás sería capaz de cometer tal acto. —esta me encara horrorizada.

—Gracias Heidi, pero no estoy segura de ello. —si mis cálculos no me fallaban, aquí había gato encerrado.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —su tono está lleno de confusión.

—No es nada, de nuevo gracias. —salgo de la cocina en volandas.

Necesitaba arreglarme muy bien, le haría una visita sorpresa a Tanya Denali.

De nuevo en mi habitación camino de un lado a otro, no quería aparecer sola así que porque no invitar a Edythe esta me haría ganar el tiempo que necesitaba.

—Hola Edythe, ¿cómo estás? —Hablo rápidamente al momento en que contesta mi llamada.

—Bella, pensé que no volverías a llamarme. —suena triste.

—Sigues siendo mi amiga, eso no cambiará. —no podía negar que hablar con ella me hacía pensar en Edward.

—Ansiaba escuchar esas palabras. —suspira aliviada.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos al Spa en el Club de la empresa?, necesito relajarme. —yo odiaba ese lugar pero Tanya y sus hermanas lo adoraban.

—Me parece perfecto, así nos ponemos al día. —podía escuchar los grititos.

— ¿Te parece si en una hora nos encontramos allá? —me moría de la impaciencia.

—Nos vemos cariño. —cuelga rápidamente.

Odiaba utilizar a Edythe aunque una parte de mí si necesitaba verla, después de todo ella y su familia seguían siendo parte de mí.

Solo me di un duchazo rápido mientras rebusco en el closet me decido por jeans altos y un Crop Top con mangas blanco, me calzo los tenis. Mi cabello es un desastre así que lo dejo tal cual y como esta.

— ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —la gélida voz de Jacob me detiene.

_¿A caso Venia a cobrarse lo de anoche? _

— ¿Qué quieres? —por un momento tengo miedo.

—Descuida, no vengo por la revancha. —da solo tres pasos hasta mí.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? —trago grueso.

—Vengo a pedirte que dejes el tema de Tanya a un lado. —su mirada es seria, es como si algo le preocupara.

_Porque ahora le preocupaba lo que hacía. _

— ¿Y si no lo hago que pasará? —me armo de valor para enfrentarlo.

—Entonces no tendrás problemas en enterarte que Tanya es tu media hermana. —se levanta de hombros y da media vuelta hacia el ascensor.

— ¿Qué demonios has dicho? —lo tomo del brazo para que me mire.

—Ups, se me escapó. —la leve satisfacción le invade el rostro.

—Esto es una vil mentira tuya. —mi cabeza me daba vueltas.

— ¿Me crees capaz de venir solo para mentirte? —rueda los ojos y entra al ascensor.

Jacob se va y todo a mí alrededor da vueltas, algo muy dentro de mí lo sabía pero jamás creí que fuese cierto. Ahora con más razón debía de buscar a Tanya y encararla.

Mientras conducía al Club mi celular suena y el nombre de mi hermano aparece en pantalla.

— ¿Aun en la cama tesorito? —Beau está de mejor humor.

—Saldré al club con Edythe. —trato de sonar lo más natural posible.

—Pues qué casualidad, hoy los chicos y yo almorzaremos ahí. —podía escuchar como los demás hablaban cerca de él.

—Entonces nos estamos viendo hermano. —me muerdo la lengua para no decir nada más de la cuenta.

Como podría contarle esto a Beau sin que se armara un escándalo, por los momentos esto seguiría siendo un secreto entre mi cabeza y yo.

Entro al estacionamiento del club y puedo ver a Edythe recostada de un lindo y llamativo convertible amarillo. Me ha guardado un espacio así que me estaciono justo al lado. Tan pronto pongo un pie fuera del auto esta me abraza con mucha emoción.

— ¡Por fin estas aquí! —no para de chillar.

—Yo también te extrañe Eddy. —mi corazón se estruja por un momento.

—Vamos, me adelanté e iremos directo al sauna. —da brinquitos mientras entramos al edificio.

Solo había venido una vez al club cuando tenía 7 años era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Beau y lo celebramos en la piscina. Todo estaba tal cual y como lo recordaba claro algo más moderno y digitalizado pero seguía siendo igual.

Mientras avanzamos por los pasillos podía verlas como me miraban, era prácticamente un pequeño ratón dentro de un nido de víboras.

—Isabella Swan que rareza verte por aquí. —Rebecca Black estaba detrás de mí.

— ¿Y mi presencia le causa algún problema? —le respondo ácidamente.

—Ahora soy la presidenta del club y no quiero problemas. —la madre de Jacob llegaba a ser peor o igual que su hijo.

—Problemas tendrá usted si Billy se entera que se acuesta con el jardinero, o ¿es con el conserje del club? —me doy la vuelta para lanzarle una mirada envenenada.

—Mucho cuidado con lo que dices. —ríe nerviosa mientras mira a los lados.

—Entonces tenga mucho cuidado cuando hable de mí. —tomo a Edythe del brazo y avanzamos nuestro paso.

— ¿Que fue todo eso Bella? —Edythe me mira incrédula.

—Eso fue lidiar con la basura del lugar. —apuro el paso hasta los vestidores.

Mientras nos cambiábamos de ropa no podía dejar de pensar en mis palabras con la madre de Jacob, acaso era ciega. Su hijo era un monstruo y aun así se preocupaba por como llevo mi vida.

—Bella, ¿estás lista? —Edythe trata de volverme a la realidad.

—Sí, andando. Vamos a relajarnos. —me hago un nudo fuerte en la bata de baño.

Luego del masaje, la limpieza de cutis y la Chocolaterapia no había rastros de las Denali, comenzaba a darme por vencida cuando vi a Tanya seguida por sus hermanas saliendo del estilista, esta llevaba el cabello a la altura del cuello acompañado de una gorra. Camino lo más rápido que puedo para encontrármela frente a frente está al verme se paraliza.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme con las otras dos? necesito hablar con Tanya. —le susurro a Edythe.

—Dalo por hecho cariño. —me guiña un ojo y camina en dirección a Irina.

Doy unos cuantos pasos más hasta Tanya esta se ve acorralada así que pone mala cara.

—Ese corte de cabello te queda genial. ¿Porque no hablamos un rato? —le doy mi mejor sonrisa.

— ¿Ahora me sigues? ¿Has enloquecido? —habla por lo bajito.

—Te conviene que no haga un escándalo. Así que sígueme. —le hago señas para alejarnos de sus hermanas y Edythe.

—No iré a ningún lado contigo. —se cruza de brazos.

—Bien entonces hablemos delante de todo el mundo sobre Charlie Swan y Sacha Denali te parece. —alzo un poco la voz.

— ¿Todo bien Tanya? —Kate la pequeña Denali mira en nuestra dirección.

Ella le hace un gesto con la cabeza y esta se concentra en Edythe de nuevo.

—Vamos a los baños. —la tomo del brazo y nos perdemos en los pasillos.

Encuentro un baño para chicos completamente vacío de igual manera reviso los cubículos y le paso seguro a la puerta.

—Por fin a solas. —miro a Tanya sentada en los lavabos.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? —me lanza una mirada envenenada.

— ¿Quiero que me digas desde cuando sabes que eres hija de Charlie Swan? —

Arrastro las palabras estaba muy nerviosa.

—De verdad que has perdido la cordura. —ríe con sorna.

—No perdamos tiempo sabes que esa marca es de los Swan. —apunto directo a su abdomen.

—No sé de qué hablas niña loca. —ahora se ha puesto a la defensiva.

— ¿Acaso no crees que sé que tu madre se le metió por los ojos a mi papá? —le grito casi en frente.

_Justo en el clavo, se ha puesto roja de la rabia._

—Tu madre sólo es una vil puta que se metió con un hombre casado. —ahora estábamos frente a frente.

—Mi madre no es una puta, sólo se enamoró de un imbécil. —esta me lanza una cachetada.

— ¿Entonces si estás al tanto de que compartimos la mitad de la misma sangre? —rio victoriosa.

— ¿Cómo demonios te enteraste? —grita a la defensiva.

—No lo sabía pero lo acabas de confesar. —sigo sobándome la mejilla.

—Esto no lo puede saber nadie, ¿me entendiste? —grita caminando de un lado a otro.

— ¿Entonces por eso me odias Tanya? —le suelto sin más. Tenía en frente a mi media hermana.

— ¿Que dijiste? —se detiene observándome detenidamente.

—Lo que escuchaste. —respondo a secas.

—No puedo sentir algo por un pedazo de mierda como tú. —se hecha a reír.

—Un pedazo de mierda que lleva la misma sangre que tú. —me burlo

—Entiende que no me importa ser una Swan. Jamás permitiría perder mi reputación por llevar ese asqueroso apellido. —camina hacia mí y volvemos a estar frente a frente.

—Aléjate de mi hermano y de mí. Haré como si nunca me enteré de esto. —la tomo por el cuello en un arranque de rabia.

— ¿Te quedó claro basura? —hinco mis uñas en su rostro.

—Ya lo dije, no dañare la reputación de mi familia. —esta me mira con mucha ira.

La suelto y salgo de ahí a toda prisa, no veo con claridad a donde me dirijo solo sé que tenía que salir de ahí.

Camino por los alrededores de la piscina buscando a Edythe el sol me daba justo en la vista de pronto choco con alguien y en segundos ambos caemos en la piscina.

—Mierda, ¿qué es todo esto? —logro decir mientras inhalo una bocanada de aire.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —la voz de Edward inunda mis oídos.

—Lo que me faltaba. —comienzo a nadar en dirección a la orilla.

—Bella, por favor espera. —este bracea a mi lado.

—Aléjate de mí idiota. —simplemente no quería tenerlo cerca.

—Oh vamos chicos dejen de jugar. —Beau me espera en la orilla extendiendo su mano.

—Créeme que no fue intencional. —le tomo la mano y salgo de la piscina.

—Cullen, eres un desastre. —Beau se burla de Edward.

—Esto solo es ropa. —señala su traje arruinado.

Edward llevaba el cabello un poco más corto y estaba algo delgado, las ojeras opacaban su belleza natural. Verlo parado ahí frente a mí me dolió más que otra cosa en el mundo pero él y yo estábamos en páginas diferentes.

—Hasta que te encuentro. —Edythe llega a mi rescate.

—Vamos a cambiarnos, un idiota me tiro a la piscina. —me doy la vuelta y tomo a Edythe del brazo.

—Hermana las esperamos para almorzar. —Beau grita detrás de mí.

—Váyanse a la mierda. —le grito sin voltearme.

Mientras Edythe y yo nos cambiábamos en el vestidor no dejaba de pensar en Tanya, poco a poco todo encajaba aunque ella no lo aceptara todo lo que me ha hecho es por odio hacia mi familia.

_Mi media hermana y yo nos habíamos encaprichado del mismo chico. _

— ¿Qué hablaste con Tanya que te dejó tan pensativa? —Edythe me saca de mis pensamientos.

—Nada, solo tenía algunas dudas. —sonrió para tratar de evitar más preguntas.

—Soy tu amiga y estoy aquí para escucharte. —pone su mano en mi hombro.

—Todo va bien no te preocupes. —me muerdo la lengua.

_Cada vez más todo empeoraba._

Esa tarde ya de nuevo en el departamento no dejaba de fumar caminaba de un lado a otro por la pequeña salita de estar.

_Si hablaba con Beau este no dudaría en encarar a Charlie. _

_¡No más problemas! —gritaba mi cabeza desesperada. _

—Oye, ¿te ocurre algo? —Beau asoma la cabeza antes de entrar a la salita.

— ¿Cuándo nos podremos largar de aquí? —le grito furiosa.

—Hasta que se resuelva lo del saboteo. —hace una mueca.

—Odio a Edward a Tanya, y a todo lo que me amarra a NY. —me dejo caer en el sofá a punto de echarme a llorar.

— ¿Que pasó hoy en el club que te tiene así? —Beau se sienta a mi lado.

—No pasó nada, de verdad Beau. —estoy a punto de decirle todo.

— ¿Por qué fuiste a buscar a Tanya al club? —me mira de reojo.

—Créeme que no fui a disculparme. —ruedo los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿si fuiste tú Bella? —su tono se vuelve molesto.

—Si fui yo. —le grito desesperada.

— ¿Entonces Tanya tiene que ver en el rompimiento con Edward? —no podía mentirle a esos ojos.

—Edward y Tanya se acostaron. —rompo a llorar.

* * *

_**CAPI DOBLE PARA TODAS LAS QUE SIGUEN AQUI CONMIGO❤️**_

**_QUE TAL LES PARECIO LA VENGANZA DE BELLA? _**

**_CREO QUE NADIE CONTABA CON QUE EFECTIVAMENTE BELLA Y TANYA SON MEDIAS HERMANAS! UN SECRETO QUE NI EL MISMO CHARLIE SABE. _**

**_COMO SIEMPRE LAS ESPERO EN LOS REVIEWS . MI UNICO PAGO ES SABER LO QUE PIENSAN. ❤️❤️ _**

**_GRACIAS. _**


	19. Chapter 19

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_El tiempo no se detendrá por más que quieras retenerlo. _

Tras el pasar de los días sin siquiera darme cuenta llegó mi puto cumpleaños. Odiaba el hecho de tener un día especial solo para mí, cuando ni siquiera tenía ganas de vivir.

Me encuentro tirada en la cama viendo hacia el techo cuando de pronto entran Edythe, Beau y Heidi con un pastel de chocolate y 20 velas encendidas.

Estos tres cantaban Cumpleaños Feliz y yo me encontraba ahí estática sin saber cómo reaccionar a ese detalle.

— ¡Pide un deseo Bella! —gritaron los tres al unísono.

Por más que trate de desear algo no pude así que solo las sople. Ya no tenía ningún deseo que me hiciera feliz.

—Gracias, no tenían por qué haberse molestado. —me abrazo a mí misma.

—No es molestia, para nada. —Edythe me abraza fuertemente.

— ¿Quieres un trozo, Bella? —Heidi está sonriéndome.

—Quiero que me abraces de una buena vez. —avancé hasta ella para quitarle el pastel.

Esta le entrega el pastel a Beau y me abraza fuertemente, Heidi se había ganado mi amor por el resto de mi vida.

Heidi me suelta y es el turno de Beau, ha dejado el pastel encima de mi escritorio para abrazarme.

—Mi pequeña está creciendo demasiado rápido. —apenas me levanta mientras me da una vuelta para luego dejarme en el mismo sitio.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo especial hoy Bella? —Edythe me toma del brazo.

—La verdad no. —me alzo de hombros. _Jamás celebraba mis Cumpleaños. _

—Pensé que dirías eso por eso te tengo un día especial en casa de mis padres —Chilla, estaba más emocionada que yo.

—No sé si eso sea correcto Edythe. —no quería encontrarme con Edward

—El no estará lo prometo. Mamá le ha hecho jurar que ni siquiera se estacionaría en frente. —levanta la mano derecha en juramento.

— Anda Bella, te alcanzamos en la noche. —Beau trata de animarme.

Los tres observan la indecisión tatuada en mi rostro.

—Vamos, no tienes escapatoria. —Edythe se aferra de mi brazo y me saca de la habitación.

Al llegar a casa de los Cullen, Esme me envuelve en un abrazo tan maternal y siento como se hace un nudo en el estómago.

¡Felicidades Bella! — me dice con gran entusiasmo.

—Gracias Esme. —me avergüenzo un poco, no estaba familiarizada con este tipo de atenciones.

—Te tenemos un día para ti así que relájate. — ambas me llevan a la terraza a empujones.

Edythe y Esme habían mudado un Spa entero a la terraza con asistentes y demás que nos consintieron en peinado masaje y maquillaje también trajeron a una asesora de modas y jugaron a Barbi Bella no dejaban de probarme vestidos.

Edythe da brinquitos por todo el lugar y no puedo dejar de reírme estas personas de verdad me querían.

Al fin la noche llego y estas me estaban arreglando para cuando llegaran los demás. Por más que se empeñaban en hacer de este día especial lamentablemente no lo sentía así. Por más que tratara Edward seguía haciendo falta en este cuadro.

— ¿Hasta cuándo me maquillaran? —muevo las piernas ansiosa de no poder verme. —solo unos toques más, déjate consentir. —Esme me regaña.

_No podía esperar más._

Cuando por fin dejaron que me viera al espejo no me reconocí, mi pelo estaba cuidadosamente arreglado, el vestido blanco con mangas no hacia la excepción a todo mi aspecto.

Instintivamente lleve mis manos a mi rostro para ver si esto era verdad, porque seguía sin poder creerlo.

— ¿Te gustó? —Edythe está detrás de mi impaciente.

—La verdad; me encantó. —trato de reprimir las lágrimas.

—Hoy no se vale llorar, subamos a la terraza todo esta listo. —Esme me toma de la mano.

Salimos hacia la terraza y me di cuenta que un festejo había preparado el lugar, todo quedó verdaderamente especial. La música de jazz que siempre escuchaba en el apartamento de Edward estaba de fondo.

_Mi corazón se apretó un poquito más. _

—Estamos a tiempo de invitarlo. —Esme susurra en mi oído.

—Discúlpame, pero no. —respiro profundo, odiaba sentirme así.

—No te preocupes —me guiña un ojo y va a revisar que todo esté bien.

—Apenas asiento y me quedo ahí parada admirando la noche que nos cubría.

La noche se fue rápido Carlisle llego con Beau acompañados de Charlie quien me miraba algo receloso, Heidi llegó después. Luego de que cenáramos era la hora de los regalos.

Beau fue el primero en darme el suyo, era un álbum de fotos de cuando estábamos pequeños en casa de la abuela Swan aquellos días él era mi caballero de brillante armadura y yo su princesa.

Sentí nostalgia mi hermano creció rápido por cuidar de mí.

Luego el de Heidi, ella me regaló unos pendientes de perlas muy hermosos seguida de los Cullen, los tres me obsequiaron unas vacaciones en parís por un mes entero.

El último fue Charlie quien, dubitativo, me entregó una caja de terciopelo al abrirlo me quedé boquiabierta un collar de esmeraldas brillaba ante mí.

—Era de tu madre. —De nuevo reconocía esa mirada, por tan solo un momento pensé que era afecto.

—Charlie, de verdad gracias. —rápidamente me lo pongo y es como tenerla cerca de mí.

Este me regala una sonrisa genuina y sin pensarlo también le correspondo.

—De verdad gracias por este día, aprecio mucho todo lo que han hecho por mí. —enjuago unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Disculpen por llegar de esta manera. —la voz de Edward me tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me di la vuelta para encararlo.

Ahí estaba parado con un ramo de rosas rojas en las manos.

—Necesitaba verte. —su mirada decae.

—Edward con todo respeto, es mejor que te retires. —Beau se ha puesto de pie.

—No Beau, está bien. —Lo detengo pero se siente la incomodidad en el aire.

—Bella, ¿me concedes cinco minutos? —trata de sonreír pero está destrozado al igual que yo.

—Vamos abajo. —contesto con apenas un hilo de voz.

Ambos bajamos las escaleras hacia la planta baja rápidamente camino hacia el cuarto de lavado el me sigue sin chistar, ya adentro cierra la puerta detrás de él y ambos nos miramos fijamente.

—Felicidades, estas muy hermosa. —su mirada me recorre de arriba hacia abajo.

—Querías que habláramos, pues aquí estoy. —me cruzo de brazos, necesitaba mantenerme al margen.

—Quiero hablar de lo que paso esa noche. —traga grueso, le costaba hablar de eso tanto como a mí.

—Lo que vi me dejó todo claro. —la herida en mi pecho comienza a doler.

—Ten, toma esto. —Edward me extiende un sobre sellado.

— ¿Qué es esto? —lo tomo de mala gana.

—Ábrelo, son mis exámenes de sangre, ahí prueba que esa noche fui drogado. —se pasa las manos por la cabeza repetidas veces.

Mis temblorosos dedos rasgan el papel y comienzo a leer en los resultados.

_Positivo para psicotrópicos._

—No entiendo nada. —apenas logro decir.

—Bella esa noche salí con los chicos a un bar, Jacob Black también estaba luego llegaron Tanya y sus hermanas supongo que en algún momento alguien puso la droga en mi bebida. Ni siquiera recuerdo como regresé al departamento esa noche. —los ojos de Edward se han vuelto llorosos, él la pasaba aun peor que yo.

—Edward no sé qué decir. —mi voz tiembla estaba a punto de romperme.

—Cuando me rompiste la nariz Aro fue al departamento y el inmediatamente se dio cuenta que algo malo me pasaba así que me sacó sangre y ahí está la prueba de que no miento. Solo necesitaba tiempo para demostrarlo. —se sorbe la nariz mientras trata de mantenerse firme.

Me quedo en silencio tratando de poner en orden mis ideas, yo no tenía dudas de que esto fuese cierto pues la tenía en mis manos. Pero ¿_A caso Edward tomaría bien el hecho de que había sido abusada? _

—Te he explicado todo, espero que no me sigas rechazando. —trata acercarse pero doy un paso atrás.

—Tienes que saber algo. —trago grueso, estaba a punto de perderlo para siempre.

—Sólo cuéntame, estoy aquí. —su mirada estaba llena de expectativa.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al recordar a Jacob encima de mí. Puedo escuchar los gritos dentro de mi cabeza. Odiaba sentirme vulnerable.

—Espero que puedas entenderme Edward. —trato de reprimir las lagrimas.

—Puedes confiar en mi, y lo sabes. —Trata de tocarme pero nuevamente lo rechazo.

—Edward… —me estaba acobardando.

—Sólo dime porque me buscaste esa noche. —este me toma de ambos brazos exasperado.

—Necesitaba contarte algo que paso mientras estuvieron en Londres. —lo miro directo a la cara.

—Sin Rodeos Bella. —estaba a punto de estallar.

—Cuando se fueron Jacob fue al departamento y me violó. —suelto las lágrimas sin más.

— ¿Por qué carajos no me dijiste nada? —golpea directo a la secadora de ropa.

—No sabía cómo decírtelo, además no es la primera vez que esto pasa. —me llevo las manos a la boca, quería gritar muy fuerte.

—¿Como que no es la primera… —suena confundido.

—Jacob abuso de mi cuando tenia quince. —a penas podía hablar en medio de tanto llanto.

Edward no dice nada tiene la mirada perdida en algún lugar, este golpe no sería fácil para él.

— ¿A caso no dirás nada? —me había expuesto ante él y seguía sin decir palabra alguna.

—Bella… —odiaba ese tono lleno de lastima.

La ira se apodera de mí y comienzo a golpearlo en el pecho, el simplemente no me detiene.

_Sabía que esto había sido un gran error. _

Como puedo salgo del cuarto de lavado y lo dejo ahí parado, necesitaba huir.

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de en frente cuando unos brazos me detuvieron.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Beau me da la vuelta y se queda pasmado al ver mi estado.

—Dame tus llaves. —le pido nerviosa.

— ¿Que te hizo? ¿Te lastimó? —me veía aterrado.

—Dame tus malditas llaves y luego te explico. —le grito furiosa.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida mi hermano hace caso a lo que digo y sin preguntar me entrega las llaves de su auto, prácticamente se las arrebato y salgo corriendo de la casa Cullen.

Conduzco a toda velocidad me limpio la cara mientras trato de ver la pantalla de mi celular y llamar a Alec el tenia lo que yo necesitaba en esos momentos…

El sol comienza a alumbrar el cielo cuando dando tropiezos llego al departamento de Charlie, mi hermano me esperaba recostado del sofá algo adormecido.

Sin decir una palabra me siento en su regazo este me acurruca y comienza a mecerme mientras sigo llorando desconsoladamente.

_Me perteneces, eres mía y de nadie más…_

La voz de Jacob hace que me despierte gritando miro a mi alrededor y estoy en mi habitación el corazón amenaza con salírseme del pecho. _Cuando terminara esto _me digo a mi misma.

Molesta y cansada de todo camino al baño tomo la cuchilla que hace mucho me espera detrás del espejo y sin pensarlo más me hago un corte y luego otro tras otro. La sangre chorrea a mares en el lavabo pero no me importa me sentía mejor sentía como el dolor me abandonaba.

— ¿Que mierdas haces? —Beau chilla detrás de mí.

—Solo déjame en paz. —grito mientras no puedo dejar de ver la sangre correr por mi brazo.

— ¿Perdiste la cabeza Bella? —Beau me quita la cuchilla de la mano y la arroja al suelo.

—Sólo déjame acabar con este dolor, solo quiero eso. —me desplomo en el suelo, mi pecho arde.

—Esto pasará, te lo prometo. —Beau me envuelve la mano en una toalla mientras me mese de un lado a otro.

—Hay algo que no te he contado y sé que me odiaras. —me sorbo la nariz.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. —Beau no deja de mecerme.

—Jacob estuvo aquí cuando se fueron a Londres. —trago grueso no tenía el valor para hablar.

— ¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué quería? —Beau me aparta un poco de él para verme.

—Estuvo aquí tratando de encontrar la caja fuerte de Charlie. —me limpio las lágrimas, trataba de ser fuerte.

— ¿Y acaso la encontró? Bella, ¿por qué no nos avisaste? —no comprende nada.

—Por suerte no, pero encontré algo que tal vez les sirva. —contengo la respiración.

— ¿Que encontraste? —esta más que ansioso.

—Unos documentos en su computadora, por suerte los pude descargar a mi celular. —el recuerdo de ese día me pone los pelos de punta.

_Mi hermano me observaba como si tuviera dos cabezas en vez de una. _

—Espero que no te hayas metido en problemas por eso. —asevera.

Me quedo en silencio y las lágrimas reaparecen.

—Bella, ¿pasó algo más que yo deba saber? —pone sus ojos fijos en mí.

—Jacob abusó de mí. —rompo a llorar.

Luego de haberle contado todo lo que me hizo Jacob y entregarle mi celular, solo me quedaba escuchar los gritos de mi hermano provenientes de la oficina de Charlie ambos no paraban de vociferar. Mientras yo no paraba de llorar sentada en las escaleras, sentía que tenía 15 años otra vez.

— ¿Le contaste? —Heidi aparece para sentarse a mi lado.

—Era necesario. —entierro mi cabeza entre mis piernas.

_Tarde o temprano tendría que abrir la bocota, como lo había hecho anoche. _

—Eres valiente cariño, ya verás como todo esto se soluciona. —Heidi me rodea con uno de sus brazos.

De pronto escuchamos un estallido en la habitación, instintivamente mis piernas corren hacia el despacho al abrir la puerta Beau sostiene la mano de Charlie ensangrentada y llena de vidrios.

— ¿Se han vuelto locos verdad? —les grito horrorizada.

— ¡Heidi llama a Aro! —Charlie le ordena a ésta ignorándome por completo.

La ira se apodera de mí y es como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Por qué me evades? —le grito a Charlie.

Beau y este solo me observan sin decir una palabra.

—Soy tu hija lo quieras o no, por una vez mírame. —mi cabeza es un caos.

—Bella… necesitas calmarte. —Charlie balbucea.

—Toda la vida he estado calmada aguardando por ti, ¿no lo ves? —me limpio las lágrimas.

Los ojos de Charlie iban desde la rabia hasta el desconcierto.

—Bella, sal de aquí. —Beau me ordena molesto.

—No lo haré primero quiero escuchar de su boca; ¿por qué me odia? —doy un paso adelante.

—Cállate Bella, es todo. Nos iremos a Italia y tan pronto llegues comenzarás terapia. —la gélida voz de mi hermano no me detiene.

—Claro tu magnifica solución, apartarme de ti y tu mundo perfecto. —me rio irónicamente mientras miro a Charlie.

—Esto es un caso perdido. —Beau niega con la cabeza.

Charlie se ha puesto pálido podía ver que se debatía internamente.

—Charlie estoy esperando una respuesta. —me cruzo de brazos.

—Lo siento Bella, lo siento mucho. —este se suelta del agarre de Beau y sale por la puerta a toda prisa.

— ¡Bravo Bella! escogiste un excelente momento para comenzar a decir las cosas. —Beau me pasa por el lado y también sale del despacho a toda prisa.

_Todo a mí alrededor se incendiaba y no tenía idea de que podía hacer. _

Era el tercer día que seguía recluida en el departamento, Beau había dispuesto de toda la seguridad para que no me dejaran salir del apartamento mientras ellos se encargaban de la información que les había suministrado. Mientras Edward seguía sin aparecer, por más que lo llamaba este siempre me enviaba a buzón.

Había bajado para cenar con Charlie y Beau pero estos, sólo seguían pegados a sus portátiles mientras la comida se les enfriaba al lado.

—Maldita sea. —Beau grita mientras deja la computadora a un lado.

—Todavía nada. —Charlie se ve cansado.

—Este mal nacido tiene una clave que no puedo descifrar. —vocifera Beau.

— ¿Pueden explicarme de que están hablando? —intervengo algo temerosa.

Charlie y Beau se lanzan miradas y es Charlie quien habla.

—Encontramos una carpeta cifrada, por más que hemos tratado no damos con la clave de Jacob. —este suspira abatido.

— ¿Por qué no recurren a un hacker de la empresa? —me levanto de hombros sin entender.

—En este momento no confiamos en nadie. —Beau sentencia.

—Si me permiten, podría intentar. —miro a Beau pidiéndole permiso.

—Es toda tuya, yo comeré. —me entrega la laptop.

_Cual podría ser la clave de Jacob pensé para mis adentros._

Comencé con lo básico y obvio intente con sus iniciales, fecha de nacimiento y hasta el nombre de Tanya pero nada.

Charlie no despegaba la vista de mí así que debía intentar por última vez antes de rendirme. Así que utilicé mis iniciales. La carpeta se abrió y casi pego un grito. _Yo era su clave. _

— ¿Qué pasó? —ambos gritan asustados.

—La abrí, pude desbloquearla. —no me lo podía creer.

— ¿Cuál es la contraseña Bella? —Beau casi me arranca las manos para conseguir la laptop.

—Eso no tiene importancia solo revisa. —lo animo para que deje el tema atrás.

_Charlie y mi hermano me ignoran por un momento, pero sabía que algún momento volverían a preguntar._

—No puedo creer todo esto. — este esta maravillado con lo que ve.

— ¿Que encontraste? —Charlie se levanta para mirar.

—Encontré una serie de documentos duplicados claves de acceso y número de cuentas en el exterior del país. —Beau no despega la vista de la pantalla.

—Siempre fue ese mal nacido. —Charlie despotrica.

—Debemos hablar con Edward antes de que se vaya a Londres esta noche. —Beau habla tan concentrado que es como si se hubiera olvidado de mi presencia.

— ¿Edward se va? —me levanto de la mesa atónita.

Estos dos me ven sorprendidos, al parecer no debía de enterarme.

—Bella, Edward decidió hacerse cargo de la empresa desde allá. —Charlie traga grueso.

—Que bien por él. —logre decir mientras corría hacia las escaleras.

_Ponía tierra de por medio entre nosotros dos. _

_El monstruo y todos mis demonios le habían ganado en todos los sentidos. _

—Bella dime, ¿cuál es la contraseña? —Beau hace que me detenga en seco.

—Mi Iniciales, la contraseña de Jacob es mi nombre completo. —mi voz cae hasta el piso.

_Salgo disparada antes de que pudieran decir algo más. _

Hace una hora que me encontrada sumergida en la tina, mi cabeza no podía sacarse a Edward de la cabeza.

_Se iba dejándome completamente sola y aún más rota. _

Hoy no necesitaba drogarme ni siquiera tomar alcohol solo necesitaba aire fresco y hablar con Alec.

Así que me armo de valor y salgo de la tina. Necesitaba salir de aquí o si no me volvería loca. Mientras me vestía a las apuradas le marco a Alec al tercer pitido contesto.

—Me alegra escucharte. —tan solo escucharlo me tranquilizaba.

— ¿Dónde estás? necesito hablar contigo. —pregunto mientras me calzo los zapatos.

—Estoy a las afueras de Manhattan te enviaré la dirección. —podía escuchar el murmullo de personas.

—Perfecto ya salgo para allá. —corto la llamada mientras salgo corriendo de la habitación.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad veo a Charlie salir de su despacho acomodándose el saco.

— ¿Dónde está Beau? —por lo menos le diría que saldría.

—Acaba de irse a la oficina, yo también estoy saliendo para allá. —me mira de arriba abajo.

—Respondo a tu pregunta. Si, saldré. —me mantengo firme.

—Bella sé que no he sido un padre, pero lo menos escúchame y no salgas. —por primera vez Charlie suena relajado.

—Te prometo que no me meteré en problemas, si sigo aquí me volveré loca. —camino directo al ascensor.

—Eso no me deja tranquilo, Beaufort me odiará por esto. —puya el botón del ascensor.

— ¿Ahora te importa que pensamos nosotros? —me cruzo de brazos mientras entramos al ascensor jamás había conocido esta parte de Charlie.

—Me importa más de lo que crees. —responde a secas.

Al llegar al estacionamiento los escoltas tratan de detenerme pero Charlie les hace señasde que me dejen en paz.

Corro a mi auto antes de que este se arrepienta me deslizo en el asiento enciendo el motor y salgo primero que la camioneta de Charlie.

_Dejarme salir era como un paso a nuestra tregua, por fin Charlie había traído la bandera blanca. _

Me dirijo a la dirección que me ha enviado Alec y en media hora estoy allá mientras me estaciono puedo verlo recostado de su auto con un cigarrillo en la mano.

Al llegar hasta el este me recibe con un corto abrazo.

— ¿Cómo va todo? —me toma de la cintura.

—Espero tengas muchos cigarrillos, hay mucho que contar. —suspiro mientras entramos a la fiesta.

Luego de desahogarme con Alec me quedo en silencio analizando su expresión. Nos habíamos subido a la terraza para tener privacidad, el frio me helaba así que encendí un cigarrillo esperando una reacción.

— ¿Puedes decir algo?, me estás matando. —me cruzo de brazos.

—Llámalo bella, tal vez no todo esté perdido. —se levanta de hombros.

— ¿Tú crees que contestaría? —saco mi celular y todavía él era mi fondo de pantalla.

—Escríbele un texto, tal vez así él te llame. —le da un largo trago a su vaso.

Respiro profundo y le escribo un mensaje, el ultimo que le enviaría.

_Edward, lo siento tanto. Lo siento por todo los líos en que te he metido, lo siento por hacerte creer que podría cambiar, me equivoque. Solo diré que te lo dije, te dije que no era bueno que estuvieras cerca de mi soy un fracaso en la vida y me duele ni siquiera poder cambiar por ti. _

_Te perdono nunca he sido la indicada para hablar de errores porque soy completamente uno. No tienes por qué volver a saber de mí y no te preocupes más, Sabre como salir adelante. Solo te pido algo y es que seas feliz. Se feliz amor mío siempre te llevare en el corazón. _

Lo envío sin decir más y una lagrima rueda por mi mejilla. Era mejor dejar todo así.

—El no responderá, lo sé. —tomo un trago del vaso de Alec.

—Entonces si ya todo está decidido, vete de aquí hazle caso a tu hermano y lárguense a Italia. —me palmea la espalda.

— ¿Cómo demonios te convertiste en mi amigo? —lo medio abrazo.

— ¿Cómo no quererte si siempre sueño con ese culo rosado tuyo? —me besa en la frente.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando nos vemos interrumpidos por una presencia no muy grata.

—Oh, que tierno todo esto. — Tyler Cromwell aplaude mientras avanza hacia nosotros.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Irritada por su presencia.

—Venimos a jugar contigo. —Carcajea mientras caminamos en círculos.

—Bella es mejor que te vayas. —Alec me aparta de él.

—Ella no ira a ninguna parte. —Jacob aparece en escena con otros dos.

— ¿Qué quieres Jacob? —me pongo a la defensiva.

—Sólo quería preguntarte, ¿por qué siempre tienes que estar involucrada en mis problemas? —da unos cuantos pasos hacia mí.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —me hago la que no se nada.

—En estos momentos tu padre y tu hermano están con la policía en mi casa. —su mirada está llena de ira.

—Vamos amigo deja ir a Bella. —Alec se pone frente a mí.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo. —Jacob saca una pistola y sin mediar le dispara a Alec justo en el pecho.

Mi amigo cae a mis pies puedo ver la sangre correr de él, no sé qué hacer.

—Creias que podias amenazarme en tu bar sin que yo tratase de vengarme. —le escupe en el rostro.

—Alec quédate conmigo. —trato de hacerle presión en la herida.

— ¡Oh pobrecita tu amigo morirá! —Tyler me toma del cabello y me arrastra lejos de Alec.

— ¿Que quieren de mí? —grito en dirección a Jacob.

—Primero; tenemos un pequeño mandado de parte de Tanya por haberle arruinado todo con el Cullen. —Tyler sonríe malévolamente.

Ignoro a Tyler por completo, Jacob era el que mandaba así que mi atención estaba con el.

—Jacob por favor, déjame ir. —lo miro a los ojos, tal vez así tenga un poco de remordimiento.

—Y segundo, vengo para cobrarme el haberme delatado a mí y a mi padre. —me apunta con la pistola.

Podía ver el odio a través de sus ojos.

— ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez! —le grito resignada a mi muerte.

Pero en vez de un tiro recibo un duro golpe en la cara de parte de Tyler.

—Sufrirás bella, de esto no te salvarás tan rápido. —grita mientras me patea justo en las costillas.

Jacob avanza y comienza a pateare así que Tyler lo imita yo solo puedo cubrirme la cara a continuación siguen golpeándome a penas si puedo ver a Alec pálido a mi lado.

No sé cuánto tiempo me tienen ahí en el suelo, solo sé que ya no puedo ver bien todo esta borroso y las fuerzas han abandonado mi cuerpo. Tyler me sujeta de manos mientras Jacob se posiciona frente a mí, se lo que van a hacer no puedo más y cierro los ojos.

_Lo siento Edward no quería terminar como Isabel…_

* * *

_**Holaaaa a todas❤️**__**Lo siento mucho si me tarde. **_

**_Pues como entenderan, el miedo mas grande de Bella se ha cumplido. Edward se fue sin decir mas. _**

**_Que pasara con Bella y Alec ? ahora que estan metidos en un gran problema. _**

**_Quiero saber lo que piensan de todo esto. _**

**_GRACIAS A TODAS POR DEJAR SU REVIEW. ❤️ NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN SENTIR. _**


	20. Chapter 20

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Escucho un_ bip, bip, bip…_

_Tengo la extraña sensación de estar en un sueño, trato de abrir los ojos pero es inútil, el intenso sonido opaca los murmullos que también alcanzo a oír. _

_Ojala pudiera distinguir lo que dicen, tal vez así pudiera saber que me esta sucediendo. _

_Trato de levantarme pero también es completamente inútil, una extraña espesura me envuelve de tal manera que me oprime el pecho y me cuesta respirar._

_Comienzo a contar al compás de mi corazón 1700 latidos después, todo está más tranquilo así que solo trato de descifrar los simples murmullos que a decir verdad no son nada claros._

_Detecto un hilo de voz y trato de seguirlo, rápidamente se me hace muy familiar. Es una voz que me haría volver del mismísimo infierno solo por escucharla una vez más._

_Bella, Bella por favor despierta estoy aquí vuelve a mí. _

_Edward estaba aquí o bueno en donde quiera que me encontraba hice un esfuerzo la espesura me ganaba pero luche contra ella, luche por volver a ver esos ojos grises que me llamaban hasta que por fin desperté._

Abro los ojos y me encuentro en una habitación blanca ya puedo entender de donde viene el _bip_ que escuchaba me hayo conectada a muchos cables sigo mirando y Edward está a mi lado

—Oye, ¿de qué me perdí? —mi voz sale algo pastosa, me siento desorientada.

La sonrisa Edward es igual a la del gato en Alicia del país de las maravillas.

—Estás aquí, estás conmigo. —me toma de la mano y la besa.

No digo nada más, me sentía cansada solo de respirar.

—Iré por los médicos. —se levanta y corre fuera de la habitación.

Aunque no recordaba lo que me habían hecho podía sentirlo dentro de mí, podía sentir como me habían abusado así que solo al mirarme los brazos llenos de hematomas no me tarde mucho en levantar la bata de hospital que llevaba.

_Jacob y Tyler se habían divertido bastante._

La puerta se abre de par en par y es Beau muy agitado al verme suspira aliviado.

— ¡Por fin despertaste! —se arrodilla a mi lado y besa la mano que me sostiene.

— ¿Estuve dormida tanto tiempo? —apenas puedo bromear me dolía todo el pecho.

Beau está a punto de hablar pero se ve interrumpido por Charlie acompañado de los doctores.

—Eso ya no importa, lo importante es que despertaste. —esta vez besa mi frente.

—Isabella que bueno que ya estés con nosotros. —El medico de en medio es el que habla.

Apenas asiento con la cabeza en manera de agradecimiento.

— ¿Podrían dejarnos con la paciente? —esta vez el moreno de la esquina es quien habla.

Todos salen dejándome a solas con los doctores.

Después de que me revisaran las dos costillas fracturadas y ajustaran mi medicación dos de los tres doctores salieron dejándome con el moreno ojos azules más o menos pisando sus treinta.

—Hola Isabella, soy el psicólogo Garrett Pace y estaré a cargo de tu caso hasta que todo se resuelva. —este concentra toda su atención en mí.

Creo que mis brazos y mi cuerpo hablan por sí solos Doc. —respiro profundo para pronunciar cada palabra.

— ¿Entonces conoces a tus atacantes? —se sienta en la silla justo a mi lado.

—Lamentablemente sí. —pensar en Tyler y en Jacob me ponía mal.

—He visto en tu historial que no es la primera vez que estas aquí, así que ¿desde cuándo consumes drogas? —no me mira está concentrado en su Tablet.

—Desde los 15 años más o menos. —respondo con gran dificultad.

— ¿Estás consiente de que tienes un problema? —me mira con esos intensos ojos azules.

—Lo sé doctor, no me negaré. —trato de sostenerle la mirada.

—Háblame de tus autolesiones. — se cruza de brazos.

—Doc. Estoy cansada, no sé por cuanto tiempo dormí pero me siento muy débil. —no quería hablar del tema.

—Bella necesito que por lo menos tanteemos terreno, necesito tu cooperación. —sus rasgos se relajan.

Esos ojos azules me desafiaban, el no daría marcha atrás y lo estaba dejando claro. Pero por una extraña razón me decido a hablar.

—Me autolesiono porque siento tranquilidad mi ansiedad se desvanece cada vez que lo hago. —juego con la cánula que me da oxígeno.

—Sabes que la ansiedad solo está ahí ¿Verdad? —apunta hacia mi cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero no tengo otra manera de callarla. —respiro profundo, no quería llorar.

—Está bien Bella, necesitas descansar. —me regala una sonrisa mientras se aleja hacia la puerta.

—A caso eso es todo. —estaba confundida.

—Solo por hoy. —se detiene por un momento antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Odiaba la especie de doctores donde solo me veían como alguien que en algún momento aparecerá muerta o peor.

Pero algo de este tal Garrett me inspiraba confianza no tenía tapujos en encararme de frente eso para mí significaba que siempre buscaría la manera de llevarme mucho más de mis límites.

Cerré los ojos por un momento podía escuchar en mi cabeza toda las maldiciones de Jacob y Tyler. Escucho la puerta abrirse y abro los ojos aterrada.

—Lo siento si te asusté. —Charlie está pegado a la puerta.

—No te preocupes. —le señalo la silla para que tome asiento.

—Sé que suena estúpido de mi parte, pero ¿cómo te sientes? —se reclina en la silla.

—He estado mejor Charlie. —trato de reírme pero el dolor que siento no me deja.

—Todo esto es mi culpa, no debí dejarte salir. —se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

—No te culpes, ya estamos aquí. —le guiño un ojo.

—Te encontré casi muerta yacida en esa azotea, como no quieres que me eche la culpa. —se levanta de la silla molesto.

— ¿Cómo que me encontraste? —trato de reincorporarme en la cama pero se me es inútil.

—Edward te explicará mejor todo. —camina a la puerta.

_Alec viene a mi cabeza, él estaba herido. _

—Espera, dime ¿dónde está Alec? —mi pecho comienza a acelerarse.

—Deberías de preocuparte primero por ti. —trata de evadir mi pregunta.

—Charlie, él es mi amigo. Le dispararon por tratar de protegerme. —no podía seguir hablando las lágrimas invadieron mi rostro.

—Su pronóstico es reservado. —su tono es sepulcral.

_Alguien no podía morir por mi culpa, no otra vez. _

Necesito verlo, necesito verlo ahora. Me digo a mi misma mientras literal me arranco las agujas de los brazos.

— ¿Qué haces Bella? —Charlie trata de detenerme.

—Necesito verlo. —con dificultad me levanto, las piernas me temblaban.

—Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Beau hace acto de presencia.

—Sácame de aquí, necesito ver a Alec. —trato de hacerme paso.

—Debes recuperarte primero. —Beau quiere llevarme de regreso a la cama.

—Por un demonio, él recibió una bala por mí. —grito desesperada.

El dolor en mis costillas se me hace insoportable, pero la ansiedad que se había apoderado de mi era aún peor.

—Déjenla que lo vean, sino se pondrá peor. —Edward aparece en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Puedes llevarme? —trato de mitigar el dolor y esconder mis manos temblorosas.

—Vamos. —me toma del brazo.

Caminar por los pasillos blancos y asépticos de la clínica me hace pensar en una de mis repetidas pesadillas, me estremezco solo de pensarlo.

—Te ves pálida. —Edward apenas murmulla mientras avanzamos.

—Estaré bien cuando lo vea. —odiaba sentirme culpable.

Al final del pasillo esta la habitación de Alec mi corazón martillea rápido, me había convertido en un manojo de nervios.

—No puedes entrar. —trata de detenerme. Pero ya es tarde estaba adentro con Alec.

Mirarlo yacido en esa cama y conectado a muchos tubos hacen que me sienta aun peor, el dolor en mi pecho no desaparece sino que se intensifica aún más.

—Alec estoy aquí, como lo siento. —lloriqueo mientras tomo su mano fría.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo, eres un gran amigo. —me llevo su mano a mi cara para que pueda sentirme.

_Milagrosamente recibo un apretón de su parte. _

—Estoy aquí, no me iré. —me limpio la cara.

De pronto el monitor que controla su corazón se vuelve como loco y el pecho de Alec comienza a convulsionar. Escucho los gritos de Edward y las pisadas fuertes de los médicos. Alec estaba muriendo por mi culpa.

— ¿Que hace ella aquí? —grita uno de los doctores.

No puedo moverme ni siquiera me había dado de cuenta que seguía aferrada a Alec.

Edward me saca cargada de esa habitación no podía respirar me faltaba el aire y destrozada por todo pego un grito que tuvo que haberse escuchado en todo el hospital.

_Lo último que recordaba eran las enfermeras correr hacia mí. _

Cuando abro los ojos de nuevo estoy en otra habitación más amplia y no estoy conectada a tantos cables solo estaba un catéter con suero y otras cosas. De momento me sentí aliviada.

La puerta se abre y es Edward con café de Starbucks en la mano.

—Hasta que despiertas. —suspira aliviado mientras avanza hasta mí.

— ¿A caso ocurrió algo? —me reincorporo en la cama. —ya no me dolían tanto las costillas.

—Si lo que te preocupa es Alec, él está bien. —se deja caer en el pequeño sofá a mi lado.

_Muchas gracias mamá. _

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? —trato de estirarme un poco.

—Varios días, era necesario para tu recuperación. —le da un trago a su café.

Por varios segundos me quedo en silencio, ahora más tranquila no podía creer que él estuviera aquí por mí.

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos, Bella. —alisa la vena que se me brota en la frente.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí. —suelto el aire que retengo desde hace rato.

—Honestamente ni yo sé cómo estoy aquí, estaba sentado en el avión esperando a que todos abordaran cuando me llego tu mensaje. —ríe algo incómodo.

_Era un hecho, él se iba… _

— ¿Cómo me encontraron? —juego con mis manos.

—Gracias a esto, es un rastreador. —señala el colgante que me regaló. Me quedo en silencio, no sabía que decir. —Además gracias a ti por jamás quitártelo de encima. —apenas sonríe.

—Hacer caso de vez en cuando tiene sus recompensas. —rio irónicamente.

—Bella, te creí muerta. —me toma de la barbilla.

—Tan pronto recibí tu mensaje me volví loco, no podía dejarte. Necesitaba decirte que no me importaba nada de eso que dejáramos todo atrás así que me baje del avión y te llame pero tu celular estaba apagado así que llame a Charlie y me dijo que habías salido, le pedí que pasara por mí y cuando lo hizo encendí el GPS. Rápidamente dimos con el lugar, cuando llegamos este estaba completamente desierto. Tuve mucho miedo así que Charlie subió hasta la azotea y ahí estaban los dos. Te creí muerta, te vimos muerta.

— Si antes no confiaba en tu amigo ahora se ha ganado mi devoción de por vida —esos ojos grises se clavan en los míos.

—Gracias. —es lo que puedo decir.

—Bajaría al mismísimo infierno solo para encontrarte. —besa mi frente.

_Mi Ángel lleno de luz. _

—Cuéntame, ¿qué está pasando afuera? —trato de poner mejor cara.

—No te preocupes por nada, tu padre y tu hermano se están encargando de todo.

—Siento tanto que estén pasando por todo esto. —niego mientras trato de no llorar.

— ¡Alégrate! Gracias a ti descubrimos quienes eran los infiltrados, —me toma de la cara.

— ¿Ahora qué pasará? —recordaba la cara de Jacob llena de ira.

—Preocúpate porque estés bien, yo estaré aquí hasta que no me quieras cerca. —se echa a reír mientras camina hacia la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —no quería quedarme sola.

—Le avisaré a Heidi que despertaste, está como loca sin poder verte. —se echa a reír un poco.

—Sí, por favor la necesito. —suspiro aliviada.

—Además tengo que avisarle a Garrett y al detective que despertaste. —no suena del todo convencido.

Edward sale y me deja ahí sola con miles de pensamientos, esto se haría público. En realidad estaba pasando lo que siempre temí pero quise.

Luego de llorar como media hora en los brazos de Heidi esta con sumo cuidado me ayudo a asearme un poco y a cambiarme de ropa por una ropa algo más decente. Esta mujer alumbro el pequeño agujero en el que me sentía. Estaba peinando mi cabello cuando llego un detective, lo sabía por su placa reluciente entraba acompañado de Beau y Charlie.

—Buenas tardes Isabella, soy el detective Stefan Red y quisiera hacerte unas preguntas. —este me mira directo sin vacilación.

—Adelante. —trago grueso.

— ¿Conoce a sus atacantes? —este saca lápiz y papel.

—Así es. Tyler Cromwell y Jacob Black. —mencionar a este último me erizó la piel.

— ¿Estaba consiente cuando ocurrieron los hechos? —no me mira.

—Así es, Jacob Black le disparó a Alec Vulturi frente a mí. —trato grueso por el recuerdo.

— ¿Ha tenido inconvenientes en el pasado con sus agresores? —esta vez espera mi respuesta.

—Golpeé a Tyler después que trató de que unos tipos abusaran de mí. —miro la cara de sorpresa de Beau y Charlie.

— ¿y con Black? —su tono es firme.

—Jacob, me ha violado dos veces, más las amenazas de muerte y los golpes que me ha proporcionado. —escuchar esas palabras en voz alta me estrujaron por dentro.

—Es todo, ¿no? —Beau interfiere.

—Creo que con esto podemos avanzar en la fiscalía. —posa toda su atención en mi hermano.

_Me sentía desnuda, mi coraza se había agrietado al punto de romperse como un cristal. _

Esa tarde me dejaron tranquila junto con mis pensamientos, en realidad no quería hablar con nadie, es como si por fin hubiera despertado de esa horrible pesadilla y el dolor en mi cabeza se hacía más insoportable por haber dormido tanto.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —Garrett asoma la cabeza por la puerta.

—Les pedí que no quería hablar con nadie. —me doy la vuelta mirando hacia la pared.

—Puedo ver cómo te sientes, sólo debes hablar. Expresa lo que sientes. —escucho como rueda la silla para sentarse.

—Desperté de mi peor pesadilla, ahora todo el mundo sabe la verdad. —respiro profundo me debatía entre si eso era bueno o no.

—No has despertado, sé que ocultas algo más ahí dentro. Y es hora de que salga bella. —habla como si de verdad me conociera.

—Prefiero reservármelo, desatará otro infierno. —sabia a lo que se refería.

—Hablé con el doctor Clewater, acaso te suena. —me mira cauteloso.

_Flashback._

_Llego a la clínica con un enorme dolor y no sé qué hacer, el pánico se ha apoderado de mí_

_Así que me le lanzo encima al primer doctor que veo este pisaba sus treinta y algo al verme en el estado que me encontraba trato de llamar a servicios sociales. Pero al enseñarle la chequera y los ceros que pondría si me ayudaba y mantenía el secreto le basto. _

_Toallas llenas de sangre iban y toallas limpias llegaban al quirófano, no sabía que pasaba solo sabía que algo iba mal. _

_Lo siento el no sobrevivió, esas fueron las palabras que me acompañaron desde ese día. _

_Fin del flashback._

—No sé de qué habla. —mis manos comienzan a temblar.

_Toda la amabilidad que pude haber tenido con él se fue al demonio en este preciso momento. _

—Sin presiones, solo quiero ayudarte. —levanta las manos en zoom de paz.

— ¿Forzarme a hablar le parece una buena terapia? —Grito sin poderlo controlar.

—Sólo quiero que te liberes. —se pone serio.

—no estoy lista, hoy no. —lagrimas corren por mis mejillas.

— ¿entonces después? —se levanta de la silla y me deja sola con todos mis pensamientos revueltos.

El pasar de los días se llevó los rasguños y magulladuras, pero el dolor seguía muy dentro de mí como el primer día. Pensaba una y otra vez en lo que decía Garrett pero la verdad estaba lista para esto.

—Bella alguien quiere visitarte. —Heidi abre la puerta de par en par y era Aro Vulturi hijo empujando la silla de ruedas de Alec este seguía pálido y con un brazo enyesado pero estaba vivo.

—Oh por Dios, estás aquí. —me bajo de la cama para abrazarlo.

—Con cuidado, o me romperás. —bromea.

—Te ves bien bella. —Aro me regala una amplia sonrisa.

—Gracias Aro. —le doy una devuelta.

—Los dejaremos solos, deben de tener mucho de qué hablar. —Heidi sale acompañada de Aro.

— ¿Desde cuándo se volvieron tan cercanos? —lo miro sin poderlo creer.

—Dicen que la sangre pesa más que el agua. —suspira y pone mejor cara.

—Me alegra que se lleven mejor como hermanos. —Alec y Aro eran polos muy opuestos.

—y bien... —este me mira expectante.

—Primero debo de pedirte una disculpa, no estuvieras aquí sino fuera por mi culpa. —me siento para quedar a su altura.

—No tienes porqué, ojalá hubiera podido hacer más por ti. —Alec ya sabía lo que me habían hecho.

—No hablemos de eso. —trago grueso.

—Me dijeron que te di un buen susto. —carcajea.

—Eres un idiota pensé que morirías. —me cruzo de brazos.

—Casi, apenas si me rozó el pulmón. —dramatiza.

— ¿Cuándo te darán de alta? —yo también me hacia esa pregunta.

—Aun no lo sé allá fuera somos la sensación, —rueda los ojos.

_Esto me preocupaba enormemente. _

Luego de que Alec y yo habláramos de lo sucedido y bromeáramos un poco una enfermera vino por él, necesitaba tomar sus medicamentos y descansar así que me quede de nuevo presa en medio de mis pensamientos.

_Sentía que de un momento a otro la ansiedad se apoderaría de mí. _

—Bella… —la voz de mi hermano hace eco en la habitación.

—Aquí estoy. —me doy la vuelta para verlo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —se lleva las manos a los bolsillos traseros del pantalón.

_Se ve cansado y frustrado, no es mi Beau de mirada alegre. _

—Creo que mejor que tú, ven aquí. —le hago espacio en mi cama.

—Estos días han sido de locos. —se lleva las manos a la cara.

—Perdóname, todo esto es mi culpa. —me acurruco en su pecho.

—No descansaré hasta que esos malnacidos no pague por lo que te hicieron. —me abraza fuerte.

—Beau estaba pensando en algo. —me muerdo la lengua.

—Adelante puedes contarme. —fija su mirada cansada en mí.

—Quiero ir a rehabilitación, quiero salir de aquí. —pensar en la opinión de Charlie me pone algo ansiosa.

— ¿Te parece si mañana lo hablamos en familia junto a Garrett? —espera mi aprobación.

—Está bien. —hago mala cara cuando menciona a este último.

—No te cae Garrett verdad. —ríe.

—Es muy… —dejo las palabras en el aire.

—Lo sé es muy directo. —afirma.

—Necesitas dormir. —nos arropo con las sabanas.

—Sólo un ratito, después iré a trabajar. —besa mi frente y se queda completamente dormido.

Desperté temprano aun así Beau ya se había ido, no había rastros de los demás así que me di una ducha y salí fuera de mi habitación deambulando por la clínica luego de caminar varios minutos sin saber a dónde ir doy con un pequeño parque para niños, estaba grande para esas cosas pero aun así me senté en uno de los columpios y empecé a mecerme despacio.

— ¿Con que la señorita salió de la cueva? —la voz de Garrett me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Siempre me asechas. —lo miro exasperada.

—Sólo pase de casualidad. —dice, pero no le creo nada.

— ¿Tienes tiempo para hablar? —miro el columpio vacío a mi lado.

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías. —se sienta a mi lado.

— ¿Cómo supiste sobre él? —pregunto sin más.

—Mi deber es saber cada aspecto de tu vida, para así sacarte del hoyo dónde estás. —se mese al mismo ritmo que yo.

—Era una niña no sabía lo que me pasaba y no supe que hacer. —el recuerdo viene como un látigo en mi pecho.

—Debes aprender a dejar la culpa, así sanarás. —apenas sonríe.

—Prométeme que no les dirás nada, ellos no deben de enterarse ahora. —mi corazón martillea rápido.

—No diré nada que tú no quieras. —me palmea la espalda.

—Quiero huir de este lugar, necesito salir de esta ciudad. —exhalo todo el aire que retengo.

—Tu hermano me llamó esta mañana, y abordó algo sobre ese tema. —clava sus ojos azules en mí.

— ¿Y, que le dijiste? —me intrigaba saberlo.

—Confórmate con que si hay una clínica que pueda admitirte. —se echa a reír.

— ¿Entonces ya no seré tu paciente? —enarco una ceja.

—Técnicamente no hasta que vuelvas, no te desharás tan fácil de mí. —me guiña un ojo.

—No me agradas. —hablaba en serio.

—Eso no importa, solo quiero ayudarte. —se pone de pie.

—Tus sesiones de terapia son así de cortas. —empezaba a recuperar el sentido del humor.

—Sólo contigo, no quiero romperte. —ríe mientras deja a la vista una dentadura perfecta.

—En ese caso es mejor que vuelva a mi cueva. —me pongo de pie.

Caminábamos por el pasillo en silencio me concentre en mi brazo izquierdo todavía podía ver la última cortada que me había hecho, la sensación y la paz que sentía al hacerlo lleno mi cabeza de muchas ideas.

—que la ansiedad no se apodere de ti. —Garrett me toma del brazo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que…? —estoy atónita.

—Soy tu médico y tu lenguaje corporal te está delatando. —asevera.

—Lo siento. —agacho la cara.

—Saldrás de esto, estarás bien. —aprieta mi mano.

—Todo está bien. —Edward hace acto de presencia frente nosotros.

_Trajeado y con la mirada de un novio celoso, se veía tan sexi. _

—Claro que todo está bien. —Avanzo para abrazarlo.

—Nos vemos más tarde Bella. —Garrett nos deja solos.

— ¿Pasó algo? —lo tomo del brazo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

—Sólo quería ver que estabas bien. —me regala una media sonrisa.

_Conocía a Edward y algo le estaba preocupando. _

— ¿Cómo está todo allá fuera? —en realidad no quería saber.

— ¿Que te he dicho?, no debes de preocuparte. —acaricia mi mano.

—Algo te preocupa, por eso estas aquí. —me detengo, necesitaba saber.

—No puedo ocultarte nada. —ríe irónicamente.

—Edward Cullen. —comenzaba a molestarme.

—Edythe se fue de la casa. —se lleva las manos a la cara.

—Edward… —no lo podía creer.

—Apareció, no te preocupes. —trata de sonar relajado.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa? —no entendía nada.

—Estoy seguro de que le hicieron algo, esta retraída y no sale de su habitación. —la preocupación esta tatuada en su rostro.

— ¿Tú crees que Jacob esté involucrado? —odiaba pronunciar ese nombre.

—Estoy seguro de que abuso de mi hermana. —sus ojos se llenan de rabia.

—No sé qué decir. —los temblores en mis manos se hacen inevitables.

—No tienes que decir nada, Tú me das la paz que necesito ahora. —Besa mi frente.

_Definitivamente no estábamos bien, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejar al otro en estas circunstancias tan difíciles. _

—Con que aquí están… —Beau viene a paso rápido.

—Íbamos de camino a mi habitación. —le sonrió ampliamente.

—Charlie y Garrett nos esperan. —estaba de buen ánimo.

—Anda Bella, iré por un café. —Edward me aprieta la mano y se aleja.

_Edward nos estaba dando el espacio como familia. _

—No tardes, te estaré esperando. —le guiño un ojo.

— ¿Se han reconciliado? —Beau me rodea con sus brazos mientras caminamos.

—No lo sé, yo lo necesito y el a mí. —me levanto de hombros.

—Bueno dejemos ese drama para otro rato, concentrémonos en tu recuperación. —Beau realmente se sentía más enérgico.

Cuando entramos a mi habitación ya Charlie estaba ahí acompañado de Garrett sus ojos azules no dejaban de mirarme.

—Toma asiento bella. —este señala mi cama.

—okey, no me digan que esto es terapia familiar. —me sentía nerviosa teniendo a Charlie aquí.

—No lo veas así. —Beau me regaña.

—No Beaufort, a las cosas hay que llamarlas por su nombre. —Garrett toma asiento.

—Pues los escucho. —juego con mis manos.

_Podía ver como se debatían en quien hablaría conmigo. _

—Tu hermano y yo hemos hablado sobre una clínica de rehabilitación para ti, y Garrett te ha recomendado en una fuera de la ciudad. —Charlie estaba más que nervioso.

— ¿Dónde es? —mientras más lejos mejor.

—Está en Florida. Tal vez algo de sol te vendría bien. —medio ríe.

—Beau conoce mi decisión, así que no tengo problemas en irme por un tiempo. —el fuego en mi garganta comenzaba a quemarme.

—Bella, la doctora Carmen es mi colega y ella se hará cargo de ti hace unos minutos he enviado tu informe y están listos para recibirte. —dice mientras Teclea algo en su Tablet.

— ¿Y cuándo me internaran? —miro en respuesta a Beau.

—Estamos arreglando todo lo del viaje, nadie puede enterarse de tu ubicación. —su mirada es seria.

—Mañana mismo te daré de alta para que puedas arreglar todos tus asuntos. Así que prepárate para el mundo exterior. —Garrett hace que los pelos se me pongan de puntas.

—Otra cosa Bella... —Charlie clama mi atención.

Lo miro en espera de lo que dirá.

—Sé que una disculpa no arreglara lo que paso, pero quiero que me perdones. —sus palabras sonaban muy sinceras.

_En mi pecho explota una bomba nuclear, ¿porque ahora? Porque después de todo lo que he vivido por su culpa. _

—Hace mucho que esperaba que dijeras eso, pero si hace cuatros años atrás me hubieras creído no estuviéramos aquí. —respondo sin filtro alguno.

—Siempre lo lamentaré. —este sale casi que corriendo de la habitación.

Beau está a punto de regañarme cuando Garrett lo detiene.

—Beaufort no digas nada, Bella debe decir lo que piensa. —este se pone de pie en mi defensa.

—Esto es muy difícil. —Beau también sale disparado de mi habitación.

No aguanto más y comienzo a llorar, mi pecho arde y me siento desprotegida, frágil y sin saber qué hacer.

—Llora todo lo que quieras pero recuerda que tú misma podrás cambiar esta situación —se agacha para que lo mire.

—Déjame sola. —chillo.

—Bella aprende a lidiar con el dolor, solo tu podrás apaciguarlo. —trata de animarme.

— ¡Que salgas por un demonio! —me abrazo a mí misma el dolor era insoportable.

— ¿Qué pasa? —entra un Edward alarmado.

—Quiero que me dejen en paz. —grito sin poder parar de llorar.

Garrett y Edward se miran las caras mientras se van en silencio, mi pecho arde y mientras me hago bola en la cama todas mis pesadillas pasan por mi cabeza como flashes sin cesar. Cada oleada era más fuerte y por un momento deje de resistirme y dejar que el dolor me llevara.

* * *

**_CAPITULO 20❤ CELEBREN CONMIGO👏 👏 💕🙈_**

**_Se que me tardó un poco en actualizar por eso les traigo doble capi, espero lo disfruten. _**

**_Como siempre las espero es los Reviews❤_**

**_Otro favorcito marquenlo como fav y denle me gusta. _**

**_Gracias a todas❤_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Esa tarde solo permití que Heidi se quedase conmigo, no podía ver a nadie más. Mientras no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que pasaría desde que pusiera un pie fuera de la clínica.

—Bella cariño, despierta. —Heidi me acaricia el rostro.

—No te preocupes, estoy despierta. —No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

—En ese caso es mejor que te alistes, en cualquier momento vendrán por nosotras. —toma mi maleta y comienza a poner todo dentro de ella.

Me calzaba el tenis cuando Beau entro por esa puerta, eso significaba volver a mi realidad.

— ¿Cómo estas hoy? —se acerca para besar mi frente.

—Luchando. —es lo único que puedo decir.

—Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. —Me rodea con su brazo protector y salimos de la habitación.

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, solo podía escuchar el tamborileo de mi corazón a estas alturas todos estaban enterados de la verdad. Pude divisar la puerta, esta estaba llena de camarógrafos que al vernos comenzaron a grabar.

— ¿Que es todo esto? —Trato de retroceder pero Beau me detiene.

—Con la cara en alto princesa. —aprieta mi mano y salimos hacia el bullicio.

Los camarógrafos trataban de entrevistarme pero mi hermano se convirtió en mi escudo, Heidi venía detrás de nosotros abrumada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

_La noticia estaba regada en todo el país. _

Beau abre la puerta del copiloto para que me suba y sin dudarlo lo hago. Quería salir de aquí lo más rápido posible. Mi ansiedad aumentaba como un cohete. Mantuve la respiración hasta que salimos del estacionamiento, ya nadie nos seguía.

— ¿Que mierdas es todo esto? —Me llevo las piernas al pecho.

—La realidad cariño, la historia se ha vuelto nacional. —Beau trata de no mirarme.

—No creo poder lidiar con esto. —me tapo la cara con las manos.

—Hermanita estas a salvo, sólo no pienses en ello. —Beau me toma de la mano para tranquilizarme.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato, cada quien tenía cosas en las que pensar, en mi caso nada tenía coherencia.

— ¿Es cosa mía o el trayecto al departamento de Charlie se volvió más largo? —me reincorporo en el asiento mientras veía a mi alrededor.

—No iremos al departamento. —se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de mi hermano.

—Okey, entonces ¿a dónde? —Seguía odiando las sorpresas.

—Solo relájate, te gustará. —Beau me guiña un ojo.

— ¿Tendremos un picnic? —pregunto cuando puedo divisar el Central Park.

—Deja los interrogatorios y sólo disfruta el paseo. —Esta vez me regaña.

Me cruzo de brazos algo molesta, que podíamos hacer en este lado de la ciudad, no tenía ánimos en lo absoluto. Claro que esto cambio cuando estacionamos en frente de uno de los ostentosos conjuntos de departamentos.

— ¿Que hacemos aquí? —pregunto mientras no dejo de ver por la ventanilla

—Es un pequeño regalo de todos, sólo para ti. —abre la puerta del auto y se baja.

— ¿Tú tenías idea de esto? —miro a Heidi.

—Ni la más remota idea. —se levanta de hombros.

Me armo de valor y bajo del auto, Beau seguía esperándonos en la acera. Las puertas de cristal se abren para nosotros. En la recepción nos esperaban dos hombres finamente trajeados.

—Señores Swan sean Bienvenidos. Estábamos esperándolos. —un hombre algo musculoso pelo al rape y ojos color café se levanta de detrás del mostrador.

—Gracias, aquí tienen la lista de las personas que sólo tienen el permiso de visitas. —Beau saca un sobre de su chaqueta.

—Estaremos atentos con sus peticiones. —responde.

—Señorita Swan no deberá de preocuparse por nada, estaremos vigilándola. —pone toda su atención en mí.

—Gracias, pero llámame Bella. —odiaba las formalidades.

—Como guste Bella, mi nombre es Evan. —se sienta de nuevo y fija la mirada en su monitor.

—Vamos tienes mucho que ver en este departamento. —Beau me toma del brazo y los tres entramos en el ascensor.

—Un departamento aquí debe de costar una fortuna. —me muerdo el labio

— Tú lo vales. —saca una llave de su bolsillo la inserta en el panel y marca 080917.

— ¿Esa es mi contraseña? —pregunto.

—Así es solo yo estoy autorizado para cambiarla. —Beau se tomaba lo de la seguridad muy en serio.

Al abrirse las puertas mi corazón martilleo rápido la vista era descomunal, podía observar todo desde aquí.

—Tu nuevo hogar desde cero Bell's. —este me abraza.

_Mi hogar era donde él se encontrase. _

El lugar era fantástico una gran sala con concepto abierto muebles color negro y atrás una gran cocina con la isla de desayuno más grande que antes hubiera visto.

—Beau, esto es demasiado. —lo miro perpleja.

—Aún no ves lo mejor. —Este me empuja por el pasillo.

Un jacuzzi y zona de Gimnasio, sala de películas, mini bar y un despacho. Todo esto era para mí sola.

— ¡Ustedes están locos! —estaba perpleja.

—Cuando regreses de terapia créeme que vas que querer vivir sola. —Garrett caminaba hacia nosotros.

— ¿Qué demonios hace el aquí? —Estaba sorprendida.

—Te recuerdo que soy tu psicólogo, además vine a dejarte folletos y formularios que deben llenar sobre la clínica. —su socarrona voz hace que me moleste aún más.

—Mi psicólogo, no mi sombra. —me dejo caer en el sofá.

— ¿Siempre tiene ese mal humor? —Garrett le pregunta a Beau.

—Espero que logren llevarse bien. —este le palmea la espalda mientras camina hacia la salida.

—No me dejaras aquí con el ¿verdad? —Garrett me intimidaba un poco.

—No te asustes, solo estaba de paso. —se echa a reír mientras sigue a Beau.

—Estarás con Heidi, estarás bien. —me lanza un beso mientras se pierden en el ascensor.

— ¿Por qué odias tanto al guapo doctor? —Heidi se acerca con dos tazas de té en la mano.

—No lo odio, es sólo que no le tengo confianza. —le doy un sorbo al té.

Luego de que me instalara en mi nuevo departamento me deje llevar por el sueño, tantas sorpresas en el día me dejaron súper agotada.

_Basura, eres una basura. Nadie te podrá tener Bella siempre serás mía. _

Abro los ojos y mi respiración es irregular lagrimas salen sin medida de repente unos brazos me tienen y pego un grito

—Bella, soy yo. —Edward me tenía recostada en su regazo.

—Lo siento tanto Ed, lo siento. —niego y tapo mi cara no quería que me viera así.

— ¡Shh! Bell's estoy aquí estarás bien. —besa mi pelo.

—Él está en mi cabeza, sus palabras y sus golpes están aquí. —señalo a mi cabeza sin poder evitar llorar.

—No le des el gusto cariño, no pienses en él. —Edward me mese como si fuese una niña pequeña.

—Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo. —me aferro a él.

—Estoy aquí, estas a salvo. Nadie podrá hacerte daño de nuevo. —tarea una nana en mi oído para que me calme.

No se por cuánto tiempo lo hace, lo que si sabía es que no lo quería lejos de mí, necesitaba tenerlo cerca para estar segura de que todo esto no fuese una horrible pesadilla.

Edward me dio la medicación que me habían recetado del hospital y se concentró en su Tablet, todo esto sin despegarse demasiado de mí. Luego de un rato ya más calmada, hablé.

— ¿Dónde está Heidi? —miro a mi alrededor.

—Salió de compras para la cena. —juega con mi cabello.

—Esme y Carlisle ¿cómo están? —me reincorporo en el sofá.

—Mamá volvió a Londres con Edythe por una temporada. —su expresión cambia completamente.

—Edythe… no está bien ¿Verdad? —apenas puedo decir.

—Así es pero no quiere hablar del asunto, mamá dice que con terapia tal vez pueda hablar sobre lo que le paso. —Edward se lleva las manos a la cara.

_Jacob se había convertido en el problema de todos. _

— ¿Y Carlisle? —insisto, necesitaba saber

—sus prioridades en este momento son los asuntos de la empresa, igual la pasa mal. —esta vez no me mira.

— ¿Y tú? —escucharlo era crucial.

—Digamos que estoy decepcionado. —clava sus ojos en mí.

— ¿De todo, o algo en específico? —me muerdo la lengua.

_Muy en el fondo no quería saber la respuesta. _

—Estoy decepcionado porque nunca tuviste el valor de contarme lo que paso entre Jacob y tú. —esos ojos grises me miraban de una manera triste.

—Jacob fue lo peor que me paso en la vida, el me hundió en ese abismo. No es fácil hablar de eso. —me abrazo a mí misma.

—Te tenía amenazada desde el día en que apareció en esa dichosa cena de beneficio.

No entiendo por qué callaste tanto. —se levanta exasperado.

— ¿Qué podía hacer? Si hablaba te mataría. —me llevo las manos a la boca.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? —puedo ver como se descompone.

—Jacob me exigió que me alejara de ti, si no lo hacía acabarías muerto. —pensar en eso me produce escalofríos.

—No puedo creerlo. —camina de un lugar a otro.

—Digamos que aquí hay más de un culpable. —estaba toda envalentonada para hablar.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —me mira

—El día que me atacaron Tyler mencionó que era un pequeño regalo de parte de Tanya por haberle arruinado la espectacular noche contigo. —pronunciar esas palabras me sabían a hiel.

—Me drogaron, no estaba consiente. —afirma.

—Tu inconciencia me destrozo la vida. —el dolor en el pecho hacia acto de presencia.

—Bella… yo. —se detiene a media oración.

Las puertas se abren y son Charlie, Beau y Heidi.

—Hola a todos. —saludo, no quería que se enterasen de nuestra discusión.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Charlie concentra toda su atención en mí.

—Mejor. —le sonrió.

—Es un avance. —me guiña el ojo.

— ¿Les parece si pasamos al despacho de una vez? —Beau estaba impaciente.

— ¿Puedo estar presente? —miro a mi hermano.

—Después. —Edward planta un beso en mi cabeza. —Te la encargo Heidi.

Me quedo ahí de brazos cruzados, odiaba que me tratasen como una niña.

—Fui de compras, ¿quieres que te prepare algo especial? —me ayuda a levantarme del sofá.

—Pollo frito y papas fritas. —junto mis manos en suplica.

—Es mi culpa si esta familia comienza a rodar en vez de caminar. —se echa a reír mientras caminamos hacia la cocina.

Luego de mirar a hedí como cortar el pollo pienso que es una buena idea de irme a duchar.

— ¿A dónde vas Bella? —Heidi se detiene.

—Voy a ducharme, vuelvo en un segundo. —respondo para tranquilizarla.

—No tardes, esto se come caliente. —ríe mientras corta las papas.

La sala de estar se quedaba corta en comparación a mi nueva habitación. Pisos de madera original un gran candelabro iluminaba el techo la cama vestida con seda gris me aseguraba que dormiría como un bebe.

El baño era otro cuento todo era digitalizado, poco a poco comenzaba a gustarme el lugar. Me desvestí y entre a la lujosa ducha y por primera vez en días sentía que era un baño de verdad

Mi cuerpo se relajó a pesar de los cardenales que todavía mapeaban mi cuerpo salí de la ducha y me envolví en una toalla para mi sorpresa toda mi ropa estaban en el closet así que tome un suéter y unos pantaloncillos de tela. La plasma que adornaba el centro de la pared capturo mi atención así que la encendí. Sentía que hace años no veía algo de telebasura.

Hice un poco de zapping y el noticiero de las ocho hizo que me detuviera dejándome perpleja.

_**ISABELLA SWAN CULPA A JACOB BLACK DE VIOLACIÓN E INTENTO DE ASESINATO CONTRA SU PERSONA Y ALEC VULTURI**_

_**JACOB BLACK SE CONVIERTE EN PRÓFUGO DE LA JUSTICIA. **_

Me lleve las manos a la boca, mi pecho se oprimió y las lágrimas salieron sin siquiera pedir permiso. Todo el mundo lo sabía y no cambiaría en nada si Jacob había logrado salir del país.

_Basura, eso es lo que eres._

Podía escuchar una y otra vez sus palabras en mi cabeza. Podía sentir su tacto sobre mi piel y eso hacía que me sintiera más sucia.

Pero aun así Jacob no sería el único que pagaría, Tanya estaba metida en esto hasta el cuello de eso no había duda. Probar que tenía razón era la parte difícil.

_Mi media hermana haría hasta lo imposible por destruirme, solo por fijarnos en la misma persona. _

Salgo de mi habitación limpiándome las lágrimas y sin pensarlo mucho me dirijo al despacho donde mi familia seguía reunida. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora.

Abro las puertas francesas de par en par y puedo ver como los tres pares de ojos se concentran en mí a la vez. La televisión encendida pero sin ningún tipo de volumen congelada en el noticiero me deja claro que estaban hablando sobre esto.

— ¿Quién de los tres me explicara porque aparece el nombre de Jacob back solamente? —me cruzo de brazos en medio de los tres.

—Se supone que no deberías ver los noticieros. —Beau me regaña.

—Se supone que debo estar enterada del caso que presente contra Jacob, te recuerdo que fue a mí a quien violaron. —era dura y no podía controlarlo.

—Bella… —Charlie alza un poco la voz.

—Lo siento, pero no más secretos. —no quería armar una escena.

—Ven, toma asiento. —Charlie me ofrece su silla.

Rápidamente le hago caso y me siento comenzaba a sentirme fatigada.

—Hasta el momento sólo hemos podido probar el abuso por parte de Jacob. —Charlie habla despacio.

— ¿y Tyler qué? —no podía creerlo.

—Todavía trabajan en las evidencias cariño hay que tener paciencia. —Beau interviene.

—Estoy segura que Tanya Denali sabe sobre el paradero de Jacob. —esta vez miro a Edward.

— ¿Por qué ella? —Charlie da un respingo.

—Bella… —Edward trata de detenerme.

— Esa noche Tyler menciono que era un regalo de parte de Tanya por haberle estropeado la noche con Edward. —mis ojos van hacia él.

—Me drogaron y lo sabes Bella. —este se defiende.

—No estamos entendiendo nada. —Charlie estaba petrificado.

—Es una larga historia, el punto es que ella se está vengando de mí por estar con Edward, así que debe pagar. —hablaba con toda la ira que llevaba por dentro.

—Esto debemos investigarlo con detalle. —Charlie se mostraba ceñudo.

—No sé cómo demonios puedes estar aquí Cullen. —Beau niega molesto.

—Estaré el tiempo que ella me quiera aquí. —es lo único que logra decir.

—Bella debes de saber algo más. —Charlie entrecruza miradas con Beau.

— ¿Sobre qué? —me acomodo en la silla.

—Encontramos un video del departamento en los días que Jacob estuvo tratando de dar con la caja fuerte. —su voz tiembla.

— ¿Y que vieron, acaso encontró algo? —trago grueso no sabía que el departamento tuviera cámaras de seguridad.

—Vimos lo que paso entre Jacob y tú ese día. Vimos como volvió a abusar de ti. —a Charlie se le quiebra la voz por completo.

— ¿Acaso lo viste? —le pregunto a Edward tratando de no llorar.

—Así es Bella. —agacha la mirada.

Todos mis planes para evitar que se enterasen de esto fracasaron, podía ver la pena grabada en sus miradas. En ese instante me sentí doblemente sucia.

— ¿Que saben de cuando podre irme a la clínica? —me sorbo la nariz.

— Sólo esperaba a que lo mencionaras. —Charlie avanza hasta el escritorio y me tiende unos folletos.

—Les di una mirada cuando Garrett los trajo. —los tomo en mis manos

— ¿Qué te parece mañana mismo? —sonaba esperanzado.

— ¿No creen que es apresurado? —Edward se levanta de la silla.

—Es lo mejor. —me pongo de pie y salgo tan rápido como puedo de esa habitación.

La cena fue el momento más incómodo de la noche, o al menos lo era para mí. Mencionar a Tanya me hizo recordar que Beau aún no sabía que teníamos una medio hermana. Y por lo que sospechaba Charlie no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba.

Por otro lado Jacob andaba por ahí lleno de ira gracias a mí, tal vez si no le hacía casos a sus impulsos de querer acabar conmigo haga su vida lejos de NY y de la cárcel.

—Bella no has comido casi nada. —Heidi me regaña haciéndome volver a la realidad.

—Lo siento. —me apresuro en engullir el pollo ya frio.

—Creo que el sol de Los Ángeles te sentará de maravilla. —Beau me toma de la mano.

—Eso espero, sino soy una loca sin remedio. —mi humor es negro.

—Estarás bien, yo mismo viajaré contigo. —Charlie deja el plato a un lado.

Empezaba a agradarme esta relación que empezaba a tener con Charlie, seguíamos siendo algo toscos pero tratábamos de llevarnos mejor.

—Gracias. —logro decir.

—Ya es tarde y debo irme. —Edward se levanta de la mesa.

—Pensé que te quedarías. —hago que se quede en seco.

—Bella yo… —Edward está debatiéndose entre sí y no.

—Por favor mañana me iré y no sé cuándo nos volvamos a ver. —me alzo de hombros.

— Me quedaré. —su boca era una dura línea.

—Pues nosotros nos iremos, el vuelo será por la tarde. —Charlie se pone de pie.

— Cullen espero que te portes bien. —Beau lo mira feroz.

—Ayudaré a Heidi a recoger la mesa. —se pone de pie ignorando a Beau.

—Ya Beau, déjalo. —lo regaño.

—Lo siento, te veré mañana. —besa mi mejilla.

—Beau, date prisa. —Charlie abrió la puerta y fue el primero en salir.

Lo despido con la mano mientras lo veo salir, al cerrarse la puerta mi pecho se oprime y la nostalgia se apodera de mí.

Me doy la vuelta para hablar con Heidi y puedo verla cuchichear con Edward mientras esta enjabona los platos.

—Estaré en mi habitación. —digo fuertemente para que me oigan.

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna camino directo a mi habitación.

Mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en que Edward había visto ese video de seguridad. Los recuerdos Luego de que Jacob me noqueara no existen, solo desperté y mi cuerpo sabía lo que habían hecho con él. Pero ellos habían visto perfectamente como todo ocurrió.

Me dejo caer en la cama y me tapo la cara con una almohada ¿Por qué carajos le había pedido que se quedase? No tenía el valor de verlo a la cara. Me sentía asquerosa.

La puerta se abre sin permiso y es el, se había quitado la chaqueta y arremangado las mangas.

— ¡Pensé que dormías! —cierra la puertas detrás del quedando pegado a la pared.

—Mi cabeza no deja de gritar. —rio irónicamente.

—Voy por tus pastillas. —sale rápidamente.

Me sentía estúpida, y verlo preocupado por mí me hacía sentir aun peor.

Edward regresa rápido con dos pastillas en su mano y un vaso de agua.

—Te sentirás mejor. —me extiende todo echándose para atrás al instante.

—Si quieres acércate, no muerdo. —le digo mientras me tomo las pastillas.

Edward con unos hábiles movimientos se sienta frente a mí, nuestras caras frente a frente, podía sentir como esos ojos trataban de leerme.

—Suéltalo. —dejo el vaso a un lado.

— ¿Por qué me pediste que me quedara aun después de nuestra discusión? —no me quita los ojos de encima.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, necesito tenerte cerca. —me alzo de hombros.

—No puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando. —suspira mientras cierra los ojos.

_Este cansado igual o más que yo. _

—Quédate así como estas. —le pido mientras me acerco a él.

El solo asiente así que con dedos temblorosos recorro su rostro lentamente ceño fruncido y unas grandes ojeras violáceas resaltaban su perfecta piel, pero trate de ignorar eso y me concentre es sus largas pestañas y cejas pobladas mandíbula recta y una barba de dos días lo hacían perfecto, perfecto para mí.

_Nunca me cansaría de admirarlo. _

Abre los ojos y podía jurar que el gris en ellos se había intensificado.

—Juré protegerte y mira todo lo que ha pasado. —me toma de la cara.

—Te dije que atraía a los problemas. —el nudo en mi estómago apenas si me deja respirar.

—Bella te amo, pero siento que te perdí. —su mirada es dura.

—Estoy aquí Ed, no me has perdido. —medio lloro.

Ambos nos miramos sin saber que más decir así que sin previo aviso lo beso, lo beso porque es lo que los dos necesitamos.

No dejamos de besarnos ni siquiera cuando permití que me hiciera el amor, odiaba lo que hicieron con mi cuerpo. Pero cuando él me tocaba era como si estuviera haciendo arte con mi alma.

Me encuentro recostada en el pecho desnudo de Edward él está haciendo círculos en mi espalda con sus dedos.

— ¿En qué piensas? —pregunto mientras me pego más a él.

—Pienso en que eres lo único que quiero en mi vida. —besa mi frente.

— ¿Acaso me esperarás? —recordar que mañana nos despediríamos me estruja el corazón.

— Tengo una vida entera esperando por ti, unos meses no significaran nada. —me levanta de la barbilla para besarme.

—Tengo miedo, no sé con qué Bella me encontraré en rehabilitación. —me muerdo el labio.

—Estarás bien, sé que podrás. —vuelve a besarme mientras me acurruco en su pecho para dormir.

Esa noche no tuve pesadillas por una vez me sentí normal me sentí Bella.

—Dormilona es hora de despertar. —Edward besa toda mi cara haciéndome cosquillas.

—Basta, estoy despierta. —no puedo dejar de reírme.

—Heidi te preparo el desayuno así que es hora de comer. —deja la bandeja a un lado en la cama.

— ¿Te cambiaste de ropa? —miro el traje a medida que no llevaba ayer.

—Desperté tempano y pase a cambiarme. —besa mi nariz mientras come un poco de fruta picada.

—Ni siquiera sentí cuando te levantaste. —hago un puchero.

—Estabas durmiendo tranquila, no quise despertarte. —me acaricia la mejilla.

Nuestro momento se ve interrumpido cuando Heidi entra con una maleta a la habitación.

—Hoy es el gran día cariño así que tienes que empacar. —andaba de buen ánimo.

—Y yo te dejare que empaques y te alistes. —Edward besa mi frente.

—Oye, ¿te irás tan pronto? —me levanto de la cama.

—Tengo una reunión con los abogados que no puedo cancelar. —hace una mueca.

— ¿Iras al aeropuerto a despedirme? —lo rodeo con mis brazos.

—Eso es infaltable amor mío. —me carga para estar a la misma altura.

— ¿Me esperarás? —pregunto mientras enrosco mis piernas en su cintura.

—Toda la vida si eso es lo que quieres. —besa toda mi cara.

Edward me deja en el suelo de nuevo y sale de mi habitación dejándome con el corazón a mil por hora, sentía que estábamos cerca de por fin ser felices.

Luego de pasar toda la mañana en la cama admirando la maleta vacía a un lado me arme de valor y comencé a empacar. Mi mente debía comenzar a procesar todo lo que se avecinaba.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Heidi entra con un vaso de té helado.

—Muy ansiosa. —podía sentir como mis manos sudaban tan solo de pensarlo.

—Estarás bien, todos estamos contigo. —me toma de la mano.

—Gracias por ser una madre. —lagrimas ruedan por mis mejillas.

—Gracias por ser mi hija. —me abraza muy fuerte.

A eso del medio día Heidi había preparado un rico almuerzo, comimos en silencio ella entendía cuando yo necesitaba mi espacio y por eso era la mejor.

A eso de las tres de la tarde llego Charlie con un bolso de mano.

— ¿Lista para irnos? —preguntó mientras avanzaba por la sala.

—Creo que sí. —logro contestar mirando la maleta que estaba en la entrada.

—Vámonos entonces. —toma la maleta mientras le da una mirada rápida a Heidi.

Los tres íbamos en silencio, los ángeles no estaba nada cerca así que sería un vuelo largo, que podría hablar yo con Charlie en ocho horas de viaje.

—La cabeza se te explotara de tanto pensar. —Beau me sorprende al abrir la puerta del auto.

—Lo siento. —estaba impresionada de lo rápido que habíamos llegado al aeropuerto.

—Vamos, todavía tenemos unos minutos antes de que despeguen. —me toma del brazo y caminamos lejos de los demás.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —comenzaba a asustarme.

—No tonta, relájate. —se echa a reír.

—Lo siento, los nervios me están matando. —mis manos no dejaban de temblar.

—Sólo quería decirte que te amo y que si me necesitas volare para estar contigo. —Beau me rodea en un enorme abrazo.

—Siempre serás mi niña pequeña. —besa mi cabeza.

—Bella ya es hora. —grita Charlie por encima de los aviones.

_Mierda, donde esta Edward. _

— ¿Y Edward? —miro a todos lados.

—No tengo idea donde se metió. —Beau se levanta de hombros.

—Me dijo que estaría en una reunión con los abogados. —comenzaba a asustarme.

—Edward no fue a la oficina esta mañana Bell's. —Beau se queda callado.

—Oh dios, y si le paso algo. —las lágrimas pican en mis ojos.

—no te preocupes sube a ese avión, yo lo buscaré. —Beau me empuja hasta las escaleras del avión.

No podía pensar con claridad, me pregunto por qué Edward no vendría. Acaso estaría en problemas, temía que algo le hubiese ocurrido

—No te preocupes Bella. —es lo último que escucho decir a mi hermano cuando la puerta del avión se cierra.

* * *

_**Ed no apareció, ¿que creen que haya pasado?**_

_**Bella comenzará una nueva etapa, espero que todo salga bien.**_

_**Si les gusto esta doble actualización dejenmelo saber en los reviews.**_

_**Sin mas que decir me despido.❤**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

— ¿Ocurrió algo? —Charlie pregunta mientras se prepara un whisky en el mini bar.

—Edward no fue a la empresa hoy y no vino a despedirse. —me dejo caer en un sillón frente a la ventana.

—Escuché a Carlisle hablar con él, al parecer tenían algo que hacer. —se levanta de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no me avisó? —trato de ocultar mis manos temblorosas.

—Relájate, todo está bien. —se sienta frente a mí con el vaso de whisky en la mano.

—No deberías beber delante de mí. —la garganta se me ha puesto seca.

—Comienza a tener fuerza de voluntad. —ríe relajado.

— ¿Qué se siente tener tu propio avión privado? —no podía creer que este fuera uno de los tres que posee la empresa.

—Sonará superficial, pero luego de un tiempo te acostumbras a tener este tipo de lujos. —habla como si estuviera cansado de todo.

—Es increíble lo que hacen. —no me interesaban las telecomunicaciones pero entendía muy bien el mercado.

—Así es, jamás creí lograrlo. —sus ojos brillan.

—Jamás había escuchado que Charlie Swan dudara de algo. —me rio irónicamente.

—Alguna vez fui joven, Bella. Y como todo padre el Abuelo Swan tuvo sus dudas sobre mí. —le da un largo trago al whisky.

—Jamás lo pensé de esa manera. —Charlie nunca hablaba de los abuelos.

—No fui un hijo perfecto, pero siempre me esforcé por demostrar que si podía lograrlo. Aunque tal vez no lo hubiera logrado sin la ayuda de tu madre. —puedo ver como se aleja mentalmente.

—Pero hoy estamos aquí, eso quiere decir que funciono. —trato de regresarlo conmigo.

—Pues eso creo. —se concentra en mí.

—Mamá debe estar orgullosa. —hablo sin pensar.

—Así es de eso no tengo duda. —su tono decae un poco.

_No dejo de pensar en cómo fuese todo si tan solo ella estuviera aquí._

Llegamos a los ángeles ya entrada la noche y mientras viajábamos en la limusina no podía dejar de admirar lo espectacular que era la ciudad con todas sus luces y edificios.

Las farolas alumbraban la mitad del rostro de Charlie a mi lado, lo detallaba entre las sombras mandíbula rectangular barba de dos o tres días pestañas casi tan largas como las mías y esos ojos negros que no mostraban ni dejaban a la imaginación

Me parecía a él en tantos sentidos. Su carácter, su ímpetu. Tal vez por eso no nos llevábamos bien alguien debía de doblegar y ninguno estaba dispuesto a hacerlo

— ¿Por qué me miras tanto? —no se mueve pero suelta una risita baja.

—Lo siento. —me disculpo apenada.

—Bella sé que jamás fui el padre que necesitaste, pero espero que podamos empezar desde cero. —sus palabras son genuinas, lo sé por el brillo en sus ojos.

—Espero que podamos ser una "familia". —hago comillas con mis manos.

—También los espero Bella. —Charlie me da un rápido apretón de mano.

Era inevitable decirlo, estábamos más que rotos, estábamos destrozados por nuestra misma aversión mutua.

Comenzaba a ver la playa cuando llegamos a la clínica, esta se encontraba a las afueras de LA por lo tanto el contacto con el mundo exterior era algo limitado, y la verdad eso era lo que más me preocupaba. Tragué grueso cuando el auto se estacionó en frente, tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que me podría encontrar ahí dentro.

Ambos bajamos del auto mientras Charlie sujetaba mi maleta pude observar a las tres personas que nos aguardaban en la entrada. La mujer de tez morena y rasgos finos iba vestida de traje, trate de adivinar si era la psicóloga por como posaba sus ojos en mí estudiándome. Junto a ella se encontraban dos enfermeros, mi corazón martilleaba rápido, estaban aquí por si me ponía creativa.

—Sean Bienvenidos, Soy Zafrina la directora de la clínica Sant Laurent. —su tono era gentil pero toda ella emanaba seguridad.

—Gracias por recibirnos a esta hora. —Charlie se acercó a estrechar su mano.

—Por favor síganos. —pidió amablemente mientras uno de los enfermeros llevaba mi maleta.

Rápidamente nos enseñaron el amplio vestíbulo donde la mayoría de los internos pasaba el rato tenía una vista magnifica hacia la playa luego por el comedor y finalmente llegaron a los dormitorios individuales

El mío tenía una bonita vista era blanco y aséptico. Nada de cuartos acolchonados o camisas de fuerza por ahora.

—Le explicaré el itinerario diario de Isabella. —Zafrina me dio una mirada rápida.

El desayuno se sirve a la 7:30 a 8:00

Seguido de entrenamiento físico hasta las 10:00

Tendrán una hora de receso

Almuerzo a las 12:00

A las 14:00 cita con la psicóloga

Luego terapia de grupo de 16:00 a 18:00

La cena será a las 19:00

A las 20:30 todos deben de estar en sus dormitorios

Los días sábados y domingos los tendrán libres por la tarde y con supervisión estarán en la playa

En los casos como Isabella siempre deberán de estar bajo supervisión, así que mañana se le asignara un enfermero.

— ¿Alguna pregunta? — se veía complacida por toda la información

—En lo absoluto. —Charlie negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y tú Bella? —ambos me miraron esperando una respuesta.

—No. —apenas si puedo responder, me sentía algo intimidada.

—Entonces creo que es la hora de que me vaya. —la cara de Charlie se pone colorada.

—Los dejaré solos por un momento. —Zafrina se aleja por el pasillo.

—No te preocupes estaré bien. —asiento optimista.

Charlie me toma desprevenida y me abraza torpemente con un solo brazo me quede rígida no sabía cómo actuar a tal muestra de afecto me aprieta hacia él y sin más me suelta dejándome ahí en el pasillo sin mirar atrás.

Me abrazo a mí misma porque no sé cómo actuar por primera vez pensé que en el fondo y a su manera Charlie me quería

Entre a mi habitación y me senté en la cama no sabía que hacer Zafrina apareció de nuevo con varios uniformes apilados en mano

—Esta será la ropa que usarás mientras estés aquí. —me sonríe.

—Gracias. —le devuelvo el gesto.

—Tu padre me comento que ya han cenado así que creo que es hora de que duermas. —camina hacia la puerta.

Solo asentí mientras la puerta se cerraba frente a mí de un momento a otro me sentía perdida y la poca optimización que tenía y el poco valor se habían esfumado.

_Me sentía descubierta._

Así que sin siquiera cambiarme me acurruque en la esquina para poder llorar en silencio tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Desperté por una voz que no se me hacía nada familiar parpadee un par de veces para poder aclimatarme a la luz que me cegaba.

Unos intensos ojos color caramelo no dejaban de quitarme la mirada de encima.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunte alarmada.

—Soy Royal y seré tu enfermero. —me mira con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Puedes darme espacio? —me senté en la cama para observarlo mejor

_Rubio, alto, musculoso y una mirada que me decía que no seriamos amigos. _

—Necesitas ir a ducharte y date prisa, hay cosas por hacer. —se da la vuelta y abandona la habitación.

_Royal Era un idiota, yo ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraban las duchas._

Con algo de pesar me levanto de un tirón, trato de localizar mi maleta y solo consigo un neceser a los pies de mi cama

_Seguro la confiscaron para requisarla. _

Tomé todo el neceser y me enfrenté al pasillo. Podía escuchar voces obviamente no iba a ser la única recluida aquí.

Mientras caminaba desorientada por el pasillo me encontré con una chica, venía junto con una enfermera se veía tan enferma y desvalida. Por un momento la enfermera me miro ceñuda

—Las duchas están a la izquierda del pasillo. —señala hacia la dirección contraria.

No respondí, solo di media vuelta y me alejé lo más rápido que pude, el nudo en mi pecho crecía con cada paso que daba, escuché voces que provenían del final del pasillo y la enfermera custodiando la puerta me confirmó que había llegado a los baños.

Al entrar el lugar me hizo recordar a las duchas del gimnasio de una escuela, las enfermeras y las otras chicas me miraron como "llegó la nueva" pero no me intimidaron en lo absoluto, si estaban aquí es porque estaban jodidas igual o peor que yo.

Me adentré en la primera ducha que encontré vacía y me duché rápidamente por lo menos había agua caliente. Al salir pude observar como algunos internos vagaban en grupo, uno de ellos llamo mi atención, ojos azules como el mar… pelo negro y cuerpo bien tonificado. ¿Qué hacia este ángel aquí? este se dio cuenta que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima y me guiñó el ojo mientras siguió caminando con los demás.

No entendía como pero se me era fácil leer a las personas, no a todas pero si lograba conectar con ellas y este chico tratando de parecer relajado y amistoso ocultaba una perdida muy grande, tal vez esa era la razón de porque se encontraba aquí.

Apresuré mi paso, la ansiedad comenzaba a apoderarse de mí. Entré a mi habitación y lancé el neceser a un lado, podía sentir como mi corazón martilleaba rápido.

—Vamos, te llevaré al comedor. —el tal Royal aparece de nuevo en la puerta.

— ¿Podrías ser normal y por lo menos avisar que estás ahí? —me llevo las manos al pecho.

—Andando. —su gélida voz me erizó la piel.

Sin chistar lo seguí, podía detallarlo deliberadamente su espalda estaba bien trabajada podía notarlo debajo de esa camisa holgada su andar era rudo pero la cabeza gacha me decía que se avergonzaba de algo.

—Vas, tomas una bandeja y pones en ella todo lo que puedas comer. —se levanta de hombros y va hasta el rincón donde están los otros enfermeros.

Le hice caso porque me moría de hambre así que sin titubear tome un plato y puse un poco de fruta tostadas y jugo de naranja no sabía dónde sentarme porque todos murmuraban en el comedor.

Alguien me toma del brazo y mi cuerpo se congela rápidamente ante el tacto desconocido.

—Soy Thomas Flint. —se presenta el chico que me había guiñado el ojo en el pasillo.

—Hola... —logro decir a penas me recuperaba del susto.

—Si gustas puedes sentarte conmigo. —trata de ser amigable.

—Está bien. —medio sonrío.

—Permíteme ayudarte. —toma mi bandeja junto con la de él.

Nos sentamos en una mesa algo desocupada uno frente al otro, los demás disimulaban al verme con el chico Thomas.

— ¿Eres la nueva no es así? —pregunta engullendo unas tortitas.

—Me llamo Bella. —asiento lentamente.

—Es un gusto Bella. —su sonrisa hace que por un momento me olvide donde estoy.

— ¿De dónde eres? —mi ánimo sorprendentemente aparece.

—Chicago. ¿Y tú? —pellizca unas uvas mientras me mira fijamente.

—Manhattan. —me remuevo en la silla tan solo de pensar en los míos.

— ¿Con que tenemos una citadina? —bromea.

—Algo así. —sonrío débilmente apenada.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Thomas pregunta sin más rodeos.

No sé por qué él me inspiraba confianza así que sin pensarlo me levanto las mangas del suéter dejando a la vista todas mis cicatrices.

—Pensé haberlo visto todo. —no quita la mirada de mis brazos.

—Son cicatrices de guerra. —bromeo tratando de disipar el nudo en el estómago por hacer tal confesión.

— ¿Acaso trataste de suicidarte? —se torna realmente interesado.

—No, este es un efecto colateral de lo que realmente padezco. —bajo las mangas.

—Entiendo. Drogas, sexo, dinero y alcohol. —me guiña un ojo.

—Así es. —miento, esos también son efectos colaterales de todo esto.

— ¿Tu porque estás aquí? — pregunto mientras termino de tomarme el jugo de naranja.

—Drogas, mi novia tuvo que morir de sobredosis para darme cuenta que ese no era el mismo camino que quería recorrer. —es duro en sus palabras.

_Pero podía ver el sacrificio en sus ojos al hablar de eso._

Miro a mi izquierda y hay un par de chicas muy bien custodiadas se ven tan delgadas y desvalidas, frágiles en todo los sentidos.

—Que rápido has localizado a las talla cero. —Thomas medio ríe.

—Talla cero... Oh entiendo. —estaba sorprendida.

_Estas eran las chicas anoréxicas. _

— ¿Siempre tienen que estar tan vigiladas? —no me podía creer la alta vigilancia con que las mantenían.

—Aquí en el Sant Laurent no hay escapatorias, te recuperas sí o sí. —Thomas se levanta.

—Entiendo. —mis pensamientos iban muy rápido.

—Tengo práctica, nos vemos Bella. —sonríe mientras se aleja con un enfermero robusto tras de él.

— ¿Terminaste? —Royal interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—Así es. —respondo de mala manera.

—Pues andando, tienes práctica de defensa personal. —hace un movimiento y eso basta para levantarme y salir detrás del.

Mientras más caminaba por los pasillos de la clínica más rápido me daba cuenta que era enorme y prácticamente sin salida, caminamos por unos cuantos pasillos más hasta llegar a un Gran Gimnasio había de todo pesas, cuadriláteros podía ver cuartos de tenis y una jaula de artes marciales mixtas. Era una sala completa.

El lugar comenzaba a llenarse con otros internos, estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa como para concentrarme.

—Tú debes ser Isabella. —un chico corpulento pelo al rape y con unos hermosos ojos color verde se aparece frente a nosotros.

—Sólo Bella. —odiaba que me llamasen por mi nombre completo.

—Un gusto, soy Archie y seré tu entrenador de manejo de defensa. — al parecer se veía más amable que el guarura que me acompañaba.

—Un gusto conocerte Archie. —medio sonrío era como un sol irradiaba luz.

—Ven hagamos un circulo de estiramiento. —me lleva hasta otro grupo de chicas.

—Chicas ella es Bella y entrenará con nosotros. —Archie me presenta a las cuatro chicas que hacían un semicírculo.

—Hola soy Ángela. —se presenta una chica de tez morena cuando me pongo a su lado.

—Hola. —respondo amablemente.

Sigo mirando todo a mi alrededor sin prestar atención a lo que Archie está diciendo, y del otro lado puedo ver que Thomas me está observando, éste al darse cuenta que lo he pillado levanta la mano en saludo, y pues le correspondí el gesto.

—Bella por no prestar atención serás la primera en la lona. —Archie me regaña sin dejar de sonreír.

—Lo siento. —me disculpo.

_Esta clase sí que sería divertida._

Luego de calentar como prometió Archie fui la primera en subir a la lona, gracias a la falta de concentración y el miedo de enfrentar a alguien más grande que yo le dio ventaja.

—Arriba Bella, tu puedes. —trata de animarme mientras me rodea.

—Estoy cansada. —Siento que en cualquier momento caería.

Archie sin siquiera dejarme coordinar se abalanza contra mí, bajo la espalda y pasa volando por encima de mi cayendo con un gran porrazo en la colchoneta.

Me sentía aireada por fin desde la mañana podía derrotarlo, me detuve un momento para retomar el aire y Archie me tomó del tobillo haciéndome caer aún más fuerte.

—Regla número uno, nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo. Aun así cuando pienses que has ganado. —Archie se levanta y deja que me recupere en la lona

Al terminar estaba fatigada y mientras me recuperaba la chica Ángela se me acerco.

—Cuando llegué aquí, era como tú. —se sienta a mi lado.

— ¿Debilucha e inservible? —bromeo exhausta.

—No, tenía miedo de conocer a mi verdadera yo. —me codea.

— ¿Y qué puedo hacer? —me levanto de hombros.

—cuando estés ahí arriba con él, concéntrate y suelta todo lo que tienes ahí dentro. —se levanta y me da la mano para ayudarme.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —le pregunto sin más.

—Mi tío abusaba de mí, así que el alcohol se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. —al parecer hablar de ello apenas si le molestaba.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —mi pecho se contrae.

—He estado sobria por seis meses. —me palmea la espalda mientras se va con el otro grupo de chicas.

Después de darme una ducha por todo el esfuerzo físico me hallaba tirada en la cama mirando al techo — ¿qué mierdas estaba haciendo aquí? —me pregunto a mí misma.

A caso estaba en lo correcto en querer internarme o todo esto era una locura, mi garganta se seca y mataría en estos momentos por un shot de vodka. Sigo mirando al techo y las ganas de fumar se apoderan de mí. Resoplo exasperada por todo lo de esta mañana además más me exasperaba la primera sesión con la psicóloga, no me consideraba capaz de hablar de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Doy un grito ahogado y me levanto de la cama, camino de un lado a otro en la habitación y por un momento pienso en Edward golpeo la pared y Royal me encuentra en el acto.

—Hey, deja eso. —me toma de los brazos y me sienta en la cama.

—Déjame en paz. —mis manos no dejaban de temblar.

— ¿Te sientes ansiosa? —se torna preocupado.

—Asiento mordiéndome el labio para no explotar en llanto.

— ¿Hace cuánto no pruebas drogas? —esta ceñudo.

— Dos semanas, tal vez más. —no dejaba de sudar.

—Tu cuerpo se está desintoxicando, es una fase. —explica detenidamente por primera vez en el día lo veía comprensivo y preocupado.

—Me pita la cabeza. —la boca me sabia mal.

—Debes recostarte Isabella. —Se aleja de mí.

—Solo Bella, por favor. —me doy la vuelta y siento arcadas.

—Está bien Bella, descansa. —su voz sonaba preocupada

—Despiértame cuando sea hora de la terapia. —me tapo la boca con la mano porque siento que vomitaré.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí y sin más me dejo llevar por el cansancio.

Escucho mi nombre a lo lejos y no sé si estoy soñando o es que en realidad están pronunciando mi nombre, abro los ojos de repente y es Royal con un vaso de agua en mano.

—Te traje un vaso de agua, es hora de que vayas con la doctora —me tiende el vaso y me lo tomo enseguida.

Mi humor no mejora después de esa pequeña siesta. Estoy cansada irritable y algo mareada. Mientras caminábamos hacia los consultorios no dejaba de pensar en lo que podía llegar a hablar con la doctora.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Royal me detiene en la puerta.

—No, en lo absoluto. —sentía unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo ya no quería estar aquí.

La puerta se abre y deja ver una mujer más o menos de la edad de Esme llevaba gafas y no levantó la mirada de la Tablet que llevaba en las manos.

—Puedes entrar Isabella. —murmuró mientras me daba espacio.

Ignoré a Royal y este cerró la puerta detrás de mí, ya no había escapatoria. Dudando cada paso que daba llegué hasta el sofá más cercano a su escritorio y me dejé caer.

—Hola Isabella, soy Carmen y seré tu psicóloga por el tiempo que estés aquí. —su tono es amable.

— ¿Usted es la amiga del doctor Garrett? —juego con mis manos.

—Así es, él me transfirió tu caso mientras regresas a Nueva York. —sigue metida en su Tablet.

—Perfecto. —me remuevo en la silla, odiaba no hacer contacto visual con las personas.

— Te noto algo confundida, algo que quieras comentar. —se sentó derecha y cruzo las piernas.

—La verdad no, solo estoy ansiosa. —me muerdo el labio, quería acabar con esto de una vez.

— ¿Necesitas algo en particular para que dejes de sentirte ansiosa? —pregunta desinteresadamente.

Su actitud era como si estuviéramos reunidas para una plática social, eso me ponía aún más ansiosa.

Aparte que mi cerebro no dejaba de pedirme un cigarrillo, o en lo mejor de los casos algo de marihuana.

—Nada de lo que me puedan dar aquí me ayudará. —comenzaba a hablar sin filtro alguno.

—Aquí te podemos ofrecer de todo, sólo debes saber pedir. —enarca una ceja

— ¿A caso puede darme drogas? —me rio irónicamente.

—La verdad si, te podemos dar drogas prescritas. —se alza de hombros.

_Mi cabeza gritaba que las pidiera pero una vocecita muy oculta me decía que me negara, me reí de mi misma ya comenzaba a alucinar con voces. _

—No quiero eso. —niego con la cabeza.

—Qué bueno escuchar eso, aunque quisiera saber de dónde provino esta ansiedad. —Se reclina en la silla prestándome un poco más de atención.

—No la comprendo. —trato de esquivar esa pregunta.

—Isabella, ¿desde cuándo comenzaste con las drogas? —Carmen me mira sin ningún tipo de expresión.

_Aquí vamos…_

* * *

**_Holaaaa a todas! Espero que esten muy bien..._**

**_Disculpen mi ausencia. (prometo recompensarlo pronto) por lo pronto espero disfruten_**

**_de este Capi :) _**

**_Como siempre las espero en los Reviews y no olviden darle me gusta a la historia y Marcarla como Fav. _**

**_Sin mas que decir me despido. :) _**


	23. Chapter 23

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

—Tenía 16 cuando comencé con la marihuana y la cocaína. 14 cuando comencé con el alcohol. —trago grueso, tenía la garganta completamente seca.

_Ni siquiera se inmuta, debía de escuchar esto cientos de veces. _

—Cuéntame Bella, ¿qué causó esto, que hizo que comenzaras a drogarte? —sigue mirándome fijamente.

—No quiero hablar de eso. —comienzo a mecerme, no quería pensar en el pasado.

—Entonces dime, ¿de qué quieres hablar? —trata de animarme.

—No lo sé, no me siento lista. —oculto mis manos temblorosas.

— ¿Por qué no me hablas de tu madre y tu padre? —por fin sonríe.

_Fácil, hablar de dos personas las cuales no tengo recuerdos felices. _

—Mi madre murió al alumbrarme, así que no sé nada sobre ella... —respiro profundo.

—Tal vez tu padre y tu hermano si te han hablado de ella… —es perspicaz.

—Beau si, con Charlie es algo complicado. —poco a poco cedía.

— ¿A qué te refieres con complicado? —insiste sin darme tregua.

—Charlie y yo no nos llevamos bien, sólo hasta unas semanas atrás éramos completos extraños. —entierro mis uñas en las palmas de las manos.

— ¿Y que hizo que si se hablaran? —esta mujer quería abrirme el pecho en un día.

—El hecho de que me violaran y casi me matasen. —lo suelto sin más.

— ¿Es la primera vez que te violan? —se ha puesto de pie.

—No. —niego mientras reprimo las lágrimas.

— ¿Y por qué no hablaste antes? —sigue presionando.

—La primera vez Charlie no hizo nada, para que hablar si hubo una segunda y una tercera. —hablé con rabia.

— ¿Entonces por eso no hablabas con tu padre? —inquiere.

Solo asiento, sentía arder mi cuerpo por dentro.

—Necesito que respires y te tranquilices. —Carmen avanza hasta quedar frente a mí.

—Es la ansiedad, yo no soy así. —no dejaba de temblar.

—Si pudieras hacer algo en este momento, ¿qué harías?—espera mi respuesta.

—Fumar un cigarrillo mientras me corto los brazos. —recuerdo la sensación y la urgencia de hacerlo no me abandona.

— ¿Por qué te autolesionas Isabella? —toma su Tablet.

—Porque siento como el dolor se apacigua dentro de mí. —cierro los ojos y puedo imaginar cómo se siente.

— ¿Y crees que tu hermano es feliz cuando lo haces? —siento que me clava un puñal al recordarme a Beau.

—El sufre. —agacho la cara.

— ¿Qué me dices de Edward? —me levanta la cara.

—Sufre aun peor. —una lágrima corre por mi mejilla.

— ¿Y Jacob, que te produce el? —espera mi reacción.

Los flashes pasan frente a mi uno a uno y las lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas sin dejarme hablar, pensar tan solo en su nombre sacaba lo peor de mi

_Basura, solo eres una basura. Jamás podrás salir de esta mierda en la que te he metido. _

—Bella, ¿qué te produce Jacob? —sigue preguntando.

_Pero no la escucho, la voz de Jacob esta por todo el lugar, su saliva está en todo mi cuerpo y eso hace que quiera arrancarme los cabellos. _

—Ya. Por favor. —me doy cuenta que estoy llorando a mares.

—Tienes que contarme de otra manera no podremos avanzar. —su voz se vuelve algo maternal.

—Solo déjeme en paz por favor. —el hueco en mi pecho supura aún más.

Carmen me da mi espacio mientras yo me dejo llevar por las lágrimas mi pecho ardía la cabeza me dolía y no quería estar ahí, odiaba sentirme expuesta.

Después de pasar una hora llorando sin poder más Carmen me deja ir, hoy no tendría terapia grupal necesitaba descansar.

Mientras caminaba con royal pisándome los talones por el pasillo no dejaba de llorar quería que todo esto fuese una horrenda pesadilla. Di gracias al cielo cuando encontré los baños casi vacíos a excepción de las enfermeras que siempre custodiaban. Mientras el agua caía por mi cuerpo no dejaba de pensar en lo intensa que podría llegar a ser Carmen.

La cena fue otra historia. Al parecer me había convertido un escudo nadie se me acercó hasta el chico Thomas me dio mi espacio, tal vez me veía muy mal y agresiva además no podía sacar de mi mente en que Carmen no tardaría en cavar profundo y encontrar el monstruo en que me había convertido.

Después de dar tantas vueltas en la cama me quede dormida.

_Sabanas llenas de sangre, una tras otras paredes blancas y un doctor frente a mí. Se lo que está haciendo ha sido muy claro, el no sobrevivió._

Abro los ojos y grito de terror estoy empapada en sudor y mi pecho arde duele mucho esto que llevo dentro me está matando

Las luces se encienden royal entra junto con una enfermera este me ve horrorizado, no me he dado cuenta que he caído al suelo y estoy prácticamente debajo de la cama temblando del miedo.

— ¿Acaso esta convulsionando? —chilla la enfermera.

—Bella, ¿me escuchas? —royal me levanta poniéndome de nuevo en la cama.

No puedo hablar y mi cuerpo no deja de temblar, siento que mi pecho explotara.

—Estarás bien, te lo aseguro. —royal me sostiene mientras la enfermera me inyecta algo en el brazo.

Rápidamente siento una espesura mental y poco a poco se me cierran los ojos la obscuridad me ha llevado con ella.

Abro los ojos con gran pesadez, sentía mi cuerpo magullado y adolorido. Miro todo a mí alrededor y caigo en la cuenta que sigo en la maldita clínica. Trato de estirarme pero simplemente no puedo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —me toma del brazo y me mide el pulso.

—Terriblemente mal. —no tenía fuerzas de nada.

—Es parte de la desintoxicación. Hoy te quedarás en cama. —se da la vuelta y sale a toda prisa.

Por un momento siento alivio así que me doy la vuelta y caigo en un profundo sueño.

Despierto cuando el sol comienza a ocultarse no me siento tan mal pero el letargo sigue apoderado de mi cuerpo.

Estoy tomando mis cosas para ir a darme una ducha cuando royal entra con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas en una pequeña cajita plástica.

—Tienes mejor pinta. —me extiende lo que ha traído.

—Es sólo el exterior. —pongo las pastillas en mi boca y las trago de una vez.

—Vamos, tal vez la ducha te haga sentir mejor. —me empuja fuera de la habitación.

Royal tenía razón la ducha me ayudo lo suficiente como para recuperar algo de mis fuerzas. Después de todo si era un buen enfermero.

— ¿A dónde vas? —me detiene a medio pasillo del comedor.

—Tengo algo de hambre. —mi estómago ruge de acuerdo conmigo.

—Ve a descansar, en un momento te llevo algo ligero. —se pierde hacia el comedor.

Mientras esperaba por royal no dejaba de ver hacia la playa y el fluir del mar, quisiera ser como una roca y que a pesar de las olas de problemas no pudieran arrastrarme de mi tranquilidad.

—Te traje esto. —royal se aparece con un sándwich de pavo y un vaso de leche.

—Excelente menú. —engullo el pan con apuro.

—Todo esto que te está pasando es parte del proceso de desintoxicación en uno o dos días más te sentirás mejor. —trata de asegurarme.

—Eso espero. —me trago todo el vaso de leche.

—Mujer de poca fe. —Royal me quita el vaso vacío y sale de mi habitación.

_Será que había dicho algo que le incomodara… _

Me dejo caer en la blandita cama y cierro los ojos rogando que por una sola noche las pesadillas me dieran tregua.

Despierto con el sol naciente desde mi ventana, realmente comenzaba a sentirme una Bella con energía. De un brinco me despegué de la cama tome mis cosas y corrí a las duchas.

Camino de regreso a mi habitación y encuentro a Royal a punto de caer en pánico, al verme se relaja.

— ¿Me buscabas? —bromeo mientras dejo las cosas encima de la cama.

—Pensé que te habías escapado o algo así. —retoma la compostura.

—No tengo opción, debo rehabilitarme. —lo esquivo mientras camino hacia la sala de estar.

Ahora que mi mente estaba un poco más tranquila Edward Cullen viene a mi cabeza, las peores noticas eran las primeras en llegar pero conociendo a mi familia estos no me dirían nada para que no intervenga con mi recuperación.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir sus manos encima de mí y sus labios por toda mi cara. Él era la única droga que mantendría en mi organismo por el resto de mi vida.

—Hola, ¿cómo te sientes? —una de las chicas talla cero se sienta a mi lado.

—Creo que estaré bien. —sonrío amablemente.

—Escuché tus gritos la otra noche y me preocupe. —juega con sus manos.

—Lamento si te desperté. —estaba completamente avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, no es que pueda dormir mucho en estos días. —se levanta de hombros.

—Soy Bella. —le extiendo mi mano.

—Mucho gusto soy Natalie. —su mano al tacto se siente tan frágil, por un momento pienso que se quebrara.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio sin tener idea de cómo seguir nuestra conversación, hasta que llega una enfermera por ella y se la lleva desayunar.

—Te extrañé ayer Bella. —Archie se burla mientras me espera en la lona.

—Créeme que yo no. —hablaba en serio.

Luego de que Archie me diera una paliza en la lona y solo pudiera envestirlo una sola vez me envió directo al comedor, me moría de hambre.

Al entrar al comedor saludo a la chica Natalie que se encontraba en su habitual mesa con las demás chicas, podía ver en su rostro el sacrificio de tener un plato repleto frente a ella.

Trate de no pensar en eso así que tome una bandeja y la llene de todo lo que pude tomar, mi apetito se reavivaba de nuevo.

Devoraba un pastelillo cuando Thomas me sorprendió sentándose frente a mí.

— ¿Recobrando fuerzas para gritar esta noche? —ríe sin parar.

_Había despertado a toda la clínica gracias a mis pesadillas. _

—No son asuntos tuyos, así que podrías dejarme sola. —me concentro en terminar mi comida.

—Okey, eso fue grosero de mi parte. Pero oye, despertaste a la mitad de los internos. —su cara es de completo asombro.

—Lo siento, no es algo que pueda controlar. —me encojo un poco.

—Solo hablo en broma, todos pasamos por algo así en nuestros primeros días yo sufría de espasmos y convulsiones hasta llegue a hacerme encima. —hace una mueca de horror.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —quiero saber.

—Solo tres meses. Aún lucho como el primer día. —me guiña el ojo.

— ¿Crees que estarás mucho tiempo aquí?—me muerdo el labio, tenía miedo de la respuesta.

—Estaré el tiempo suficiente que me lleve recuperarme. —era sincero.

—Espero llegar a pensar como tú. —miro de nuevo hacia Natalie.

—Eres amiga de Natalie, ¿no es así? —la señala con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Hoy hablamos un poco en el desayuno. —podía verla comiendo con gran dificultad.

—Debe ser difícil volver a tener el hábito de comer cuando has pasado toda tu vida atemorizada por eso. —resopla como si no lo pudiera creer.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —No entendía lo que quería decir.

—La madre de Natalie casi la vuelve loca, la ex modelo era anoréxica y siempre la crió bajo ese régimen las encontraron a las dos en estado de coma por la anorexia tan avanzada.

La madre de Natalie murió y esta es la tercera vez que regresa al tratamiento. —su cara denotaba pena pura.

—No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo. —me llevo las manos a la boca por el asombro.

—Tampoco lo creía hasta que mi enfermera me lo confirmó. —se cruza de brazos.

—Entonces ya sabes porque estoy aquí. — lo miro de reojo.

—Sólo se lo que me dijiste, tu enfermero es el más estricto del lugar y no habla con los demás. —mira en dirección a Royal quien está sentado en una esquina.

_Me daba de cuenta que todos en este lugar estábamos jodidos de igual o peor manera._

Llegó la temida sesión con la doctora Carmen, Royal me acompaño y abrió la puerta por mí. Cuando entré Carmen estaba en un sillón frente al sofá donde me encontraba el primer día.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido Bella? —su tierna voz me tranquiliza.

—Mejor, mi cuerpo comienza a aceptar la realidad. —no puedo evitar reírme.

—Es un progreso, ¿de qué quieres hablar hoy? —deja su Tablet a un lado.

—Sobre Charlie, es hora de hablar de mi papá. —trago grueso.

—Pues soy toda oídos. —el rostro de Carmen se ilumina.

Luego de contarle mi patosa instrucción al mundo los desprecios de Charlie y la manera en que llegó a golpearme tanto física como mentalmente. Carmen me mira por un segundo detenidamente, yo no dejaba de mirar mis manos, hablar con ella sobre esto era serio.

—Bella. —trata de llamar mi atención.

Respondí en silencio prestándole toda la atención que podía.

—después de todo esto, ¿podrías decir que odias a tu padre? —me miraba como si estuviera tratando de adentrarse en mi mente.

Por un momento mi mente queda en Shock, jamás había pensado en una respuesta a eso.

—Bella, ¿Acaso odias a Charlie? —Reformula mejor su pregunta.

Todos los recuerdos pasan uno a uno por mi cabeza, todos están llenos de dolor y desprecio. Toda mi vida hablé de odio pero ¿realmente lo sentía? Ahora ni siquiera estaba segura.

—Bella… —Carmen me presiona.

—He tratado toda mi vida de odiarlo pero jamás lo he logrado, aunque él piense que sí. Por más que siempre lo intente no pude, él… es mi papa. —no resisto las lágrimas.

Carmen trata de interrumpirme pero la detengo.

— Aunque decir que lo amo me queme la garganta muy en el fondo, si, lo hago. He aguardado por él 20 largos años, 20 años en lo único que he necesitado es su amor y jamás lo he conseguido. Yo solo quería que él me protegiese y no lo hizo sus negocios fueron primero, no lo odio pero simplemente hay algo dentro de mí que no me permite demostrarle amor.

Hay tantos muros entre él y yo que jamás supimos como derrumbarlos. —lloraba a mares, por eso jamás hablaba de Charlie.

—Lo estás haciendo perfectamente bien cariño. —me anima.

—Charlie me lastimó de las mil maneras en que lo puede hacer un padre y de lo que no estoy segura es si podré perdonarlo por ello. —trato de limpiarme la cara.

—No cerramos heridas de la noche a la mañana Bella, solo el tiempo es quien se encarga de sanarnos. —se pone de pie mientras rebusca en su escritorio.

— ¿Acaso terminamos por hoy? —la ansiedad comenzaba a apoderarse de mí.

—Espera, solo quiero entregarte esto. —pone frente a mí una especie de Diario.

— ¿Es para mí? —no entendía nada.

—Escribir sobre cómo te sientes será tu único aliado en esta lucha, así que nada mejor que un diario. —se levanta de hombros.

— ¿En serio puedo escribir lo que yo quiera? —nunca había tenido esta idea.

—Así es, desde tus sueños hasta tus más profundos secretos. —Bromea.

—Gracias. —tomo el cuaderno y salgo del consultorio.

_Tenía tanto en que pensar al igual que tenía tanto en que escribir. _

Físicamente me encontraba cenando con Thomas pero desde que había conseguido un bolígrafo para escribir no había soltado el cuaderno en lo absoluto.

—Bella, ¿sigues entre nosotros? —Thomas bromea tratando de llamar mi atención.

—Lo siento. —dejo el cuaderno aun lado.

—Ya veo que tu desahogo es escribir, el mío es la pintura. —trata de tomar mi cuaderno.

—Hey! eso es privado. —se lo quito de las manos.

—Sólo quiero molestarte, jamás me atrevería a leer lo que dice ahí. —señala al cuaderno como si fuera algo peligroso.

_No dije nada, creo que nadie estaba preparado para leer lo que mi mente realmente ocultaba. _

La primera semana fue dura, la más dura de toda mi vida. Luchar con la ansiedad no es nada fácil pero gracias a Carmen y a sus técnicas de respiración muy efectivas comenzaba a ver resultados. En las clases de defensa seguía siendo pésima pero mientras tuviera fuerzas para levantarme y seguir practicando todo estaría bien.

Extrañamente había hecho un par de amigos o como Thomas nos hacía llamar "Camaradas de Guerra" de alguna manera hablar entre nosotros sobre lo que nos pasó nos hacía más llevadero el estar en la clínica, habíamos formado por así decirlo nuestro propio grupo de apoyo.

_Lo lamento el no sobrevivió._

Despierto sudorosa y jadeante era lunes miro por la ventana y el día estaba algo encapotado acompañada con las inmensas ganas de drogarme.

Tomé el cuaderno que guardaba debajo del colchón y comencé a escribir, hoy era el tercer día con la misma pesadilla, mi ser pedía a gritos que sacara a la luz la pena que llevaba conmigo a diario pero aun no podía, no era el momento

Recorro esa horrible escena en mi cabeza una y otra vez y es como si me pasaran un fierro caliente por la garganta, odiaba la sensación porque sabía que drogándome la sensación desaparecería.

Royal y Carmen decían que era normal que mi cuerpo siguiera pidiendo drogas, la sensación jamás desaparecerá solo aprendes a mitigarla.

—Bella, ¿cómo te sientes hoy? —royal entra a chequearme como cada mañana.

—Me siento de la mierda, necesito fumar. —Cierro la libreta de golpe.

—Avísame si te pones de mal humor. —Bromea mientras cierra las persianas.

—Sólo quiero que por primera vez en esta semana me dejen en paz. —me levanto de un brinco para salir de la habitación.

Un duchazo y un cambio de ropa después me encuentro desayunando junto con Thomas, este no dejaba de parlotear. Pero la realidad era que no lo escuchaba me concentraba en Natalie, estaba realmente pálida no sé si agradecérselo al día gris o porque de verdad no se sentía bien.

Termine de desayunar lo más rápido que pude, necesitaba hablar con ella antes de su clase de alimentación.

—Bella sucede algo. —Thomas pregunta cuando me levanto de la mesa.

—Sólo espera un momento. —lo callo mientras corro hacia ella.

— ¿Nat, te sientes bien? —la tomo de la mano para darme cuenta que está muy fría.

Su cara me decía que no, las ojeras que llevaba eran terribles.

—Nat, ¿necesitas algo? —trato de que hable conmigo.

—Señorita Swan, Natalie tiene clases y lo sabe. —la odiosa enfermera me interrumpe, pero la ignoro completamente.

—Natalie, ¿te sientes bien? —Le repito con desesperación.

—Lo siento. —esta me ve y cae desplomada al suelo.

— ¡Natalie despierta! —le doy golpecitos en la cara para que reaccione mientras la enfermera busca apoyo.

_Lo siento el no sobrevivió, no sobrevivió, no sobrevivió, no sobrevivió. _

Esas palabras hacían eco en mi mente, ni siquiera me doy cuenta en el momento que me separaran de ella y se la llevan de emergencia.

De pronto vi mis manos llenas de sangre y comencé a gritar, había entrado como en una especie de pánico.

_La sangre no es real, la sangre no es real. La sangre no es real. _

Es lo que trataba de repetirme pero mi mente no reaccionaba. De pronto me levantan del suelo y miro a Royal llevándome hasta el sofá más cercano.

— ¡Bella reacciona! —Hace que me siente seguido me empuja la cabeza hacia adentro de mis piernas.

—Trata de calmarte Bella, así que respira. —esta arrodillado frente a mí.

Estoy mareada y nada para mi sigue claro, seguía viendo a Natalie tirada en el suelo.

—Ella estará bien, ¿verdad? —lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Prometo averiguar y tan pronto sepa algo te lo comunicaré. —me levanta del sofá.

_Era hora de seguir con mi propia lucha. _

Caminaba a paso lento hacia el Gimnasio no dejaba de pensar en el horrible ataque de pánico que había sufrido, no dejaba de pensar en Nat y si de verdad se encontraba bien.

Al entrar pude ver a Thomas cabizbajo, tal vez lo que había pasado le afectaba a su manera, ambos nos dimos un asentimiento de cabeza mientras me acercaba al cuadrilátero de Archie.

—Swan quiero verte concentrada. —me presenta una gran bolsa de boxeo.

_Perfecto, lo que necesitaba. _

Sin temor alguno me coloco los guantes y comienzo a golpear suavemente a lo que pude agarrarle el ritmo lo envestí furiosa, pequeños flashes de Jacob encima de mi vinieron a mi mente así que seguí golpeando. Podía recordar con claridad cada maldición y cada golpe hacia mí. Seguí golpeando fuerte.

_Eres una puta, eres una basura y siempre serás mía. _

Podía escucharlo como lo decía frente a mi así que golpee aún más fuerte mientras el grito que provenía de mi garganta hizo voltear a más de uno.

* * *

_**Holaaa Amores❤**_

**_Nuevo capitulo! Espero les guste y como siempre las espero en los Reviews._**

**_Gracias a cada una de ustedes por no abandonarme en esta historia._**

**_Son las mejores❤❤❤_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

— ¿Todo va bien por aquí? —Archie se mete en medio de la bolsa.

—Perfecto. —podía sentir mi corazón a mil mientras mis manos no dejaban de temblar.

—Me gusta que sueltes la energía, ven Swan te patearé el trasero. —ríe mientras dan brinquitos a mi alrededor.

—Todavía hay más energía de donde salió esa. —medio rio y camino hasta el con los puños en alto.

Luego de que me diera una paliza y yo solo lo rematara una vez estaba exhausta. Tanto física como mentalmente.

Me olvide de las duchas por un momento y camine hacia la habitación de Natalie que estaba en la otra ala del hospital, al llegar un grupo de enfermeros custodiaban la puerta.

— ¿Alguien podría decirme cómo sigue? —le pregunto a una de las enfermeras con la esperanza de que me responda.

—Su pronóstico es reservado. —la voz de Royal hace que retroceda.

— ¿Tan grave está? —mi corazón martillea fuerte.

—Vamos, tú no debes de estar aquí. —me toma del brazo y nos alejamos de la habitación de Nat.

—Royal… ¿por primera vez podrías dejar de ser monosilábico? —me suelto de su agarre.

—Swan se pondrá bien, no debes preocuparte. —rueda los ojos y apresura el paso dejándome atrás.

Luego de un duchazo me salte el almuerzo y trate de relajarme en mi habitación, el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse. Así que trate de tomarlo como un buen augurio.

Por un momento me permití pensar en mi familia y en los ojos grises que me ponían mal, rezaba y esperaba de todo corazón que estuvieran bien.

— ¿Bella te encuentras bien? —es la tercera vez que Carmen llama mi atención desde que empezó nuestra sesión.

—Lo siento, hoy he tenido mucho que procesar. —trato de sonreír.

—Me enteré lo de Natalie, solo debemos esperar a que se recupere. —me palmea la espalda.

—Espero que así sea. —sigo pensando en ella.

—Bella hoy quisiera hablar de algo más personal. —Carmen se torna seria.

—Adelante pregunta. —comenzaba a preguntarme con que me bombardearía hoy.

—Jacob Black. —Espera mi reacción.

_El dueño de la mitad de mis pesadillas, debí imaginarlo. _

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —me reincorporo en la silla.

—Ya lo sabes, absolutamente todo. —ríe.

Tenía tantos recuerdos de Jacob Black en mi cabeza que no sabía cómo enumerarlos algunos buenos, otros malos y unos cuantos muy oscuros.

—Como ya debes saber él es mi principal agresor sexual. —Trago grueso.

—Todavía no quiero llegar a eso. —niega.

—Entonces… ¿qué quieres saber? —no estaba entendiendo nada.

—Quiero saber; ¿en qué momento te enamoraste de Jacob Black? —Su mirada era inescrutable.

Por un momento me quede en silencio, justo cuando pensé que nadie podía darse de cuenta ahí estaba ella cavando hasta los cimientos.

—Tenía solo cinco años. —me abrazo a mí misma.

_Flashback._

_Jake es mi mejor amigo y hace que no me sienta sola, Beau y el juegan conmigo siempre, aunque Jake dice que tengo las coletas más bonitas de todas las niñas que ha visto, también me deja ganar en todo y siempre trae muchos dulces cuando viene a casa. Beau se pone celoso porque Jake solo quiere jugar conmigo, pero a mí no me importa. Jake es solo mío. _

_Fin del Flashback. _

Carmen aguarda por si digo algo más.

—Solo era una niña y él era bueno conmigo, era el único niño a parte de Beau que me quería. Claro cuando me fui a Europa todo cambió, ya no venía a casa con frecuencia y él se apartó de Beau. Crecimos y todo quedó atrás.

— ¿Por eso se te hizo tan fácil confiar de nuevo en él? —me mira algo dudosa.

—Así es me había convertido en una retraída social, pero cuando él me ofreció su mano no lo dudé, mis sentimientos hacia él estaban intactos. —una pequeña lagrima rueda por mi mejilla.

—Tu refugio, ¿no es así? —afirma con la cabeza.

—El jamás hizo nada para lastimarme, está bien cometimos locuras. Solo era una adolescente pero él siempre estuvo ahí y yo estuve para él. — me levanto del sofá contrariada.

— ¿Que hizo ese día que se saliera de lo normal? —Carmen me sigue con la mirada por la pequeña salita.

—Nada, el solo llego como casi todas las noches, trepaba el árbol de afuera y se metía por mi ventana. Llegó con una botella de Vodka pero eso también era normal, todos los días bebíamos. —ruedo los ojos como si no hubiera pasado un día sin pensar en eso.

—Cuéntame más. —Carmen pide.

—Nos recostamos en la alfombra de mi habitación la música estaba encendida, Charlie trabajaba hasta tarde y Beau estaba en la universidad no llegaría dentro de un buen rato fue en ese momento que saco un paquete, obviamente era droga. Mis ojos brillaron pero él se rehúso a que yo consumiera, el sólo aspiró un poco y de momento lo tenía encima. —comienzo a llorar, toda yo temblaba.

—Sé que puedes cariño, sigue. —trata de alentarme.

—Hace semanas que había empezado a toquetearme no era incómodo, me gustaba sólo porque era él, pero las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono rápidamente pensé que era un juego jamás me había forzado a nada hasta que rompió mi blusa. — el pecho me arde y no puedo respirar bien.

Carmen trata de calmarme pero no la dejo.

—El me violó bruscamente, no tuvo compasión. Grité, pataleé y le supliqué pero nada lo hizo retroceder. Cuando acabo se levantó rápidamente abrocho su pantalón y se perdió por la ventana. —todo en la habitación me daba vueltas.

—Maldición era todo para mí, pensé que me cuidaba. No lo entiendo tal vez él era tan egoísta que no permitió que alguien me hiciera daño sino que el fuera el primero en hacerlo. —Caigo desplomada al suelo.

_La cara de Beau al encontrarme cubierta de sangre restregando la alfombra viene a mi cabeza._

Por un año repasé ese maldito día en mi cabeza una y otra vez, no entendía como él podía haberme hecho tanto daño.

—Levántate cariño. —Carmen me ayuda a reincorporarme en el sofá.

—No más preguntas por hoy. —le pido la cabeza me daba vueltas.

—Está bien, llamaré a Royal para que venga por ti. —corre y toca el intercomunicador.

Mi vista no es clara y la cabeza me pita de una manera que jamás me había pasado, Carmen no dejaba de hablar pero no me podía concentrar en ella, a duras penas me doy cuenta que ha llegado Royal.

—Vamos Bella, ponte de pie. —Trata de levantarme.

—Espero puedas cargarme, porque no me siento bien. —y así sin más mi vista se torna negra y no puedo recordar nada más.

Despierto agitada, lo último que recordaba era haber estado en el consultorio de Carmen miro a mi alrededor y estoy en mi habitación, conectada a un catéter junto a un suero, pero aun no entiendo porque. Trato de levantarme pero me sentía mareada.

_No podía creer que me pusiera tan mal._

—Sufriste una crisis por estrés. —la voz de royal me saca de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Puedes hablarme en español? —bromeo.

—Duerme Swan, lo necesitas. —este ajusta mi medicación mientras me entre un vaso de agua.

— ¿Qué pasó? no recuerdo nada. —me dolía un poco la cabeza.

—Fui a buscarte y te desmayaste en mis brazos. —alardea.

— ¿Cómo está Nat? —el nombre de mi amiga viene a mi mente.

—Está bien, ahora duerme. —La cara de Royal cambia mientras sale casi que corriendo de mi habitación.

Le hice caso, cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir. Mañana me preocuparía por los demás.

_Flashback. _

_4:00am Jake y yo nos encontramos recostados en el capo de su auto viendo como los colores del cielo comenzaban a cambiar. _

—_En que piensas. —Jacob me saca de mis pensamientos. _

—_pienso en lo fácil que sería irnos de aquí, empezar de cero. —me levanto de hombros. _

—_Sabes que eso son solo sueños, jamás saldremos de esta mierda. —se echa a reír. _

—_Y no lo intentarías por mí. —le suelto sin pensar bien lo que he dicho. _

_Por unos segundos Jacob se queda en silencio, hasta que se da la vuelta para encararme. _

—_Quieres que lo intente por ti. —me acaricia la barbilla. _

—_Así es. —apenas contesto, tenerlo tan cerca me ponía mal. _

—_Entonces así será, hare todo por mi chica. —Besa mi frente. _

_Por primera vez me sentía viva, sentía que era otra Bella. _

_Fin del flashback. _

Despierto y puedo sentir mi pecho ir a mil por hora. No podía entender como para Jacob solo fui un juego. Ni siquiera podía consentir como logro hacerme tanto daño.

Ahora puedo entender que jamás hable, no fue por miedo al rechazo. Sino por miedo a lo que le pudiera pasar a él. Jacob pudo haberme destrozado la vida pero yo jamás tendría el valor de dañarlo significativamente a él.

Me levante de la cama y pegada al catéter Salí en busca de royal, necesitaba ducharme y lo necesitaba ahora mismo.

Mientras camino por los pasillos puedo escuchar cuchicheos y algunos sollozos, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba hasta que encontré a Thomas arrodillado en una esquina con la cabeza gacha.

—Thom. ¿Qué ha pasado? —le pregunto ahora alarmada.

—Bella, ¿qué haces afuera? —se pone de pie al verme.

—Dime que pasa Thomas. —exijo saber, los nervios se apoderaban de mí.

—Te llevare a tu habitación. —trata de empujarme por el pasillo.

—No, yo solo quiero saber que pasó. —me paro en seco.

—Sé que me meteré en problemas, por esto. —resopla.

—Habla de una buena vez Thomas. —estaba exasperada y asustada.

—Bella… Nat murió. —Se le quiebra la voz.

Me quedo en silencio, eso no podía ser verdad.

—Me estas jodiendo, ¿verdad? —suelto una risita nerviosa.

—También quisiera que fuese mentira. —Thomas lloriquea.

—Nat, no puede estar muerta. —sin pensarlo me arranco la aguja del brazo.

— ¿Bella te has vuelto loca? —Thomas me mira sin poderlo creer.

— ¡Todo esto es mentira! —Corro por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Natalie.

Me repetía que todo era mentira, que esto era un mal sueño y de momento despertaría. Ayer Nat estaba viva, no podía creer que hoy ya no estuviera. Corro con el corazón martilleando fuerte puedo ver como de su habitación sacan los aparatos médicos y sin más me detengo en la puerta su enfermera se sorbe la nariz mientras dobla las sabanas.

_Natalie se había ido y no había nada que ya se pudiera hacer. _

Doy unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y me dejo caer en el suelo. Era mi amiga y me hubiera gustado conocerla mejor. Ahora jamás tendría la oportunidad.

— ¡Swan! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Royal se agacha para chequearme.

—Me dijiste que estaba bien. —No lo miro, la rabia se apoderaba de mí.

—Bella levántate. —Su voz se torna dura.

—Me mentiste. —me pongo de pie y lo encaro.

—No viniste a hacer amigos, viniste para curarte. —sus ojos centellean.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —me alejo de él, necesitaba espacio.

Los días siguientes a la muerte de Natalie fueron horribles para todos en la clínica, nadie sabía cómo había pasado. Solo sabíamos que sucedió.

Carmen me dio tiempo así que no tenía cesiones con ella, me la pasaba todo la mañana en Gym y por las tardes confinada a mi habitación, no le dirigía la palabra a Royal en lo absoluto pero este no mostraba molestia alguna, a la final el solo cumplía con un servicio. Yo era una loca más en este edificio.

—Ya pasaron tres días, volverás a terapia. —Royal me lanza las sabanas limpias en el regazo.

—Solo Carmen puede decidir eso. —apenas si lo miro.

—Hablé con ella, tienes que ir ahora. —señala a la puerta.

—No iré. —me cruzo de brazos, no estaba lista.

—Swan esto no se trata si quieres, es que tienes que hacerlo. —Ahora si estaba molesto.

—Tú sólo limítate a hacer tu trabajo. —me doy la vuelta para no verlo.

—Tú eres mi puto trabajo. —da la vuelta para encararme.

—Sólo vete. —grito.

—Sé que todo éste berrinche es por lo de la chica. —me grita de regreso.

—No sé de qué hablas. —comenzaba a molestarme.

—Quieres hablar de eso pues lo haré, Natalie murió por imbécil. —sus palabras salen como ácido.

—Cállate, no hables así de ella. —estaba furiosa.

—Nos engañó, jamás quiso recuperarse. —sigue despotricando.

—Ya, por favor. —me tapo los oídos.

—No sabemos como pero se las arreglaba para vomitar todo lo que comía, ella misma se causó la muerte, pero tu si puedes bella, levántate y enfrenta lo que no pudo Natalie. —me toma de las manos para que lo escuche.

—Sal de aquí, y aleja ese maldito miedo que no te deja avanzar. —sus ojos se encuentran con los míos.

_Royal tenía razón, era una cobarde por no afrontar de una vez todo lo que llenaba mi cabeza. _

—No sufrió. —dice mientras se aleja de mí.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —bajo de la cama rápidamente.

—Murió dormida, ni siquiera se dio cuenta. —se levanta de hombros y sale de mi habitación.

Me quedo ahí parada sin tener idea de que hacer figuradamente royal me había dado unas cuantas cachetadas para que despertara y me diera cuenta que el tiempo no perdona y ya era hora de continuar.

Inhalo profundo y salgo envalentonada de mi habitación, era hora de volver con Carmen. A medida que avanzaba por los consultorios mi corazón latía rápido, no me sentía tan valiente como hace un rato.

La puerta del consultorio estaba entreabierta así que asome la cara con la esperanza de que Carmen no se encontrara.

— ¿Qué haces ahí parada? Entra. —Carmen dice detrás de mí asustándome por completo.

— ¿Acaso caminas en el aire? —me llevo la mano al pecho.

—Tonterías, entremos de una vez. —me da un pequeño empujoncito.

Volver a esa habitación me hizo recordar la última vez que estuve ahí, mis sentimientos más oscuros saliendo a la luz.

—Me imagino que quieres hablar sobre Natalie. —se sienta en su escritorio con una gran taza de café.

—Algo así, quisiera hablar sobre la culpa. — Titubeo un poco

—Sé más específica cariño. —me guiña un ojo.

—Carmen… ¿y si te dijera que me siento culpable por causar la muerte de alguien? —me dejo caer poco a poco en el sofá.

—Bella esto es serio. —Carmen se endereza en su silla.

—Tengo cinco años repitiéndome eso en la cabeza. —trago grueso.

Lo que le contaría a Carmen nadie pero absolutamente nadie y tenía al cielo por testigo sabía que paso.

—Adelante cariño, cuéntame ¿qué pasó? —como siempre sus ojos fijos en mí.

—Luego de todo el problema con Jacob yo simplemente me descontrolé aún más. Comencé a salir más y había días que ni siquiera llegaba a casa.

—Tres meses después de eso me di cuenta que no menstruaba. Escuché que podía comprar una prueba de embarazo en la farmacia y lo hice el resultado fue fatal. —juego con mis manos.

_Ese día venía a mi cabeza una y otra vez._

* * *

_**Holaaaa Amores❤ creo que fueron tres semanas desde mi desaparición, lo siento mucho pero por motivos personales no tenia animos ni como subir capis. **_

_**Por Eso les traigo capitulo doble😍😍😍😍 ( see que soy la mejor ) amenme.**_

_**Quiero saber sus opiniones ahora que todo poco a poco esta saliendo a la luz. ¿que opinan de esta Bella mas abierta?**_

**_Recuerden darle amor a la historia con un me gusta y no olviden marcarla como Fav_**

**_Como siempre las espero en los Reviews❤_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Flashback.

_Camino de un lado a otro en mi habitación, EMBARAZADA esto era algo grande y era el mayor problema en que me había metido_, _me dejo caer en la tapa del retrete y me llevo las manos a la cabeza como demonios le contaba a Beau sobre esto, instintivamente me llevo las manos al vientre ¿podría ser posible que ese pequeño bulto estuviera vivo ahí dentro? Tontamente me río de mi misma, Jacob me había desgraciado la vida pero a la vez me dejaba un regalo solo para mí. Alguien que me amaría como yo empezaba a hacerlo. _

—_Bella todo está bien. —Beau llama a mi puerta. _

—_Si hermano todo está bien. —contesté mientras me vestía con un enorme suéter, así de ahora en adelante disimularía mi pequeña pancita. _

—_Bueno es hora de que bajes a cenar, papa está en casa. —Beau responde detrás de la puerta. _

—_Aquí estoy. —abro la puerta de par en par. _

— _¿Estas enferma? —me mira extrañado. _

—_No, ¿por qué? —trato de disimular. _

— _¿Qué haces con ese enorme suéter? —ríe mientras bajamos las escaleras al comedor. _

—_Me gusta estar así Beau. —respondo de mala manera. _

_Mientras cenábamos con Charlie este no me quitaba la mirada de encima eso era algo muy raro, él nunca me miraba. _

— _¿Esa es la moda? —me señala con el tenedor. _

— _¿A qué te refieres? —lo miro desafiante. _

—_Llevar esos horribles suéteres en pleno verano. —su voz se torna más acida. _

—_Así es, así que si les molesta pues acostúmbrense. —me levanto de la mesa fingiendo estar molesta. _

_Mientras salía de casa no podía dejar de estar nerviosa, tenía mucho miedo de que me descubrieran. Tenía que ser más astuta que mi familia. _

_Al bajarme del tren camino las pocas cuadras a casa de jane podía escuchar la música a más no reventar _

_Aquí estaremos bien, nadie nos molestara —le susurro al pequeño habitante dentro de mí. _

— _¿Oye Bella por qué tardaste tanto? Alec me envuelve con un solo brazo. _

—_Tenía asuntos que resolver. —me aparto rápidamente de él._

—_Descuida, no te has perdido de nada. —Jessica me pasa una cerveza._

_Por un momento dudo, estaría bien o no para el pequeño. _

— _¿Acaso no quieres? —me insiste. _

—_Claro que sí, sino no hubiera venido. —la tomo y le doy un largo trago. _

_4 meses después. _

_Los jeans prácticamente no me cerraban y el suéter que usaba tuve que cambiarlo por uno más grande, me veía extraña pero nadie lo notaba, desde hace meses usaba muchas capas de ropa._

—_Pequeño pronto me dejaras sin ropa, acaricio mi prominente pancita. _

_Fantaseaba con que era un hermoso niño, podía imaginar el color de sus ojos, sus pequeñas manitas y cuando creciera diciéndome mamá. Realmente amaba a este bebe. _

—_Bella has engordado. —Mike me señala mientras le da una larga calada a su cigarro. _

— _¿Y eso qué?, como mucho. —le grito mientras trataba de mantenerme de pie, realmente estaba borracha. _

_Camino por el departamento hacia el baño en la parte alta mi puta vejiga no aguantaba una cerveza, subo las escaleras con dificultad pero llego. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que haría cuando este bebe saliera a este mundo. _

_Luego de usar el baño me detengo frente al espejo y mojo mis manos repetidas veces con el agua para refrescarme el rostro, necesitaba salir de ahí y tratar de alejarme de los vicios. _

_Caminaba hacia las escaleras cuando lo sentí pateando dentro de mí, él estaba ahí conmigo y sabía que todo estaría bien mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro de pronto tropiezo con el primer escalón y sin tiempo de reaccionar ruedo por las escaleras estrepitosamente como puedo me tomo de los barrotes y no llego hasta el suelo. _

— _¿Bella estás bien? —Alec corre hacia mí. _

—_Sí, no te preocupes. —miento, sentía un inmenso dolor en la pelvis. _

—_Ya estoy por irme, si quieres te dejo en tu casa. —Alec reflejaba la preocupación en sus ojos. _

_Si tan solo pudiera contarle que estaba embarazada. _

—_Claro, ya estuvo bueno por hoy. —trato de sonar relajada. _

_El camino a mi casa fue en completo silencio, el dolor era soportable así que me tomaría una aspirina y guardaría reposo. En un día o dos estaría como nueva. _

— _¿Bella realmente estás bien? —Alec me detiene cuando estaciona en frente de mi casa. _

—_Vulturi preocúpate por tus asuntos. —me bajo rápidamente, nadie podía enterarse. _

_Al entrar a la casa ya todos estaban dormidos obviamente eran las tres de la mañana fui directo a la cocina por un vaso de agua y rebusque en el botiquín de primeros auxilios, tome un paracetamol del frasco y me lo trague junto al agua así que con pasos silenciosos subí hasta mi habitación, era hora de dormir. _

_Despierto por un enorme dolor en la espalda, un dolor punzante que no me daba tregua trato de levantarme y al ver las sabanas llenas de sangre me llevo las manos a la boca no entendía lo que pasaba solo sabía que debía de moverme rápido a un hospital. _

_Estaba dispuesta correr el riesgo de que llamasen a Charlie solo para salvar a mi bebe. _

_Arranco las sabanas de mi cama y entro al baño podía sentir la sangre correr por mis piernas, me meto en la ducha para así quitar la sangre. A las apuradas me visto deportiva._

_Que este bien, que este bien, que este bien. _

_Es lo único que podía pedirle a quien sea que estuviera escuchando mis plegarias. _

_Bajo las escaleras con rapidez aunque el dolor no me dejaba en paz era algo tarde así que Charlie no estaría en su despacho me adentre ahí para buscar la chequera de emergencias. Hace un año la había descubierto gracias a la bocota de Beau. Salgo de ahí y al cruzar la puerta hacia el exterior caigo arrodillada por el dolor, las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas pero con un gran esfuerzo me pongo de pie y salgo a la calle. _

_Camine casi una cuadra hasta que encontré un taxi vacío, prácticamente me lance al interior, este me dejo a las puertas del hospital podía ver cómo me miraba por el retrovisor, una niña con una enorme barriga. _

_Cruzar las puertas de la sala de emergencias fue aterrador, las enfermeras al verme acudieron a mi rápidamente me subieron a una camilla y me llevaron a urgencias. _

_Había un doctor a cargo este me examinaba con gran asombro. _

— _¿Tu nombre? —me ocultaba con el estetoscopio._

—_Isabella Swan. —respondo con gran dificultad._

— _¿Dónde están tus padres? —pregunto mientras esperaba el eco sonido. _

—_Nadie puede saber que estoy aquí. —chillo, el dolor era aún más fuerte. _

—_Sólo tienes 15 años tengo que llamar a servicios sociales. —sube mi blusa y busca el corazón del bebe en la pantalla. _

—_Usted ponga los ceros por su silencio. —logro sacar la chequera de mi bolsillo._

— _¿Estás loca?, debo avisarle a tus padres. —se niega. _

—_Nadie sabrá que usted me atendió, solo quiero silencio. —insisto. _

—_Está bien, luego pondré los ceros. —se concentra en él bebe. _

_Con rapidez me llevan al quirófano más alejado que pudieron encontrar y practicó una cesárea de emergencia, sólo quería que él estuviera bien me habían dormido de la cintura para abajo así que estaba al pendiente de todo lo que hablaban _

_Podía ver toallas ensangrentadas ir y venir. Sabía que sería un bebé prematuro pero tendría las fuerzas para cuando Charlie se enterase y no podría quitármelo. _

_Miro un muy pequeño bulto ser entregado a la enfermera esta rápidamente se lo lleva y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, era mi bebe pero no lloraba._

— _¿Por qué no llora? —le pregunto al médico que se ha acercado hasta mí. _

—_Era un varoncito. —su cara no me refleja nada. _

— _¿Cómo que era? —trato de no caer en la histeria. _

—_Lo siento el no sobrevivió. —su tono fue tan sepulcral que sentí unos terribles escalofríos. _

_Al final del día como prometió el doctor cobro su cheque y me dejo en observación bajo el perfil de extracción de apéndice. Estuve dos días en el hospital, dos días porque yo misma me había dado de alta, había sufrido una infección ya que mi bebe había muerto la noche anterior. _

_Yo era la única culpable de lo que había pasado. _

— _¿Cómo se llamará? —me pregunta el medico mientras hace el acta de defunción. _

—_Anthony Weber. —contesté, había usado el apellido de soltera de mi madre, nadie jamás me conectaría con él. _

_Desde el hospital había contratado una funeraria que se encargara de enterrarlo, mi pequeño niño tendría una cristiana sepultura aunque yo no era muy religiosa, pero era lo menos que podía hacer al convertirme en la culpable de su muerte. _

_Al tercer día aparecí en casa con puntos ocultos que sanar, en silencio eche las reprimendas de Charlie y luego las de Beau. _

_Para mí todo había perdido sentido al instante en que por mi culpa Anthony había muerto. _

_Fin del flashback. _

—Aquí está la cicatriz. —me levanto la blusa y había una línea fina en mi abdomen, tendrían que ser muy observadores y conocer la historia para saber que era de una cesárea.

—Bella no fue tu culpa. —Carmen me toma de la mano.

— ¿Y entonces de quién? Yo lo maté y jamás me lo perdonaré. —trago grueso las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir.

—Sí, tomaste malas decisiones, pero solo eras una niña. —trata de hacerme entender.

—Una niña que jamás pudo haberse adentrado en ese mundo y jamás pasar por eso. —me limpio las incontrolables lágrimas.

—Desde que recibí tu caso me pregunté por qué habías tomado este camino pero jamás imagine que fuera por esto. —esta impresionada.

—Me han golpeado, violado y herido pero nada jamás se comparará al dolor de perder a un hijo. —me abrazo a mí misma, podía sentir el temblor por todo mi cuerpo.

— ¿Y crees que autolesionándote todo cambiará? —pregunta tratando de analizarme.

—Apaciguan el dolor, en los primeros meses hicieron que me olvidara de todo. Hasta de quien en verdad era yo. —comienzo a estar más tranquila.

—Bella el dolor jamás se irá, tal vez esté como si fuese el día uno pero aprenderás a controlarlo de la maneras más sana posible. —garabatea algo en su libreta.

— ¿Y cómo es eso? —no estaba entendiendo.

—Le contarás tu historia a todos, hablar de eso hará que no vuelvas a sentirte sola en tu dolor. —Carmen se veía tan esperanzada con este gran paso que había dado.

— ¿Y si las pesadillas vuelven? —a eso le tenía mucho miedo.

—Por un tiempo lo harán, luego solo se convertirán en un amargo recuerdo. —me toma de la mano.

Luego de esa sesión no fui la misma Bella ya no me sentía del todo en un oscuro vacío, poco a poco empezaba a ver la luz y las sobras comenzaron a retroceder.

* * *

_**Espero lo hayan disfrutado❤**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Hubo muchas noches en las que no dormí, me sentía aterrada solo con el hecho de pensar que las pesadillas pudieran aparecer. Pero eso jamás pasó. Aquella nube negra que derramaba lluvia sobre mi simplemente dejo de hacerlo.

Así que todo eso que me atormentaba poco a poco desapareció.

El ocurrente Thomas, el si que era otra cosa. uno de los pocos que me hacía reír a mas no poder, un buen amigo sin dudarlo.

La semana en la que empecé con las terapias grupales literalmente mi boca se desconectó de mi cerebro, me quedaba en silencio absorta escuchando las historias de los demás que nos acompañaban.

Todos estábamos completamente jodidos de alguna forma. Padres muertos, novios drogadictos, violadores, depresión, drogas y alcohol todos teníamos un infierno personal con el que lidiar con el cual sobrevivir era de vida o muerte.

Thomas no entendia porque era necesario hablar del tema con las demás personas que estaban igual o peor que tu, ya que a el le parecía algo estúpido como el dice "Habla sobre el cuento hasta que realmente te lo creas"

Pero yo tenia otra perspectiva, hablar sobre el dolor te libera. Hablar de lo que te paso es la manera en que le quitas el poder a ese fantasma de volver a molestarte.

. No me sentía curada del todo a veces la ansiedad me invadía pero era controlable. Una que otra vez tenia un mal sueño pero también era controlable no era fácil pero mis ganas de no volver a ese mundo me daban las fuerzas suficientes para luchar.

—Buenos días Swan. —Royal abrió la puerta de mi habitación como todas las mañanas en los últimos 4 meses.

—Cinco minutos más por favor. —tapo mi cara con la almohada.

—Vamos Bella, ya te deje dormir 10 minutos más. —Bromea mientras me arranca las sabanas.

—Bien, empecemos. —me estiro lo más que puedo para dejar la pesadez atrás.

En los últimos meses Royal y yo nos habíamos convertido en una especie de amigos, claro seguía siendo el enfermero más estricto que había conocido en toda mi vida. Pero un poco mas amable.

Royal entendía muy bien el mundo de las adicciones; y es que sus propios padres eran adictos, toda su vida giraba en torno a las drogas hasta que pudo salir de ahí tan pronto término el bachillerato. Así es como encontró su vocación, quería ayudar a las personas con los mismos problemas que no pudieron soportar sus padres.

Después de una habitual ducha Royal y yo caminamos a la sala de estar ahí, Thomas me esperaba para desayunar, desde mi estancia en la clínica no le había prestado la atención mínima al televisor pero la mención de mi apellido me paralizo completamente.

Mire a la pantalla y el corazón se me acelero a mil por hora.

_Billy Black ex socio de Swan y asociados enfrenta una cadena de 18 años por malversación de bienes, lavado de dinero y robo de proyectos. _

_También mencionamos que su hijo Jacob Black enfrenta una condena de 10 años tras confirmarse que participo como espía en la empresa ya antes mencionada._

_Jacob también es el principal agresor Sexual de Isabella Swan hija del empresario Charlie Swan. Hecho confirmado luego después que se filtrara un video a la internet del abuso que se cometió en el apartamento de los Swan _

_por ultimo Añadimos el intento de asesinato contra Alec Vulturi_

_Sumando en total 40 años de prisión por los delitos ya cometidos._

_Jacob se ha dado la fuga por lo cual la policía está detrás de su pista para que enfrente la condena. _

_El paradero de Isabella Swan es desconocido por razones de seguridad. _

Todos en la habitación voltean a mirarme, me siento pequeña y salgo corriendo a la oficina de Zafrina rogando que no esté ahí para poder llamar a casa.

_El video fue filtrado a la internet, esas palabras se habían grabado a mi cabeza y se repetían una y otra vez. _

Escucho murmullos y unos pasos gigantes detrás de mí pero corro más rápido de un sopetón entro y no hay nadie.

Cierro la puerta con seguro y la bloqueo con una silla las manos me tiemblan pero necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando alla así que tomo el teléfono marco el número de Beau sin pensarlo un poco, al tercer pitido contesta.

—Habla Beaufort Swan. —su tono es serio.

—Beau, soy yo. —apenas si podía hablar.

—Bella, ¿cómo puedes estar llamándome? —estaba desconcertado.

—Se filtro el video a la internet, ¿cómo dejaron que pasara eso? —las lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas.

—Estamos detrás de eso Bella, fue un error. —realmente estaba preocupado.

—No puedo creer que me estén haciendo esto, nadie debía verlo. —grito histérica.

—Hermana, lo solucionaré. —se le quiebra la voz.

—Beau… —dejo las palabras en el aire.

A mi vienen pequeños flashes de ese día, recuerdos que por más que trate en su momento no vinieron a mi hasta ahora. Lentamente me dejo caer al suelo dejando el teléfono a un lado.

_Eres sucia, nadie nunca te querrá así. Por eso solo eres mía. _

_Eres mía bella, solo mía. _

_Maldita basura. _

La voz de Jacob quema en mi cerebro me tapo los oídos y el dolor brota como si jamás se hubiera ido, estaba sucia y el mundo entero lo sabía.

Escucho que abren la puerta la voz de Beau gritando mi nombre por el intercomunicador era ensordecedora, pero ya nada de eso importaba por primera vez en cuatro meses deseo con toda mi alma estar muerta.

—Bella soy Royal la doctora Carmen vendrá enseguida. — trata de ponerme de pie.

Solo lo miro, mi boca ha sido desconectada. En estos momentos era una presa de mi propia cabeza.

—Bella por favor háblame, aquí no te pasara nada. —apenas escucho a royal sigo ensimismada por una densa niebla.

No me doy cuenta pero camino por los largos pasillos de la clínica puedo escuchar murmullos a lo lejos, el rostro de Jacob viene a mí y me estremezco,

— ¿Bella que ha pasado? —Carmen está sentada frente a mí inspeccionándome.

Más silencio de mi parte. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Bella estas a salvo, no te pasará nada. —Su voz era dura, algo inusual en Carmen.

Todo era tan difuso habían espacios blancos en mi mente, espacios que mantenían aislada de algo.

—Vamos Bella. —royal hizo que me sentara en una silla de ruedas.

No sentía emoción alguna, ni siquiera entendía el significado de esa palabra.

_¿Qué era sentir? ¿Qué era querer? _

Royal me levanto con cuidado y a paso lento me lleva hasta la cama e instintivamente llevo mis piernas a mi pecho.

—Solo llámame si me necesitas. —fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Pude sentir como las lágrimas desbordaban de mis ojos Jacob se había apoderado de mi mente, en cada rincón. Toda yo estaba llena de obscuridad.

_2 días después._

— ¿Bella puedes oírme? —escucho una voz en medio de la niebla en la que me encontraba.

—Bella, Soy Beau. —ahora la voz era un poco más clara, sentía poco a poco como todo comenzaba a aclararse.

—Cariño despierta, estoy aquí. —puedo sentir como me rodean y sin más abro los ojos.

—Estás aquí. —es como si le hubieran quitado el tapón a la tina. Todas las emociones flotaron a flor de piel.

Me lance a él y lo abracé fuertemente mientras sollozaba en su hombro.

—Shh! cariño estoy aquí. —Beau acariciaba mi cabello.

—Estoy marcada, jamás seré una persona normal. —sigo llorando en su hombro.

—Claro que si lo serás, esto pronto acabará. —me aprieta más a él.

—También tengo miedo, ¿Crees que Jacob se quede tranquilo? —mencionar ese nombre me ponía mal.

—Ese mal nacido no te podrá hacer nada Bella, te lo juro. —me separa un poco de él para verme a la cara.

—Te extrañé. —sus ojos están lloros.

—No más que yo. —beso su mejilla.

—Nos diste un buen susto, me imagine lo peor. —acaricia mi mejilla.

De pronto Veo sus nudillos y lo tomo de la mano rápidamente.

— ¿Que te pasó? —el golpe era algo reciente.

—Nada por lo que debas de preocuparte ahora. —besa mi frente.

Mi hermano y yo nos quedamos en silencio abrazos por un momento, sentir su calor y poder oler su colonia me daban la paz que necesitaba.

De pronto llaman a la puerta y es Carmen junto con Royal.

—Beaufort, nos permites evaluar a Bella. Necesitamos unos análisis de rutina. —Esta le sonríe cortésmente.

—Adelante, estaré afuera con Charlie. —señala hacia la puerta.

_¡Charlie también había venido!_

—Está bien. —asiento mientras me reincorporo en la cama.

— ¿Te sientes mejor Bella? —Carmen pregunta mientras evalúa mis pupilas y royal mide mi presión.

—Siento que acabo de despertar de un mal sueño. —Tenía un terrible mal sabor de boca.

—Es normal, sufriste un shock muy fuerte. —deja los aparatos a un lado y me mira detenidamente.

—No sé qué me paso, solo que no se repetirá. —quiero sonar convincente.

—Estate quieta, báñate, come pero sobre todo disfruta de tu familia, mañana nos vemos. Royal te dará unos medicamentos antes de dormir. —me explica amablemente mientras se da la vuelta para salir.

Miro a royal y este solo asiente repito el mismo gesto y me quedo quieta mientras salen de mi habitación para darle paso a Charlie y a Beau.

Al salir royal puedo ver el apuro de Charlie en entrar a la habitación, apenas si lo reconocí. Estaba un poco más delgado pero en forma y la mirada severa con la cual me escudriñaba siempre había desaparecido.

_No era el mismo Charlie Swan que me había dejado aquí hace meses atrás. _

—Hola Bella. —se acerca lentamente.

—Hola. —le sonrío ampliamente.

_Me debatía en si estaba bien decirle papá o Charlie. _

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —me estudia con la mirada.

—Ahora que los veo estoy bien. —jugaba con mis manos, me sentía nerviosa en su presencia.

—Estamos aquí para ti, nada te pasará. —Beau se sienta mi lado para abrazarme.

—Todo lo que está pasando es terrible. —me llevo las manos a la cara.

—No debes de preocuparte por nada, nadie tiene derecho a juzgarte. —Charlie avanza y me toma de la mano.

_¿Acaso veía comprensión en los ojos de mi padre? _

Luego de nuestro pequeño reencuentro me dieron el espacio para asearme y comer un poco, los demás internos seguían observándome pero era soportable.

_A la final todos aquí estaban jodidos igual o peor que yo. _

Los tres nos encontrábamos reunidos en mi habitación, Beau sentando en una esquina y Charlie haciéndome compañía a un lado de la cama.

Hablábamos de la empresa y algunas cosas del juicio contra Billy, hasta bromeamos un poco sobre como todos en la comunidad habían tomado la noticia. Beau hacia una excelente actuación de la escandalosa Rebecca Black.

—Bella necesitas saber algo. —Charlie me tomo de la mano.

_Okey esto realmente me asustaba. _

Miro en dirección a Beau pero este sigue con la expresión tranquila.

—Todo está bien. —trago grueso.

—Solo quería comentarte que Beau y yo también estamos tomando terapia de la mano de Garrett. —Su semblante era más relajado.

—WOW, no lo puedo creer. —estaba muy sorprendida.

—La verdad me estoy esforzando para que todos seamos una familia. —me guiña un ojo.

—Dejar lo malo atrás y mirar hacia adelante. —añade Beau.

—Yo también estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para recuperarme, poco a poco empiezo a ver la luz. —me pongo roja de la vergüenza, nunca antes había sido tan sensible delante de Charlie.

—Me da paz escuchar eso. —aprieta mi mano.

—Gracias. —le correspondo el gesto.

—No quiero ser aguafiestas pero debemos regresar. —Beau se pone de pie.

— ¿Tan pronto? — hago un puchero.

—El deber nos llama, además tú debes de seguir el tratamiento. —Charlie toma su chaqueta para ponérsela.

_De pronto mi mente se centra en una persona que no ha sido mencionada desde que llegue a la clínica. _

—Edward, donde esta Edward. — me siento en la cama con firmeza.

Ambos se lanzan una mirada que no entiendo pero a la final charlie es el que me contesta.

—Edward esta de viaje, con la situación reciente de la empresa pues no quisimos avisarle para no preocuparlo mas. —se rasca la cabeza algo avergonzado.

—Beau dale mis saludos y dile que aun necesito una explicación por la cual no fue a despedirme al aeropuerto. —me cruzo de brazos el recuerdo de esa última noche me pone sensible.

—No te preocupes tanto cariño, nada ha cambiado. —Beau me guiña un ojo.

_Escuchar esas palabras de mi hermano no me tranquilizaban en absoluto, habia algo que no me estaban contando del todo. _

—Nos vemos pronto entonces. —no quería llorar.

—Así es cariño, estarás bien. —Beau me abraza fuertemente.

—Adiós Charlie. —apenas digo para que sea audible.

—Adiós Bella. —Charlie me da una mira rápida y ambos se van.

* * *

**_Holaaaaa amores❤ FELIZ NAVIDAD, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, FELIZ DIA DE REYES😂😂😂😂😂 de verdad les ofrezco una disculpa por mi desaparición tan repentina, pero como les comente la vez pasada pues hay ciertos problemas personales que debía atender._**

**_Por eso les traigo DOBLE CAPITULO❤ _**

**_Espero los disfruten y como siempre las espero en los Reviews❤_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Luego de que Charlie y Beau se fueran, no me quede muy tranquila, sabia que Jacob no seria capaz de tocarme recluida en este lugar, pero ¿seria lo mismo el dia que ponga un pie fuera de la clínica?

—Llegó la hora feliz. —royal me saca de mis pensamientos mientras tintinea un vaso de papel en sus manos.

— ¿Me drogarán? —enarco una ceja.

—Solo son relajantes para que puedas dormir tranquila y por si tu cerebro sigue inflamado y lo necesita. —me tiende el vaso junto a las pastillas.

Sin darle más vueltas de una sola vez me trago las pastillas junto con el agua.

—El entrenamiento con Archie te ha servido de mucho. —dice mientras se sienta a los pies de mi cama.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —rio mientras espero que las pastillas hagan sus efectos.

—Reaccionaste como un rayo, hasta me pateaste para poder liberarte de mí. —se soba el brazo haciéndose el dramático.

—Lo siento, no era consciente de eso. —me sentía completamente apenada.

—No vuelvas a asustarme así, pensé que tendríamos que someterte a los electrochoques y a las camisas de fuerza. —se torna serio.

— ¿Aquí hacen eso? —estaba sorprendida.

—Tonta Bella, duérmete ya. —de un salto se pone de pie mientras sigue riéndose.

—Okey, que ingenua soy. —ruedo los ojos.

—Sólo espero que no me despiertes con tus gritos. —se queda parado en la puerta.

— ¡Largo de aquí Royal! —grito furiosa.

—Descansa Swan. —carcajea mientras cierra la puerta y apaga la luz.

Mientras sentía como las pastillas hacían efecto en mí no dejo de pensar en todo lo que pasaba ahí afuera y en por qué mi familia ni siquiera había mencionado a Edward, los nudillos rotos de Beau me lo dijeron todo.

_Algo malo había pasado, algo que tal vez terminaría de acabar con mi corazón._

Los días siguientes volví a mis actividades de siempre, Royal me vigilaba como un Halcón. Por si sufría algún ataque nuevamente. Para dejar salir toda esa ira y miedo entrenaba duro le di varias palizas a Archie quien me miraba atónito por mi cambio tan repentino.

Las terapias grupales eran otra cosa, me rehusaba a hablar. Aunque todos sabían lo que me había pasado y ellos si hablaban de eso pues yo no estaba lista. Mi mente procesaba lo ocurrido lentamente.

Carmen trataba de adentrarse en mi mente con todos sus planes de persuasión psicológica, pero sin éxito alguno. Me había cerrado como una ostra.

—Thomas. —trato de llamar su atención.

— ¿pasa algo Bella? —ríe mientras alisa mi entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿crees que algún día estemos curados? —miro a mi amigo mientras ambos dejamos que el pequeño oleaje nos moje los pies.

—Nunca estaremos curados Bella, aprenderemos a vivir con la situación. —suspira mientras se concentra en el atardecer.

—A veces pienso que esto solo es un mal sueño. —entierro mis pies en la arena.

—Lo mismo me pasaba a mí, de vez en cuando aún lo creo. Pero después de nueve meses aquí recluido siento que nací de nuevo. —bromea mientras juega con la arena entre sus dedos.

—Exacto, mañana te irás y no nos volveremos a ver. —me alzo de hombros resignándome a lo inevitable.

No tiene por qué ser así, cuando salgas llámame. Estaremos en contacto. —me toma de la mano y la aprieta dejando ver mis cicatrices

— ¿Tomarás la cirugía? —pregunta acariciando mi antebrazo.

—No lo creo, por un tiempo quiero que sigan ahí. No las esconderé más. —afirmo cariñosamente, había aprendido a aceptar mis cicatrices.

—Eso me alegra completamente Bella. —sonríe genuinamente.

—Créeme por fin me siento orgullosa de lo que soy. —era real, no mentía.

Al día siguiente después de nueve meses internado Thomas estaba de alta. No llore mientras lo veía alejarse del brazo de sus padres. Simplemente estaba feliz por él, había un camino para salir de la oscura cueva y sentía que cuando me tocara habría un hermoso prado verde esperándome.

Así que luego de que el auto de Thomas desapareciera por la calle me di la vuelta y camine hacia las canchas, había llegado la hora de darle una buena Tunda a Archie.

Nos encontrábamos en la lona Archie y yo cuerpo a cuerpo esquivando y bloqueando golpes, los demás habían hecho una rueda alrededor de nosotros admirando todo el espectáculo.

Ambos estábamos sudorosos y cansados pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse, nos estamos tomando muy en serio el entrenamiento. Podía sentir como respirar me quemaba los pulmones de momento Archie me hace trastabillar en la lona casi lo tenía encima y por un momento a quien vi en el frente fue a Jacob escuche su risa en mis oídos y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, con toda la ira contenida en mi pecho me fui encima de Archie tendiéndolo en la lona estaba encima de el con mi puño a centímetros de su cara y todavía llena de adrenalina.

De pronto los aplausos y vitoreo de nuestros espectadores me hicieron salir del trance en que me encontraba, así que rápidamente me alejo de él tratando de calmarme.

_Archie el invencible como se hacía llamar, ya no lo era. _

Mientras este se levanta me extiende la mano y la tomo con gran gusto levantándome de un tirón. No podía dejar de reírme, estaba asombrada de la fuerza que llevaba contenida.

—Okey, déjame decirte que no eres la Bella que llego aquí el primer día. —estaba completamente exhausto.

—No tengo dudas que aprendí del mejor. —le guiño un ojo.

—Sí, si vete a las duchas me has dejado en vergüenza. —ríe mientras toma un poco de agua.

Los demás internos siguen aplaudiendo y abucheando, Me convertía en ser la primera interna que había podido llevarle el ritmo a Archie Hale en mucho tiempo.

Doy saltitos largos por el pasillo llena de felicidad, me había redimido.

Esa tarde en terapia, todo dio un vuelco extraño, luego de semanas enteras sin poder hablar del tema hoy me sentía lista.

Esperaba a Carmen en su consultorio cuando la vi entrar atiborrada de papeles.

—Archie me contó tu progreso en las artes mixtas. —dice sonriente mientras deja todo en el escritorio.

—Así es, me siento en mejor condición. —realmente estaba animada.

—Me encanta que des pasos agigantados. —sigue sonriendo mientras organiza los papeles detenidamente.

—Carmen… —me muerdo el labio, temía que esto fuese un retroceso.

—Te escucho linda. —sigue concentrada en lo que hace.

— ¿Crees que es malo que tema por lo que pueda pasarle a Jacob? —no la miro, trato de coordinar mis pensamientos.

_Jamás pensé que volvería a preocuparme por el luego de todo lo que me hizo. _

Carmen se quedó por pocos segundos en silencio, hasta que la escuche suspirar.

—Jacob fue una parte muy crucial en tu vida, es aceptable que puedas experimentar ciertos sentimientos hacia él.

—También temo por mi, conozco a Jacob y debe sentirse como un gato enjaulado. Tarde o temprano cometerá alguna locura. —mi mente no dejaba de pensar en eso.

—Si es astuto no se te acercará, él sabe que es arriesgado para él. —Carmen trataba de asegurarme eso pero ella no conocía a Jacob en su verdadero ser.

— ¿Es normal que sienta lastima por él? —me muerdo el labio dudosa.

—Cada quien labra su camino. Y él mismo decidió el suyo. —dice sin más.

Por un momento ambas nos quedamos en silencio, ella tenía mucha razón. Había dos caminos y él estaba escogiendo el difícil.

—Entiendo que has pasado por mucho, pero concéntrate en sanar. Solo tú tienes el poder de cerrar esas heridas. —su tono es firme. Trataba de hacerme sentir segura.

—Quiero enfrentarme al mudo real, necesito enfrentarme a todo lo que deje allá afuera. —estaba decidida a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

— ¿Acaso ya te sientes lista? —me sostiene la mirada por varios segundos.

—lo estaré. —llevaba la determinación dentro de mí.

Luego de acabar con la sesión individual, Carmen y yo salimos de su consultorio para entrar en una sala más amplia junto con los internos que como yo tienen adicciones. Camino hacia mi habitual silla mientras Carmen se sentaba junto a los demás terapeutas.

A mi lado se supone que siempre iba Thomas, ahora lo ocupaba una chica con el pelo rubio, era nueva y llevaba vendas en las muñecas. Otra historia otros demonios por la cual batallar.

La sesión empezó y como siempre Carmen daba el tema de que hablar hoy era sobre el miedo y cómo lidiarlo, algunos daban su punto de vista y como lidiaban contra él.

Yo pertenecía al grupo que casi no intervenía y solo se detenía a escuchar, me sentía segura de esa manera. Mientras uno de los psicólogos hablaba de sus experiencias con algunos pacientes, me permití pensar en el mundo exterior y tan solo si Edward Cullen seguiría esperando por mí.

— ¿Bella estas con nosotros? —Carmen llama mi atención frente a los demás.

—Claro aquí estoy. —estaba realmente apenada.

— ¿Tienes algo que compartirnos sobre el miedo? —me mira expectante, justo hace menos de media hora estábamos hablando de ello.

—Hola a todos para los que no me conocen me llamo Bella. —hablo detenidamente mientras me reincorporo en la silla.

—Hola Bella. —todos dicen al unísono en la sala.

Miro a Carmen por un momento y esta solo me guiña el ojo.

Toda la vida crecí con miedo. Miedo al rechazo de mi padre. Miedo a no ser suficiente para la sociedad, miedo al abuso que sufrí a muy temprana edad.

El miedo me hizo débil y no me permitió ver las cosas a mí alrededor que si valían la pena. Pero comprendí que debemos tocar fondo para volver a surgir. Las heridas del pasado pueden no cerrar nunca, pero te ayudan a dejar atrás el miedo porque sin quererlo, te hacen más fuerte.

Es cierto escogí el camino equivocado, pero me di cuenta a tiempo para componer las cosas para redimirme, para comenzar a vivir.

_Cuando nos liberamos de nuestros miedos, nuestra presencia libera automáticamente a otros_.

Torpemente me alzo de hombros y suelto una risita nerviosa, estaba asombrada por todo lo que había salido de mí.

La chica a mi lado aplaude y en segundos todos en la sala la siguen miro a Carmen y me ve con mero orgullo.

_Después de todo tal vez mi salida estaba más cerca de lo que creía._

* * *

_**Besos, nos leemos pronto❤**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

La semana transcurrió igual que siempre; seguía entrenando, iba a las sesiones grupales y hablaba con Carmen, comencé otro diario porque el primero me quedó corto. Ahora dejaban que fuera a la playa sin supervisión esa era la mejor parte de mis días, darme un buen baño de agua salada para luego adentrarme en mis pensamientos.

El lunes por la mañana después de almorzar caminé hacia la oficina de Carmen cuando entré ella tenía muchos papeles en las manos, me hizo recordar que exactamente una semana atrás Thomas ya no estaba.

—¿Acaso interrumpo algo? —entré dubitativa.

—Para nada Bella, de hecho, pasa porque necesito que firmes aquí. —no me miraba seguía acomodando los papeles.

—¿De qué se trata? — me senté frente al escritorio sin entender.

—Son los papeles de tu salida Bella. —Carmen levantó la mirada para sonreírme genuinamente.

—¿Estas jugando conmigo? —mi cara era un poema.

—No Bella, hoy mismo te iras a NY. —Carmen puso frente a mí una pluma negra.

—¿Dónde firmo? — temblaba de los nervios.

Luego de firmar una docena de fórmulas y papeles me sentí más calmada, realmente no podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo.

—¿Charlie vendrá por mí? —pregunté mientras trataba de coordinar mis pensamientos.

—Pensé que quizás podrías darle una sorpresa a tu familia. —su mirada estaba llena de complicidad.

—¿Crees que es conveniente que viaje sola? —la duda se reflejaba en mí.

—Bella, cariño no estás loca. Estarás bien sola. —Carmen sonaba realmente optimista.

—Entonces, iré a empacar. —la emoción me tomó por sorpresa.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo del consultorio cuando Carmen me detuvo.

—Se me olvidaba decirte que te estarán esperando en el aeropuerto. — dijo en espera de mi reacción.

—¿Quién? —estaba impaciente.

—Le he pedido el favor a Garret. — dijo mientras le daba una palmada a mi espalda.

Por un momento albergué la esperanza que podría ser Edward, pero al parecer eso no pasaría.

—Perfecto, empacaré todo. —pensar en él no me haría disminuir la felicidad que me embargaba.

Mientras corría por el pasillo trato de localizar a Royal, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando. Al entrar a mi habitación lo encontré ahí sentando con mis maletas hechas aguardando por mí.

—¿Ya sabias…? —frené un poco la emoción.

—Me lo comunicaron hace rato. —soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—¿Me acompañarás al aeropuerto, ¿verdad? —trató de animarlo.

—¿Todavía quieres seguir viéndome la cara? —enarcó una ceja.

—Eres el enfermero más odioso que he tenido nunca, así que sí. —no podía evitar reírme, estaba muy feliz.

—Déjame cambiarme y te acompaño. —me guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

Estaba tan eufórica que no sabía que hacer primero, así que me saqué el uniforme y tomé lo primero que vi en mi maleta. Unos jeans, un suéter gris y mis amados tenis.

—¿Lista Swan? —Royal aguardaba por mí en la puerta.

—Creo que sí. —me di la vuelta con la maleta en mano.

Admirar a Royal sin uniforme era otra cosa, grande y musculoso. No sabía que el uniforme guardara debajo tales atributos.

En la salida estaban todos los enfermeros Zafrina, Archi y Carmen esperándonos todos me daban palmadas de aliento y sin más abracé a Carmen.

—Gracias por todo. —Le susurré al oído.

—Créeme que haremos mucho Facetime. —me abrazó muy fuerte para luego soltarme.

—Ten es un boleto de avión, el vuelo sale dentro de dos horas. —Zafrina me extendió un sobre.

—Mil gracias a todos. —tomé el boleto en mis manos y no podía creerlo.

—Bella, es hora. —Royal señaló al taxi que esperaba por nosotros.

En silencio ambos nos subimos al auto, mientras le daba una última mirada a la clínica. Rogaba de todo corazón no volver ahí nunca más.

—¿No te olvidaras de mi verdad? —preguntó mientras entramos al aeropuerto.

—Sabes que no solo eres la loca que me asignaron, eres una buena amiga. —Sonrió algo avergonzado.

—Gracias por soportar a esta loca. —lo abracé.

—Cuídate Bella. —me devolvió el abrazo.

Luego de despedirnos y que Royal se perdiera en medio de la multitud caminé hacia la Zona de embarque.

_Era hora de regresar a mi hogar._

Mis manos sudaban hacía diez largos minutos el avión había aterrizado en NY mi corazón latía fuerte ante tanta emoción, no podía creer que ya estaba de regreso.

Mientras bajo las escaleras eléctricas hacia las salidas diviso a las personas con carteles aguardando por otros pasajeros, en medio de estos Garret aguardaba con un pequeño cartel con mi nombre.

—¿Que tal Bella? —Saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Gracias por venir por mí. —le dije sin más.

—Descuida, es hora de sorprender a los Swan. —me quitó la maleta de las manos.

No me había dado cuenta que extrañaba tanto a Manhattan, hasta que no pude dejar de apreciar cada detalle, las edificaciones, las personas en la calle, el sonido de los autos en pleno embotellamiento y el majestuoso astro rey bañando de luz a cada cosa que tenía a su alcance.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Garret preguntó después de un rato.

—Ansiosa, pero esto bien. —Nunca lo miré, era imposible dejar de ver por la ventana.

—Sentirse así está bien, es tu primer día fuera de la clínica. —asintió lentamente.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —pregunté al ver que no hemos llegado al departamento de Charlie.

—Beau y Charlie se han mudado así que ahora estarán un poco más cerca de ti. —solo comentó.

No respondí nada, era algo obvia la razón de porqué se habían desecho del viejo departamento. Recuerdos, muy malos recuerdos.

Cuando entramos al área de Hoboken casi se me salen los ojos de las orbitas, no podía creer Charlie y Beau fueran tan codiciosos con los lugares donde vivían.

Garrett estacionó en frente de un hermoso dúplex color blanco con amplios ventanales, las terminaciones en madera además de la hermosa escalera.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó mientras me ayudaba con la maleta.

—Sólo quiero verlos. —mi corazón latía fuerte.

A medida que nos acercábamos a la puerta mis piernas se volvían gelatina, Garret llamó a la puerta y estaba abierta con Heidi aguardando mi llegada, quien al verme entrando pegó un grito.

—Sorpresa, sorpresa. —me lancé a abrazarla.

—¡Oh por Dios cariño! —no dejó de abrazarme.

—¿Todo bien Heidi? — avisté a Beau salir de una habitación.

—Hola Bu. —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Bella… —Beau me miró perplejo.

—¿Quién más tonto? —me eché a reír.

—Cariño, te extrañe. —corrió hacia mí para abrazarme.

Sentir el calor de mi hermano era más que suficiente, a donde el estuviera ese era mi hogar.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto? — Charlie fue el último en salir de otra habitación que desconozco.

—Hola papá. —las palabras habían salido sin titubeo alguno.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Charlie corrió hacia mí para envolverme en un gran abrazo.

_La cara de emoción de Charlie se había guardado en mi memoria como una fotografía._

—Perdonen por llegar así. —me limpié unas cuantas lágrimas cuando Charlie me soltó.

—¿Qué ha pasado con la clínica? No me informaron nada. —comenzaba a ver preocupación en su rostro.

—Disculpen, pero eso ha sido mi culpa, quería que Bella les diera una sorpresa. —Garrett intervino amablemente.

—Gracias Garrett. —Charlie le estrechó la mano.

—Es un placer, no deben agradecer. —Garret me lanzó una mirada rápida que no llegué a entender.

—Estaba por servir la cena, pasemos al comedor. —Heidi señaló la amplia mesa negra con sillas blancas a juego que se encontraba a la derecha de toda la planta baja.

Mientras comíamos todos me bombardearon a preguntas de cómo era la clínica, los otros internos y sobre las terapias Charlie tenía toda la atención puesta en mi además de no soltar mi mano todo el rato que estuvimos en la mesa. Me había hecho muchas ideas de mi regreso, pero nada se comparaba a esta, al fin nos comportábamos como una gran familia.

—Bueno gracias por todo, pero debo irme. —Garrett se puso de pie.

—Gracias de nuevo. —Esta vez Beau agradeció.

—Creo que también debo hacer lo mismo. —Carmen me había recomendado que volviera a mi departamento.

—¿A dónde irás? —Charlie se sobresaltó.

—Debo ir a mi departamento, Carmen dijo que era lo mejor. —me costaba despedirme.

—Oh Vamos Bella, acabas de llegar. —Beau hizo un puchero.

—¿Tu qué opinas, al fin volverás a ser mi terapeuta? —me dirigí a Garrett.

—Comparte con tu familia, tendrás el día de mañana para mudarte. —me guiñó un ojo.

—Decidido, me quedo sólo por hoy. —bromeé.

—Llámame cuando te sientas instalada. —se despidió mientras Charlie lo acompañó a la puerta.

Luego de que Garrett se fue Beau me tomó del brazo y me arrastra con todo y maleta a la parte superior.

—Detente bobo. —bromeé mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—¿Qué te parece? —Beau soltó la maleta y dio una vuelta, admirando a nuestro alrededor.

No dejaba de observar la araña de cristal en medio de una cómoda sala de estar, las paredes eran puro cristal y los pisos de madera eran increíbles, ese lugar era más relajado que el antiguo apartamento.

—La puerta del fondo es un gimnasio, sé que debes entrenar. —Señaló a la última habitación.

—Aquí mi habitación. —señaló a una puerta blanca.

—Y la tuya esta justo a mi lado. —abrió de par en par la puerta siguiente.

—¿Seguro que no eres agente inmobiliario? —carcajeé mientras llevé mi maleta hasta adentro de la hermosa habitación.

Tenía un tamaño considerablemente grande, paredes blancas, closets grises a juego con las sabanas de la inmensa cama, una plasma y junto a ella un nuevo reproductor de música.

—Sabes que no viviré aquí, ¿verdad? —hablaba en serio.

—Lo sé, pero no me quitaba nada tratar de convencerte. —me abrazó por detrás.

—Aprenderé a construir mi vida independientemente. —me di la vuelta para encararlo.

—Y no estoy en contra, pero como no poder evitar quererte a mi lado. —los ojos de mi hermano se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Beau estoy bien, estoy aquí. —limpié sus lágrimas.

—Dejaré que te instales, no quiero ser más cursi. —besó mi frente y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Me senté en la cama y encima de mi almohada había una pequeña caja negra, obviamente era para mi así que la destapé y miré en su interior un pc nuevo junto a un nuevo iPhone.

_Era hora de volver a la era de la tecnología._

Me debatí entre llamar a Edward o no, tenía miedo. Mi último día antes de la clínica todo había sido maravilloso y luego el desaparece, nadie lo menciona al menos no delante de mí. Era frustrante no saber por qué y ya no quería más secretos a mi alrededor. Dejé la pc y el teléfono de nuevo en su caja y corrí al baño, era hora de relajarme.

Un duchazo con agua caliente relajo todo mi cuerpo, salí envuelta en una toalla y rebusco en mi maleta por lo único que me haría sentirme tranquila en este momento. uno de los pijamas de la clínica. Me visto con el rápidamente y me hago camino hacia las sabanas de seda que reclamaban mi descanso. Lentamente cerré los ojos y me dejé ir por el sueño, al amanecer sería un día mejor.

Desperté algo sobresaltada, miré por la ventana y podía ver como el sol comenzaba a asomarse. No volvería a conciliar el sueño así que lo mejor era ir a entrenar un poco en ese gimnasio solo para mí.

Me vestí con una sudadera y pantalón deportivo mientras me calzaba los zapatos, y salí de mi habitación, me aseguré de no hacer mucho ruido por el pasillo hasta llegar a la otra habitación, me quedé perpleja era un amplio gimnasio bien equipado, no tenía nada que envidiarle al de la clínica. Me acerqué lentamente a la caminadora y me subí a ella todo era digital así que no tuve problema en segundos me encontraba trotando.

Mientras aumentaba la velocidad en la escaladora la presencia de alguien observándome me pone en guardia, levanto la vista y sólo era Beau con algunos sobres en las manos, increíblemente absorto observándome.

—Buenos días hermanito. —me bajé rápidamente de la máquina.

—Fui a tu habitación y no estabas. —se veía preocupado.

—Así comienzan mis días Bu. —me sequé el sudor con una toalla.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta. —rodó los ojos aburrido.

—¿Ya te iras a la oficina? —pregunté señalando todo lo que llevaba en sus manos.

—Así es, todavía hay mucho trabajo que hacer. —resopló cansado.

De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar y rápidamente lo saca de su bolsillo entregándome los papeles.

—Estoy por salir, solo espérame ahí. —habló agitadamente.

—¿Como que estás ahí…? —se puso de todos colores.

—Voy enseguida. —colgó apurado.

—¿Todo bien Beau? —me sorprendió su actitud.

—Si, tu sigue entrenando. Me iré. —se dio la vuelta corriendo por el pasillo.

Caí en cuenta que me he quedado con sus documentos así que salgo corriendo para alcanzarlo o sino tendría que devolverse a buscarlos.

Mientras bajo las escaleras podía escuchar murmullos, así que me apresuré para alcanzarlos.

—Beau eres un despistado, me has dejado los papeles. —grité cuando llegué al último escalón.

No recibí respuesta porque tres pares de ojos me observan de un lado a otro en especial los ojos grises que no salen de mi cabeza desde hace seis meses.

—Hola Edward. —tragué grueso, todo se detuvo para mí.

—¡Regresaste! — fue lo único que recibí de su parte.

Su mirada estalló en una felicidad que apenas y llegó a sus ojos, él solo se quedó ahí mirándome sin decir más.

—¿Acaso solo dirás eso? —bajé el último escalón sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Lo siento, nos veremos en la oficina. — Edward me ignoró y salió sin siquiera mirarme.

—Gracias Bells, nos veremos más tarde. —Beau casi me arrancó los documentos de las manos.

Pero yo seguía ahí sin entender porque se comportaba como un idiota.

_Ahora solo me interesaba saber que había pasado en estos 6 meses..._

* * *

_**Holaaaaa mis amores, Disculpen mi ausencia, no tienen una idea de todos lo que he pasado. Como saben soy de Venezuela y pues ahora me encuentro en Santa Cruz Bolivia (Necesito amigas asi que si hay alguien de aqui que me lea, escribanme) jajaja **_

_**Espero les gusten estos dos capitulos, son cortitos pero considero que tienen buen contenido. **_

_**Como siempre las Espero muy ansiosa en los Reviews. **_

_**Un beso y un abrazo enorme. **_


	29. Chapter 29

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

—Bella, hija, desayuna conmigo. —Charlie me tomó del brazo y me llevó directo a la cocina.

Todavía tenía a Edward en la cabeza, tan ajeno e indiferente hacia mí. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

—Buenos días cariño, estaba por subirte el desayuno. —Heidi y Charlie intercambian miradas.

_Aquí había gato encerrado, y debía averiguar por qué Edward se comportaba así. _

—Pues ya estoy aquí. —mi mente seguía en la sala de estar.

—¿Dormiste bien? —Charlie me tomó de la mano, tratando de hacerme volver.

—Perfecto, la verdad. —apenas sonrió.

—Sabes que puedes descansar todo lo que quieras. —me guiñó un ojo.

—Estoy bien, ya descansé suficiente. —bromeó un poco.

Bella… Charlie trata de decir algo, pero lo interrumpo.

Ahora no, solo quiero desayunar. mas tarde me encargaria de enigma de Edward Cullen.

Los panqueques de mora que preparó Heidi poco a poco hicieron que Edward saliera de mi cabeza solo por un momento, la comida en la clínica era buena, pero nada tenía comparación a la que preparaba Heidi.

—Bueno ya debo irme, ¿necesitas algo? —Charlie se puso de pie.

—Te aviso si me ocurre algo. —me levanté de hombros.

—Hasta más tarde entonces. —Charlie posó sus ojos en mí, luego en Heidi.

_Aquí había amor, amor del bueno. _

—¿Me pregunto cuando lo harán oficial? —le lancé a Heidi mientras dejo los platos en la mesada.

—¿De qué hablas cariño? —me regaló una amplia sonrisa.

—La relación entre tú y Charlie... —dije sin más.

—Bella… —esta se puso colorada.

—Beau tal vez no se dé cuenta, pero yo desde hace mucho que lo sé. —me sentí en mi deber de decirlo.

—Tu padre quiere esperar… —no me miró.

—Heidi no me molesta, tu presencia ha llenado el vacío que nos dejó mamá. —le guiñé un ojo mientras salía de la cocina.

Me detuve en media sala y todavía podía ver a Edward parado ahí observándome, mi vida había cambiado y al parecer y él había decidido no ser parte del proceso.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, era hora de ducharme. Además, no quería ser una vaga por siempre, tenía que ponerme al día con las inscripciones de la universidad y pues tratar de construir mi vida.

Pasé la mayor parte de la mañana pegada a la computadora evitando cualquier red social y farándula, no estaba preparada para nada de eso todavía.

Milagrosamente las inscripciones en la NYU estaban abiertas así que no dudé en postularme para Psicología, sabía que debía de prepararme para las pruebas en una semana así que eso mantendría mi mente ocupada.

De pronto escuché el ensordecedor sonido de un celular y caigo en cuenta de que era el mío, rápidamente contesté.

—Hola Hermanita, solo quería saber si estabas bien. —escuché voces en el fondo.

—Estoy bien Beau, no debes de preocuparte tanto. —rodé los ojos, no quería presiones.

—Estaba pensando en… ¿qué tal si almorzábamos juntos? —dudó un poco.

—Perfecto debemos hablar y mucho. —estaba segura que él me daría las respuestas que necesitaba.

—Perfecto, ¿puedes decirme donde está mi auto? —necesitaba salir pronto.

—Bella no creo que sea buena idea… —se cortó a media palabra.

—Oh vamos Beau, no me estrellaré o algo así. —comenzaba a molestarme.

—Está en el garaje, Bella ten cuidado. —se tornó preocupado.

—Estaré bien bobo te paso la ubicación del restaurante. —dicho esto colgué.

Salí de mi habitación a toda prisa quería conseguir las llaves del auto que suponía estarían en el despacho de Charlie.

—¿Heidi? —llamé mientras bajaba a la sala

—Si Bella. —dejó el plumero a un lado.

—¿Y el despacho de Charlie? —todavía no sabía nada de esa casa.

—Debajo de las escaleras cariño. —señaló hacia la habitación dónde había visto salir a Charlie anoche.

—¿De casualidad no sabrás donde guardan las llaves de mi auto? —estaba esperanzada.

—Busca en el primer cajón a la derecha, deben de estar junto a las de la camioneta. —sonaba realmente segura.

—¿Charlie tiene una camioneta? —abrí los ojos de par en par.

—De vez en cuando es un hombre rustico. —Heidi se echó a reír apenada.

Le acompañé con risas mientras me dirigía al despacho, si la segunda sala era hermosa, el despacho de Charlie me había enamorado. Una amplia escalera de pared a pared acompañado de una hermosa chimenea eléctrica, sofás de cuero y un gran escritorio de madera en el medio. Y como plus un mini bar en la esquina junto a un estéreo.

_Todo lo que un rico empresario podía soñar. _

Me senté en la silla giratoria y revisé los cajones del escritorio como Heidi me había indicado, obviamente había encontrado las llaves, pero estas estaban acompañadas de una gruesa carpeta con mi nombre inscrito. Sin detenimiento alguno empecé a hojearlo, no entendía mucho sobre leyes, pero este era el expediente de mi caso contra Jacob Black y Tyler Cromwell.

Miré las evidencias y me llevé la mano a la boca para no gritar, era la primera vez que veía las lesiones que había sufrido el día que casi me matan desde otro ángulo. Las fotos eran crudas todo mi cuerpo parecía un mapa de moretones, me habían lastimado en las partes, donde menos se podría llegar a imaginar. Miré la sentencia de Jacob y eran 35 años de prisión. Tenía entendido que Tyler había escapado al extranjero así que mientras no estuviera aquí, no había manera de enjuiciarlo. Eso me aterraba como nunca, por mi alguien pasaría la mitad de su vida tras las rejas. Eso me hizo pensar que si Jacob se enteraba que estaba de vuelta no tardaría en buscarme.

Guardé el expediente de nuevo en el cajón y tomé las llaves. Dejaría esto para después.

—¿Te sientes bien?, es como si hubieras visto a un fantasma. —Heidi rápidamente se alarmó.

—No debes preocuparte. —traté de componerme.

—¿Acaso saldrás? —miró las llaves en mis manos.

—Saldré con Beau a almorzar, nos vemos más tarde. —le guiñé un ojo.

—Si quieres puedo desempacar por ti. —insinuó para que me quedara.

—Aun no Heidi, debo mudarme sola. —reí mientras salía por la puerta a las carreras.

Las llaves del auto tenían el control remoto del garaje, así que lo levante en esa dirección efectivamente ahí estaba mi bebé al lado de la camioneta de Charlie. Corrí hacia él y en un segundo estaba adentro. Acaricié el volante y, literal, lo abracé, lo que más extrañaba de estar en casa era conducir. Encendí el motor y este ruge a mi llamado, apenas en segundos estaba dejando la casa atrás.

Conduje despacio porque no dejaba de admirar todo a mi alrededor, apreciaba las cosas muy diferentes ahora que no había nubes grises a mi alrededor es como un ciego cuando recupera la vista, todo lo deslumbra. Y eso me estaba pasando a mí. Encendí la radio y me dejé llevar por el hilo musical mientras atravesaba la ciudad directo hacia la empresa. Seguía siendo algo masoquista y no me rendiría hasta encontrar las repuestas que tanto me aquejaban.

A las 12:30pm estacioné en frente del enorme edificio, las personas iban y venían trajeadas y apresuradas, mientras cruzaba el umbral de las puertas giratorias todas las miradas se fijaron de mí, tal vez era porque la niña problema había regresado o era gracias al top que dejaba al descubierto todas mis cicatrices. Me había quitado la chaqueta a propósito si algo me enseño Carmen es nunca avergonzarme de ellas.

—Señorita Swan. —la rubia de bote se puso de pie.

—Descuida, ya sé que piso es. —levanté la mano mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor de la izquierda.

Antes de que las puertas pudieran cerrarse Eleazar Denali entró conmigo y marcó el piso 9.

—Isabella Swan que grata sorpresa. —saludó con asentimiento de cabeza.

—Señor Denali. —imité el gesto.

—Charlie no nos comentó que estabas de vuelta. —me miró algo confundido.

—Solo tengo algunas horas en NY. —no quería hablar del tema.

Por un breve momento ambos nos quedamos en silencio, obviamente tenerlo en frente no se me hacía fácil. Me recordaba que su adorada hija había hecho de todo para destruirme.

_¿Acaso sabría que Tanya no era su hija biológica?_

—Pues algunas cosas han cambiado, espero que pronto te pongas al tanto. —me guiñó un ojo mientras se bajaba en su parada.

Eleazar me confirmaba que algo pasaba y pues solo rogaba que no fuese lo que mi mente ya rondaba…

Al llegar a la planta alta me encuentro con tres puertas sin identificación alguna, las secretarias levantan la mirada y claro que saben quién soy.

—Señorita Swan, ¿se le ofrece algo? —habló la mujer más madura.

—Busco a mi hermano. —me sentía algo nerviosa.

—El señor Beaufort se encuentra con el señor Swan, si gusta puede pasar. —hizo señas hacia la primera puerta.

—Gracias. —le dije amablemente.

Solo di un paso hacia la puerta cuando escuché ruidos de la oficina contigua a la de Charlie.

—¿Quién está ahí? —pregunté extrañada.

—El señor Cullen. —respondió la más joven casi en un susurro.

De repente la puerta se abrió y salió una Tanya que apenas reconozco estaba enorme y con eso me refiero a que está embarazada y con una gran panza

Me miró con asombro y miro a un Edward furioso, éste al verme ahí parada baja la guardia.

—¿Volviste tan pronto? —dijo Tanya furiosa en mi dirección.

Sin decir nada más, me doy la vuelta para entrar a la oficina.

—Estúpida, hablo contigo. —dio un paso hacia mí.

—Estás demente. —la miré de reojo.

—Con razón actuaste raro toda la mañana. —gritó en dirección a Edward.

—Baja la voz. —Edward realmente estaba furioso.

Quería escabullirme, pero inconscientemente sabía que estaba a segundos de descubrir algo grande.

—¿A dónde vas? Date la vuelta y mírame. —chilló.

—Tanya no hagas una escena. —Edward alzó la voz.

—No la defiendas Edward recuerda que ahora otras cosas son tus prioridades. —le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

La puerta detrás de mí se abrió así que Beau y Charlie hacen acto de presencia.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? — la miré mientras levanté la mano para que Beau no me interrumpiera.

—A estas alturas deberías saberlo, todo el mundo habla de esto. —señaló hacia su vientre.

—Cállate Tanya. —Edward la desafió.

—No lo haré, ella debe saber que llevo tu hijo en mi vientre. —le gritó desafiante.

Mis piernas se aflojaron, pero no permito que ella me vea caer.

—¡Felicidades a los padres! —aplaudo mientras miraba a Edward sin mostrar atisbo de dolor.

_No podía decir que los ojos de Edward me mostraban algo diferente a la pena. _

—No te entiendo, ¿estás feliz? —Tanya me miró confundida.

Pero no le da tiempo de decir algo más, Edward la tomó del brazo y la sacó rápidamente de la escena.

Cuando se perdieron en el ascensor me permití trastabillar un poco, mi corazón no sabía cómo podía aguantar tanto.

—¿Bella estas bien? —Beau me sostuvo.

—Si, estoy bien. —traté de inhalar todo el aire que podía.

—Pasemos a mi oficina por favor. —Charlie nos condujo hacia adentro mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

—Siéntate. —Charlie me alcanzó una botella de agua.

—No se preocupen por mí. —le di un largo trago al agua.

_Edward tendría un bebé con mi hermana, seria tía de un bebé que me estaba quitando lo único que quería. _

—¿Cuándo pensaban decírmelo? —me reincorporé en la silla giratoria.

—Apenas llegaste ayer, no sabíamos que esto pasaría. —Charlie caminaba de un lado a otro.

—Tranquilos, no cometeré ninguna locura. —traté de calmarlos.

—Debes mantenerte alejada de todo el caos Bella. —Beau se agachó a mi lado.

—confíen en mí, me mantendré al margen. —rogaba que el caos se mantuviera a raya.

—No me mal intérpretes, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? —Charlie seguía preocupado.

—Beau y yo vamos a almorzar. ¿quieres unirte? —Cambié el tema completamente.

—me encantaría, pero tengo almuerzo de negocios, nos veremos en casa. —asintió mientras organizaba su portafolios.

—Entonces salgamos de aquí. —Beau me ofreció su mano para levantarme.

—Nos vemos papá. — cada vez se me hace más fácil decirlo.

—Nos vemos en casa, cariño. —se despidió besándome en la mejilla.

Podía notar la expresión de mi hermano, debía admitir que era muy raro, hacía un año atrás si me hubieran dicho que Charlie y yo nos trataríamos así, jamás lo hubiera creído. Pero ese libro se había cerrado y nos encontrábamos escribiendo uno nuevo y esta vez ambos en la misma página.

—Ahora serás la nena de papá. —Beau bromeaba mientras bajábamos en el ascensor.

—No seas idiota, no te quitaré tu lugar. —no podía dejar de reír.

—Muy graciosa Isabella. —Beau rodó los ojos en señal de molestia.

Amaba los silencios en el auto con Beau me daban tiempo para pensar, pensar en lo que había visto hace un rato.

_Llevo su bebé en mi vientre…_

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, comencé a sacar las cuentas desde ese día y si encajaban las fechas. No había duda de que el bebé era suyo.

—No me gusta cuando te quedas callada. —Beau hizo que volviera a la realidad.

—Todo está bien. —le guiñé un ojo.

—Bella… Edward no quería… —lo detuve a media oración.

—El será un buen padre y ella será feliz. —di el tema por terminado.

—Bueno en ese caso, hoy nos divertiremos. —sacó su celular y lo apagó.

—¿Que tienes en mente? —me gustó ese Beau.

—Podemos hacer todo lo que nos perdimos de adolescentes. —ahí estaba esa mirada tan característica de él.

—En ese caso, andando. —tenía muchas ganas de divertirme.

Pasamos la tarde metidos en el centro comercial, almorzamos unas grasosas hamburguesas en la feria de la comida, fuimos al Bowling y luego a la sala de juegos, comimos mucho helado, las personas nos observaban, pero hicimos caso omiso, amábamos ser unos niños otra vez.

Para cuando llegamos al auto, comía mi cuarta porción de helado y Beau venia con los brazos llenos de bolsas de compra.

—La pasé genial, pero es hora de regresar a casa. —lanzó todo a la parte trasera del auto.

—Yo también lo disfrute Beau. —estaba exhausta gracias al dulce y a los juegos.

—Andando a casa, entonces. —Beau encendió el auto y salimos a toda marcha.

Mientras nos acercábamos a la casa podíamos ver patrullas de la policía ir y venir, algo no andaba bien por aquí.

—Beau, ¿algo anda mal? —me acomodé en el asiento.

—parece que sí, tranquila ya estaremos en casa. —Beau aclaró un poco.

Al llegar a la casa hay patrullas afuera y policías entrando y saliendo, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Quédate aquí. —Beau corrió hacia las escaleras.

—De ninguna manera. —corrí tras él.

Entramos y había varios oficiales y un par de paramédicos curando a Heidi, Charlie está hablando con los policías cuando fija su mirada en mí.

—Por Dios Santo, ¿dónde estaban? —me tomó de los brazos.

—Solo fuimos a comer, ¿qué pasó? —traté de calmarlo porque me estaba asustando.

—¿Que paso con Heidi? —Beau no dejaba de verla recostada en el sofá.

—Beau tenemos que hablar. —Charlie lo tomó del brazo.

—Oigan, ¿qué pasa? —eso me molestó.

—Ve con Heidi está preocupada por ti. —Charlie gritó mientras se alejaban por las escaleras.

—¿Heidi que te paso? —me agaché frente a ella mientras le daban puntadas en la cabeza.

—No te preocupes cariño, no fue nada. —me tomó con sus manos temblorosas.

—Heidi dime por favor, ¿cómo pasó esto? —no entendía nada.

—Jacob… Jacob estuvo aquí buscándote. —se fue en llanto.

Me quedé en silencio por un segundo así que trato de correr a las escaleras, pero Beau venía de regreso deteniéndome.

—No subas bella. —Beau trató de detenerme.

—Beau, me estas asustando. —mi mente iba a mil por hora.

—Debimos hacerte caso, ahora mismo te llevaré a tu departamento. —no dejaba de negar con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero necesito ver qué pasa. —con una maniobra me deshice de su agarre y corrí por las escaleras.

Al llegar a la planta alta puedo ver el camino de pintura roja, lentamente doy unos pasos más y con lo que veo me basta para quedarme petrificada en la puerta, las paredes están manchadas de rojo con algo inscrito.

_Supe que volviste y vine a visitarte._

— _con amor Jake. _

Retrocedí lentamente, mi corazón latía a mil por hora así que me dejé caer en el suelo pegándome a la pared.

_Tarde o temprano esto pasaría. _

Sentía el pánico apoderarse de mi e instintivamente metí mi cabeza dentro de las piernas para poder respirar mejor.

Así que comienzo a contar en voz alta hasta 10 para calmar mi respiración y consigo que ésta sea menos irregular pero mantengo la cabeza entre las piernas.

_Estaba segura que el vendría por mí. _


	30. Chapter 30

_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Esta prohibido su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_**.**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**POV EDWARD.**_

_**Escena retrospectiva…**_

_**Me pareció como un imbécil luego de leer el mensaje de Bella, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Me bajé del avión en el último momento, no podría irme así, necesité encontrarla y pedirle perdón por todo. Así que tomo mi celular y el marco, y después de varios intentos no recibí respuesta. Entré en desespero y opté por llamarle a Charlie, de seguro él tendría con ella.**_

_**-Hola Charlie, por favor dime que estás con Bella - le supliqué nervioso**_

_**-No, me ha dicho que se reuniría con Alec Vulturi. - dijo algo confundido.**_

_**-Es que le marco y entra a buzón. - le dije mientras tenía problemas de tranquilizarme.**_

_**-Edward, ¿no deberías estar en un vuelo a Londres? - Charlie pidió aún más confundido.**_

_**-No puedo irme, ¿podrías pasar por mí? él vino en taxi. - mientras iba hacia la salida del aeropuerto.**_

_**-En 15 minutos estoy ahí. - Dijo y colgó la llamada.**_

_**Caminé de un lado a otro, me dijo que algo no estaba bien, el celular de Bella seguía enviándome un buzón, efectivamente a los 15 minutos unas luces de auto alumbraron y era Charlie, rápidamente corrí hacia él. **_

_**-Gracias por venir. -yo seguía marcándole a bella**_

_**-¿Dónde crees que esté metida? - me respondió mientras íbamos a la salida del aeropuerto.**_

_**Y como una chispa mi cerebro se iluminó, hace meses le regalé un collar a Bella que más que un detalle era algo para tenerla vigilada y, en algún momento, escapada, sabría como encontrarla. Era algo posesivo de mi parte, pero con Bella jamás se sabía y en un momento como este era necesario.**_

_**-¿Sabes si Bella lleva el colgante que le regalé? -tenía la esperanza de que Charlie sería detallista.**_

_**-Si, es una piedra negra, jamás se la quita. - Me dijo con tono de que no entendía nada.**_

_**-¡Perfecto !, ya se cómo podemos encontrarla. -suspiré aliviado mientras mi celular rastrea la dirección.**_

_**-¿Le pusiste un GPS a mi hija? -me preguntó sorprendido.**_

_**-Creo que luego tendré tiempo de disculparme. -me levanté de hombros y le hice una mueca.**_

_**Obtuve la dirección de Bella, no estaba en la mejor zona, pero ella era asi. No le importaba el lugar con tal de escapar.**_

_**-¿Seguro que es aquí? -preguntó Charlie en la segunda vuelta que dábamos una casa gigante.**_

_**-el GPS, marca este lugar. - No entendía porque todo estaba desierto.**_

_**-Creo que es mejor que nos bajemos. -Charlie se sacó el cinturón y de un salto estaba afuera.**_

_**Acto seguido comenzamos a recorrer la propiedad, efectivamente el lugar estaba vacío, nada cuadraba y tenia una sensación más fuerte de que algo iba mal. **_

_**-¿Y si estuve aquí y perdí el collar ?. -la cara de Charlie era de miedo.**_

_**-Entremos, es la única manera de averiguarlo. - de golpe abrí la reja que nos impedía el paso.**_

_**Rápidamente los dos entramos y subimos el pequeño tramo de escaleras, hasta que vi el auto del Vulturi escondido en una esquina. **_

_**-el Vulturi aún está aquí. -señaló su auto.**_

_**-tal vez, sigamos buscando. -le dije.**_

_**Al entrar a la casona el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, sin duda alguna aquí habíamos hecho un gran reventón. **_

_**-Tu revisa los cuartos, yo subiré a la planta alta. -Charlie se encaminó por las escaleras.**_

_**Revise cada cuarto, cada baño y no había rastros de bella, el GPS seguía marcando el lugar, pero no me indicaba en qué lugar de la propiedad se había perdido, estaba por darme por vencido cuando escuché a Charlie gritar. **_

_**-¿Qué ocurre Charlie? -grité mientras corría por las escaleras.**_

_**-Edward date prisa, estoy en la azotea. -Gritó aún más desesperado.**_

_**Subí las escaleras casi cayéndome, de seguro no era nada bueno. **_

_**Al llegar a la azotea, pude ver dos cuerpos tirados en el suelo y uno de ellos es Bella, Charlie puede detener la sangre que salía del cuerpo de Alec Vulturi. **_

_**-Edward, esta fría. -Charlie no para de sollozar.**_

_**-llama a una ambulancia. -le pido mientras me acerco a ella, mis piernas no reaccionaban.**_

_**Me dejo caer a los pies de bella, su cara estaba lastimada, su ropa rasgada, su cuerpo estaba helado pero su cara estaba llena de tranquilidad, es como si mi ángel, estaba profundamente dormida, la tomé en mis brazos y la sentí tan ligera como una pluma, esto no podría estar pasando, no podría perder a Bella, traté de localizarle el pulso y era débil apenas unos golpes. Estaba nervioso y angustiado, pero también satisfecho de haberla encontrado a tiempo.**_

_**-Charlie está viva, todavía está aquí. -me enjuagué las lágrimas.**_

_**-los paramédicos vienen en camino. -respondió mientras escuchábamos las sirenas acercarse.**_

_**Cuando llegó la ayuda, efectivamente, Bella y Alec aún se mantenían con vida, era un milagro completo de los halláramos. No me despegue de ella ni por un segundo, mientras íbamos de camino al hospital jamás solté su mano, tenía miedo de que si lo hiciera ella se iría y eso jamás me lo perdonaría. Al llegar a la clínica se los tuvieron para poder estabilizarlos, Alec estaba más delicado por el disparo, pero con Bella se habían ensañado, golpeando hasta la inconciencia.**_

_**-¿Crees que se recuperen ?. -Charlie cayó a mi lado abatido.**_

_**-Bella es una luchadora y pues Alec debe convertirse en uno. - Me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Y el silencio se adueñó de la sala de esperas por varios minutos.**_

_**-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde demonios está Bella? -escuchamos a Beau gritar por los pasillos con Heidi a las espaldas.**_

_**Charlie se puso de pie para calmarlo y acto seguido estaba detrás de él. **_

_**-¿Que ha pasado papá ?, no entiendo nada. -Beau se perdió derrotado.**_

_**-Ella estará bien hijo, lo estará. -Charlie abrazó a Beau y ambos sollozaron. Yo estaba impresionado, nunca había visto a Charlie así.**_

_**-¿Cómo la encontramos? -Heidi me tomó de la mano toda temblorosa.**_

_**-¿Recuerdas el colgante que le regalé ?, pues era un rastreador. -me reí nervioso.**_

_**-Gracias por no irte. -con lágrimas en los ojos me abrazó.**_

_**Las horas pasaban y no nos daban respuesta, los médicos y las policías entraban y salían siempre haciendo las mismas preguntas, la familia de Alec llegó, pero su pronóstico era reservado la bala había dañado una de las arterias y las siguientes horas eran cruciales.**_

_**Al día siguiente pero tarde casi noche fue que nos permitieron ver a Bella, mientras que los doctores hablaban con Charlie y Beau yo me aferré a su mano que poco a poco iba retomando su calor habitual, ella estaba entubada y bajo mucha medicación, pero los doctores perdieron fe en que despertaría. **_

_**Dos días después y aún seguía a su lado, quería que lo primero que viera fuera de mí, necesitaba decirle que no me iría y que aquí estaría el tiempo que ella me necesitaba. **_

_**Una de las enfermeras entró a evaluarla y yo seguí aferrado a ella, no perdí la esperanza que en ningún momento despertaría. **_

_**-Deberías hablarle, dicen que pueden escucharnos. -me dio una mirada rápida y se va.**_

_**Me quedé pensando por un momento, me levanté, cerré la puerta y me senté junto a ella y le dije:**_

_**Bella, sé que te defraudé y qué también te he hecho daño, pero solo espero tu perdón, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, quiero verte sonreír y escucharte decir lo mucho que me amas, sal de donde quieras que estés y vuelve conmigo . Bella estoy aquí, vuelve a mí.**_

_**Cerré los ojos y yo recosté en su mano imaginando todo lo que pude evitar si no me comportaría como un cobarde, la amaba, la amaba demasiado para dejarla ir. **_

_**Minutos después sentí un leve movimiento de su mano, pero estaba tan ansioso que pensé que solo era mis ganas de verla bien. **_

_**-¿De que me perdí? -la voz era de Bella, cansada, pero era la de ella.**_

_**La miré y pude ver esos hermosos ojos verdes encima de mí. Ella había vuelto.**_

_**Fin del flashback. **_

Luego de que casi matan a Bella me prometí a mí mismo que no volvería a dejarla sola y aquí me encontraría cumpliendoolo, tenerla en mis brazos era la mejor satisfacción del mundo. No podía dejar de escuchar su respiración acompañada, mucho menos dejar de admirar sus mejillas rosadas y el pelo que cubría la mitad de la cara que siempre olía a fresas. Su pequeño cuerpo pegado al mío y sus manos aferradas a mi pecho como si tuviera miedo a dejarme ir.

Lo que, la había cagado en todas las formas posibles, pero estaba decidido a esperar el tiempo que debía con tal de que se recuperase, sin duda alguna estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorado de Isabella Swan.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y. antes de que puedas despertar a Bella, contesté.

-habla Edward Cullen. -respondí sin siquiera mirar la pantalla.

-Oh cariño, claro que lo sé. -la chillona voz de Tanya inunda mis oídos.

-¿Qué mierdas quieres? -me levanté con cuidado de la cama sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Bella.

-Hablar contigo, es urgente. -su voz se tornó autoritaria.

-Ni lo sueñes. -me reí por lo bajito.

-Entonces no te importará que suba a internet el material inédito que tengo de tu hermana. -Puedo escuchar cómo se regocija.

-¿De que estás hablando? -tomé las llaves del auto y salí con cuidado de la habitación.

-Te espero al mediodía en el restaurante del club, no faltes. -se echó a reír y colgó.

¿Qué mierdas era todo esto? no entendía en que carajos se había metido Edythe con este tipo de personas.

Necesitaba cambiarme de ropa y ordenar mis pensamientos, sabía que negociar con Tanya podría ser una tarea muy dura. Pero más difícil aún era acudir a esa cita y que bella no se enterase.

Conducir a mi departamento con la cabeza hecha un desastre, hablar con Edy el pecado involucrar a nuestros padres así que comenzamos a marcar repetidamente pero no recibí respuesta. Enfurecido y sin saber que hacer entré rápidamente en el apartamento y el sobre que estaba en medio de la sala de mi atención.

Lo abrí rápidamente y vi una nota dentro.

_Me divertí mucho con ella, pero nada como nuestra Bella ..._

_Saludos, Jake_ .

Eran diez fotografías donde se mostraba una Edythe que no se veía en nada a mi hermana, haciendo cosas tan obscenas que me daban náuseas de tan solo ver.

Me dejo caer en el sofá rogando que solo estaría un mal sueño y que esto no estaría pasando.

Miré el reloj en mi muñeca e hijo casi las diez, estaríamos allí antes de despertar Bella, no podría decepcionarla en este día tan importante como es su ida a la clínica. Pero definitivamente necesitamos una buena excusa para ir al encuentro con Tanya y averiguar de una vez de que trata toda esta mierda. Así que subí las escaleras abatido no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor.

Luego de una buena ducha me vestí con uno de los trajes habituales, ya había pensado la excusa perfecta y era lo que me reuniría con mi padre y los abogados, Bella alguna vez sospecharía y tendría un tiempo en el aeropuerto para despedirla.

Al salir, tomé el dichoso sobre no quería que más nadie viera esto antes de resolver el problema. Y me encaminé a casa de Bella.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron pensé que Bella estaba despierta, pero solo era Heidi preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días. -susurró mientras cortaba fruta.

-Buen día, ¿aún duerme? -le pregunté dando pequeños pasos hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Así es, pero despiértala que en un momento le llevará el desayuno. -rio con complicidad.

Desde que Heidi había llegado a la vida de Bella se había convertido en una madre para ella y sabía que ambas disfrutaban de eso.

Con cuidado entré a la habitación, miré a mi dulce ángel acurrucada, envuelta entre las sabanas, era lo más dulce que podría admirar, su pijama dejaba a la vista las cicatrices que llevan en los brazos unas más recientes que las otras, pero eso no dejaba de hacerla hermosa, aun se mostraban los cardenales que esos malnacidos le habían hecho, pero eso no disminuía mi amor hacia ella.

Bella era perfectamente imperfecta para mí.

La puerta se entreabrió y es Heidi con una bandeja repleta de comida.

-Eduardo. te he dicho que la despiertes. -me retó en voz baja.

-lo siento, no él podrá. Duerme tan tranquila. -no podría quitarle la vista de encima.

-lo sé, hace mucho que no sea así. -Heidi me entregó la bandeja.

-un minuto más y la despierto. -le supliqué.

-Ahora Edward. -me ordenó - iré por su maleta, necesita empacar. -Heidi se dio media vuelta y me dejó ahí. Mis latidos se oían fuertes.

Con cuidado me envió en la cama y comencé a acariciarla, pero eso no hizo que ni siquiera se moviera.

—Dormilona es hora de despertar. - Comencé a besarle la cara mientras le hago pequeñas cosquillas.

Ahí sí que comenzó a removerse sin parar de reír, sus ojos verdes iluminan todo mi ser.

—Basta, estoy despierta. —Chilló sin parar de reír.

Esta mujer me volvía loco.

—Heidi te preparó el desayuno, así que es la hora de comer. - Tomé la bandeja del tocador y se la dejé en la cama.

Bella no deja de mirarme es como si algo en el cuadro no le parecía bien. Ya la conocía y sabía que mi cambio de ropa implicaba que me había ido.

\- ¿Te cambiaste de ropa? —Miró mi trayectoria y notó que no era el que llevó ayer.

—Desperté temprano y pasé a cambiarme. —Quería que cambiara de tema así que la besé en la nariz, eso siempre la desubicaba. Y complacido, cogí un poco de fruta picada.

No sentí cuando te levantaste. —Hizo un puchero.

—Estabas durmiendo tranquila, no quise despertarte. —Le acaricié la mejilla porque en parte era la verdad.

Amaba sus mejillas sonrojadas y esa mirada con la que tuvo que descifrarme como si tuviera un libro. La amaba no podía dejar de decirlo.

De pronto nuestro momento se ve interrumpido cuando Heidi entra con una maleta a la habitación.

—Hoy es el gran día cariño, así que tienes que empacar. —Heidi debajo de ese buen ánimo ocultaba el temor que todos teníanmos.

Podía ver como la mirada de Bella pasaba desde la maleta hasta Heidi y luego a mí.

Como un acto reflejo miré el reloj y ya eran pasadas las una vez, queríamos ser rápidos con lo de Tanya así que mientras más rápido fuera al club todo sería mejor.

—Yo te dejare que empaques y te alistes. —Rápidamente me puse de pie y la besé en la frente.

—Oye, ¿te irás tan pronto? - Enseguida tenia a Bella a mi lado.

Odiaba mentirle, pero era necesario.

—Tengo una reunión con los abogados que no puedo cancelar. —Hice una mueca tratando de sonar convincente.

De pronto tengo los brazos de Bella rodeándome el cuerpo, amaba su espontaneidad.

\- ¿Iras al aeropuerto a despedirme? —Sus brazos alrededor de mi era lo mejor.

—Eso es infaltable amor mío. - sin pensarlo mucho la cargué para estar a la misma altura.

\- ¿Me esperarás? —Preguntó mientras enroscaba sus piernas a mi cintura.

Bella estaba al tanto de cómo me ponía cuando hacia eso.

—Toda la vida si eso es lo que quieres. - La besé.

Mientras la transferencia al suelo no pudimos dejar de admirarla, estuvimos a punto de estropearlo todo, pero teníamos fe de que a partir de ese momento estaríamos bien.

Me fui al club, Tanya ya lo había pensado bien, estar en medio de todos le daría ventaja por si se había acorralada, mar lo que había que quisiera no aceptaría.

Al llegar, no me limité en saludar a los que pasaban a mi alrededor. Entré al restaurante y la división en una mesa en medio del lugar estaba repleto así que controlaron.

-Aquí estoy. - No me envió porque quería que fueran rápidos.

-Deberías tomar asiento Edward. -Tanya me clavó la mirada.

-Habla rápida, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? -estaba comenzando a molestarme.

-Dos cosas y aquí te va la primera. -rodó un sobre blanco por encima de la mesa.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? -odiaba esa incertidumbre.

-Ábrelo y entendido todo. -rio maliciosamente.

Abrí el sobre y lo primero que perdió mi atención es una serie de ultrasonidos, no soy médico, pero podría entender que tenía un bebé de cinco semanas aproximadamente creciendo en el vientre de Tanya.

-¿Estás embarazada? -mis manos temblaban.

-¡Felicidades Edward seremos padres! -Tanya no dejaba de chillar de la emoción.

Me quedé sin habla, mi mente comenzó a hacer cálculos y tuve posibilidades de que ese bebé hubiera sido mío. Todo mi mundo se vino abajo sin saber que hacer.

-Lo siento debo irme. -me puse de pie.

-No, no lo harás, debes responder por esto. -sentenció molesta.

-Tanya necesito pensar. - le dije.

-Eso no es todo, Edward. - Me miró desafiante mientras sacaba su celular.

Comenzó a reproducir un video de una fiesta, y nuevamente en la silla específicamente que se trata de Edythe envuelta en una orgía donde solo ella era chica, le quito el celular porque la imagen me da ganas de vomitar.

-Ese no es el único. - Me arrebató el teléfono y puso otro.

Ver a la persona que creía que era mi hermana me desgarró, tuvo que lidiar con Edythe inyectarse heroína mientras no dejaba de montar a Jacob gritando que era Bella.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? -sentía que podría desmayarme en cualquier momento.

-Eso no importa, lo que te propongo es que yo no le muestro esto al mundo, pero tú y yo comenzamos una linda historia de amor con nuestro bebé. -la calculadora Tanya me tenía en una encrucijada.

-Estás demente, eres una lunática. -le grité perdiendo el control.

-Cállate Edward. - Tanya me gritó de vuelta

Todos comenzaban a vernos extraños

-Debo salir de aquí. -me puse de pie, me faltaba el aire.

-Tienes hasta media noche para decidir, sino mañana esto estará en primera página. -sentenció sin más.

Ignoré completamente a Tanya y Salí corriendo del lugar, tuve que poner ambas manos en el auto para poder soportarme, mientras que por mi mente solo pasaba la idea de que podrían ir a Londres tan pronto como fuera posible.

Me subí al auto y le marqué a mi padre, necesitábamos arreglar todo esto. Tanya no podría chantajearme de tal manera. Concurso Enseguida:

-Hola Edward, estaba por llamarte. Quería saber de Bella -papá no me dejó hablar a la primera.

-Papá ha ocurrido algo, dime por favor que estás en la oficina. -mi cabeza no dejaba pensar en la prueba de embarazo.

-Claro aquí estoy, ¿es algo malo Edward? - planteó la voz.

-En diez estoy más allá, cancela todo. Es probable que me quieras acompañar a Londres. -le colgué sin más y aceleré la velocidad.

Mientras entraba a las instalaciones de Swan & Asociados todos me miraban raro, seguro era por la cara de ira y pánico que llevaba, pero no podía estar tranquilo. Tanya podría joder mi futuro arrastrando con ella a mi hermana por puro capricho.

Las puertas del asesor se abren y entran directamente a la oficina que ocupa mi padre sin siquiera mirar en dirección a la de Charlie. Al entrar mi padre esta recostado de su escritorio.

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas así? -Carlisle me ve preocupado.

-Lo primero es que Edythe está en problemas, me han hecho llegar fotografías y videos donde no está en sus cabales. -no sabía cómo decirle a mi papá que su hija parecía una actriz porno.

-Es algo que podemos resolver callando a los medios, no es grave. -papá rebusca su chequera.

-No quieren dinero. -trago grueso, las palabras estaban atascadas en mi garganta.

-¿Entonces que quieren? -me mira sin entender todavía.

-Papá Tanya está embarazada y si me caso con ella no está embarazada los videos en los medios. -suelto todo sin que me quede nada por dentro.

-¿Tanya Denaly ?. -Carlisle me miró atónito.

-Así es. -firmado desesperado.

-Edward, ¿por eso Bella te dejo, por la aventura con Tanya? -mi papá estaba horrorizado.

-Eso es una larga historia si, ahora debemos ir a Londres a hablar con mamá y Edythe. - no dejaba de ver el reloj bello de seguro estaba camino al aeropuerto.

-Pediré el Jet, ahora mismo. -Carlisle comienza a hacer sus llamadas.

Mientras yo no dejaba de caminar por la sala de estar, tenía que ver a Bella antes de que partiera, que se fuera tranquila, pero sabía que al verme tan contrariado no se subiría a ese avión. Debía dejarla ir, más adelante tienen oportunidades de disculparme cuando todo esto tiene una solución.

-Edward es hora de irnos, el avión estará listo en media hora. - Carlisle me tomó del hombro.

-Perfecto vamos. -le di una mirada rápida mientras abandonamos la oficina.

Mi padre y yo subimos a mi auto rápidamente abro la guantera y le entro el sobre que encontré por la mañana.

-¿Qué es esto Edward? -Carlisle lo perdió en las manos.

-Quiero que te hagas una idea de lo grave que es. - Me dolía hacerlo de esa manera.

Mientras conducía podía ver la reacción de mi padre a lo que debía, su cara era sacada de una película de terror.

-Edward ... -ahogó un sollozo.

-Lo sé papá, Edythe tiene mucho de qué hablar. -me mordí el labio para no decir una estupidez.

-Pero tu madre no quiere que la presionemos. -Carlisle no sabía qué hacer.

-Estamos hablando de mi puta vida papá, mi vida está en juego. -Golpeé el volante.

-¿Te has planteado que ese bebé pueda ser tuyo? -este me da una cachetada mental.

-Las fechas coinciden, pero yo estaba drogado como para recordar con claridad. -miré hacia otro lado.

-¿Edward estas usando drogas otra vez? -papá alza la voz.

-Hablaremos esto en casa, por favor. -casi le supliqué por un poco de paz a mi padre.

Ambos quedamos en un silencio muy incómodo, pero era mejor así, no sabía cómo hablar sin seguir cagándola.

Entramos al aeropuerto y mientras registramos las pistas divisivas en el avión de Charlie, mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi su auto estacionarse, lo bueno que era a una distancia considerable así no podríamos vernos.

-Se racional, ve y despídela. -Carlisle no dejaba de ver en dirección al avión de los Swan.

-Si me ve así no querrá irse. -respondí.

-¿Estás consciente que le harás daño? -Carlisle me toma del hombro.

-Prefiero herirla ahorita, no sé si puedo manejar la situación con Tanya. -estaba realmente aterrado.

-Pues andando, debemos ir a Londres. Te ayudaremos a resolver esto antes de que ella se entere. -Carlisle trató de tranquilizarme.

-Sólo dame un momento. -le pedí sin quitar la vista de la ventanilla.

Y es que desde donde estaba podría ver una diminuta Bella subir las escaleras, una Bella aguardando por mí, la puerta se cierra el avión comenzó a tomar vuelo y yo doy cuenta que otra vez la estaba perdiendo, la estaba dejando ir.

-Ahora sí, estoy listo. -puse en marcha el auto y fui hacia la última pista donde el avión nos aguardaba.

Aterrizamos a eso de las 10: 00Pm en Londres, me impaciente en la ciudad donde algunas veces me llené de paz, Carlisle no hablo en todo el camino, ambos se sintieron en nuestros pensamientos. Por otra parte, mi cabeza no dejaba pensar en Bella. ¿Se sentiría asustada? ¿La clínica seria todo lo que ella esperaba? Me hubiera gustado estar allí con ella, reconfortarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Llegar a casa era otra cosa, mamá no sabía qué teníamos de camino así que cuando nos violamos en el umbral de la puerta temió lo peor.

-¿Por qué no me avisaron que vendrían? -se vio algo nervioso.

-¿Mamá dónde está Edythe? -recorrí con la mirada toda la sala de estar.

-Edythe está dormida cariño, estos días no han sido nada buenos para ella. -mamá se vio algo derrotada.

-La buscaré, ella debe darme muchas respuestas. -avancé hacia las escaleras.

-Edward no, por favor. -mama trató de detenerme.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. -me deshice de su agarre y corrí hacia las escaleras.

Mi corazón martilleaba rápido, frecuentemente tanta ira. ¿Por qué justamente me pasaba esto a mí? ¿Por qué ahora?

Abrí la puerta de golpe y pude admirar a Edythe ida con la cara llena de lágrimas.

-Habías tardado. -Edythe se dio la vuelta para encararme.

-Entonces tú lo sabias. -le grité, no puedes controlarme.

-Edward yo ... -rompió a llorar.

-¿Qué te hicieron ?, dime ¿qué te hicieron ese mal nacido? - lentamente me acerqué a su cama.

-No lo sé, solo sé que vienen a mis pequeños flashes y eso es todo. -estaba temblando.

-Te lo advertí, te dije que no era una buena compañía. -la tomé de las muñecas.

-Me hechizó, me controle libre y creo que me enamoré. -se mueven de hombros mientras no dejaba de sollozar.

-Edythe, yo no puedo alejar a Bella. - yo levanté de golpe, me seleccioné entre la espada y la pared.

-Hermano, jamás te he pedido nada. -Edythe se experimenta de la cama y pude ver marcas en sus muslos.

-No lo digas, te lo suplico no lo digas. -salí de la habitación mientras Edythe me seguía.

La imagen de mi madre llorando mientras mi padre le mostraba las fotografías, me hizo flaquear.

-Edward, ¿quién es el monstruo que hizo esto? -mi madre levantando una de las fotografías.

Edythe pasó como rayo a mi lado y le arrebató las fotografías, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y comienza a gritar mientras se desplomaba en el suelo. Rápidamente mi madre la abrazó.

-Edward te lo suplico, no dejes que las publiquen. - Suplicó Edythe destrozada.

-¿Sabes el daño que le causaía a Bella? -le grité desesperado.

-Soy tu hermana, carajo, soy tu hermana. -me gritó de vuelta.

-Somos una familia, yo trato de hablar con Eleazar. -Carlisle caminaba en círculos.

-Entonces de igual manera todos se enterarán. - Esme seguía tratando de calmar a Edythe.

-Edward, igual si ese bebé es tuyo, Bella se enterará. -Carlisle clavó sus ojos en mí.

-Pero no me dejará, además pienso pedir una prueba de paternidad. -me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

-Edward, si tratamos de conseguir la memoria original, Tanya estaría desarmada. -Edythe se limpió las lágrimas.

-Eso significa que tengo que aceptar y estar cerca de ella. -mis manos sudaban, estaba nervioso y preocupado por lo que podría pasar con Bella cuando se enterase.

-Solo por unos meses, Bella pasará un largo tiempo en la clínica. No se dará cuenta y luego podrá explicarle todo. -Edythe estaba más animada.

-Exacto cuando la verdad salga a la luz Bella no se molestará. -Esme apoya la idea de Edythe.

-Ustedes ayudarán a apoyarme en todo. -resoplé aceptando.

-Somos una familia. -Carlisle me dio la mano y los cuatro en el suelo nos abrazamos.

Luego de unos minutos nos tranquilizamos, tomé el celular, sé que en Nueva York era de madrugada, pero Tanya me entendía. Debía de poner en marcha el plan.

Marque el número y esperé a que contestara, al último pitido escuché su puta voz.

-Sabes que el trato era hasta media noche. -su voz es fría.

-Lo siento, estoy en Londres. -me mordí el labio quería gritarle.

-Oh, ¿y entonces que decidiste Edward? -odiaba cuando se ponía petulante.

-Quiero que estemos juntos Tanya, por el bien de nosotros tres. -traté de sonar amable.

-¿Entonces eso es un sí? -chilló de emoción.

-Así es, Tanya. Tendremos una hermosa familia. -decir esas palabras me hicieron sentir miserable.

-Perfecto, espero tu regreso amor mío. - gritó de felicidad y colgó.

Realmente me consideró miserable, pero a veces el bienestar de mi familia debería ser primero a lo que yo tenía.

Y eso significaba traicionar al amor de mi vida ...

* * *

_**Holaaa chicas, lei muchos comentarios donde querian saber que habia pasado con Edward, asi que me anime y estoy en proceso. Esta es el primero de dos mas (no estoy segura). Espero lo disfruten**_

_**como siempre las espero en los Reviews, necesito saber que opinan. **_


End file.
